UMA VIAGEM APAIXONANTE
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Depois de passar seis longos anos na Europa, a jovem Isabella volta a completamente diferente de quando partiu. A fim de dar um rumo para sua vida, tentar reatar velhos laços sugerindo uma viagem de carro pela costa do país. Entre discussões, aventuras, azaração e muitas confusões Edward e Bella descobrirão como uma viagem pode ser apaixonante! – B&E- M - UA - de 18.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Trago para você mais uma de minhas fics, espero que gostem, eu particularmente adoro! **

**Divirtam-se e não esqueçam de deixar sua opnião, ela é muito importante pra mim. **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de curtir minha página no face: **

**Luci Masen Fanfics. **

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Depois da fatídica morte de Charlie Swan no cumprimento do dever, Renée sua jovem esposa decide deixar à pequena Forks, e tentar a vida em Phoenix – Arizona. Partiu em busca de uma nova vida, levando consigo seus filhos Emmett de seis anos e a pequenina Isabella de dois.

Quatro anos mais tarde Renée morre vítima de um aneurisma não diagnosticado deixando os dois irmãos aos cuidados de sua irmã mais nova.

Esme Whitlock era uma jovem viúva com um filho, o pequeno Jasper de apenas nove anos, vivia em Forks com seu recente marido, um jovem viúvo pai de três filhos. Carlisle Cullen era pai de Edward com dez anos, e das garotas Rosálie de nove e Alice de oito anos. O jovem médico vinha de uma família de renome e bem abastada de Seattle, assim como fora sua falecida esposa, Elizabeth Masen Cullen.

Carlisle acolhera os sobrinhos da esposa com todo amor e carinho, assim como foi com seu filho Jasper. Com Esme não fora diferente, ela adorava crianças e tratava os três irmãos como se fossem seus filhos, era uma mãe atenciosa, zelosa e extremamente carinhosa.

A pequena Isabella estava assustada e não conseguia entender o fato de sua mãe tê-los simplesmente deixado, segurando firme a mão de sua tia, entrou naquela casa que seria seu novo lar. Seus grandes olhos castanhos corriam por todo o lugar, estancou ao avistar dois menino e duas meninas parados ao lado de um homem alto e loiro.

- Sejam bem vindos. – disse o homem e a pequenina se agarrou a tia, enquanto seu irmão abria um imenso sorriso mostrando suas covinhas, indo para junto dos garotos. Alice sacudiu a mãozinha e sorriu mostrando sua janelinha para a pequena Isabella que lhe sorriu de volta ainda agarrada à tia.

Emmett se entrosara facilmente e em alguns dias agia como se sempre vivera ali, já Isabella não interagia com os outros, a não ser seu irmão, Jasper seu primo e a pequena Alice.

Os anos se passaram e Isabella passava a maior parte do tempo em La Push, na casa de Billy Black, o melhor amigo de seu pai. Gostava de estar com os garotos da reserva, sentia-se bem ali.

Sua convivência com os irmãos não era das melhores, além de seu irmão, Jasper e Alice eram os mais próximos dela, Rosálie estava sempre ocupada demais consigo mesma e Edward? A relação entre eles definitivamente não era a das melhores.

Com a chegada da adolescência, a convivência entre eles se tornou inviável, e devido às brigas constantes, com muito custo Esme permitiu que Isabella fosse passar um tempo com sua tia paterna Anne, em Amsterdan.

E o que era para ser apenas um verão se tornara uma longa estadia, e agora, depois de seis longos anos, Isabella retornava a Forks, para sua reatar os laços com sua família e para em fim, dar um rumo a sua vida.

******************/********************


	2. Chapter1

**CAPITULO I**

**POV ISABELLA**

A ansiedade e o nervosismo foram companhia constantes durante as seis horas e cinquenta minutos de voo de Londres a Nova York. Depois mais quatro horas e cinquenta minutos cravados de Nova York a Seattle. Mal podia crer que estava voltando pra casa depois de todos esses anos.

Estava morrendo de saudade dos meus pais de coração, Carlisle e Esme, assim como do meu irmão Emmett e meu primo irmão Jasper. Daquela maluca da Alice, minha irmã do coração, de Rosálie e até mesmo dele... Que não era nem meu irmão, nem meu amigo... Era uma Karma, definitivamente uma praga que me rogaram, só podia ser!

Desde que fui passar aquele verão com tia Anne que não o vejo, minha mãe ia pelo menos uma vez por ano me ver, Carlisle veio duas vezes, sua profissão não permitia que se ausentasse por longos períodos. Ela trouxe meu irmão Emmett consigo, pelo menos nos primeiros anos, Alice e Jasper a acompanharam algumas vezes e Rosálie acredito que a tenha visto umas duas vezes nestes seis anos e isso já tem bem uns três anos.

Na medida em que me aproximava do portão de desembarque, sentia aquele frio no estômago aumentar consideravelmente, lembranças do tempo em que vivi com eles me vieram a mente, assim como o tempo em que passava na reserva com os garotos e tio Billy. Eu havia saido daqui meses de completar doze anos era uma menina e aqui estou eu, uma jovem mulher como dizia tia Anne.

Assim que atravessei o portão eu os vi, lá estavam eles abraçadinhos, minha mãe e Carlisle. O tempo não parecia ter passado para eles, dona Esme continuava linda, seus cabelos estavam maiores de quando a vi pela última vez já Carlisle? Oh, ele continuava charmoso como aqueles galãs de Hollywood.

- Bella? Aqui filha! – ouvi o som inconfundível de sua voz, ela abriu os braços e eu corri me atirando neles.

- Senti sua falta, mãe! – ela me apertou ainda mais forte.

- Também senti a sua filha. – se afastou para me olhar melhor. – Olha só pra você, está tão linda, tão crescida.

- Sua mãe tem razão, nos fez muita falta filha! – Carlisle disse me abraçando apertado.

- Vocês também me fizeram muita falta, Carlisle.

- Oh, veja Carl, como nossa menina não está linda? – disse quase me esmagando em outro abraço.

- Com certeza querida, ela se tornou uma linda jovem. – Carlisle era o mais próximo que eu tive de um pai, eu o respeitava muito, era um homem bom e sensato. – Vamos? Tenho certeza que todos estão ansiosos com o seu retorno.

"_**Nem todos!" **_– respondi mentalmente.

- Onde estão todos, por falar nisso?

- Oh, desculpe, eles chegaram ontem de Hanover e o fuso horário os deixa meios atrapalhados.

- Só espero que Alice não esteja aprontando nada, ela estava muito estranha ao telefone. – notei uma troca de olhares entre os dois.

- Vamos? – insistiu Carlisle, somente assenti o ajudando com o carrinho cheio de malas enquanto minha mãe me enchia de perguntas. Nós nos falávamos com frequência, mas confesso que sempre editava os acontecimentos e com ela não era muito diferente, dona Esme sempre fora muito discreta.

Lembranças do tempo em que vivi aqui me invadiram, enquanto Carlisle rasgava a estrada a caminho de Forks com sua potente Mercedes S55 AMG. Me lembrei de quando Emmett e eu chegamos a casa deles, eu tinha apenas seis anos e estava apavorada, havia acabado de perder minha mãe...

Sorri ao lembrar o modo como Alice sorriu pra mim, aquilo me pareceu tão engraçado na época, faltava alguns dentes da frente e ela tinha aquela janelinha engraçada.

Rosálie estava ao lado do irmão, e tinha os olhos levemente saltados, foi quando eu o vi... Nunca em meus seis anos tinha visto um menino tão bonito, parecia um daqueles anjos... Descobri cedo demais que as aparências enganam e muito!

Ao longo dos anos, minha relação com Rosálie evoluía a passos lentos, já com ele a coisa era bem complicada, meus sentimentos desde que o conheci eram os mais contraditórios possíveis, eu o amava e odiava na mesma proporção e de certa forma sempre fora assim.

Sua beleza me encantava e fascinava desde menina e toda vez que eu o via, ou ouvia sua voz, meu coração batia descompassado. Ele era lindo, não se podia negar, mas arrogante e cheio de si, desconhecia as palavras modéstia e humildade, era o cara mais insuportável que já conheci e o mais belo.

Por culpa dele passava um tempo de qualidade na reserva de La Push, e a coisa só piorou quando atingiu aquela idade em que os garotos só pensam em garotas, ai ele ficou intratável, era sempre visto na companhia de uma garota. Aquilo me machucava de certa forma e não entendia o porque. Nossas brigas se tornaram constantes, e quando começou a namorar aquela garota ainda mais insuportável que ele, a coisa degringolou de vez.

Laurem Malory era linda, a garota mais cobiçada do colégio e é claro que Edward caiu de amores por ela, não o culpava, a garota era mesmo muito bonita, e ele conseguia ser ainda mais insuportável quando estava com ela. Ria feito um idiota quando a namorada me chamava de Monstrenga, e tanto ele, quanto meu irmão agia como se não me conhecesse no colégio.

Rosálie se dignava a um breve oi, sempre estava entretida demais com suas amigas para me dar atenção. Somente Alice e Jasper me tratavam do mesmo modo e pareciam não se importar com o fato de eu ser considerada 'estranha' pela grande maioria do colégio.

Talvez fossem aqueles óculos, ou o bendito aparelho, ou quem sabe o fato de eu não ter me desenvolvido como a grande maioria das garotas, por muitas vezes fui confundida com um garoto. Por isso gostava tanto da reserva, eu me dava bem com Leah e Emily, e os garotos não costumavam fazer piadas ao meu repeito. E apesar da implicância de Rachel e Rebecca, as irmãs mais velhas de Jacob, eu me sentia bem por lá.

Nossa convivência ficou inviável quando cai na besteira de contar a ele que eu tinha visto sua tão adorada namorada em um amasso com o running back, um cara chamado Tyler que estava no terceiro ano.

Edward não acreditou em mim, ficou furioso e nossa briga foi tão feia que, por muito pouco ele não me bateu. Disse coisas horríveis que até hoje ecoam em minha mente... Me ofendeu e gritou a todo pulmão que eu não passava de uma pirralha insuportável que só sabia atrapalhar sua vida... Queria que eu sumisse, desaparecesse.

E foi exatamente o que eu fiz, aproveitei as férias de verão e pedi para ir visitar minha tia Anne, em Amsterdam. Quando cheguei lá me encantei com tudo, Anne era muito divertida e nos demos muito bem, por este motivo pedi a minha mãe que me deixasse concluir os estudos por lá.

Confesso que não foi nada fácil convencer dona Esme, mas devido o ocorrido e as circunstâncias, ela me deixou ficar na esperança que eu mudasse de ideia e voltasse pra casa.

Despertei dos meus devaneios ao nos aproximarmos da casa nova, segundo ela, Carlisle achou melhor comprar uma casa mais ampla, que acomodasse devidamente cada membro da família. Meu queixo foi ao chão quando entramos pelos portões, seguindo em uma estradinha de seixos, parando diante de uma belíssima mansão, luxuosa e sofisticada.

- Uau! É linda mãe! – tinha que reconhecer, o lugar era lindo e enorme.

- Ela era bem diferente, mas sua mãe usou de todo seu talento e a deixou assim, gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Ela é linda, parabéns mãe!

- Obrigada! – agradeceu sem jeito, dona Esme sempre fora uma arquiteta de primeira e havia se especializado em paisagismo, ela me mostrou empolgada alguns detalhes do belíssimo jardim enquanto subíamos em direção à porta.

Ao abri-la, entramos em um amplo hall, que dava de frente para uma grande escada.

- Oh meu Deus! – sobressaltei com o grito vindo do alto da escada. – Eles chegaram, eles chegaram! – Alice anunciou descendo as escadas como um foguete.

- Alice? Alice Cullen é você? – praticamente berrei indo ao seu encontro, estava morrendo de saudade daquela maluca.

- Eu mesma, em carne, osso e beleza! – revirei os olhos, definitivamente modéstia era algo inexistente para os Cullen, mas era obrigada a concordar, ela estava mesmo linda.

- Olha só pra você, nem de longe parece àquela garota que saiu daqui... Onde estão os óculos e o aparelho?

-Oh, eles se foram já tem bem uns quatro anos! Mas você tá linda mulher, Cortou o cabelo, ficou lindo assim! – ela tinha um corte bem moderno espetado para todas as direções.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que é a mesma Bella! Você tá um escândalo de linda!

- Também não vamos exagerar Alice!

- Acredite, não é exagero!

- Wow! – uma voz estrondosa ecoou na casa. - Essa não pode ser a minha maninha magricela, quatro olhos que saiu daqui! Tem certeza de que é mesmo você, Bella? – revirei os olhos me virando para meu irmão.

- Emmett! – corri em sua direção e o maluco me pegou no ar em um de seus abraços de urso, como fazia quando eu era pequena, da última vez que o vi ele não tava tão forte, seu cabelo estava cortado diferente, meu irmão estava um tremendo gato! – Senti tanto sua falta meu irmão.

- E eu senti a sua pequena. – sorri ao ouvi-lo, ele costumava me chamar daquela forma quando éramos pequenos.

- Olha só pra você, tá um tremendo gato!

- Tsc, eu sou o cara, Bella! – disse se gabando ao me colocar no chão. – Mas olha só você... - disse me fazendo dar uma voltinha. – De onde foi que tirou esse corpão à lá Jennifer Lopez?

- O que? – aquele maluco tinha cada uma.

- NÃAAOOOO! Essa daí não pode ser a mesma Bella! – me virei ao ouvir a inconfundível voz de Rosálie, a danada conseguia estar ainda mais linda e mais loira do que nunca. – AAAHHH BELLA! - gritou vindo em minha direção, o que me surpreendeu. – Sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas senti sua falta, garota! – ela me abraçou de um jeito tão acolhedor que foi impossível não retribuir ao abraço.

- Também senti a sua Rose! Continua linda como sempre!

- Sei disso! – disse jogando seus longos cabelos loiros para o lado, revirei os olhos mentalmente, me perguntando se a falta de modéstia fora herdada de Carlisle ou da mãe deles? – Agora me diz como isso aconteceu? Para onde foram aqueles óculos horrorosos e aquele aparelho dantesco?

- Rosálie! – Carlisle a repreendeu.

- Retirei o aparelho há quatro anos e os óculos, eu só o uso para ler.

- E como uma magricela como você conseguiu esse corpão? – disse me dando uma boa analisada o que me deixou um tanto constrangida.

- Anne disse que é um mal das mulheres Swan, a maioria teve um desenvolvimento tardio. – respondi dando de ombros.

- E como vai tia Anne? – meu irmão perguntou enlaçando a cintura de Rosálie.

- Ehh... Ela tá bem, trabalhando muito, é muito requisitada!

- O que ela faz mesmo? – a loira perguntou se recostando em seu peito.

-Eu perdi alguma coisa? – perguntei ignorando sua pergunta, apontando para os dois.

- Eu e a minha ursinha aqui estamos juntos já tem dois anos! – Emmett disse com cara de bobo, olhei para minha mãe e Carlisle que deram de ombros.

- Então tá! – tá ai algo que eu jamais cogitei em minha vida. – Respondendo a sua pergunta, ela é fotógrafa, uma das melhores.

- É mesmo, eu havia me esquecido!

- Onde está o Edward? – meu coração deu um sobressalto ao ouvir minha mãe pronunciar seu nome.

- Hump! Ele saiu mãe! – Alice disse fazendo uma careta. – Disse que precisava resolver um assunto antes e que iria de lá.

- O Ed foi à casa de uma amiga, não esquenta, ele não vai dar pra trás.

- Amiga é, sei! – retrucou Alice. - Ele que se atrase, juro que corto o motivo das "amigas"... – disse fazendo aspas no 'amigas'. - Andarem tanto atrás dele. – cuspiu furiosa.

- Cheguei família! – minha atenção foi para a porta, mal pude crer ao ver meu primo.

- Jasper? Oh meu Deus, é você Jazz? – desci as escadas correndo me jogando em seus braços.

- Bella? Não acredito!Não pode ser a minha irmãzinha magricela e desastrada. – disse quase me esmagando em um abraço cheio de saudade.

- Para com isso eu não mudei tanto assim, mudei?

- Desculpa a franqueza, mas nem de longe parece a garota que saiu daqui.

- Tsc! Eu era uma menina e agora sou uma mulher!

- Com certeza é uma jovem e linda mulher!

- Olha quem fala, por acaso já se olhou no espelho? Você tá lindo Jazz e tão forte!

- Jogávamos pela universidade.

- Jura? O que?

- Football, eu, o seu irmão e Edward!

- Não jogam mais?

- Ferrei meu joelho na última temporada! – meu irmão se apressou em dizer.

- Ed e eu fomos solidários!

- Nossa! Como você ta linda... Muito linda. – dizia quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Tá legal, o papo tá bom, mas temos que nos apressar... – Alice disse batendo palmas. – Você é a convidada de honra e...

- Sou o que? – senti como se meus olhos fossem saltar a qualquer momento, pela minha visão periférica vi Carlisle e minha mãe sorrir meneando a cabeça. – Eu acabo de chegar criatura, foram quase doze horas de voo e uma e meia de carro, eu tô pregada! – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Tem o dia todo pra descansar amanhã, Rose e eu, nós fechamos a boate mais badalada de Port Angeles, pra comemorarmos seu retorno! Não vai fazer uma desfeita dessas vai? – ela tinha aquele olhar... Aquele que costumava fazer quando queria muito algo.

"_**Droga!"**_

- Pra que tudo isso Alice?

- Desculpe Bella, mas não pudemos contê-las. – notei o constrangimento no tom de Carlisle.

- Você está voltando depois de seis anos fora, quer mais? – ela tinha um bom argumento.

- Tudo bem Alice... – subi novamente a escada. – Só espero conhecer alguém dessa sua festa. – ela revirou os olhos me guiando até onde supostamente seria o meu quarto, os garotos subiram as malas, enquanto Alice e Rose me mostravam tudo. O quarto era enorme e uma das paredes era toda em vidro dando uma visão privilegiada do imenso bosque.

Desfiz a minha mala tentando encontrar algo apropriado para a ocasião, optei por uma blusa de seda vermelha, com desenhos orientais em preto e uma saia em bicos preta que ficaria muito bem com a sandália preta de salto.

Tomei um belo banho, secando meus cabelos em seguida os prendendo em um coque frouxo, com a franja e alguns fios soltos. A maquiagem era leve nos olhos, somente realçando os cílios, e caprichei no batom vermelho. Arrumei uma pequena bolsa com batom, documentos, dinheiro, cartão e celular.

Desci encontrando minha mãe e Carlisle, os outros já havia saído, segundo ela, Alice precisava ver se estava tudo certo. O lugar estava cheio e a grande maioria ali, eu jamais tinha visto, com toda a certeza. Carlisle avisou que Alice havia reservado algumas mesas para familiares e amigos mais íntimos.

- _Boa noite galera Gostaria de anunciar que a homenageada da noite acaba de chegar... – _o DJ anunciou assim que entramos_. - Seja bem vinda, Isabella Swan!_ – não havia uma pessoa que não olhasse pra mim, e minha vontade era torcer o pescoço de Alice.

- Eu vou matar a sua filha! – disse entre dentes para Carlisle que sorriu.

- De um desconto filha, ela está tão feliz com sua volta. – minha mãe como sempre defendendo os filhos.

- Seja muito bem vinda ao lar! – uma voz rouca sussurrou se aproximando por trás, me fazendo sobressaltar, me virei bruscamente e mal pude crer no que meus olhos viam.

- Oh meu Deus, é você, Jake?

- Em carne e músculos! – disse flexionando os bíceps.

- Deixa de ser exibido seu bobo! – ele me pegou em um abraço esmagador.

- Tem ideia do quanto está linda?

- Eu? Já se olhou no espelho Mr. Bíceps? Porque cortou o cabelo? – perguntei tocando seus cabelos curtos.

- Aquilo era coisa de garoto, agora sou um homem e...

- Conheço muitos homens de cabelos longos!

- Eu sei engraçadinha, tive que cortar por causa do time. – disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, aquele gesto me fez lembrar ele, Edward tinha o costume de fazer aquilo, ainda mais quando estava irritado. – Caramba, ainda não consigo crer que você ficou tão linda!

- Porque, eu era feia por acaso? – não consegui conter o riso, ao ouvir sua gargalhada inconfundível.

-Não sua boba, só era jovem demais! Tinha o que onze ou doze anos quando foi visitar sua tia, certo?

- Por ai!

- E ai Jake, não vai me apresentar à gata? – um garoto disse ao lado de uma morena com cabelos negros.

- Leah? Leah Clearwater?

- Olha só pra você, Isabella Swan! – nos abraçamos forte, era tão bom rever os amigos, e ela estava tão bonita. – Onde foi parar a magricela, quatro olhos e desajeitada que vivia na reserva?

- Ela cresceu!

-Oh, isso eu estou vendo, cresceu e apareceu! Você tá linda!

-Olha quem fala! – ela sorriu revirando os olhos. - E quem é esse? – perguntei apontando para o garoto ao seu lado.

-Sou eu Bella, o Seth!

- Nãaaooo... Você? O pequeno Seth? O que diabos vocês andam comendo naquela reserva? – ele riu me abraçando, me tirando do chão, estalando um beijo no meu rosto em seguida.

- É que a gente rala muito por lá! – o garoto tava enorme, cumprimentei Jared e Embry, assim como Paul e Rachel que estavam noivos e Emily e Sam também, já Rebecca estava morando em Sitka, no Alaska estavam quase todos lá.

- Onde está Quill?

- Procurando por mim branquela? – ao me virar me deparei com um belo moreno com cara de safado, mas não se podia negar que o filho da mãe estava um gato.

- Quill? Quill Atera? Uau! – notei seus olhos percorrendo meu corpo todo, e um sorriso sacana se fez em seus lábios.

- Isabella Swan, olha só pra você, tá uma tremenda gata! – disse estalando um beijo demorado no meu rosto, o modo como me olhava chegava a ser desconcertante.

- O que acha de irmos para as mesas? – Jake sugeriu jogando seu enorme braço sobre o meu ombro, o outro enlaçava a cintura de Leah.

Nos sentamos com minha mãe e Carlisle, meu irmão estava com Rose ao seu lado e Alice com Jazz? Definitivamente tinhamos muita coisa pra por em dia. O lugar era bem agradável e as músicas pareciam ser escolhidas a dedo, algumas mais antigas, da época em que eu ainda morava aqui o papo estava legal, mas estávamos ali pra curtir, certo? Me coloquei de pé surpreendendo a todos.

- Viemos pra curtir a noite certo? – todo assentiram. – Então o que acha vocês acham de irmos para aquela pista garota?

- Demorou! – Rosálie disse se levantando no ato.

- To dentro! – Leah, Emily e Rachel disseram em uníssono.

- E desde quando você dança, Bella? - meu querido irmão perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ele tem razão, você mal conseguia andar sem tropeçar nos próprios pés. – Jake disse entre risos, encarei os dois estreitando o olhar.

- Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara para os dois... – disse séria encarando os olhos azuis do meu irmãos e os castanhos escuros de Jake. – Aquela Bella cresceu, e vocês não tem a ínfima ideia do que sou capaz de fazer. – dito isso sai em direção a pista levando as garotas comigo.

**********************/********************

**POV EDWARD**

Desde que saímos de Hanover que o único assunto das minhas irmãs era o retorno da sobrinha de Esme. Era Bella pra cá, Bella pra lá, aquilo estava me dando no saco. Esme estava muito ansiosa, afinal fazia seis anos que a garota foi visitar a tia e nunca mais voltou.

Pelo que Emm dizia, sua irmã tinha ido morar com sua tia paterna em Amsterdan, o motivo até hoje é um mistério, mas acredito que o fato de não nos darmos bem tenha sido um fato relevante. Sem contar na briga que tivemos pouco antes dela partir.

Emm e eu nos demos bem desde o início nos tornamos muito mais que amigos, eu o considero meu irmão, assim como Jasper, o filho de Esme. Lembro-me bem do dia em que Esme os trouxe pra casa, ela tinha Isabella nos braços, a menina parecia bem assustada. Ela olhou pra mim com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, e apesar de ter gostado daqueles olhos brilhantes, me senti irrequieto com o modo como me olhava, havia algo de muito estranho naquela menina.

Com passar dos anos, eu tinha mais certeza de que Isabella era a criatura mais estranha que conheci, nós mal nos não éramos muito próximos, os únicos que viviam com ela pra cima e pra baixo eram Alice e Jasper.

Ela se vestia de um modo peculiar, nem mesmo parecia uma garota, sem contar naqueles assustadores óculos e aquele aparelho ridículo. Seu cabelo vivia desgrenhado e por muitas vezes a surpreendi me olhando da mesma forma que fazia quando pequena e aquilo definitivamente era irritante.

Discordávamos em quase tudo, e nos poucos momentos que interagíamos, brigávamos. Confesso que eu curtia irritá-la, minha ex e eu a havíamos apelidado de Monstrenga, coisa idiota de adolescente.

Minha ex... Foi por culpa dela que eu quase perdi a cabeça... Estive a um passo de bater em Isabella, tamanha a raiva que senti quando veio me contar que vira Lauren no maior amasso com Tyler, o runnig back que cursava o terceiro ano.

Só depois de um tempo foi que eu descobri que a pirralha tinha razão e que a vadia não só me traia com Tyler como com Mike Newton. Ela já havia ido para Amsterdan quando eu descobri, nunca tive a oportunidade de me desculpar pelas coisas horríveis que disse a ela naquele dia.

Alice e Rosálie fecharam uma boate badalada em Port Angeles só para comemorar o retorno dela, particularmente eu achei um desperdício! O que uma garota como Isabella faria em uma boate? Ela mal conseguia andar em uma superfície lisa sem tropeçar nos próprios pés. Será que ainda usava aqueles óculos estranhos e aquele aparelho horrível? Simplesmente não conseguia visualiza-la de outro modo.

Parei o carro diante da casa de Jéssica, uma gatinha que eu havia conhecido quando estive por aqui no último natal. Precisava me distrair antes de encarrar aquela chatice toda, não poderia me negar a ir e fazer uma desfeita a Esme, eu adorava aquela mulher que eu considerava como mãe. Sem contar que Alice fritaria minhas bolas se eu não fosse e eu é que não ousaria desafiá-la, aquela baixinha sabia ser assustadora quando queria.

Jess tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando me viu diante de sua porta, segundo ela os pais não estavam e acabamos ficando por lá mesmo, onde dei um belo trato na gata. Enquanto me recompunha ponderei se a levava comigo ou não, afinal meus pais estariam lá e a garota poderia criar expectativas.

- Quer ir a um lugar comigo? – seria bom ter com o que me distrair.

- Claro, para onde vamos? – perguntou ansiosa.

- Na Darkness, aquela boate em Port Angeles.

- Legal! Me dê um minuto. – pediu indo em direção ao banheiro.

O que era para ser um minuto se tornou quarenta minutos até que a garota finalmente deu as caras, o lugar estava bem cheio quando chegamos, avistei meu pai e Esme em uma das mesas. Meus irmãos estavam lá com eles, assim como um pessoal que deduzi ser da reserva.

- Boa noite pai, Esme. – os cumprimentei como sempre fazia, com um beijo em cada um. – Essa é Jéssica.

- Oi filho, prazer em conhecê-la Jéssica. – meu pai a cumprimentou educadamente.

- O prazer é meu doutor Cullen, dona Esme.

- O prazer é meu, Jéssica. – algo no modo como olhou para ela, deixou claro que ela não aprovara a garota, isso acontecia muito desde o que houve com Lauren.

-Estes são meus irmãos Jasper e Emmett. – ela os cumprimentava enquanto minha mãe me apresentava o pessoal que estava com eles.

- Acredito que conheçam meu filho Edward... – os cumprimentei com um breve aceno. – Estes são amigos de Bella, da reserva, Paul é o noivo de Rachel, irmã de Jacob, se lembra dele?

- Jake estuda conosco mãe. – a lembrei.

- É mesmo! Havia me esquecido deste detalhe, desculpe. – pediu constrangida. – Aquele é Sam, noivo de Emily, Embry e Seth. – novamente os cumprimentei.

- Onde estão as garotas? – perguntei me sentando com Jéssica.

- Na pista. – respondeu indicando com a cabeça, voltei minha atenção para o local indicado e reconheci alguns rostos, Jake estava com uma bela morena, Leah se eu não me engano. Quill também estava na pista e havia três garotas além das minhas irmãs.

Dançavam todos juntos ao som de **4minutes- Madonna**, mas minha atenção foi para a morena com os cabelos presos, ela estava de costas gingando o corpo no ritmo da música. Seu quadril gingava de um modo extremamente sensual deixando muitos marmanjos embasbacados, inclusive eu. Suas costas estavam completamente nuas, seu corpo era pequeno e bem feitinho, tudo na proporção exata.

- Tá legal, acho que ela já provou o que queria! – ouvi Emm dizer se colocando de pé.

- Aonde pensa vai? – Esme exigiu lhe lançando aquele olhar... Aquele que diz, 'não ouse me desobedecer, garoto!'

- Ela tá chamando a atenção de todos, não notou?

- Sua irmã só está se divertindo, senta ai! – prendi o riso ao ver meu irmão bufar se jogando sobre o sofá.

- O que eu perdi? – perguntei sorvendo um gole da minha bebida, voltando a olhar para a morena gostosa que arrasava na pista.

- Emm tá com ciúme da Bella! – Jazz disse divertido, levando um chute nada discreto do mesmo. E eu me perguntava em que mundo aquela criatura poderia causar ciúme em alguém?

- Onde está a sua irmã? – perguntei olhando novamente para a pista, meu coração perdeu uma passada quando a morena se virou sorrindo... Não podia ser... Aquela tremenda gata era a mesma magricela desengonçada, quatro olhos que tropeçava em seus próprios pés?

- Ela tá dançando com as garotas e Quill e Jake.

- Aquela é a sua irmã? – não consegui conter o espanto em minha voz e tanto Esme quanto meu pai sorriram.

- Está diferente não? – o tom de Esme foi divertido.

- Demais! – foi o que consegui responder sem tirar os olhos da pista, ela continuava a gingar o corpo, sorrindo... De repente seu olhar encontrou o meu, senti meu estômago se contrair e uma sensação estranha me tomar.

Aqueles olhos estavam fixos aos meus, era um olhar intenso e tão profundo, como se pudesse ver dentro de minha alma. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior passando as mãos pelo corpo e juro que nunca vi algo tão sexy!

- De quem estão falando Ed? – despertei com a voz de Jéssica, olhei para a garota sem o menor interesse.

- Da filha de Esme, isso tudo é em homenagem a ela.

- Por quê? É aniversário dela?

- Oh não, ela acaba de voltar de uma longa estadia em Londres. – Esme respondeu educadamente.

- Londres? Mas eu pensei que ela tivesse ido para Amsterdan?

- E foi, mas nos últimos anos estava morando em Londres, não tivemos muito tempo pra conversar, e apesar de nos falarmos constantemente, Bella sempre foi bem econômica em suas palavras.

- Entendo! – voltei meu olhar para a pista, a música havia mudado, mas ela continuava a dançar e dançava muito bem, seu olhar novamente encontrou o meu e aquela sensação estranha percorreu meu corpo fazendo com que meu coração batesse ainda mais rápido e descompassado... Bella sorriu e foi impossível não sorrir de volta.

Ela disse algo para Alice e Rose, e as três seguiram em direção ao bar, enquanto os outros vinham na nossa direção. Jake e os outros nos cumprimentaram.

- Cullen? – somente acenei com a cabeça, aquele cara não era santo da minha devoção, notei que seus olhos estavam fixos em Jéssica. – Como vai Jess? – o babaca teve a cara de pau de piscar pra ela.

- Eehh... Oi Quill! – respondeu constrangida.

- Se conhecem? – Emm perguntou e o agradeci mentalmente por isso, encarei a loira que sorriu sem jeito.

- Há algum tempo, não é mesmo Jess? – o idiota respondeu por ela. – Temos alguns amigos em comum. – pela reação dela, tava na cara que havia rolado algo entre eles e todos notaram.

- Isso mesmo. – ela respondeu forçando um sorriso, minha atenção foi para as garotas que se aproximavam inclusive Bella.

-Sente-se filha, deve estar cansada.

- As duas talvez... – disse divertida apontando para Rose e Alice. – Estou acostumada e nunca me canso de dançar. – concluiu sentando-se perto da mãe, eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

************************/*********************

_Aqui está espero que tenham gostado! Você não tem ideia do que estes dois irão aprontar durante esta viagem! _

_Hoje a noite posto Ardente paixão! _

_Beijos e até breve! _


	3. Chapter 2

**Desculpem, me atrasei um pouco, mas aqui está! **

**Beijos e se quiser fazer uma autora feliz... **

**Deixem seu comentário. **

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**POV BELLA**

Confesso que fiquei feliz em ver que nem mesmo o tempo ou distância haviam mudado as coisas entre Alice e eu, ou Jacob e os garotos. Rosálie estava bem receptiva, talvez tenha amadurecido e se dado conta de que o mundo não gira em torno do seu umbigo. Jazz também parecia mudado, havia algo diferente no meu primo lindo, já Emm... Bom Emmett aparentemente não havia mudado muito, fisicamente com certeza, mas intelectualmente... Eu duvidava muito!

Eu me divertia com Seth, Quill, Jake e as garotas na pista, eu curtia a companhia dos meus amigos e das minhas "irmãs" quando o vi a mesa com meus irmãos e nossos pais. Havia uma garota que provavelmente o acompanhava, já que estava ao lado dele, mas o mais surpreendente é que ele olhava pra mim, de um modo como jamais me olhou.

Ele falava com minha mãe, mas seus olhos estavam fixos na minha direção, não sabia qual seria minha reação ao vê-lo, após tantos anos, acreditava que não sentiria nada... Como pude estar tão enganada? Lá estavam elas, todas aquelas sensações que me invadiam ao vê-lo... Aquele frio no estômago, e o coração acelerado.

Edward me olhava, e não era um simples olhar, havia algo diferente naqueles inesquecíveis olhos verdes, sorri e para a minha total surpresa ele sorriu de volta.

- Olha! O Ed chegou, vamos? –Alice disse ao ver o irmão.

- Sim, vamos, mas antes gostaria de pegar algo pra beber, vocês vem comigo? – perguntei a ela e Rosálie.

- Claro vamos! – as duas concordaram em uníssono enquanto os garotos e as meninas iam para junto dos outros.

Pedi uma Heineken, Alice uma piña colada e Rose um mojito, ao nos aproximarmos da mesa os olhos de dona Esme foram direto para a cerveja em minha mão, pensei que fosse dizer algo ou me repreender, já que aqui nos Estados Unidos é proibido bebida para menor de menor de vinte e um, diferente de Londres e outras cidades europeias.

-Sente-se filha, deve estar cansada. – disse indicando o lugar ao seu lado.

- As duas talvez... – falei indicando as duas atrás de mim. - Estou acostumada e nunca me canso de dançar. – me sentei ao seu lado e pude notar pela minha visão periférica seus olhos em mim, na realidade eu podia sentir seu olhar, como se ele penetrasse minha carne.

- Seja bem vinda de volta, Isabella... – ele disse se colocando de pé, vindo até nós, me levantei e seus braços me envolveram em um abraço. De início fiquei sem reação, mas retribui o abraço sentindo meu corpo todo reagir aquele contato... Aquele perfume estonteante e envolvente... Estava mais alto, mais forte e mais lindo do que nunca.

- Bella, gosto que me chamem de Bella, tá lembrado? – ele sorriu aquele sorriso meio torto que me encantava desde menina, estalando um beijo em meu rosto, fazendo com que meu coração martelasse contra o meu peito.

- Desculpe Bella! – senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo ao ouvir meu ser dito por aquela voz rouca e aveludada. Maldição! - Esta é Jéssica... – disse indicando a garota ao seu lado. – Jéssica, esta é Bella, filha de Esme.

- Então ela é sua irmã?

- NÃO! – ele e eu dissemos em uníssono, e a idiota nos olhou confusa.

- É que... Edward é filho de Carlisle, e eu sou sobrinha de Esme que me criou como filha. – me apressei em dizer, sem saber porque estava me explicando para aquela criatura, pela minha visão periférica vi que a expressão era a mesma em todos os rostos, eles tinham uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Entendo! – a garota disse acenando com a cabeça de onde estava, nem mesmo teve a educação de se levantar para me cumprimentar, não que eu me importasse é claro, retribui do mesmo modo voltando ao meu lugar.

- E ai maninha? Vai nos esclarecer como foi que aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito? – era impressão minha ou meu irmão estava bicudo?

- Fiz dança de salão durante alguns anos. – respondi sem mais detalhes.

- Nem de longe parece a Bella que conhecemos... – voltei minha atenção para Quill. – Pra onde foi a magrela que vivia aporrinhando a gente na reserva? – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Aquela Bella cresceu Quill!

- E como cresceu, se tornou uma gata de tirar o fôlego! – rolei os olhos me perguntando quando aquele cara iria crescer?

-Tenho espelho em casa Quill! Não precisa exagerar!

- Concordo com Quill, você está um arraso! – Alice disse com seu jeito maluquinho.

- Fez dança de salão? Não sabia que se interessava por dança. – minha mãe disse mudando de assunto e a agradeci mentalmente.

*******************/*****************

**POV EDWARD**

De fato aquele Quill Atera era um idiota! Ele estava mesmo dando em cima dela ali, diante de todos? Era obrigado a concordar com ele e Alice, ela estava linda, deliciosamente linda devo ressaltar. Aquele olhos pareciam chocolates derretidos, havia um brilho incomum neles e um expressividade que jamais vi em olhos daquele tom... E o seu sorriso... Algo naquele sorriso me fez sentir como se tivesse borboletas em meu estômago... Dezenas de borboletas.

Quando fui cumprimentá-la, fui tomado por uma sensação estranha, completamente nova pra mim... Não sabia como agir, se a abraçava, ou a beijava... Optei por abraçá-la e a sensação daquele corpo pequeno junto ao meu foi incrível! Ela exalava um perfume delicioso, delicado e inebriante.

A apresentei a Jéssica e quando a garota perguntou se éramos irmãos, tanto Bella quanto eu dissemos não em alto e bom tom. Era estranho eu sei, mas eu nunca a vira como uma irmã e de certa forma ela também não me via deste modo.

- Fez dança de salão? Não sabia que se interessava por dança. – Esme perguntou ao notar o desconforto dela com os elogios que recebia. Confesso que também estava curioso quanto a isso, e com certeza não era o único.

- No colégio onde estudei, tínhamos cursos extracurriculares e optei por dança, adoro dançar e saber a origem de cada dança, não tem ideia do quanto é fascinante! – disse piscando em seguida, foi um gesto simples e no entanto absurdamente sexy. E eu me perguntava o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

- Eu soube que adora dançar quando falei com sua tia o telefone... – Alice disse chamando sua atenção. – Por isso quis fazer sua recepção aqui, falei com o DJ e ele só irá tocar suas músicas preferidas.

- Eu notei, mas como sabe minhas músicas preferidas?

- Sua tia me passou a playlist de seu ipod!

- Alice... Como... Ah! Deixa pra lá. – disse meneando a cabeça, enquanto o restante ria, Alice era mesmo impossível.

Confesso que não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela, eu me perguntava como eu poderia imaginar que por detrás daquela Monstrenga havia essa garota deslumbrante?

- E o que sabe dançar? – perguntou Leah.

- De tudo um pouco, salsa, rumba, samba...

- Samba? – minha irmã loira tinha o cenho franzido.

- Sim, nosso instrutor era brasileiro, aprendi muitos ritmos latinos, principalmente os brasileiros.

- É verdade que os latinos tem pegada? Deve ser o sangue caliente! – Leah disse se abanando, novamente Isabella revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça.

- Carlos dança muitíssimo bem e sim, tem uma pegada forte, mas não essa a que se refere!

- E o que mais sabe dançar? – sua mãe voltou ao assunto principal.

- Danço diversos ritmos, de etnias diferentes, foi um curso bem extenso e muito interessante.

- Sendo assim posso te pedir um coisa?

- O que quiser mãe, peça o que quiser. – respondeu prontamente segurando firme a mão de Esme, ouve uma troca de olhares entre elas, a sensação que tive é de que apesar do tempo e a distância, aquelas duas não precisavam de palavras pra se entender.

-Disse que dança tango, certo? Adoraria vê-la dançando filha! – os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram.

- Assim? Do nada?

- Porque não? Sou completamente apaixonada por Tango. – Bella parecia estática, ela encarava a mãe possivelmente sem saber o que dizer, ela arregaria?

- Ed que o diga! – lancei um olhar mordaz para aquele lesado de boca grande! Isabella o encarava com o cenho franzido.

- Porque está dizendo isso, Emm?

- A mamãe praticamente o obrigou a fazer aulas com ela. – eu arrancaria aquela bendita língua grande se sua boca, fato!

- Eu não o obriguei... – Esme disse em sua defesa, eu que o diga! – Edward é um cavalheiro, diferente de você e Jasper! – sorri com ar vencedor, mas meu sorriso se desfez com a risada da Swan, ela ria com gosto.

- Posso saber porque tá rindo? – ela estendeu a mão enquanto tentava parar de rir.

- Desculpe... Mas você... Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, dançando? – disse entre risos.

- Bella! – Esme a repreendeu.

- Sua mãe me pediu e como os dois bundões se negaram, fui como seu parceiro, já que também gosto de dançar, pra sua informação. – cuspi entre dentes me irritando.

- Gosta? – havia incredulidade em seu tom. – Você dança?

- Algum problema com isso Swan? – ela me encarou por alguns instantes.

- Nenhum... – respondeu séria, erguendo aquele queixo, empinando aquele narizinho arrebitado, como fazia quando menina, notei pela minha visão periférica nossos pais e irmãos tensos. – Sendo assim... – ela se colocou de pé diante de mim e eu me perguntava o que diabos ela pretendia fazer? – Me mostre o que sabe Cullen! – me desafiou em um tom provocativo, com sua mão estendida. – Com medo? – provocou diante minha hesitação.

- De você Swan? – disse me levantando, ela deu um passo para trás pendendo um pouco a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos, aquela garota tinha topete, era obrigado a admitir. – Jamais!

- Não se preocupe, vou devolvê-lo inteiro, sua amiga não tem com o que se preocupar... – ela sorriu para Jéssica que se pudesse teria avançado nela com toda a certeza. – Não tenha medo... – olhei para a Swan que sorriu se erguendo um pouco, ela aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido e meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido, parecia que sairia pela boca. - Eu não mordo Cullen... – sussurrou com uma voz provocante. - A não ser que peçam. - aquilo foi sexy pra caralho! E eu me perguntava o que aquela garota estaria aprontando?

- Você não tem ideia de com quem está lidando! – falei encarando aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Então topa? - segurei firme sua mão, a conduzindo para a pista, tentando ignorar aquele turbilhão de sensações que aquela garota me causava.

- Yes! – ouvi Alice comemorar indo em direção ao DJ.

Não medi a força com que a puxei e seu corpo se chocou com o meu, levei uma das mãos a sua cintura a trazendo para mim, colando nossos corpos. Tentando ignorar ao máximo as reações do meu corpo ao seu toque, seu perfume, seu olhar... Tão intenso e profundo... E principalmente aquela boca tão convidativa.

********************/********************

**POV BELLA**

Sinceramente eu não esperava que Edward fosse aceitar o desafio, e quando falou daquela forma sussurrada em meu ouvido, tive que fazer um esforço sobre humano para me manter sobre minhas pernas, já que meus joelhos fraquejaram.

- Então topa? – ele nada disse, segurou firme minha mão me guiando em direção à pista, arfei quando me puxou pra si em uma pegada firme, colando nossos corpos. Seu perfume me invadiu, trazendo com ele todas aquelas sensações que somente ele me causava.

Naquele momento me dei conta de que ali diante de mim não estava mais o garoto e sim o homem, e que homem.

- Preparada? – disse me apertando forte contra si, somente assenti, havia sido pega de surpresa e ainda estava zonza com a forma como meu corpo todo reagiu àquela aproximação, o modo como me tocava, como me olhava... Seu olhar era tão penetrante, tão envolvente... Droga!

A introdução de (**Mi Maneira – Gispsi Kings**) começou a tocar e Edward encaixou sua perna entre as minhas, jogando meu corpo pra trás, me deixei cair arqueando o corpo o gingando de lado para outro. Puxou-me pra si novamente segurando firme, tanto minha mão, como minha cintura, me conduzindo pela pista... A música era lenta de início e deliciosa de se dançar, um sorriso brincou em meus lábios, ele era bom e sabia disso, tinha molejo e uma pegada de tirar o fôlego e sabia perfeitamente como conduzir uma dama.

Gingávamos de um lado para o outro ao ritmo da música que evoluía, ficando cada vez mais rápida, foi quando sem aviso me rodopiou por várias vezes, fazendo meu vestido subir e agradeci mentalmente por ele não passar da altura das coxas. Meu corpo se chocava com ao dele todo o momento e quando a música acabou manteve meu corpo colado ao seu, estávamos ambos arfantes, nenhum dos dois disse uma só palavra, continuamos ali presos um no olhar do outro.

A introdução de uma salsa começou e um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios, pelo visto ele conhecia tão bem quanto eu. (**Puerto Rico- Robby Rosa**).

- Dança salsa? – perguntou olhando para um ponto fixo do meu rosto.

- Danço qualquer ritmo meu caro e você? – Edward estreitou o olhar erguendo meus braços acima da minha cabeça deslizando suas mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, seu toque fez com que meu corpo todo estremecesse, e um sorriso irritante se fez em seus lábios. Suas mãos foram para minha cintura e novamente me conduziu pela pista, fazendo todos os passos com precisão, o incrível é que nunca havíamos dançado juntos e, no entanto nossos passos eram perfeitamente sincronizados como se tivéssemos feito aquilo durante anos.

Eu gingava meu quadril de um lado pro outro e ele me acompanhava, se encaixando entre minhas pernas, me arqueando pra trás em movimentos extremamente sensuais.

Seu olhar estava ainda mais intenso e suas mãos firmes no meu corpo, Edward sabia exatamente como tocar uma mulher, e confesso que estava completamente entregue as sensações que seus toques me causavam.

-Satisfeita? – perguntou com a voz levemente rouca e sussurrada, seu rosto estava perigosamente próximo ao meu, a música havia acabado, no entanto ele me mantinha em seus braços.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – meu peito subia e descia não que eu estivesse cansada, mas aquela proximidade me deixou arfante, aquele sorriso meio torto se fez em seus lábios... Aquele homem deveria ser proibido de sorrir.

- Você está tão diferente... – ele não me soltava. – Está realmente linda, Swan. - estávamos parados no meio da pista e Edward mantinha seu corpo praticamente colado ao meu.

-Hump... Chega a ser engraçado ouvir isso logo de você... – não consegui conter a mágoa e o ressentimento pelo modo como sempre me tratou. – Eu não mudei tanto assim Cullen, somente cresci!

- Mudou sim... E mudou muito, não só na aparência... Está diferente, mais mulher... – novamente aquele sorriso brincava em seus lábios. – Uma linda mulher, diga-se de passagem. – disse com aqueles olhos verdes fixos aos meus, havia tanta intensidade naquele olhar.

Reconheci de imediato quando a introdução de um tango começou a tocar, olhei para Edward sem acreditar. **(Asi se baila El tango- Verônica Verdier)**

- Como ela fez isso? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Alice é mesmo impossível. – falou divertido ao se referir a irmã.

Me afastei dele indo para o centro da pista, ergui meus braços acima da cabeça, serpenteando meu corpo no ritmo da música, descendo-as o contornando de forma sensual enquanto Edward me ropiava com os olhos fixos aos meus. Estiquei o braço em sua direção o chamando com o indicador

Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, aproximando-se como se fosse me pegar, mas o contive tocando seu peito, Edward se afastou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, anda mais tentador do que aquele meio torto. Retirou seu casaco o jogando na direção de alguém, provavelmente algum de nossos irmãos, voltou-se pra mim com aquele sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Nós nos aproximamos bruscamente ficando lado a lado, Edward esticou o braço em minha direção, e eu deslizei minha mão por ele, pegando em sua mão, que a segurou com força me fazendo girar ficando de frente pra ele.

Sua mão foi para a minha cintura, me puxando pra si lentamente, começamos a dançar de forma lenta e sensual, joguei minha perna sobre seu quadril, e Edward a segurou firme me jogando pra trás, me trazendo de volta, colando nossos corpos ainda mais.

Fizemos os movimentos de pernas necessários, assim como os cruzamentos, sempre minha coxa roçando na dele, que me conduzia com destreza. Seus olhos a todo o momento estavam fixos aos meus e por um instante, vi desejo neles e me perguntei se os meus não estariam iguais.

Ele me rodopiou, ficando de costas pra mim, passei meus braços o seu redor, esmagando meus seios em suas costas, apreciando aquele perfume tentador. Minhas mãos estavam espalmadas em seu peito o acariciando, enquanto roçava minha coxa em sua perna.

Quando Edward a tocou, eu me afastei enquanto ele se virava pra mim, vindo em minha direção, recuei e ele continuou. Cai sobre um dos joelhos diante dele que se aproximou me segurando firme pela nuca, aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais, como se realmente fosse me beijar e por um momento, desejei que o fizesse.

Em um movimento rápido me girou várias vezes, me agarrou por trás com força, e pude sentir meu corpo completamente colado ao dele... Eu podia senti-lo todo em torno de mim e a sensação foi indescritível. Ele andava comigo daquela forma, sua respiração batendo em minha nuca me causando arrepios contínuos... Excitando-me.

Soltei-me dele indo em direção a um rapaz que nos observava, e quando me aproximei dele, Edward me puxou de um modo possessivo. Rodopiou-me novamente, me afastando do pobre moço que me olhava embasbacado.

Tomou-me em seus braços, deslizando as mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, joguei minha cabeça pra trás em sinal de satisfação. Edward me girou novamente, me pegando com força, virou meu corpo sobre sua perna, e como da outra vez aproximou seu rosto do meu, como se fosse me beijar... Seus lábios quase roçavam os meus, pude sentir seu hálito contra a minha pele, seu olhar estava ainda mais intenso e penetrante, havia um brilho diferente o qual eu não soube distinguir.

Despertamos com os aplausos e os gritos histéricos de Alice, Rosálie, minha mãe e companhia. Edward se ergueu me levando consigo, seu olhar inda preso ao meu.

- Vocês foram perfeitos, arrasaram. – Alice dizia saltitante, batendo palmas sem parar.

- Uau! Foi pra lá de sexy! Estou tão orgulhosa de você, maninho! – Rosálie disse se jogando sobre Edward.

- Por um momento, achei que fossem se pegar ai no meio da pista, foi show. – senti meu rosto esquentar e com certeza eu estava corada, meu irmão tinha o dom de me deixar sem graça.

- Foi à coisa mais linda que vi... – minha mãe disse toda emocionada. – Vocês foram perfeitos e há tanta química entre vocês.

- Não exagera mãe.

- Sua mãe está certa... – disse Carlisle. – Foi lindo de se ver.

- Obrigada Carlisle, mas o parceiro ajudou e muito! Tenho que dar o braço a torcer Cullen, você dança muito bem. – disse me virando pra ele, que me olhava de um jeito diferente, o qual não soube distinguir.

- Como você mesma disse, a parceira ajudou muito... – e lá estava aquele sorriso derruba calcinha. - Foi uma experiência no mínimo interessante Swan. – ele piscou pra mim e meu coração deu um sobressalto, batendo completamente descompassado.

"_**Interessante? Bota interessante nisso meu caro!"**_ – respondi mentalmente.

- Com certeza foi. – vocalizei.

- Ed! – a tal Jéssica surgiu não sei de onde se lançando sobre ele, o beijando sem a menor cerimonia diante de todos, e não foi um beijinho não, ela praticamente o devorava.

- Ficou maluca Jéssica? – ele a repreendeu depois de romper o beijo o qual ele retribuiu a altura, safado!

- Calma ai minha jovem, ele não vai fugir. – o tom de minha mãe deixava claro o quanto aquilo a desagradou.

- Desculpe mãe, pai. – Edward pediu constrangido, com a garota ainda pendurada nele, nossos pais somente assentiram voltando para os seus lugares.

De repente me vi cercada de gente, Jake, Leah, Rachel, Emily, Quill e Seth estavam todos a minha volta me enchendo de perguntas. Pela minha visão periférica vi meus irmãos acompanhando meus pais, enquanto Edward parecia discutir com aquela criatura patética.

- Você e o Cullen heim... Quem diria que vocês dois tivessem tanta química! – o comentário de Leah me incomodou de certa forma, não era a primeira pessoa que me dizia aquilo naquela noite.

- Pelo amor de Deus Leah, aquilo foi uma encenação, faz parte da dança. – claro que houve algo naquela pista, algo que eu ainda estava tentando entender.

************************/************************

_Espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima! _


	4. Chapter 3

**Aqui está! Espero que gostem **

**e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

**Beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**POV EDWARD**

Confesso que me surpreendi com o modo como dançava, ela se entregava totalmente a dança, era fácil de levá-la, eu a tinha totalmente entregue a mim... Diferente da maioria das garotas com quem já dancei.

Eram poucas na verdade que sabiam realmente dançar, eu curtia muito dançar e não posso negar que é uma arma e tanto de sedução, mas tenho que admitir que não estava preparado para o furacão que era Isabella Swan.

-Satisfeita? – perguntei de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido, provocando-a, a música já havia acabado, no entanto eu a mantive em meus braços.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – respondeu meio ofegante, seu peito subia e descia, seu olhar perdeu o foco quando sorri pra ela.

- Você está tão diferente, está realmente linda, Swan. - soltei sem fazer ideia do que estava fazendo.

-Hump... – grunhiu. - Chega a ser engraçado ouvir isso logo de você... – ressentimento e mágoa escorriam de suas palavras e me senti mal com aquilo. Não me lembro de alguma vez ter sido gentil com ela, não poderia culpá-la por reagir desta forma. – Eu não mudei tanto assim Cullen, somente cresci!

- Mudou sim... – insisti. - E mudou muito, não só na aparência, está diferente, mais mulher... Uma linda mulher, diga-se de passagem. – e lá estava aquele olhar meio perdido novamente.

A introdução de um tango ecoou no salão e Isabella parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Como ela fez isso? – perguntou chocada e eu me perguntava se ela não conhecia Alice?

– Alice é mesmo impossível.

Isabella se afastou bruscamente, indo para o centro da pista, já havia entrado no ritmo da música e caminhava lentamente, ela exalava beleza e sensualidade.

Ergueu os braços sobre a cabeça, serpenteando aquele corpo com curvas pra lá de perfeitas, descendo-as por seu corpo, se tocando de forma incrivelmente sexy. Caminhei ao seu redor enquanto ela dava o sue show, Swan esticou o braço em minha direção me chamando pra si.

Sorri meneando a cabeça, nunca em minha vida cogitei sequer a hipótese de dividir uma dança com Isabella, nunca e, no entanto, aqui estávamos nós. Me aproximei dela, mas ela me deteve espalmando sua mão em meu peito, aquele toque mexeu fez com que meu estômago se comprimisse e aquelas sensações me tomasse de assalto. Me afastei ainda atordoado, sem deixar de sorrir, na verdade eu estava me divertindo com toda aquela situação.

Retirei meu casaco, entrando no clima e o joguei para Jazz que estava próximo com uma Alice sorridente ao seu lado, voltei minha atenção a ela, sorrindo. Nos aproximamos de forma brusca, ficando lado a lado, estiquei meu braço e a Swan deslizou sua mão por ele, um arrepio percorreu meu corpo ao sentir seu toque, segurei firme sua mão a puxando pra mim, fazendo com que ficássemos frente a frente.

Levei uma de minhas mãos a sua cintura fina e bem acentuada, e a trouxe pra junto de mim, praticamente colando nossos corpos. Dançamos como se tivéssemos feito aquilo a vida toda. Ela jogou sua perna sobre meu quadril e eu a segurei firme, apreciando a maciez daquele pele branquinha. A joguei para trás, trazendo-a de volta em seguida, colando nossos corpos até que não houvesse mais espaço entre nós, e a sensação de ter aquele corpo pequeno junto ao meu, era indescritível.

Novamente dançamos como se um soubesse exatamente o que o outro faria, nossos movimentos eram sincronizados, sem contar que nosso encaixe era perfeito. Havia tanto desejo naquele olhos castanhos e não tinha dúvidas de que os meus estavam muito diferentes.

A rodopiei me colocando de costas pra ela, estremeci ao sentir seus braços em torno de mim, seus seios esmagado contra minhas costas e suas mãos espalmadas em meu peito, o acariciando enquanto roçava aquela sua coxa em mim.

Toquei sua perna novamente, sentindo meu corpo reagir aquele contato, estava ficando excitado, droga! Ela se afastou bruscamente e por um momento pensei que ela tivesse notado, mas não, fazia parte da encenação.

Caminhei em sua direção enquanto ela recuava, caiu sobre um dos joelhos diante de mim e eu me aproximei tocando sua nuca, deixei nossos rostos muito próximos contendo o desejo de beijar aquela boca tentadora.

Em um movimento rápido, a girei em torno de mim várias vezes, para dissipar aquela tentação, a agarrei com força, colando meu corpo perfeitamente ao dela. Eu a envolvia completamente, seu perfume me inebriava e envolvia, minha vontade era depositar um beijo molhado naquela nuca, e deslizar meus lábios por aquele pele sedosa e macia.

Swan soltou-se de mim, indo em direção a um babaca que nos observava, a puxei de volta pra mim a rodopiando novamente. A tomei em meus braços de forma possessiva deslizando minhas mãos pela lateral de seu corpo, e Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás em sinal de satisfação, me dando uma bela visão do seu colo.

A girei novamente pegando-a com força, virando seu corpo sobre minha perna e novamente nossos rostos estavam muito próximos, eu podia sentir seu hálito contra o meu rosto... Meus lábios quase roçavam os dela, loucos pra sentir o gosto daquela boca, nunca desejei tanto beijar alguém em minha vida!

Os aplausos a gritaria e assovios nos despertou e eu a ergui me recompondo, assim como ela, sem contar o olhar um segundo sequer.

- Vocês foram perfeitos, arrasaram. – minha irmã saltitava batendo palmas, Alice era maluca, fato!

- Uau! Foi pra lá de sexy! Estou tão orgulhosa de você, maninho! – a loira disse se jogando sobre mim.

- Por um momento, achei que fossem se pegar ai no meio da pista, foi show. – revirei os olhos diante o comentário de Emm, definitivamente aquele cara não tinha filtro, sem contar que deixou a irmã constrangida, e eu me perguntava como ela podia corar, depois do show que demos?

- Foi à coisa mais linda que vi... – Esme estava visivelmente emocionada. – Vocês foram perfeitos e há tanta química entre vocês.

Que rolou algo entre nós, disso eu não tinha dúvidas, mas química? Aquilo estava mais pra desejo, tesão!

- Não exagera mãe. – e lá estava ela corada novamente.

- Sua mãe está certa... – meu pai disse ao lado de Esme. – Foi lindo de se ver.

- Obrigada Carlisle, mas o parceiro ajudou e muito! Tenho que dar o braço a torcer Cullen, você dança muito bem. – definitivamente ela estava linda e eu ainda queria beijá-la mais do que tudo.

- Como você mesma disse, a parceira ajudou muito... – lhe dediquei meu melhor sorriso. - Foi uma experiência no mínimo interessante Swan. – ela me encarava de um jeito estranho, como quando era menina.

- Com certeza foi. – disse alguns segundos depois.

- Ed! – ouvi Jéssica me chamar e no momento seguinte sua boa estava na minha, sua língua invadiu minha boca em um beijo urgente o qual rompi rapidamente.

- Ficou maluca Jéssica? – a repreendi irritado, qual era o problema daquela garota? Fazer aquilo diante dos meus pais?

- Calma ai minha jovem, ele não vai fugir. – Esme disse em um tom que deixava bem claro o quanto aquela cena patética a desagradou, Jéssica ia me ouvir, a se ia.

- Desculpe mãe, pai. – pedi envergonhado, se tinha uma coisa que aprendi desde pequeno foi respeitar meus pais, tanto ela, quanto ele assentiram voltando para os seus lugares.

Me afastei com Jéssica enquanto o pessoal estava todo ao redor da Swan, a enchendo de perguntas.

- Porque diabos fez aquilo? – exigi a encarando, esperando uma explicação. _ Ficou maluca garota? Meus pais estavam lá, se não notou.

- Desculpa Ed, eu me empolguei, foi só isso! – disse fazendo beicinho, bufei revirando os olhos, definitivamente foi um erro trazê-la.

Estava na cara que Jéssica ficou enciumada por eu ter dançado com Bella, mas não havia motivo algum pra isso, não havia envolvimento entre nós, foi só sexo e ela sabia perfeitamente disso. O fato de eu tê-la levado comigo não lhe dava este direito e fiz questão de deixar aquilo bem claro, em seguida voltamos para junto dos outros e Isabella já estava lá com Jake e seus amigos

- Anda Bella, nos conte um pouco do que fez nestes anos em que esteve fora, não tivemos muitas notícias suas desde o último verão que esteve em La Push. – sua amiga Leah perguntou, os únicos com os quais tínhamos contato de lá era Jake e Quill, porque ambos estudavam em Dartmouth. Notei pela expressão das minhas irmãs e irmãos que estavam ansiosos pra saber o que havia acontecido com ela neste tempo, tanto quanto os outros.

- Tia Anne mora há muitos anos fora do país, na realidade ela praticamente cresceu em Londres onde tem residência fixa até hoje...

- Mas você não tinha ido para Amsterdam? – Rebecca uma das irmãs de Jake a cortou.

- De início sim, é que Anne é uma fotógrafa renomada na Europa, seu trabalho é muito reconhecido por lá, ela estava a trabalho por isso fui para Amsterdan, mas nossa estadia por lá não durou muito. Como disse anteriormente, Anne tem moradia fixa em Londres, mas devido a sua profissão viajava por toda a Europa, assim como alguns países da Ásia e Oriente médio.

- E quanto tempo ficou em Amsterdan? – perguntou Leah.

- Cerca de dois meses, já que eu precisava me matricular em um colégio e concluir meus estudos.

- E o que fez por lá nestes dois meses? Era apenas uma menina. – apontou Rachel, a outra irmã de Jacob.

- Tem razão, eu tinha apenas doze anos, e como eu estava de férias, Anne me levava com ela para as sessões de fotos e me tornei uma espécie de assistente dela. – disse animada, ela sorveu um gole de sua cerveja e seu olhar encontrou o meu, mas logo o desviou voltando a falar. – Quando voltamos para Londres, ela ligou para minha mãe e pediu para que permitisse que eu concluísse meus estudos lá.

- Ta ai uma coisa que eu não entendo, porque diabos quis ficar por lá? – seu irmão perguntou e a Swan o encarava de um modo estranho.

- Tem certeza de que não sabe? – os dois se encararam por alguns segundos e o clima ficou meio tenso. –Eu... Eu tive meus motivos.

- Quais? – Emm insistiu.

- Emmett! – Esme o repreendeu.

- Só to curioso mãe, ela saiu de férias e nunca mais voltou!

-Bella teve seus motivos, e tanto Carl, quanto eu sempre estivemos cientes deles, por isso autorizamos sua irmã a concluir os estudos fora. – vi meu irmão assentir contrariado, ele nunca aceitou bem o fato da irmã ter ido embora.

- Se bem me lembro você estudou em um colégio interno ou coisa assim, não foi? – Rose tentou mudar de assunto.

-Não era bem um colégio Rose, estudei em um conservatórios, optamos por ele devido as viagens constantes de Anne.

- E o que você fazia em um conservatório? – perguntou Seth, irmão de Leah.

- Estudava! – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Tínhamos a grade curricular básica, como em todos os colégios, mas como se tratava de um colégio interno, havia os cursos extra curriculares e as notas eram somadas assim como os trabalhos. Foi sensacional, uma oportunidade única de unir o útil ao agradável, já que meu sonho sempre foi estudar música e dança.

- Era? Porque nunca nos disse? – havia mágoa no tom de Alice, já que as duas eram bem unidas antes de Isabella partir.

- Desculpe, mas era algo que eu guardava só pra mim, e quando fui para Amsterdan a oportunidade surgiu e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de agarrá-la com unhas e dentes.

- E você conheceu muita gente por lá Bella? – a pergunta veio de Leah.

- Oh sim, conheci muita gente interessante, professores incríveis... Sem contar que em nossas férias eu e alguns amigos aproveitávamos para viajar pela Europa. Passamos dias incríveis em Paris, e durante três dias nós visitamos vários lugares da Espanha e também fomos a Portugal.

- Quando foi isso? – Esme perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Ah, isso foi no ano passado, já com Anne conheci a Itália, Singapura, também fomos a Tókio, Nova Deli e Marrocos.

- Como conciliava tantas viagens com os estudos? – meu pai perguntou desta vez.

- Aproveitávamos os feriados, férias, recesso escolar... – disse dando de ombros. – A grande maioria das viagens com Anne foi a trabalho, mas também curtíamos muito nas férias, ela costumava nos acompanhar em nossas viagens pela Europa, jamais vou me esquecer de quando fomos para a Suiça, esquiar nos Alpes...

- Você em um esqui? Quem foi o louco? – todos riram enquanto a Swan o fuzilava com o olhar.

- Engraçadinho! Saiba o senhor que não só andei de esqui como também de snowboard e em uma de nossas idas a Nova Zelândia, fiz band jamp e...

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha irmãzinha? – Jazz disse divertido.

- Como consegui fazer todas essas coisas e sair ilesa? Você mal conseguia andar em uma superfície lisa sem tropeçar em seus próprios pés? – Swan estreitou o olhar.

- Sou obrigada a admitir que as aulas de dança me ajudaram e muito com a minha coordenação motora, no entanto ainda sou um pouco desastrada e um tantinho desajeitada.

- Quanta modéstia senhor! – provocou Rose.

- Coisa que você desconhece, não é? – Swan revidou, um sorriso maroto brincava em seus lábios.

- É de família acredite. – retrucou a loira.

- Oh, disso eu não tenho a menor dúvida! – disse com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, seu olhar encontrou o meu, não precisava ser um gênio pra sacar que ela falava de mim.

- E namorados? – Leah perguntou animada mudando o rumo da conversa. - Linda desse jeito deve ter arrasado corações por lá. – brincou sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Tsc! Para com isso Leah, não precisa exagerar. – definitivamente aquela garota não se via com clareza.

-Mas deve ter conhecido alguém especial se é que me entende. – a garota sacudia as sobrancelhas e a Swan sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Conheci muita gente interessante, mas em sua grande maioria perdiam feio para um bom livro.

- E namorado? – insistiu Rose. – Não deve ter ficado sozinha por lá este tempo todo, certo? – a Swan bufou revirando os olhos.

- Tive somente um namorado, mas infelizmente o namoro não deu certo.

- Por quê? – disparou Alice

- Alice! – nosso pai a repreendeu e a debochada deu de ombros.

- Eu não o merecia!

- Como assim filha? – Esme tomou a mão dela entre as suas.

- Quando cheguei ao colégio, Alec foi o único que me viu de verdade... Digo, além da aparência... Além daqueles óculos, aquele bendito aparelho e o modo estranho como me vestia... – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, e eu me perguntava o porquê dela estar sorindo? - Ele dizia que gostava das minhas ideias estapafurdias, do meu jeito atrapalhado e desestrado... Dizia que eu era seu pequeno cisne.

- Porque ele dizia isso? – a pergunta veio de Alice.

- Como em todo colégio, havia os "populares". – disse fazendo aspas nos 'populares'. – Vocês não tem ideia do que foi encarar tudo aquilo de novo... As mesmas piadas, o mesmo modo de olhar, os mesmos apelidos... – olhei para os meus irmãos e irmãs e todos engoliram em seco, lembranças de quando estudávamos juntos me vieram à mente, e me senti envergonhado por ter sido tão idiota.

**********************/***********************

**POV BELLA**

Eu entendia perfeitamente a curiosidade deles, e confesso que estava me fazendo bem contar, eles me ouviam tão atentos, estavam cheios de perguntas.

O que era natural, afinal, estávamos entre amigos... Tirando aquela loira que estava agarrada a Edward é claro! Notei a troca de olhares entre meus irmãos, as garotas e ele, com certeza sabiam exatamente do que eu falava.

- Toda vez que eles implicavam comigo, Alec me contava a história do patinho feio, no modo como se tornou um lindo cisne ao crescer, que tudo que eu precisava era de tempo. – sorri aou ouvir as garotas e minha mãe soltarem um suspiro.

- Que fofo! – soltou Rachel.

- Foi quando se apaixonou por ele? – revirei os olhos, Leah era mesmo impossível. – Porque eu me apaixonaria.

- Nos tornamos amigos...

- Fala sério Bella!

- Deixa ela contar Leah! – Rachel a repreendeu.

- Alec jogava no time de basquete do colégio, era muito popular e com certeza um dos garotos mais bonitos do colégio, consequentemente o mais requisitado pela grande maioria das garotas, e, no entanto ele preferia ficar comigo. Quando me matriculei nas aulas de dança, ninguém queria ser meu parceiro... Alec se matriculou só para que eu não desistisse do curso, foi quando nos tornamos parceiros, e foi assim em quase tudo praticamente.

- Já gosto desse garoto! – sorri ao ouvir minha mãe.

- Ele já não é mais um garoto mãe! Mas sei que vi gostar dele, Alec é uma pessoa muito especial, com ele aprendi que não se pode agradar a todos, que devemos perdoar aquele que nos tratam mal e que devemos amar aquele que nos tratam bem... Que a vida é curta pra ficarmos lamentando, remoendo mágoas passadas. – minha mãe tinha os olhos marejados. - É por isso que estou aqui, mãe... Foi por isso que voltei... Quero dar um rumo pra minha vida, mas antes, preciso reatar alguns laços.

- Oh minha filha! – ela quase me esmaga ao me abraçar, confesso que sentia falta daquilo. – Mas porque o namoro de vocês não deu certo?

- Porque pra um relacionamento dar certo, os dois tem que estar inteiros na relação... – eu podia sentir o olhar de Edward em mim. - Amo Alec, mas não do modo como ele precisava ou merecia... Abri mão dele para que ele tivesse a oportunidade de encontrar alguém que retribuísse seus sentimentos e descobrimos que somos melhores como amigos do que namorados.

- Esse cara deve ser tudo de bom. – o comentário de Rose não agradou em nada meu irmão.

- Hey Rose, eu sou tudo de bom. – retrucou bicudo.

- Claro que sim ursão e romântico também. – disse sarcástica, mas o idiota não deve ter entendido porque abriu um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes para ela.

- Desde que nos conhecemos que Alec me chama de Patinha. – disse sem pensar ao ouvir o modo como Rose chamou meu irmão.

- Patinha, porque Patinha? – Alice tinha o cenho franzido.

- Ele sempre me dizia que eu poderia até ser uma patinha atrapalhada e desengonçada, mas que um dia eu me tornaria um magnífico cisne.

- E o cara estava certo, olha só pra você... – Quill disse chamando a atenção pra si. – Está de tirar o fôlego.

-Tsc! Para com isso Quill, controle seus hormônios garoto! – brinquei dando com a mão em seu peito.

- Humm... Não bate que eu gamo Bella. – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto, revirei os olhos voltando a estalar a língua, ele estava impossível.

De repente os acordes da musica que eu mais gostava começou a soar e eu me levantei em um salto assustando a todos. (**Closer – Ne-You**)

- Você é um gênio Alice... – disse estalando um beijo nela. – Eu simplesmente amo essa música. – falei a puxando para a pistas comigo, Leah e as garotas assim como Quill, Seth, Jake, Sam e Paul nos acompanharam.

-Dança comigo? – Quill pediu enlaçando minha cintura.

- Porque não? – falei gingando o corpo no ritmo da música e ele me acompanhava, senti sua mão em minha cintura me puxando mais pra si e saimos dançando pela pista.

Apesar da sua mão firme em minha cintura e da proximidade de nossos corpos, meu corpo não regiu a ele, Quill até que dançava bem, mas não chegava aos pés de Alec e nem tinha a pegada forte de Edward.

- Você ta me deixando louco Bella... – sussurrou em meu ouvido me apertando contra si, pude sentir o quanto estava excitado.

- Não se empolga não Quill.- ralhei me afastando, ele voltou a me puxar pra si, e desta vez tentou me beijar. – Para Quill... – exigi voltando a me afastar, ele me segurou pela nuca e novamente tentou me beijar. – Eu disse não, Quill! – tentei me soltar, mas ele me segurou com mais força.

- Qual é Bella... Vai regular um beijinho? – insistiu tentando me beijar novamente, seu aperto era tão forte que estava me machucando.

- ME SOLTA QUILL... – o empurrei me apartando dele bruscamente. – O que diabos deu em você, garoto?

**********************/*****************

**POV EDWARD**

Depois de ter respondido a inúmeras perguntas, Swan contou o porque seu namoro com o tal Mrs. Perfeição não deu certo, também emocionou a todos ao dizer porque voltou.

- Desde que nos conhecemos que Alec me chama de Patinha. – Sawn disse do nada.

- Patinha, porque Patinha? – minha irmã perguntou sem entender.

- Ele sempre me dizia que eu poderia até ser uma patinha atrapalhada e desengonçada, mas que um dia eu me tornaria um magnífico cisne. – disse com o olhar perdido, e eu me perguntava em que ela estaria pensando?

- E o cara estava certo, olha só pra você, está de tirar o fôlego. – Quill disse chamando a atenção pra si.

-Tsc! Para com isso Quill... – ela o repreendeu em tom de brincadeira. - Controle seus hormônios garoto! – disse dando com a mão no peito dele.

- Humm... Não bate que eu gamo Bella. – o idiota disse estalando um beijo em seu rosto, Emm e Jazz não gostaram nada daquilo e confesso que me incomodou vê-lo tão intimo dela.

Os acordes de Closer do Ne-You soou e a maluca se levantou em um santo.

- Você é um gênio Alice... – a Swan estalou um beijo nela. – Eu simplesmente amo essa música. – concluiu puxando minha irmã para a pista sendo acompanhada por Leah e as garotas e seus respectivos namorados claro que o babaca do Quill foi atrás dela.

Emm e Rose conversavam entre si, meus pais falavam sobre algo com Jazz, por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar na garota ao meu lado, meus olhos não saiam da pista, onde Bella dançava com Quill. Ele a envolvia em seus braços, e de certo modo aquilo me incomodou e muito.

- Não quer dançar? – Jéssica perguntou chamando minha atenção.

- Agora não.

- Porque? – insistiu.

- Porque eu não to a fim.

- Mas que porra é aquela? – me sobressaltei com a voz de Emm que se levantou em um salto.

- Olha a boca Emmett! – Esme o repreendeu.

- O que foi Emm? – Jasper perguntou alarmado, também se levantando.

- Aquele babaca do Atera ta agarrando a minha irmã! – cuspiu furioso indo em direção a pista, sendo seguido por Jazz e Rose.

- Vá com eles Edward, contenha-os, por favor. – Esme pediu e assim o fiz.

- Vou com você. – Jéssica disse ao se levantar.

- Fica ai! – algo no meu tom ou talvez no meu olhar fez com que ela somente assentisse, voltando a se sentar, segui aqueles três e ao me aproximar pude ouvir a discussão entre Quill e a Swan.

– Eu disse não, Quill! – Bella tentava se soltar, já que o filho da puta a segurava com força, ele estava tentando beijá-la? Filho da puta!

- Eu vou acabar com esse babaca! – Emm cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Bella sabe se defender. – Alice e Rose disseram em uníssono, cada uma contendo seu respectivo namorado.

- Qual é Bella... Vai regular um beijinho? – Quill disse a mantendo junto a si, o idiota tava pedindo pra morrer, fato.

- ME SOLTA QUILL... – A Swan o empurrou se apartando dele. – O que diabos deu em você, garoto? – o covarde a puxou pra si novamente de forma brusca.

- Tire suas patas da minha irmã, Quill Atera. – Emm exigiu contraindo os músculos, o cara tava uma fera e Jazz não estava muito diferente, confesso que eu também estava louco pra dar um jeito naquele idiota do Atera.

- Agora mesmo! – emendou Jazz.

- Fiquem fora disto! – ela exigiu tentando se soltar do aperto dele.

- Porque ta se fazendo de difícil, é só um beijo Bella. – me encolhi com o som estalado da bofetada que ela virou nele. - Você é durona garota, sempre foi... – falou entre dentes voltando a agarra-la e minha vontade era de socá-lo. - Por que não pode me beijar? Garanto que se fosse o Cullen, beijaria. – Isabella tinha os olhos saltados e eu me perguntava que porra era aquela?

- Você é um babaca Quill! – cuspiu furiosa.

- Qual é gata? Qualquer um saca de longe que sempre foi louca por ele!

- Cala a boca seu cafajeste! – a Swan avançou nele, tentando acertá-lo, mas ele a conteve com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- Estou mentindo por acaso, gata brava? – ela o encarou estreitando o olhar, e do nada deu com o joelho entre as pernas dele com toda a força.

- Wow! – Emm soltou se encolhendo como eu e o restante dos caras, aquilo devia estar doendo pra burro, por um instante cheguei a ter pena do cara.

- Nunca mais ouse encostar essas suas mãos imundas em mim Quill Atera. – Swan disse com o pé no rosto dele que estava encolhido no chão agarrado as bolas. -Se você não sabe se comportar ao dançar com uma mulher, sugiro que não tente novamente! Não é porque dancei com você que eu quero você, compreendeu? – ele gemeu em resposta. – E só pra constar... – ela se abaixou um pouco. – Você não faz o meu tipo Quill, eu prefiro homens... Homens de verdade, na concepção da palavra e não um moleque presunçoso e arrogante como você, seu babaca! – ela saiu em disparada deixando a todos perplexos.

- Viu, eu disse que ela sabe se defender! – Alice disse ao lado do namorado. – Vou ver como ela está, Jazz.

- Bem feito seu idiota! – Rose disse a Quill antes de ir atrás de Alie, com Leah em seu encalço.

- Acho melhor você vazar daqui Atera, e fique longe da minha irmã! – o tom de Emm deixava claro que ele não estava brincando, Sam e Paul ajudaram o idiota a levantar e o levaram em direção a porta.

- Uau! Nunca imaginei que Bella fosse capaz de algo assim! – ouvi Jazz dizer ainda perplexo.

- Nem eu cara, nem eu. – Emm respondeu pensativo.

Aproveitei toda aquela confusão para dar uma circulada, Jéssica já estava me dando no saco e eu ainda tentava entender o que Quill quis dizer com...

'_... Se fosse o Cullen, você beijaria.' '...Qualquer um saca de longe que sempre foi louca por ele.'_

Seria verdade? Não, a Swan nunca gostou de mim... Mas então porque reagiu daquela forma? E porque diabos eu me importava com aquilo? Porque me incomodava tanto o fato dele ter tentado beijá-la?

*************************/*************************

_E ai, gostaram?_

_Espero que sim, beijos e até amanhã com _

_Ardente paixão! _


	5. Chapter 4

**A coisa vai esquentar!**

**Bom capítulo e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário...**

**Se não for aqui, pode ser no face, ou na minha página:**

**LUCI MASEN FICS**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**POV BELLA**

Dois sentimentos me dominavam naquele momento, raiva por Quill ter sido cum completo idiota e vergonha pelo que disse... Ele teria ouvido? O vi próximo a Jazz e Emm... Eu realmente rogava que não.

- AAHHH... – gritei extravasando toda minha raiva. – Mas que inferno! – eu tinha minhas mãos sobre a pia, estava no toalete feminino, eu precisava ficar só, respirar um pouco.

- Bella? Bella você está bem? – rolei meus olhos ao ouvir a voz de Alice, já era de se esperar que ela viesse atrás de mim, Rosálie e Leah estavam com ela.

- O que foi aquilo mulher? – Leah sem me deixar sequer responder a pergunta de Alice.

- Você viu! Aquele idiota me agarrou se esfregando em mim... Ele tentou me beijar a força e...

- E quem é quer saber daquele idiota do Atera? – encarei Alice pelo espelho. – Eu to falando do que ele disse em alto em bom tom? Sobre o meu irmão... Que história é essa? – engoli em seco.

- Nada! – menti. – Como você mesmo disse, ele é um idiota. – ela estreitou o olhar.

- Não liga pra ele boba... – disse Leah. – Quill só estava enciumado, sabe que ele sempre arrastou asa pra você.

- Conta outra Leah! Quill nunca prestou e pelo visto não mudou em nada, cafajeste!

- Você não me respondeu Isabella! – insistiu Alice.

- O que? Que ela era a fim do Cullen? Qualquer um podia ver isso de longe! – lancei um olhar assassino para Leah, minha vontade era de arracar aquela língua grande dela, por acaso se esqueceu do fato que as duas são irmãs do dito cujo? Alice e Rosálie me enacaravam com uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

-Leah! – a repreendi.

- Oh meu Deus... – me virei para Alice que tinha os olhos brilhantes. – Eu sabia... Sabia...

- Não sabia não!

- Você ainda é a fim dele? Depois de todos esses anos? – encarei a loira sem saber o que dizer.

- NÃO! Quero dizer... Eu... Eu não sei... – eu andava de um lado para outro massageando minhas têmporas tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. – De certa forma eu acreditava ter superado o que sentia por ele, mas...

- Mas? – Alice incentivou.

- Confesso que revê-lo depois de tantos anos mexeu demais comigo, ele está diferente, tudo está diferente agora... Ele me notou... Ele me viu e ouviu sem ser grosseiro... Nós até dançamos juntos e...

- Foi lindo de se ver, mamãe tem razão em dizer que há química entre vocês.

- Não surta Alice!

- Mas há... Havia algo entre vocês que deixou a grande maioria sem fôlego, Bella!

- Eu quase molhei a calcinha! – Rose, Alice e eu nos viramos para Leah. – O que? Foi quente como o inferno, ué!

- Cala a boca Leah!

- Você mexeu com ele!

- Ta surtando outra vez!

- Eu o conheço, ele não tira os olhos de você desde que chegou, houve algo enquanto dançavam. – afirmou convicta.

- Você é louca, fato!

- Ed balançou Bella, eu o conheço bem. – insistiu.

- Qual é Alice? Por acaso não notou que seu irmão está com aquela loira pendurada nele? Viu quando quase se engoliram diante de todo?

- Ela o beijou! – disse em defesa do irmão.

- Mas o Ed a repreendeu. – emendou a loira.

- Ele retribuiu! Vi perfeitamente quando enfiou a língua goela abaixo daquela garota!

-Humm... Tudo isso é ciume é? – Leah se calou com o olhar que lancei para ela.

- Coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça, Alice, seu irmão nunca gostou de mim! – falei como se fosse obvio. – Ele sempre me achou esquisita... Uma magricela quatro olhos... Uma Mostrenga tá lembrada? Era assim que ele e sua tão adorada namorada me chamavam, estão lembradas? – meu tom saiu carregado de mágoa e ressentimento.

- Isso foi há muito tempo Bella. – ri com escárnio, tentando arduamente conter as lágrimas.

- O Ed era um tonto como todos os garotos daquela época e estava completamente apaixonado pela vadia da Lauren! – Rosálie disse em defesa dele.

- Não vou discutir isso com vocês, nem ficar remoendo o que houve... – não consegui mais me conter e as lágrimas escorriam silenciosas. – Eu... Quero ficar sozinha... Por favor. – pedi me virando de frente para o espelho novamente, apoiando minhas mãos sobre a pia.

-Desculpe! – ouvi Alice pedir baixinho, saindo em seguida, Rosálie e Leah foram logo depois.

Edward teria ouvido? Com certeza deve estar rindo de mim... Do quando sou patética! Droga! Droga! Droga! Porque diabos Quill tinha que abrir aquela maldita boca?

Encarei meu reflexo no espelho, respirei fundo algumas vezes me recompondo, não poderia ficar trancada naquele banheiro a noite toda, certo? Com alguma sorte ele teria vazado com sua amiga entojada.

Me recompus saindo do toalete em seguida, eu ainda falava comigo mesma, quando dei de encontro com alguém... Meu corpo literalmente se chocou contra alguém que me segurou firme, senti aquele perfume me invadir, me deixando zonza.

"_O que esperava Isabella, com a sua sorte!" _– lamentei mentalmente

- Hey... Olha por onde anda Bella... – seu tom era divertido. – Pode se machucar assim. – ele ainda me segurava firme em seus braços, eu tentava arduamente encontrar a minha voz que parecia ter desaparecido.

- Desculpe... – saiu depois de alguns segundos. – Ehhh... Euu.. – respirei fundo tentando não parecer uma lesada ou coisa parecida, meu coração batia tão forte que não restava dúvidas de que Edward ouvira. – Não vi você, me desculpe. – voltei a pedir agarrada ao seu casaco.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso derruba calcinha. – Tudo bem... – se aproximou ainda mais e eu mal me lembrava como se respirava. – Eu não mordo Bella... – sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido, um arrepio passou por todo meu corpo me fazendo estremecer dos pés a cabeça. – A não ser que peçam. – e lá estava aquele sorriso irritantemente lindo.

- Eeu... Eu preciso ir... – e lá estava eu gaguejando. – Obrigada e desculpe. – me soltei dele seguindo meu caminho, me chutando mentalmente por deixar que ele me desestabilize desse jeito! O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Será que nunca me livraria dele? Inferno!

Me aproximei da mesa onde Carlisle e minha mãe estavam, ambos pareciam preocupados.

- Oh filha, sinto muito, como está? Ele te machucou? – dona Esme disparou preocupada.

- Não foi nada mãe, estou bem, não se preocupe... – sorri pra ela que sorriu de volta. – Desculpe pelo que houve.

- Aquele garoto é mesmo muito abusado! Fez muito bem filha, estou orgulhosa de você!

- Mesmo? – ela riu com a careta que eu fiz.

- Se quiser podemos denunciá-lo e...

- Oh, não é pra tanto Carlisle.

- Não se preocupe Carl, do modo como ela o acertou, duvido que aquele garoto se aproxime de uma garota tão cedo!

- Mãe! – Carlisle riu meneando a cabeça, eu adorava vê-los juntos, era um casal tão apaixonado, do tipo difícil de se ver hoje em dia.

- Quer ir embora?

- Ainda tá cedo, acho que vou ficar mais um pouco.

- Nós já estamos indo, isso aqui é para os jovens! – Carlisle disse se colocando de pé. – Tem certeza de que não quer vir conosco?

- Não se preocupem, pego carona com Emm, ou com Jazz!- ele assentiu depositando um beijo em minha testa.

Todos haviam sumido, Jazz, Emm, Rose, Alice, Jake, Leah... Todos! Com certeza ele estava em algum lugar dando uns amassos naquela loira metida a besta! Bufei chamando o garçom e pedi que me trouxesse outra Heineken, com uma dose de tequila!

- Sabe que não tem idade para beber, não sabe? – sobressaltei tamanho o susto que levei.

- Que susto Jazz! – ele sorriu sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção te assustar. – pediu me olhando de um modo estranho.

- Que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

- Tem algo te incomodando, tem uma ruguinha bem no meio da tua testa! – disse tocando o local, sorri meneando a cabeça, ele me conhecia como poucos.

- É complicado Jazz.

- Acho que posso compreender. – insistiu, minha bebida havia chegado.

- Não creio que possa... - tomei minha dose de tequila estremecendo ao chupar o limão. – Pra ser sincera, nem eu mesma sei o que está acontecendo! – falei dando de ombros.

- Vem cá! – ele me puxou pra si me dando um abraço reconfortante. – Senti muito sua falta, maluquinha! Todos nós sentimos, acredite.

- Também senti a sua Jazz... – disse retribuindo o abraço, sentindo um ó se formar em minha garganta. – E ai, vai me dizer que lance é esse com Alice? - droga! Eu estava prestes a chorar de novo.

- To completamente apaixonado, Alice é incrível. – seus olhos chegaram a brilhar ao falar dela.

-Uau! Olha só pra você, ta mesmo apaixonado. – brinquei dando com meu ombro no dele.

- Quem está apaixonado? – perguntou a própria de pé com as mãos na cintura.

- Meu irmão. – respondi. – E por você. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- É reciproco, acredite. – Alice depositando um beijo nos lábios dele que sorriu todo bobo.

Jake e Leah vieram se despedir, assim como o restante do pessoal da reserva, agradeci a presença de todos e combinei de ir vistá-los assim que possível. Logo Emm e Rose se juntaram a nós.

- E ai, mais calma? – Rose perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Emm.

- Onde vocês dois se meteram? – perguntei ignorando propositalmente sua pergunta.

- Não vai querer saber, acredite! – a cara de Alice ao dizer aquilo foi hilária, foi impossível não rir.

- Qual foi a piada? – me engasguei com o susto, e comecei a tossir... Deus, eu não dava uma dentro!

- Calma ai maninha. – Emm disse preocupado me abanando, Edward sentou-se com a tal Jéssica ao seu lado.

-Desculpe, eu me engasguei!

- Tá melhor? Quer uma água?- meu irmão parecia mesmo preocupado.

- Eu to bem, obrigada!

- O que eu perdi? – Edward perguntou chamando o garçom.

- Bella perguntou onde Emm e Rose se meteram. – explicou Alice.

- Com certeza você não vai querer saber. – sorri meneando a cabeça com a cara de nojo que ele fez.

- Pra onde foi a mãe e o pai? – Emm perguntou dando falta deles.

- Eles já foram, um de vocês dois vai ter que me dar carona! – avisei olhando para ele e Jazz.

Engatamos em um papo gostoso, onde Rose contava como ela e Emm se envolveram e começaram a namorar, o que rendeu boas gargalhadas, entre uma bebida e outra.

Era como se houvesse um ima que puxava meu olhar pra ele , e por várias vezes o surpreendi me olhando como se me analisasse ou algo do tipo. Alice começava a contar sobre ela e Jazz quando eu a vi, senti a raiva me tomar, eu simplesmente detestava aquela criatura.

- Boa noite! – todos a olhavam chocados, menos Edward, ele tinha os olhos semicerrados e as mãos em punho. – Olha só, e não é que a Monstrenga voltou... E mudada! Me passa o nome do cirurgião plástico querida, ele é realmente muito bom. – aquela idiota ao lado dele explodiu em uma gargalhada, cerrei minhas mãos em punho com vontade de acabar com aquelas duas vadias.

- Por acaso esta é mais uma de suas surpresas Alice? – falei me colocando de pé em um salto, ignorando a provocação daquele ser intragável que olhava de um modo obsceno para Edward.

- Eu não a chamei Bella, juro que não... –disse se colocando de pé também. – Como foi que entrou aqui, é uma festa particular Lauren! – cuspiu furiosa.

- Tenho meus meios.

- Até imagino quais! – ouvi Rosálie dizer.

- Me desculpem, mas pra mim já deu gente, estou indo embora. – peguei minha bolsa, eu precisava sair dali.

- Vai fugir outra vez Monstrenga?

- Já chega Lauren! – ele a repreendeu em um tom cortante.

- O que foi Ed? – a vadia piscou mandando um beijo pra ele. – Qual o problema? Não era assim que você a chamava? Aliás, nunca ninguém se importou não é mesmo Emm?- encravei as unhas nas palmas de minhas mãos, para não correr o risco de arrancar os olhos daquela criatura, e por mais que me doesse admitir, ela estava certa.

- Cala essa boca sua vadia! – meu irmão cuspiu furioso.

- Ficou maluca Lauren? – Edward disse no mesmo tom se colocando de pé, eu tentei sair, mas a cretina se colocou diante de mim.

- Tenho que admitir, você mudou muito e é muito boa dançando... Mas estou curiosa, Isabella... – disse meu nome em tom provocativo, encarando Edward e Emmett. – Como se sentiu nos braços dele? Confessa... Foi a realização de um sonho, não foi?

- Sai da minha frente Lauren. – exigi entre dentes

- Ou o que garota? – fechei meus olhos contando até dez, tentando arduamente não tirá-la pelos cabelos da minha frente.

- Porque não vai dar uma voltinha, quem sabe Tyler também esteja por ai! – ela estreitou o olhar. – Oh, é verdade, aqui não tem vestiários não é mesmo? Ainda é o seu lugar preferido pra transar? –a loira foi do vermelho ao roxo.

-Foi você... Você contou a ele sua... Sua sonsa... O que achou sua idiota? Que ele iria ficar com você por acaso? Uma pirralha ridícula e desajeitada?

- Você é patética Lauren. – disse encarando aquela criatura diante de mim.

- Patética, eu?

- Olha pra você! – apontei em sua direção. – Uma mulher adulta agindo como a adolescente futil e mimada que sempre foi... Você nunca passou de uma vadia que vivia a sombra da popularidade dele!

- Ah, sua... – ela ergueu a mão pra me bater, mas a contive segurando seu pulso, fiz questão de encravar minhas unhas nele.

- Não ouse me tocar Lauren ou vai perder os dentes, lhe garanto. – minha voz saiu carregada, já estava farta de aturar aquela criatura.

**************************/***********************

**POV EDWARD**

Fui para o bar onde tentava compreender tudo o que estava acontecendo... Porque diabos eu estava me importando? Porque o fato dele ter tocado nela sem sua permissão ter tentado beijá-la me deixava tão puto?

A lembrança dos momentos em que estávamos na pista me veio à mente... O modo como seu corpo roçava ao meu enquanto dançávamos... Da vontade insana que senti de beijá-la... Sorri meneando a cabeça, eu querendo beijar a Swan, esse mundo dava mesmo muitas voltas.

O que era aquilo? Castigo por tê-la tratado tão mal, por praticamente ignorá-la na maioria do tempo? Bufei esfregando as mãos pelo meu rosto, tomando mais um gole da minha vodka em seguida.

Dei um tempo por lá antes de dar uma circulada, eu estava próximo ao banheiro feminino quando senti algo... Quero dizer, alguém se chocar comigo... Reconheci o perfume de imediato, pode parecer estranho, mas tenho a sensação de que reconheceria aquele perfume doce e envolvente em qualquer parte do planeta! Meu corpo reagiu imediatamente ao contato com o dela.

- Hey, olha por onde anda Bella... – brinquei em um tom divertido, meus braços estavam ao seu redor, foi uma reação automática para evitar que ela caísse. – Pode se machucar. – sua boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes antes que algum som saísse.

- Desculpe... Ehhh... Euu.. – o que havia de errado com ela? Porque estava tão nervosa? Agitada? -Não vi você, me desculpe. – Swan mantinha as mãos agarradas ao meu casaco.

- Tudo bem... – lhe disse dando o meu melhor sorriso. - Eu não mordo Bella... – sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido, sorri ao ver seus pelos eriçarem e um leve tremor passar por seu corpo. - A não ser que peçam. – a provoquei, como ela havia feio comigo.

- Eeu... – ela estava gaguejando? Sorri internamente com aquilo. -Eu preciso ir... Obrigada e desculpe. – voltou a pedir soltando-se dos meus braços, afastando-se em seguida, deixando uma estranha sensação de vazio em meu peito. Sacudi a cabeça tentando dissipar aquela sensação, voltando a circula, acabei encontrando com Jéssica e trocamos alguns beijos enquanto dançávamos praticamente do outro lado do salão.

Tentei me focar na garota e esquecer a Swan, mas não estava sendo bem sucedido, por isso voltamos para junto dos outros. Meus pais já haviam vazado, assim como o pessoal da reserva, ficando somente nós e a Swan.

O papo rolava entre uma risada e outra, já que Emm e Rose contavam como se envolveram, por mais que eu tentasse, simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela... Nunca havia reparado em seus trejeitos, como na forma tentadora como morde os lábios quando está ansiosa ou nervosa. Ou no modo como cora diante a algum comentário mais intimo... Seu sorriso era tão bonito e sincero, e suas caretas eram tão fofas.

- Vocês? – perguntou voltando-se para Alice e Jazz. – Como foi que se envolveram? – seu olhar encontrou o meu, ela me surpreendeu a olhando e franziu o cenho.

Minha irmã havia começado a falar quando o olhar da Swan foi para um ponto específico atrás de nós, sua expressão mudou por completo, seus olhos estavam levemente saltados, os estreitando em seguida.

- Boa noite! – mal pude crer ao ouvir aquele voz, mas o que diabos Lauren fazia ali? Fazia pelo menos uns dois anos que não a via e pelo visto, continuava a mesma vadia de sempre. - Olha só, e não é que a Monstrenga voltou... E mudada! Me passa o nome do cirurgião plástico querida, ele é realmente muito bom. – Jéssica riu do seu comentário ridículo e a encarei sério, assim como os outros, fazendo com que se calasse instantaneamente, a Swan tinha as mãos cerradas em punho, e eu conhecia bem aquele olhar furioso.

- Por acaso esta é mais uma de suas surpresas Alice? – cuspiu entre dentes se colocando de pé em um salto.

- Eu não a chamei Bella, juro que não... – Alice disse em sua defesa se levantando também. - Como foi que entrou aqui, é uma festa particular Lauren! – a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que estava prestes a avançar em Lauren, Jazz se levantou ficando ao seu lado, contendo-a.

- Tenho meus meios. – retrucou a vadia em um tom provocativo.

- Até imagino quais! – minha outra irmã soltou não muito diferente de Alice, aliás, elas nunca gostaram muito dela, nem mesmo na época em que estávamos juntos.

- Me desculpem, mas pra mim já deu gente, estou indo embora. – a Swan disse pegando suas coisas.

- Vai fugir outra vez Monstrenga? – cada vez que eu a ouvia chamar a Swan daquela forma, sentia como se levasse um soco no estômago, porque infelizmente fui eu quem a apelidou daquela forma e se arrependimento matasse eu estava duro e seco.

- Já chega Lauren! – estava farto do modo como ela atacava a Swan gratuitamente, sem motivo aparente e com certeza eu não era o único.

- O que foi Ed? – ela teve a cara de pau de piscar pra mim, mandando um beijo no ar... Vadia! – Qual o problema? Não era assim que você a chamava? Aliás, nunca ninguem se importou não é mesmo Emm?- o que diabos aquela garota queria?

- Cala essa boca sua vadia! – Emm cuspiu furioso, fez menção de ir pra cima dela e Rose o conteve.

- Ficou maluca Lauren? – exigi me colocando de pé, qual era o problema com aquela criatura? Swan tentou passar, mas Lauren se colocou diante dela, a encarando, aliás, as duas se encaravam. Ela nunca gostou da Swan e o ódio entre as duas era reciproco e pelo visto ainda continuava assim, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

- Tenho que admitir, você mudou muito e é muito boa dançando... Mas estou curiosa, Isabella... – novamente seu tom foi provocativo. - Como se sentiu nos braços dele? Confessa... Foi a realização de um sonho, não foi?

"_**Que porra é essa?"**_ – praticamente berrei mentalmente. _**"Do que aquela louca estava falando?" **_

- Sai da minha frente Lauren. – a voz da Swan chegou sair distorcida.

- Ou o que garota? – Lauren a desafiou empinando o nariz, a Swan fechou os olhos por alguns segundos os abrindo em seguida.

- Porque não vai dar uma voltinha, quem sabe Tyler também esteja por ai! Oh, é verdade, aqui não tem vestiários não é mesmo? Ainda é o seu lugar preferido pra transar? – Swan disparou em um tom sarcástico, Lauren lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

-Foi você... – cuspiu furiosa. - Você contou a ele sua... Sua sonsa... O que achou sua idiota? Que ele iria ficar com você por acaso? – praticamente berrou. - Uma pirralha rídicula e desajeitada?

Mas porque ela tava falando daquele jeito com a Swan? E porque diabos ela acharia isso?

- Você é patética Lauren. – havia desdem no tom da Swan, que a encarava com o queixo erguido e o nariz empinado.

- Patética, eu?

- Olha pra você! Uma mulher adulta agindo como a adolescente fútil e mimada que sempre foi... Você nunca passou de uma vadia que vivia a sombra da popularidade dele! – pela minha visão periférica vi Alice e Rose comemorarem, não que aquela vadia não merecesse.

- Ah, sua... – Lauren ergueu a mão para bater na Swan, e tanto eu, quanto Emm e Jazz fizemos menção de ir pra cima dela, mas a Swan a deteve, segurando sua mão no ar.

- Não ouse me tocar Lauren ou vai perder os dentes, lhe garanto. – meus irmãos e eu trocamos um olhar surpreso. – Acorda garota! – disse lhe dando um chacoalhão. – Essa é a vida real, e pode parecer um choque pra você, mas o mundo não gira em torno do seu umbigo! Não estamos mais no colégio Lauren e eu não sou mais aquela menina assustada a qual você, seu namorado idiota e sua trupe adoravam atormentar... Pro inferno todos vocês! – cuspiu furiosa soltando o braço dela, saindo em seguida.

- Droga! – ouvi Alice dizer antes de sair atrás dela com Jasper em seu encalço.

- Bem feito! – Rose disse encarando Lauren, que estreitou o olhar encarando minha irmã loira. – Agora vaza daqui antes que eu te coloque pra fora, é muita cara de pau sua aparecer por aqui! – Lauren desapareceu como surgiu e eu encarei meus dois irmãos.

- Da pra alguém me explicar o que foi que aconteceu aqui?

- Ela jamais vai nos perdoar pelo modo como a tratamos! – Emm disse perdido em pensamentos. – Como eu a tratei... Ouviu o que disse?

- Releve o que ela disse Emm, viu como aquela vadia a atacou? Sua irmã só revidou! – Rose disse ao seu lado. – E quanto a você, Ed... – a loira me encarou com cara de poucos amigos. – Como pode ser tão cego e tão burro?

"_**Como é que é?" **_

- Hey, olha como fala comigo! Ainda sou seu irmão mais velho! – a repreendi.

- E o mais burro também! – estreitei o olhar com vontade de torcer seu pescoço.

- Puxe pela sua memória Ed, não é possível que nunca tenha notado, sempre foi um cara inteligente, não me decepcione, irmão! – ela se aproximou de mim depositando um beijo no meu rosto. – Pense bem Ed, porque acha que Lauren sempre detestou Bella? – disse em um tom sussurrado antes de se afastar. – Nós já vamos... Ah, e não se preocupe com a conta, depois Alice e eu acertamos tudo. – somente assenti vendo minha irmã sair com o namorado, meu irmão e amigo parecia bem mal.

- Quem era aquela? – olhei para a garota ao meu lado, com vontade de mandá-la merda.

-Minha ex! - respondi pegando meu casaco.

- O que está fazendo, para onde vamos? – perguntou confusa, quando agarrei sua mão e a puxei em direção a saída.

- Pra casa, se não notou a festa acabou!

******************************/***************************

_Em breve nossa viagem tem início!_

_Até terça pessoal!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Boa leitura! **

**Ah, e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

**Beijos. **

* * *

**CAPITULO ****V**

**POV EDWARD cont. **

Durante todo o trajeto da boate a casa de Jéssica, fiquei perdido em meus próprios pensamentos, tentando arduamente entender tudo o que havia acontecido aquela noite!

-Tchau Jéssica, e desculpe por tudo! – disse ao abrir a porta pra ela, estávamos diante de sua casa.

- Não quer ficar?

- Não posso, tenho que ir! – estalei um beijo em sua testa, afinal a garota não tinha culpa da confusão em que eu me encontrava.

- Tá, vai me ligar? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Quem sabe! – dei de ombros voltando pro carro

A discussão daquelas duas não saia da minha mente, assim como as coisas que Quill disse...

_...Por que não pode me beijar? Garanto que se fosse o Cullen, beijaria._

_... Puxe pela sua memória Ed, não é possível que nunca tenha notado. – _o que Rose quis dizer com aquilo? O que exatamente eu deveria ter notado?

_... Como se sentiu nos braços dele? Confessa... Foi a realização de um sonho, não foi? _

_...Foi você... Você contou a ele sua... – _de repente o dia em que Isabella me contou sobre aquela vadia me veio à mente.

_***- Tem um minuto? – perguntou me abordando enquanto eu descia a escada, ela estava no final, me esperando com aquele olhar estranho que me deixava nervoso. _

_- O que quer? – perguntei atravessado. _

_- Ehh... Eu... _

_- Diga logo de uma vez garota e pare de gaguejar! _

_- Eu a vi... A vi com running back, o tal Tyler... Eles estavam praticamente transando no vestiário feminino! _

_- De quem está falando? – praticamente rugi indo pra cima dela como um leão. _

_- Daquela sua namorada nojenta! Ela não te merece Edward, está traindo você... Ela não passa de uma vadia e... _

_- CALA BOCA GAROTA! – gritei lhe dando um chacoalhão. – Limpe sua boca pra falar de Lauren! Você tem é inveja dela... Olha só pra você... Não passa de uma pirralha estranha e desengonçada, você é ridícula garota! Parece mais uma monstrenga com estes óculos e esse aparelho horrendo! É isso que você é, uma MONSTRENGA! – cuspi furioso sem me importar se minhas palavras a feriram ou não. _

_- Mas é verdade! Eu os vi! – insistiu. _

_- MENTIRA! Você tá mentindo!_

_-Não estou mentindo... – sua voz saiu chorosa, ela passou a manga da camiseta no rosto._

_- Fica longe de mim garota insuportável... Sai da minha frente antes que eu... – ergui minha mão e ela me encarou com o queixo erguido. _

_- Vai me bater seu covarde? _

_- Some da minha frente monstrenga... Desaparece daqui... Desaparece da minha vida! Não se porque Esme trouxe você pra cá? O Emm eu entendo, mas você?_

_- Quer saber... VOCÊS SE MERECEM... VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM IDIOTA METIDO A BESTA CULLEN... – ela saiu correndo enquanto gritava. – EU TE ODEIO... TE ODEIO CULLEN! ***_

Nunca mais nos falamos desde então, me lembro de que foi depois daquela briga que Bella foi para a casa da tia em Amsterdan... E um tempo depois descobri que Lauren não só me traia com o tal Tyler, como com outro cara também do time. Ela só estava tentando me alertar me ajudar e, no entanto eu...

_...O que achou sua idiota? Que ele iria ficar com você por acaso? Uma pirralha ridícula e desajeitada? –_ Porque Lauren disse aquilo? Seria por que... Não... De jeito nenhum... Eu teria notado, não teria?

Entrei em casa ainda imerso em meus próprios pensamentos, agradeci mentalmente por não cruzar com ninguém pela casa, estava a caminho do meu quarto quando ouvi o som de um violão, vindo do quarto em frente. Curioso, me aproximei para ouvir melhor, era ela... Era a Swan e ela estava... Cantando?

_...__Me sinto tão distante e tão perto ao mesmo tempo  
Decifrando o seu silêncio  
Então me imagino dentro da sua pele  
Mas me perco enquanto tento_

E por mais que eu tente te dar amor  
Você nunca olha pra min  
Se soubesse que posso morrer por ti, por ti.

_Inalcançável  
Como a estrela tão distante  
Um amor quase impossível  
Invisível como o ar  
Você é tão inalcançável  
Tão sublime como um anjo  
Um amor quase impossível  
Como fogo que não queima  
Você se tornou inalcançável  
Inalcançável__  
_

Quando dei por mim, estava recostado a porta, completamente envolvido pela melodia, pela voz levemente chorosa.

_Eu vivo no caminho da sua solidão  
Quando alguém te machuca  
Que vontade de te dizer que não há ninguém mais  
Que te ame sem medida_

Como dói te ver suspirar por quem não te faz feliz  
Se soubesse que posso morrer por ti, por ti.

Ela cantava muito bem, era afinada e tinha uma voz marcante, me perguntava que música era aquela? Não me lembrava de tê-la ouvido antes.

_Inalcançável  
Como a estrela tão distante  
Um amor quase impossível  
Invisível como o ar  
Você é tão inalcançável  
Tão sublime como um anjo  
Um amor quase impossível  
Como fogo que não queima  
Você me tornou inalcançável  
Inalcançável  
_

Me perguntava para quem ela cantava aquela música? Estaria apaixonada por alguém? Mas quem? Quem a Swan amava em segredo?

_Inalcançável  
Como a estrela tão distante  
Um amor quase impossível  
Invisível como o ar  
Você é tão inalcançável  
Tão sublime como um anjo  
Um amor quase impossível  
Como fogo que não queima  
Você me tornou inalcançável  
Inalcançável_

_Inalcançável_  
_Inalcançável_  
_Inalcançável_

Foi como se eu tivesse tido uma epifania, um estalo em minha mente e tudo de repente começou a fazer sentido... De certa forma a Swan gostava de mim, apesar do modo como sempre a tratei, ela gostava de mim! Talvez fosse esse o motivo daquele modo de me olhar... Mas isso foi há seis anos e ela era uma garotinha... Com certeza as coisas mudaram e muito neste tempo.

Sacudi a cabeça dispersando tais pensamentos, fui para o meu quarto, tudo que eu precisava era de um bom banho e cama. Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia parar de pensar, aquilo ficava martelando em minha mente até que o sono finalmente me atingisse.

**... Swan e eu dançávamos tango, nossos corpos completamente colados gingando no ritmo suave da música, não havia mais ninguém ali além de nós.

Seu corpo roçando o meu, sua coxa sobre a minha e um roçar excitante. A toquei sentindo a maciez daquela pele branquinha e sedosa, sentindo meu pau latejar dentro das calças.

Ela sorriu sacana, provavelmente sentindo o quanto estava excitado, o quanto ela mexia com o meu corpo... O quanto mexia comigo...

Em um movimento rápido a virei de costas pra mi, colando meu corpo ao dela completamente, novamente ela sorriu dando uma empinadinha naquela bunda deliciosa enquanto a rolava em minha ereção já evidente.

- Não provoca Swan... Você está brincando com fogo! - a adverti.

- Não tenho medo de me queimar Cullen! – disse apoiando as costas em meu peito, jogando seus braços em torno do meu pescoço, novamente roçando aquela bunda em mim.

No momento seguinte minhas mãos estavam em seus quadris, ditando o ritmo, enquanto esfregava minha ereção nela com vontade, ouvindo Swan soltar alguns gemidos.

- Gosta disso não é? – perguntei enquanto distribuía beijos molhados pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Sim... Muito! – ofegou ao dizer. – Me beija... – pediu me encarando com aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes. – Me beija Edward... Me deixa sentir o gosto da tua boca pelo menos uma vez.

Sem sequer piscar fiz o que me pediu... A beijei e foi algo sem igual... Seu gosto ia além de tudo que já havia provado, ela era tão doce, tão... Sua língua timidamente encontrou a minha e o desejo explodiu em beijo intenso, voraz.

Apartamos-nos em busca de ar, mas foi muito breve, eu precisava sentir aquilo novamente, então voltei a beija-la com mais impeto, mais desejo... Um beijo levou a outro... Nossas mãos eram urgentes no corpo um do outro.

Quando dei por mim Swan estava sobre mim, literalmente me cavalgando...

- Voltei por você Edward... Pra ser sua... Completamente sua meu amor... – sussurrou varrendo com suas unhas do meu peito ao abdômen, me fazendo soltar um gemido alto tamanho prazer que sentira.

Ela me tinha completamente dentro dela, e o modo como se movia sobre mim estava me levando à loucura. Abocanhei seu seio o sugando como um bebê faminto, não eram tão grandes quanto eu estava acostumado, mas tão pouco eram pequeninos... Eram simplesmente perfeitos... Na medida exata.

- Oh Edward... – ela praticamente gritou jogando a cabeça para trás, agarrada aos meus cabelos, os puxando com força.

- Pensei que não gostasse de mim? – perguntei enquanto deslizava meus lábios por sua pele, me deliciando com seu perfume.

- Tsc... Tsc... Tsc... Menino bobo! – disse meneando a cabeça, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Sempre te amei seu bobo... Sempre! – concluiu tomando meus lábios em um beijo deliciosamente lento, voltando a mover-se sobre mim, uma de minhas mãos foi para sua nuca a segurando firme, enquanto a outra acariciava seu seio...

- Isso... Mais forte! – pediu enquanto eu investia contra ela. – Mais fundo Cullen! - atendi seu pedido até que juntos explodíssemos em um orgasmo intenso, alucinante! **

Acordei suado e completamente excitado, tão excitado que chegava a incomodar. Que diabo de sonho foi aquele? Não que eu já nao tivesse tido sonhos eróticos, longe disto, mas com a Swan? Justo com ela?

Sai da cama em um estado lastimável, fui direto para o banheiro dar uma aliviada naquilo e foi inevitável não pensar nela enquanto... Aquela garota havia voltado pra me atormentar, fato!

*********************/******************

**POV BELLA**

Por mais que eu amasse minha família toda torta e sentisse falta deles, ainda não estava pronta para cruzar com o Cullen, não depois das coisas que aquela vadia disse diante dele... Não sei se teria coragem de encarar aqueles olhos verdes outra vez.

-Merda! Bastou voltar a Forks para minha vida voltar ao que era! – lamentei sem vontade de jogar minhas pernas pra fora da cama.

Fiquei olhando para o quarto com minhas malas espalhadas e abertas, estavam totalmente reviradas, talvez não fosse má ideia ficar por aqui e organizar tudo.

Foi exatamente o que fiz, passei a maior parte do dia no meu quarto, organizando toda aquela bagunça, estava quase acabando quando ouvi baterem na porta.

- Posso entrar? – Alice perguntou já dentro do quarto.

- Claro... – sorri meneando a cabeça, certas coisas continuavam as mesmas. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei enquanto organizava minha caixa de fotos.

- Nossa! Quanta foto Bella? – falou se aproximando. – Posso? – assenti e ela sentou-se na beirada da cama.

- Acho que foi a convivência com Anne, acabei me apaixonando por fotografia!

- Uau! Foi você quem tirou todas?

- A maioria... Têm muitas que minha tia tirou assim como Alec.

- Tem foto dele aqui? – sorri ao ver seus olhos castanhos esverdeados brilharem intensamente.

- Devo ter algumas, por quê?

- Me deixa ver? Por favorzinho? – pediu batendo as pestanas.

- Aqui está! – lhe entreguei e Alice tinha a boca literalmente aberta.

- Este aqui é o tal Alec?

- O próprio!

- O que deu em você criatura? Como pode dispensar um homem desses? Esse cara como diz a Rose, é tudo de bom! – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Qual parte do eu não retribuía aos seus sentimentos você não entendeu?

- Como pode não retribuir aos sentimentos de um homem lindo destes?

- Alice! – a repreendi tomando a foto de suas mãos. – Infelizmente não mandamos no coração! Não tem a ínfima ideia de como eu queria amá-lo como ele me amou!

-Desculpe! – pediu fazendo aquela carinha que desarmava qualquer um. –Mudando de assunto, você vai conosco para Dartmouth?

- Este é o plano!

- Legal! E o que vai cursar?

- Música... – respondi prontamente. - Já está tudo acertado!

- Uau! Que coincidência.

- Porque ta dizendo isso? Que eu saiba você cursa moda e...

- Ed também cursa música, vai ser seu último ano.

- Ta me zoando né? – ela riu meneando a cabeça, balançando aqueles cabelos espetadinhos.

- Meu irmão tem um talento nato para a música, Ed é um excelente pianista sabia?

- Pra falar a verdade eu havia me esquecido deste fato, me lembro de vê-lo tocando uma vez, mas foi há muito tempo!

- Deve ter herdado isso da mamãe, aliás, ele se parece muito com ela.

- Então sua mãe com certeza foi linda! – deixei escapar e Alice sorriu.

- Sim, ela era mesmo linda. - disse com os olhos levemente marejados.

- Sente muito a falta dela?

- Talvez não tanto quanto deveria... Esme é como uma mãe pra mim e de certa forma supre o vazio que ela deixou, compreende?

- Sim, também tenho Esme como minha mãe, mas confesso que ainda sinto falta da minha mãe!

- Mas você era tão pequenina! Tinha o que?

- Seis anos! Eu tinha somente seis anos e, no entanto me lembro como se fosse hoje! – Alice tocou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Estou feliz que tenha voltado.

- Estou feliz por estar de volta! – nos abraçamos e foi um abraço cheio de carinho e principalmente amor... Um amor fraternal!

- Bom, como deve imaginar eu curso moda! – disse se recompondo em seguida, assim como eu. – E um dia lançarei minha própria grife!

- Isso já era de se esperar, afinal, sempre foi aficionada por essa coisa de moda!

- Desde que me entendo por gente! – sorri meneando a cabeça, Alice era mesmo uma figura.

-Anne conhece muito o meio, fez trabalhos com modelos famosas como a tal Gisele...

- Büdchen, Gisele Büdchen!

- Sim, esta mesma, assim como outras! Mas confesso que nunca vou entender esse meio!

- E o que pretende fazer enquanto ainda estamos de férias? Temos praticamente um mês antes de voltarmos a Dartmouth!

- Sinceramente não faço ideia! Queria passar esse tempo com vocês, mas com certeza devem ter seus planos e...

- A gente ta de bobeira, ninguém tem nada pra fazer, acredite! Tem alguma coisa em mente? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Bom, como você mesma disse, temos praticamente um mês de férias, talvez pudéssemos aproveitar este tempo juntos, em uma viagem, o que acha?

- Desenvolva! – disse me dedicando total atenção.

- Em Londres, costumávamos aproveitar o tempo livre para viajar, às vezes íamos de trem a lugares remotos, uma vez cruzamos a Europa, viajamos por vinte e três países diferentes de trem!

- Uau!

- Foi muito divertido, éramos mochileiros, e nos hospedávamos em pensões ou albergues... – Alice torceu o nariz. – Não me olhe assim, foi uma experiência incrível! Talvez nós pudéssemos fazer uma viagem, o que acha?

- De trem?

- Não, de carro talvez! Poderíamos cruzar a costa de carro, o que acha? – eu podia ver o briho em seu olhar.

- AAAHHHH! – a maluca berrou quase me deixando surda. – Você é um gênio Bella! Venha. – Alice levantou-se em um salto agarrando minha mão. – Precisamos falar com os outros, tenho certeza que vão adorar a ideia! – disse enquanto praticamente me arrastava pra fora do quarto, detalhe, eu vestia somente um shortinho jeans e uma regatinha sem sutiã e a doida nem mesmo me deixou calçar os chinelos. - JAZZ... EMM... ROSE... ED... – saiu gritando pela casa.

- Onde é o incêndio pgmeu? – Emm a provocou, Alice lhe lançou um olhar assassino, estavam todos na sala, inclusive ele que me olhava de um jeito estranho, como se estivesse diante de um fantasma, ou coisa parecida.

- Pgmeu é a...

- Não liga pra ele amor! – Jazz pediu indo pra junto dela. – O que aconteceu?

- A Bella teve uma ideia genial!

- Tive? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, mas acredito que alguns ouviram, ele pelo menos pareceu ter ouvido.

- Oi! – disse mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto seus olhos percoriam meu corpo milimetricamente, tentando disfarçar em seguida.

- Oi! – respondi cruzando os braços diante do peito já que seus olhos estavam fixos em meus mamilos que marcavam no tecido fino, safado!

- Conta pra eles, Bella! – ela estava mesmo empolgada com aquilo.

- Alice, eu não acho que seja uma...

- Shhh! Fica quietinha Bella. – minha boca se abriu e fechou várias vezes, enquanto os quatro riam. – Eu mesma conto! Ainda temos um mês de férias, certo? – todos assentiram. – E até onde eu saiba ninguém aqui programou nada, certo?

- Onde você tá querendo chegar Alice? – o irmão perguntou impaciente.

- Uma viagem! Uma viagem pela costa, nós seis, topam?

- Nós seis? – Edward perguntou com os olhos levemente saltados.

-Sim, de carro, em uma viagem pela costa, seria bem interessante, sem contar que faria muito bem aproveitarmos esse tempo juntos.

- E para onde exatamente iríamos? – meu irmão perguntou meio sem interesse.

- Podemos elaborar um itinerário e segui-lo, poderíamos, por exemplo, descer a costa até Malibu e de lá, sei lá, talvez Las Vegas?

- Wow! Vegas? – os olhos do meu irmão chegaram a brilhar de empolgação.

- É uma ideia interessante! – disse Jazz maquinando algo.

- Mas como faríamos isso? De avião? – encarei a loira me perguntando se ela pensou antes de dizer aquilo? Provavelmente não.

- Não, desceríamos a costa de carro...

- Mas nós não cabemos todos em um carro! – encarei Rosálie me perguntando como seriam meus sobrinhos se aqueles dois um dia viessem a ter filhos.

- Podemos alugar um carro grande, um SUV ou uma mini van quem sabe! – sugeri enquanto Edward permanecia calado só observando, talvez achasse a ideia estapafúrdia ou coisa parecida.

- Você disse que iremos a Malibu... Malibu fica em Los Angeles! – os olhos da loira brilharam. – RODEO DRIVE! - ela e Alice disseram em uníssono. – To dentro! – Rosálie disse se colocando de pé.

- Se minha ursinha vai, eu também vou! – concordou o pau mandado do meu irmão, a loira o tinha enrolado em seu dedo mindinho.

- É uma ideia bem interessante e seria bom passarmos este tempo juntos!- meu primo lindo disse piscando pra mim. – Também topo!

- Yes! Yes! – Alice comemorou saltitante. – O que acha Ed?

- Uma viagem pela costa... Porque não, me parece uma excelente ideia! – sorri discretamente. – E até onde sei Los Angeles nessa época do ano é uma ótima pedida! – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas grossas para o meu irmão.

- Malibu? Com aquele monte de mulher só de biquíni, é o paraíso!

- Emmett Swan! – Rose ralhou lhe dando um peteleco bem dado, já que o idiota mereceu! - Se meta à besta Emmett e frito suas bolas no café da manhã! – com aquela eu tive que rir.

- Desde que eu possa ir a Rodeo Drive! – Alice disse dando de ombros.

- Soube que existem cidades interessantes daqui até Los Angeles, assim como de lá até Vegas.

- E porque Vegas? – perguntou meu irmão. – Você nem pode ir ao cassino!

- Se quiserem podemos ir para outro lugar, foi só uma sugestão! – falei dando de ombros.

- Vegas está ótimo, sou louco pra conhecer Vegas! – Edward disse empolgado demais pro meu gosto, ainda mais pra quem estava tão quietinho.

- Precisamos de um mapa, traçar o trajeto, calcular o tempo e dinheiro que precisaremos, assim como as paradas que faremos e onde. – Jazz disse animado.

- Eu te ajudo a fazer o trajeto. – Edward se ofereceu.

- Acham que isso vai mesmo dar certo? Não era mais fácil pegar um voo direto pra lá? – olhamos todos para Rose ao mesmo tempo. – Não está mais aqui quem falou. – disse erguendo as mãos em rendição.

- Costumávamos ficar em albergues, costuma ser mais barato e...

- Não abro mão de dormir em um hotel pelo menos, já que serei arrastada por dois estados praticamente. – retrucou a loira enquanto examinava as unhas.

- Tudo bem... Ficamos em hotéis. – concordou Jazz.

Passamos praticamente a tarde toda sobre o mapa, Jazz era fera em cálculos assim como Edward e os dois rapidamente traçaram o melhor trajeto.

- Acho que será melhor irmos pela costa, como a Swan sugeriu, seguimos a 101 até Los Angeles e de lá pegamos a 15 até Vegas, o que acham? – Edward explicou apontando no mapa.

- Perfeito. – dissemos em uníssono.

- Vamos cair na estrada! – Alice disse empolga e foi impossível conter o riso com o jeito empolgado dela, e que Deus me ajude a encarar quase um mês dentro de um carro com ele.

**************************/************************

_Um beijão a todas, espero que tenham gostado! _

_Até breve! _


	7. Chapter 6

**Aqui está, espero que gostem! **

**Não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário, beijos e até mais!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**POV EDWARD**

Tenho que confessar que a ideia até que era interessante, mas passar tanto tempo ao lado dela seria no mínimo estranho, ainda mais depois daquele sonho!

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando Alice praticamente a puxava gritando feito uma louca! A Swan vestia um shortinho jeans curto deixando suas belas pernas de fora, a regatinha era colada ao corpo moldando perfeitamente aqueles seios, seus mamilos estavam rijos e marcavam na malha me dando água na boca.

Gostosa! Era a única palavra que me veio à mente ao vê-la ali, toda sem jeito e descalça, ao notar que eu tinha os olhos fixos em sua regata, ela cruzou os braços diante do peito corando levemente, meu estômago se comprimiu e novamente foi como se eu tivesse dezenas de borboletas dentro dele. Mas que porra era aquela?

Meu pai e Esme curtiram a ideia dizendo que seria muito bom para nós passarmos esse tempo juntos, de fato seria legal conhecer melhor a Swan, sem contar que ela e Emm precisavam deste contato.

Optamos por um jipe de sete lugares com um amplo porta malas que estava dentro do nosso orçamento, mas infelizmente minhas irmãs não conheciam o conceito de mochileiros!

- Onde pensam que vão com tudo isso? – Swan perguntou levando as mãos a cintura, estava tentadora naquele shortinho jeans e com aquela blusinha azul, seus cabelos estavam presos de um jeito estranho, mesmo assim aquele penteado a deixava sexy!

- Nós vamos viajar, não vamos?

- Não há espaço no carro pra tudo isso, levem somente o necessário!

- Mas estamos levando somente o necesário! – retrucou Alice.

- Uma mala por pessoa Alice, somente o básico. – insistiu a Swan, eu e os caras só ficamos de fora, observando, conhecia muito bem aquelas duas e a discussão seria longa.

- Mas e se formos a uma festa? – minha irmã loira perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

- Leve uma troca.

- E se tiver mais festas, não posso repetir a roupa. – Swan revirou os olhos passando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Isso vai longe! – Emm sussurrou ao meu lado.

- Não acredito que ela consiga convencer aquelas duas a diminuir a bagagem! – disse Jasper.

- Isso vai nos atrasar! – falei com os olhos fixos nas três.

-A intenção é não passar mais que uma ou duas noites em um lugar, se for necessário compramos algo... – argumentou a Swan. - Veja seu irmão ele tem somente uma mala. – disse apontando para mim.

- Ele é homem, qualquer coisa fica bem, não quer comparar não é? – ela olhou para nós pedindo ajuda.

- A idéia foi sua. – Emm disse se abstendo.

- Duas no máximo e não esqueçam o saco de dormir. – falou rendida.

- Saco de dormir? – Rose a olhou como se a mesma tivesse perdido o juízo. - Mas vamos ficar em hotéis.

- Precaução, uma mulher previnida vale por duas, nunca ouviu falar? Agora vão refazer essas malas. – as duas fizeram bico voltando lá pra cima.

- Praticamente um mês dentro de um carro com três mulheres, tem certeza que querem encarar isso? – Emmett disse esquecendo-se do fato de que a irmã ainda estava ali.

- Ainda estou aqui Emm. – ela disse em tom de repreenda. – Do que está reclamando? Você e Jazz estão acompanhados, já Edward e eu teremos que ser velas, acha pouco?

- Ela até que tem razão, mas por outro lado vou curtir pacas enquanto vocês dois...

- Homens! – A Swan disse meneando a cabeça saindo da sala enquanto dizia algo inteligível, parecia furiosa.

Depois de tudo devidamente arrumado no porta malas, nos despedimos do meu pai e Esme.

- Cuidem-se garotos e espero que se divirtam muito. – Esme quase me esmagando em um abraço apertado.

- Não se preocupe mãe, voltaremos inteiros! _**"Eu acho!" **_– conclui mentalmente, ela fez o mesmo como Jazz, Alice e Rose.

- Foi uma excelente ideia filha, espero que esta viagem sirva para uní-los... – ela abraçou a Swan que levou alguns instantes para retribuir ao abraço. – Cuide-se filha.

- Tudo bem mãe, estou acostumada a viajar, mas prometo me cuidar! E você cuida dela enquanto estivermos fora. – disse ao meu pai, o abraçando carinhosamente. – E juízo vocês dois!

- Vão com Deus! – foi o que meu pai disse, estalando um beijo em sua testa.

Todos se acomodaram em seus devidos lugares, eu iria dirigir primeiro e o banco do passageiro sobrou para a Swan. Ela me ancarou por alguns isntantes antes de subir, como se ponderasse se entrava no carro ou não.

- E ai? Todos prontos?- perguntei enquanto ajustava o GPS, coloquei meus óculos escuros enquanto a Swan travava o cinto de segurança, era impossível não olhar para aquele par de coxas ao meu lado e agradeci mentalmente por estar de óculos escuros.

Os dois casais estavam absortos um no outro, em uma bolha só deles, a Swan mexia em sua máquina fotográfica e vi ali uma chance de puxar papo com ela, já que o clima estava no mínimo estranho.

- Gosta de tirar fotos? – perguntei como quem não quer nada, com meus olhos fixos na estrada.

- Bastante... – respondeu sorrindo, e lá estava meu coração batendo rápido e descompaçado. – Sou apaixonada por fotografia, acho que foi a concivência com Anne! – ela apontou aquele troço pra mim e clicou algumas vezes.

Liguei o CD player do carro em uma música agradável a viagem seguiu tranquila pelas três horas seguintes até chegarmos a ponte Elice em Astória, ela ligava Washington ao Óregon.

- Pode parar um minuto? – Swan pediu preparando sua máquina.

- Por que quer parar Bella? – Rose perguntou sem entender.

-Gostaria de tirar algumas fotos, vai ser bem rápido, prometo! – disse me olhando com aqueles olhos brilhantes que mais pareciam chocolate derretido.

- Tudo bem, vai lá, vai ser bom dar uma parada! – ela sorriu daquele jeito cativante destravando o cinto.

- Obrigada Cullen, prometo não me demorar! – agradeceu estalando um beijo no meu rosto, o que me pegou totalemente de surpresa, descendo do carro em seguida. Os outros a acompanharam, e a Swan tirou várias fotos da ponte, assim como da belíssima vista que tinhamos, sem contar nas fotos que tirou de nós.

- O que acham de passarmos a primeira noite aqui, em Astoria? – perguntou assim que atravessamos a ponte

- Mas aqui não tem nada Bella, olha pra isso é igual ou pior que Forks. – Rose como sempre reclamando de algo.

- Eu gostei daqui, parece bem tranquilo, a gente pode aproveitar pra comer alguma coisa, to faminto! – se olhar matasse, Emm tava mortinho!

- Concordo com o Emm, sem contar que podemos explorar a cidade e ver o que Astoria tem a nos oferecer, certo? – Jazz disse piscando para Alice, que sorriu, aquela seguiria o namorado no inferno!

- O que acha Cullen? – ela me encarava com aqueles olhos castanhos e imagens daquele bendito sonho me vieram à mente, sacudi a cabeça tentando dissipa-las, o que diabos aquela garota estava fazendo comigo?

- Jazz tem razão, podemos ver o que Astoria tem pra oferecer. – falei sugestivamente sacudindo as sobrancelhas e a Swan revirou os olhos resmungando algo inteligível, voltando sua atenção para fora do carro.

Passaríamos a nossa primeira noite em Astoria mesmo, nos hospedamos no hotel Eliot que ficava no centro da cidade e Jazz pediu quatro suítes no mesmo andar.

Assim que cheguei a minha suíte liguei pra casa e soube que a Swan havia se adiantado e avisado que ficaríamos em Astoria por esta noite, eu mal havia acabado o banho e meu telefone tocou insistentemente, era Alice.

- Fala tampinha?

"Tampinha é a... Enfim, Jazz encontro um barzinho que parece ser bem legal e não muito longe daqui, se apronte, nos encontraremos lá em baixo as oito." – a maluca disse sem sequer me dar chance de dizer algo.

Vesti um jeans escuro com uma camisa verde clara e minha jaqueta preta e dei uma ajeitada nos cabelos descendo em seguida, encontrando meus irmãos lá em baixo, só faltava mesmo a Swan.

- Desculpe o atraso eu... – ela se calou ao olhar pra mim, havia algo naquele olhar brilhante. – Fiquei escrevendo e acabei me distraindo.

- Escrevendo? Escrevendo o que?

- Nada demais, só um costume que tenho! – disse dando de ombros, estava linda com aquele jeans justinho e aquela camiseta transparente com o sutiã preto a mostra, novamente seus cabelos estavam presos com aquele coque estranho que deixava alguns fios soltos e seus olhos realçavam com aquela maquiagem forte nos olhos.

- Você não acha que isso ai ta muito transparente? – o olhar que ela lançou para o irmão não foi dos melhores.

- A tua mulher é a loira, portanto me erra Emm. – cuspiu entre os dentes passando por ele, foi impossível não reparar no modo como aquele jeans realçava seu traseiro e eu era obrigado a admitir, a Swan tinha um belo traseiro!

- Sabe Bella, sou obrigado a concordar com o Emm, não seria melhor... – ela estancou encarando Jasper.

- Não ouse terminar esta frase Jasper! – minha irmã o cortou. – Ela tá linda e vai arrasar corações! – disse piscando para a Swan que meneou a cabeça revirando os olhos e eu me perguntava... 'Que porra era aquela de arrasar corações?'

***********************/**********************

**POV BELLA**

Até que estávamos indo bem, e fizemos nossa primeira parada em Astoria, eu mal havia acabado de falar com minha mãe e Alice me ligou avisando que sairíamos, iríamos a um bar que Jazz encontrou e parecia ser bem legal, segundo ela é claro!

Dei início ao meu diário de bordo, eu costumava fazer um a cada viagem, mas me entreti escrevendo e acabei me atrasando, por isso peguei a primeira coisa que encontrei me aprontando rapidamente. Ao descer eles já estavam todos esperando, inclusive ele.

O cara estava um arraso, eu me perguntava como ele conseguia ficar mais lindo a cada dia? Qualquer pedaço de pano ficava bem naquela criatura, fato!Me chutei mentalmente por me pegar o analisando, mas era quase que impossível não olhar tamanha beleza. Merda!

Meu irmão se achou no direito de me repreender pela roupa que eu usava, e Jazz foi no embalo, mas Alice o cortou antes mesmo que concluisse. Era só o que me faltava, ter aqueles dois no meu pé.

Tenho que admitir que o lugar até que era bem interessante e muito agradável, havia uma música ambiente e as mesas estavam bem espalhadas pelo local formando uma pequena pista no centro delas, com uma enorme bancada na lateral onde ficava o bar. Um típico bar americano, diferente dos pubs que eu costumava frequentar em Londres.

- Até que é bem movimentado. – Jazz disse assim que entramos e automaticamente todos os olhares se voltaram para nós.

- Sejam bem vindos ao Mccan's Pub, em que posso ajudar? – uma garota perguntou se aproximando de nós, ela tinha um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes e só faltou devorar Edward com o olhar.

- Uma mesa, por favor. – pediu com uma voz sexy provavelmente fazendo com que a idiota ovulasse ou algo do tipo. A imbecil soltou um suspiro audivel enquanto o babaca tinha um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

- Tava demorando! – ouvi Rosálie resmungar entre os dentes enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Sigam-me, por favor... – a idiota pediu sem tirar os olhos dele, era como se nós não existíssemos. – Vocês com certeza não são daqui, não é?

- Não, estamos de passagem somente. – o Cullen sorriu meio torto e eu juro que vi uma baba escorrer da boca daquela criatura.

- O que vai pedir? – perguntou toda solícita.

- Queridinha... – Rose disse ficando diante do irmão. – Oi! Não sei se reparou, mas estamos em grupo, será que pode anotar nossos pedidos. – segurei o riso, a cara da idiota foi hilária, seu rosto atingiu um tom escarlate enquanto ela anotava nossos pedidos.

- Credo! Foi impressão minha ou ela babou literalmente? – eu gostaria de dizer que sim, mas achei melhor não me meter.

- Parem de implicância vocês duas, elas me amam, fato! – disse o babaca ajeitando a gola da jaqueta, sorri meneando a cabeça, ele se achava mesmo. – Tá rindo do que, posso saber? – perguntou me encarando.

- Depois do modo como Rose falou com ela, espero sinceramente que sua amiguinha não cuspa na minha bebida! – ele estreitou o olhar levantando-se de repente.

- Vou dar um role por ai, ver se encontro algo interessante. – disse indo em direção ao balcão, apoiou o cotovelo na bancada e no isntante seguinte uma loira se aproximou e o babaca sorriu pra ela e os dois conversavam bem animados.

- Eca! Parecem até mariposas indo direto pra luz... É nojento! – os quatro me encaravam com a sobrancelha arqueada. Droga! Eu disse aquilo em voz alta? – O que foi?

- O cara parece que tem mel, aonde ele chega a mulherada alvoroça. – comentou meu irmão entre risos. Lindo e charmoso daquele jeito, não era de se duvidar.

- Foi impressão minha ou senti uma pitada de ciume no seu comentário? – encarei a loira me perguntando o que diabo ela estava insinuando?

- Cíume? Eu? Do seu irmão? Poupe-me Rosálie, tenho mais o que fazer! – me levantei deixando os dois casais se curtirem e fui explorar o local, já que o babaca do Cullen engatou em um papo animado com a loira que sorria afetada pra ele.

Achei melhor ir para o outro lado, bem longe deles, acabei encontrando um reservado onde havia algumas pessoas jogando dardos. Fui me aproximando aos poucos, observando as pessoas se divertirem.

- Oi! – sobressaltei com o susto e ao me virar me deparei com um tremendo gato. – Sou Brady, o que uma gata como você faz sozinha por aqui?

- Oi... – consegui dizer depois de alguns segundos, ele era mesmo muito bonito, tinha um par de olhos verdes brilhantes e uma barba rala que caia muito bem nele. - Sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – disse estendendo minha mão pra ele que a levou até os lábios e a beijou.

- Não é daqui, certo? Com certeza eu me lembraria de tê-la visto por aqui.

- Oh não, chegamos hoje, estou com meus irmãos, viemos de Forks, estamos descendo à costa.

- Legal! – Forks fica em Washington não é mesmo? – perguntou mordendo levemente o lábio e aquilo foi tentador tenho que admitir. – Já ouvi falar.

- Duvido muito... – disse entre risos. – Aquela cidade é um ovo!

- Astoria não fica muito atrás minha cara.

– E o que tem de interessante pra se fazer em Astoria?

- Não muita coisa, acredite. – respondeu divertido. – A não ser que goste de pesca ou caça. – meneei a cabeça negativamente. - Temos um parque, com um belo jardim que é muito freqüentado pelos turistas, além de alguns pontos turísticos... – um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios. – Posso ser seu guia se quiser.

- Seria interessante, mas como disse, estou com meus irmãos e...

- Não vejo problema algum. – ele deu de ombros piscando em seguida, acabamos engatando em um papo agradável enquanto tomávamos uma cerveja e outra.

*********************/*********************

**POV EDWARD**

O lugar até que era legal, assim que entramos todos os olhares se voltaram para nós e uma garota se aproximou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, conhecia bem aquele tipinho, dei corda me divertindo com suas reações. Claro que Rose cortou meu barato, já a Swan parecia incomodada com algo.

- Credo! Foi impressão minha ou ela babou literalmente? – Alice disse assim que a garota saiu.

- Parem de implicância vocês duas, elas me amam, fato! – falei me gabando e a Swan sorriu meneando a cabeça o que me incomodou e muito. – Tá rindo do que, posso saber? – ela me encarou estreitando o olhar.

- Depois do modo como Rose falou com ela, espero sinceramente que sua amiguinha não cuspa na minha bebida! – o tom como falou comigo me irritou profundamente, me levantei surpreendendo a todos.

- Vou dar um role por ai, ver se encontro algo interessante. – eu é que não iria ficar ali, estava a fim de me divertir então fui até o bar e pedi uma dose de vodka, dei um gole em minha bebida e não pude deixar de observar a bela loira se aproximando. Ela mordia os lábios me devorando com o olhar, era gostosa e muito gata, mas estava estampado em sua testa 'Sou fácil'.

- Oi gato!Nunca te vi por aqui? – disse se debruçando no balcão ao meu lado.

- Deve ser porque nunca estive por aqui. – falei passando os olhos pelo seu decote, ela tinha belos seios, bem fartos. – Estou de passagem, descendo à costa.

- Sou Hilary, qual é o seu nome?

- Edward. – falei simplesmente.

- Vai ficar muito tempo em Astoria? – perguntou se aproximando cada vez mais.

- Creio que só esta noite, depende. – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

- Do que necessariamente? – falou mordendo os lábios, automaticamente me veio à mente o modo como a Swan o fazia, era tão natural e ao mesmo tempo tão tentador... Não era forçado como a garota diante de mim o fazia. Voltei meu olhar para a mesa e ela não estava, olhei em volta e nada, onde diabo a Swan havia se metido?

- Se tiver algo de interessante por aqui. – respondi lhe dando meu melhor sorriso, revirei os olhos mentalmente ao ouvi-la suspirar, depois de um tempinho jogando conversa fora com a loira, ouvimos uma movimentação vinda do outro lado do salão. – O que ta rolando ali?

- Ali é onde fica o jogo de dardos, o pessoal joga apostando uma grana, sabe como é, muito tempo ocioso.

- Gostaria de dar uma olhada, com licença. – pedi indo até o aglomerado de gente, mais do que depressa a garota me seguiu.

Pedi pasagem tentanto ver qual era o motivo de tanto alvoroço e estanquei ao ver a Swan com um dardo na mão... E um cara que mantinha seu corpo praticamente colado ao dela, parecia estar encinando a ela como atirar.

Senti uma vontade incontrolável de quebrar a mão do infeliz que tocava sua cintura, enquanto sua outra mão estava sobre a dela, segurando o dardo, ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e a Swan lançou o dardo em seguida e quase acertou o alvo.

- Viu... Quase acertou Bella.

- Isso foi demais Brady! – a Swan comemorou jogando os braços em torno do pescoço dele rindo alto e eu me perguntava que porra era aquela? De onde ela o conhecia?

- O que tá rolando aqui? – reconheci de imediato à voz estrondosa de Emm. – Quem é o cara? – ele estava com Rose, Alice e Jazz. – Eu vou lá.

- Você não vai não... – minha irmã o impediu. – Deixe sua irmã em paz Emm.

- O que ta acontecendo, também quero ver... – Alice disse ao meu lado. – Chega pra lá Ed, me deixa ver o que ta rolando. – dei um passo para o lado e ela se ajeitou com Jazz ao seu lado. – Nãaaooo... O que diabos a Bella ta fazendo ali?

- Pelo visto, esta aprendendo a jogar dardo. – falei sem tirar os olhos daqueles dois.

- O cara é maluco? Ela pode matar alguém com aquilo! – seu irmão disse e em seguida a Swan atirou um dardo que tirou uma fina da cabeça de um cara e ficou espetado no revestimento de madeira da parede.

-Tem razão, aquilo pode machucar alguém, ainda mais nas mãos dela! – foi à vez de Jazz dizer.

- Uau! De onde foi que ela tirou aquele tremendo gato? – Emm encarou Rose com os olhos estreitados. – Desculpe ursão, mas o cara é muito gato, sua irmã nasceu virada pra lua, fato!

- Cala a boca Rosálie! – ela me lançou um olhar mordaz. – Vá lá Emm e faça alguma coisa antes que sua irmã perfure o crânio de alguém. – as duas me olhavam com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Droga! Errei de novo!- lamentou a Swan ao errar outro dardo que ficou a quase meio metro do alvo.

- Vou acertar desta vez Brady e sozinha. – disse mirando no alvo, sorri ao vê-la morder a língua ao tentar mirar, a Swan atirou errando novamente, a sorte que o cara foi rápido e desviou rindo. - Droga! Me dá outro. – pediu estendendo a mão para o tal Brady.

- Tem certeza Bella? Não quer que eu te ajude?

- Não Brady, vou acertar esse troço ou meu nome não será mais Isabella Swan!

- Definitivamente ela ta bêbada. – Alice disse ao meu lado, novamente ela a Swan tentava mirar o alvo mordendo a língua, fazendo uma careta fofa, atirou com tudo e acertou bem no alvo.

-AAHHH! Eu consegui! – comemorou fazendo uma dancinha estranha, tirando risos de todos ali, em seguida pulo nos braços do cara. – Consegui Brady... Eu consegui!

- Sim, você conseguiu linda, você é demais Bella. – ele tirou uma mexa de cabelo que caia sobre seus olhos. – Você é linda. – disse acariciando seu rosto ainda a mantendo em seus braços, senti como se alguém contorcesse meu estômago, minhas mãos estavam em punho, e minha vontade era de quebrar o infeliz na porrada.

- Tsc! Para com isso Brady! – Swan disse se apartando dele bruscamente.

- O que ta fazendo Bella? – Emm se fez presente se aproximando dos dois.

- Quem é você? – o idiota perguntou encarando o Emm.

- Irmão dela, algum problema com isso? – conhecia Emm, ele não tava gostando nada daquilo.

- Prazer, sou Brady, Brady Thompson. – o idiota disse estendendo a mão para o Emm, pelo visto, a Swan havia falado sobre nós.

- Emmett Swan, está é minha namorada Rosalie, meu irmão Jasper e sua namorada Alice e aquele ali é o Edward meu irmão. – somente fiz um breve aceno com a cabeça.

- Ué, você não disse que eram dois irmãos e duas irmãs? – perguntou encarando a Swan.

- Emmett é meu irmão de sangue, Jazz é meu primo, mas fomos criados juntos, assim como os três irmãos ali, que são filhos do marido da minha tia que nos adotou, entendeu?

- Acho que sim, então ele também é seu irmão, certo?

- Não! Edward não é meu irmão... – disse fechando a cara. – Ele é filho de Carlisle e irmão das meninas... É isso!

- Tá bem, não ta mais aqui quem falou! – o tal Brady brincou erguendo as mãos para o alto.

- Pensei que estivesse sozinho gato? – eu até havia me esquecido da garota ao meu lado.

- São meus irmãos, estamos viajando juntos. – ela passou os olhos por cada um deles.

- Oi, eu sou a Hilary! – disse se apresentando a eles.

- Acho melhor voltarmos pra mesa, estamos chamando a atenção aqui. – Swan disse na maior cara de pau indo em direção da mesa com aquele babaca na sua cola.

- O que tem de bom pra se fazer nessa cidade Brady? – Jazz perguntou depois de termos todos nos acomodado.

-Como disse a Bella, nada de muito interessante, a não ser alguns pontos turísticos. – ele piscou para ela que sorriu aquele sorriso puro e sincero.

- Por quanto tempo pretendem ficar na cidade? – Hilary perguntou me lançando um olhar sugestivo.

- Não acredito que eles gostem dos locais os quais costuma frequentar Hilary! – ela lançou um olhar fulminante para o tal Brady, pelo visto aqueles dois se conheciam.

- Não torra Brady! – cuspiu furiosa.

-Gostaria de tirar algumas fotos e seria interessante conhecer algum dos lugares dos quais me falou. – a Swan disse novamente sorrindo para o cara. – O que acham? Podemos fazer um tour pela cidade já que ela não pe tão grande.

- Não sei não, o que acha Ed? – Emm disse passando a bola pra mim.

- Ah... Fica Ed, garanto que não irá se arrepender. – Hilary disse novamente me olhando sugestivmente, até que não era má ideia! Pela minha visão periférica vi minhas irmãs e a Swan reivarem os olhos.

- Só se me mostrar o que Astoria tem de bom! – pisquei para Hilary que abriu um sorriso brilhante.

- Com licença... – Sawm pediu levantando-se, deu uma leve cambaleada, firmando-se em seguida.

- Hey, você está bem? – o cara perguntou todo preocupado.

- Desculpe, é que de repente fiquei enjoada. – disse indo em direção ao toalete, Alice me lançou um olhar fulminante saindo atrás dela, sendo seguida por Rosálie que fez o mesmo.

Sinceramente não ententi o porquê, também não ficaria pra saber, achei melhor sai dali com Hilary. Depois de trocarmos alguns beijos e amassos em um cantinho mais reservado, saímos do bar e fomos para a minha suíte no hotel onde ela me fez esquecer fora daquele quarto, pelo menos por um tempo.

Transamos várias vezes e tenho que adimtir que a garota sabia exatamente como agradar a um homem, mas aquela sensação de que faltava algo estava lá, como toda a vez.

Ela dormia pesado ao meu lado, me senti incomodado, porque geralmente depois da transa, do tesão ter acabado eu preferia ficar sozinho. Tomei um banho e me sentei na poltrona, e adormeci pensando na Swan, se ela estaria com o tal Brady, o que estariam fazendo?

- Desculpe, acabei pegando no sono... – Hilary disse se pendurando em mim. - A noite foi incrível e você foi maravilhoso. – sorri meio sem vontade. – O que vamos fazer hoje?

- Vou com meus irmãos conhecer os pontos turísticos. – falei enquanto tomava um gole de meu café. – Coma alguma coisa.

- Não obrigado! Não sou de comer pela manhã. – respondeu sentando-se na cama, colocando a sandália. – Você disse que ficaria comigo?

- Mudei de idéia. – disse sem ao menos olhar pra ela.

- Vou pra casa, aqui está o meu telefone, se acaso ficar por aqui, me liga ta bem? – assenti a levando até a porta.

- É serio gato, se ficar me procura, podemos repetir a noite quente de ontem! – Hilary novamente se pendurou em mim, elaçando meu pescoço, depoistou um beijo em meus lábios tentando aprofundá-lo, estava quase cedendo quando ouvi uma porta bater.

Me virei na direção do som e a Swan estava parada com a mão na maçaneta, mas seu olhar fixo em nós, merda! Seu olhar estava ainda mais brilhante e mesmo estando longe, vi perfeitamente seu queixo tremer antes dela entrar no quarto novamente batendo a porta com tudo.

************************/***********************

_Espero que tenham gostado! _

_A cada personagem novo que entrar nessa estória, _

_vou postar a foto na minha página no Facebook para quem possa se interessar. _

_É só procurar por Luci Masen Fanfics! Beijos e até breve! _


	8. Chapter 7

**Como eu havia prometido, aqui está! **

**Beijos espero que gostem e se puderem deixe seu comentário! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**POV BELLA**

- Merda! – soltei voltando ao meu quarto. – Tudo que eu não precisava esta manhã era ver aqueles dois juntos... Argh... Que nojo! – levei as mãos aos cabelos enquanto andava de um lado para outro tentando arduamente me acalmar. Mas espera ai, me acalmar por quê? O que eu tinha haver com o fato dele ter passado a noite com aquela loira peituda cheia de amor pra dar? Ficou meio óbvio quando os dois sumiram do bar, não ficou?

O Cullen era mesmo um... Adjetivos não me faltavam para definí-lo naquele momento. Como alguém pode ser tão... Galinha, sem vergonha e safado? Pelo visto é adepto ao sexo casual, afinal eles se conheceram a o que dez horas?

- Esquece o babaca do Cullen, Isabella! – ordenei a mim mesma, olhei no relógio e já havia dado minha hora, provavelmente Brady já estava me aguardando.

Peguei minha bolsa com minha maquina, carteira e celular, esperava sinceramente que o Cullen não tivesse a infeliz ideia de levar aquela garota conosco! Desci encontrando meu irmão, Rosálie, Alice, Jazz e o Cullen no saguão do hotel.

- Está atrasada! – disparou meu irmão, como se eu não soubesse.

- Tenho relógio Emm.

- Vish que humor é esse mulher tá na TPM? – lancei um olhar mordaz para o meu irmão que se calou.

- Acho que não deveria ter bebido Bella... – minha amiga disse ao lado do namorado. – Sua cara não está nada boa. – a encarei por alguns instantes considerando se a mandava à merda ou não, achei melhor não.

- Um bom dia pra vocês também, será que podemos ir? – falei passando pelos cinco, ele somente observava calado.

Assim que atravessei as portas do hotel vi Brady recostado em uma linda caminhonete, foi impossível não retribuir aquele sorriso.

- Bom dia! Sou todo seu, senhorita, use e abuse! – brincou ao me esteitar em seus braços em um abraço aconchegante. – Por onde quer começar? – perguntou depois de estalar um beijo em meu rosto.

- Você é quem conhece tudo por aqui, estarei em suas mãos. – brinquei piscando pra ele.

- Não assim... Não faça eu me apaixonar por você! – ouvi perfeitamente quando Alice e Rosálie suspiraram mais atrás.

-Tsc! Para com isso seu bobo... – o repreendi em tom de brincadeira, dano com a mão em seu peito. - Para onde vamos?

- Cannon Beach, vai adorar aquela praia, tem também a casa das Docas Gonn, do filme os Goonies, já ouviram falar? – os olhos do meu irmão só faltaram saltar.

- Tá de brincadeira né?

- Claro que não, desculpe como vai pessoal? – todos somente o cumprimentaram com um aceno. – E ai, preparados?

- Eu nasci pronto meu caro! – respondeu Emm indo para o nosso carro, apesar de haver espaço na caminhonete de Brady, nenhum deles se ofereceu para ir conosco.

Durante todo o trajeto Brady foi explicando onde e como foi feito o filme, parando para que eu fotografasse tudo, falamos sobre os assuntos mais variados e rimos muito, ele era uma figura.

- Essa é a casa dos heróis do filme. – dizia apontando para a casa, meu irmão parecia um garotinho, ele sempre foi fã do filme e olhava embasbacado. Depois de Emm conhecer a casa e encher Brady de perguntas, ele nos levou ao paraiso.

Cannon Beach era umas das praias mais lindas que já vi e não preciso dizer que me diverti muito tirando fotos daquele lugar maravilhoso. Brady nos levou para almoçar em um excelente restaurante e a noite nos levou a cidade vizinha em uma boate chamada Diablos Nigthclub onde nos divertimos muito, apesar de ter que aturar o Cullen e sua loira peituda se esfregando um no outro na pista enquanto praticamente se engoliam.

Agradeci imensamente a Brady por me fazer companhia, dançamos muito, bebemos e nos divertimos, mas não passamos disso. Não que Brady não estivesse a fim, ele tentou me beijar em Cannon Beach, mas deixei claro que minha amizade era tudo que eu poderia oferecer e apesar de não conseguir esconder sua decepção respeitou inha opção.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar mais uns dias, tem muita coisa ainda pra conhecer. – Brady isistia pela segunda vez, ele não queria nos deixar partir. – Fica, garanto que não irá se arrepender. – sorri acariciando seu rosto, encarando aquele par de olhos verde azulados.

- Desculpe, mas temos um cronograma a seguir. – senti um aperto no peito, eu realmente havia gostado dele.

- Fica! – pediu com o olhar fixo em minha boca, pela minha visão perférica, vi os cinco com os olhos fixos em nós.

– Temos que ir, você tem meu telefone, e se por acaso passar por Forks, me procura ta bem? – ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- Você é uma garota muito, muito especial Bella... – disse me puxando pra si, me envolvendo em seus braços. - Como você existe poucas. – ele me abraçou apertado e foi impossível não retribuir.

- Tsc! Deixa de ser exagerado Brady. – ele sorriu segurando meu rosto em suas mãos, por um momento pensei que quebraria sua promessa e me beijaria, novamente seu olhar estava fixo em minha boca.

- Queria te beijar. – disse quase em um sussurro.

- Me fez uma promessa, tá lembrado? – falei da mesma forma, ele colou sua testa a minha.

- Jamais vou me esquecer de você. – o ouvi dizer antes de depositar um beijo em minha testa.

- Vou levá-lo comigo em meu coração meu amigo. – minha voz saiu embargada e meus olhos ardiam, o abracei uma vez mais depositando um beiijo em seu rosto. – Espero ver você novamente.

- Também espero! – Brady se despediu de todos e finalmente entramos no carro, como era a vez de Jazz dirigir, Alice foi ao seu lado, Emm e Rosálie no banco do meio e sobrou pra euzinha aqui ir no fundo com o Cullen.

- Qual o seu problema Bella? – minha cunhada disparou ao se ajoelhar no banco pra me encarar. - Pensei que iria ter um beijo cinematográfico, e, no entanto. – ela parecia mesmo decepicionada.

- Lamento decepcioná-la Rose, mas deixa esse tipo de coisa pro seu irmão, afinal ele e a tal loira, deram um show tanto, concorda? – ela olhou de mim para o irmão.

- Ei? Qual o seu problema comigo, Swan? – retrucou irritadiço.

"_**Quer que eu enumere?"**_ – respondi mentalmente.

-No momento? – ele estreitou o olhar. – Todos! – falei como se fosse óbvio, somente o som da sua voz me irrita!

- Shiii... Tá de TPM Bella? – perguntou meu irmão fazendo o mesmo que a namorada há poucos instantes.

- Porque você não vai à merda Emm? – cuspi entre os dentes, colocando meus fones de ouvido, abrindo meu diário de bordo.

Achei melhor me dedicar à escrita e tentar esquecer o fato de que o Cullen estava bem ao meu lado, aumentei o som do ipod tentando não me envolver na conversa que rolava, teríamos mais quatro horas de viagem e neste período, passariamos por cerca de dezoito cidades. Jazz fez uma parada em Toledo para abastecer e pra que comessemos alguma coisa.

- E ai? Vai me dizer a razão de todo esse mau humor? – Alice perguntou ao sentar-se ao meu lado, ela me olhava de um jeito estranho, os outros haviam ido à loja de conveniência comprar algo pra comer.

- Pra te dizer a verdade, nem eu mesma sei ao certo Alice... – e estava sendo sincera. – Prometo que quando eu sober te conto tá bem?

- Tá bem, mas ve se melhora essa carinha e...

- Bella? Eu trouxe pra você. – Edward disse a cortando, ele me estendia um lanche natural e uma coca.

- E o meu? – Alice perguntou o encarando.

- Ta com o seu namorado! – prendi o riso ao ver os dois se encararem.

- Grosso! – ela cuspiu sobre o ombro indo ao encontro dos outros.

- Como sabia que peito de peru é o meu preferido? – perguntei surpresa com sua escolha e ainda mais com sua atitude.

-Desde que saímos de Forks é o que vi você pedir. – disse dando de ombros, e eu me perguntava desde quando ele prestava atenção no que eu comia?

- Obrigada! – agradeci me sentindo péssima por tratá-lo tão mal, ele deu de ombros se afastando. – Não... Espera! – pedi o segurando pela mão, no instante que minha pele tocou a dele, fui invadida pela mesma sensação que senti quando dançamos naquela pista.

Durante dois dias Brady me tocou por várias vezes e quase me beijou e em nenhum momento me fez sentir o que o Cullen faz com um simples toque, meu coração batia forte e descompassado e a sensação era de que saltaria pela minha boca a qualquer momento.

**POV EDWARD**

Meu corpo todo reagiu àquele simples toque... Senti meu coração bater forte e rápido e aquela sensação me invadir, me deixando tonto, como da vez que a tive em meus braços naquela pista.

- Desculpe... – pediu mordendo o lábio de forma tentadora. - Fui grosseira com você e não havia motivos pra isso peço que me desculpe, sinceramente. – havia verdade tanto em suas palavras quanto em seu olhar. – por um momento me perdi naqueles olhos castanhos, tão brilhantes e intensos, desci o olhar e lá estava ela, mordendo o lábio novamente. Engoli e seco, senti uma vontade insana de simplesmente puxá-la pra mim e tomar aqueles lábios em um beijo... Sentir seu gosto, saborear cada pedacinho daquela boca tão convidativa.

- Não esquenta... – disse lhe dando meu melhor sorriso e por um momento Bella me olhou meio abobalhada, mas logo se recompôs. – Agora coma pra gente pegar a estrada novamente, ainda temos muito chão. – pisquei pra ela que corou de um jeito tão inocente.

- Não temos pressa, tá lembrado? – Swan piscou pra mim e senti meu estômago dar voltas, me recostei no carro deixando que ela comesse em paz.

Enquanto a via comer, lembraças do modo como se despediu do tal Brady me vieram à mente, o que será que havia rolado entre eles? Apesar do modo carinhoso como se tratavam, em nenhum momento os vi trocando um beijo ou... Era óbvio que o cara tava na dela, o modo como a olhava em Cannon Beach, como a admirava enquanto tirava suas fotos.

Simplesmente não me agradou o modo como riam um para o outro, tão pouco o desejo em seu olhar ao ver a Swan dançar na boate... Ela estava tão linda, tão sexy, sem nem ao menos tentar... Tentei me concentrar em Hilary, mas meus olhos não saiam dela, e do modo desejoso como ele a olhava e o pior era que... Eu a desejava tanto ou mais que ele, droga...

Na hora em que se despediram ficou claro que entre eles rolava somente uma amizade, a intensidade naquele abraço e nas palavras que trocaram deixava claro, mas por um momento pensei que ele a beijaria e minha vontade foi de partir pra cima dele e afastá-lo dela na porrada.

Ainda tínhamos duas horas de estrada, Emm havia assumiu a direção e Rose foi ao seu lado, Jazz e Alice no banco do meio e novamente a Swan e eu fomos atrás. Desta vez ela não colocou os fones tão pouco escreveu naquele bendito caderno... Aliás, eu me perguntava o que diabos ela tanto escrevia ali?

Falamos sobre amenidades enquanto ela me mostarva algumas das fotos que havia tirado, era obrigado dar o braço a torcer, a danada era mesmo boa naquilo. Finalmente havíamos chegado a Coos Bay, e a cidade estava lotada.

- De onde vem toda essa gente, será que é sempre assim? – Alice disse olhando para os dois lados.

- Acho melhor perguntar... – Rosálie disse e Emm encostou o carro.

- Olá amigo, boa tarde! – disse ao cumprimentar o senhor. - Será que o senhor pode me dizer o porquê de tanta gente circulando por aqui?

- Oh sim, é por causa da auto expo, uma exposição anual de carros, a cidade fica em polvorosa nessa época do ano.

- Auto expo? – ouvi Bella sibilar ao meu lado, por um segundo vi seus olhos brilhar ainda mais.

- Obrigado senhor, será que poderia me indicar um hotel? – o homem levou a mão ao queixo enquanto parecia pensar em algum. - Siga em frente e vai encontrar um, mas não sei se haverá vagas, a cidade ta apinhada de gente, provavelmente só sobraram os motéis e olhe lá. – Emm o agradeceu novamente se virando para nós.

- E ai, quem topa ficar por aqui?

- Eu! – Jazz, ele, eu e para minha surpresa a Swan dissemos em unissono.

- Se pararmos aqui eles não vão querer ir a nenhum lugar que não seja essa droga de auto expo! – disse encarando a Swan, Rose não reclamou, pois curtia carros também.

- Eu também curto carros, qual o problema? – minha irmã lançou um olhar nada amigável para ela.

- Argh, você tem sempre que ser do contra?

- Não ouvi sua irmã reclamar! – Sawn apontou e Alice encarou Rose.

- Sabe perfeitamente que gosto de carros, qual o problema?

- Ouviu o que o homem disse? Teremos que ficar em um motel provavelmente.

- E qual o problema? Terá uma cama e um chuveiro, pra mim ta perfeito. – a Swan retrucou dando de ombros.

Como Alice foi voto vencido, fomo atrás de um lugar para nos hospedarmos, mas o tal senhor tinha razão, os hotéis estavam todos lotados. Passamos a procurar um motel decente e depois de circular um tempo, finalmente encontramos um com vaga que fosse agradável.

- Olá, boa tarde meus queridos! – a senhora disse solícita.

- Olá... – disse Jasper. - Queremos quatro suítes, por favor. – a mulher mordeu os lábios olhando para trás, onde havia somente três chaves penduradas.

- Desculpem, mas só há três quartos e de casal. – senti meus olhos saltarem e os da Swan não estavam muito diferentes.

- Talvez haja outro...

- Nós já rodamos a cidade toda Bella! – Rose disse a cortando. – Aqui parece ser um bom lugar, ficamos aqui.

- Então podemos ficar juntas em uma suite e eles ficam em outra, o que acham? – ela sugeriu sorrindo.

- Eu e Emm ficamos em uma, e vocês duas em outra, assim como Ed e Jazz. – disse a loira.

- Porque Jazz e eu não podemos ficar a sós? Porque você não divide o quarto com Bella? – retrucou Alice, aquilo ia longe.

- Eu é que não abro mão de dormir com a minha ursinha! – Emm disse se entrometendo. – Não vou dormir com dois caras na cama fungando no meu cangote! – e eu concordava plenamente com ele, a Swan bufou revirando os olhos.

- Porque você e o Ed não dividem a suíte? – por um momento pensei que os olhos da Swan saltariam da cara, apesar do meu não estar muito diferente, mas o que diabos havia dado em Alice pra sugerir tal coisa?

- Insisto em irmos atrás de outro motel e...

- Lamento minha querida, mas com a auto expo e a corrida...

- Corrida? – e lá estava aquele brilho diferente em seu olhar.

- Sim a corrida anual, a cidade está em alta temporada e não irá encontrar vagas, estas três são uma desistência de última hora. – a senhora explicou, enquanto a Swan parecia pensar em algo, me encarando em seguida.

- O que acha?

- O que? – perguntei sem entender e ela bufou irritada.

- Se importa de dividir o quarto comigo? – disparou com aqueles olhos castanhos fixos aos meus, engoli em seco, dividir a suíte com ela seria uma tortura chinesa.

- Se não tem outro jeito! – falei dando de ombros.

- Mas nada de mulheres no quarto ouviu bem?- disse com os olhos estreitos e o dedo em riste.

- Vai ser meio difícil alguma gata topar, com você lá, concorda?

- Hump... – foi o que recebi como resposta e algo inteligivel em seguida.

E lá estávamos nós a caminho de nossa suíte, cada um com sua mala, ainda me custava crer que dividirímos o mesmo quarto, e o que era pior... A mesma cama.

- Pelo brilho em seus olhos, você deve curtir mesmo carros, não? – perguntei pra descontrair. – a Swan se virou com um lindo sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

-Não tem ideia do quanto, espere até ver o Snake!

- Snake? – perguntei abrindo a porta do quarto lhe dando pssagem.

- Sim, o meu bebê, ele se chama Snake! – disse divertida passando os olhs pelo quarto, até que não era tão mal, tirando pela cama de casal, merda! - Olha... – seu tom foi sarcástico. – Temos uma cama e TV... – ela caminhou na direção do banheiro. – Oh meu Deus! Temos até uma banheira.

- Porque está falando assim? Não foi você quem disse que estava acostumada. – ela me encarou puxando uma respiração profunda.

- Sim... Só estava tentando descontrair, desculpe! – pediu desviando o olhar. – É que... – e lá estava ela castigando aqueles lábios tentadores. – É a primeira vez que... – era impressão minha, ou ela estava hesitante? – Que divido o quarto com um homem. – disse corando lindamente, parecia constrangida.

- É? – aquilo pra mim era novidade... Espera um pouco... Se ela nunca dividiu o quarto com um homem, então... Oh meu Deus! Bella ainda era virgem? Nãaaooo... Não pode ser... Não dançando daquele jeito, não sendo tão sexy e...

- Ei? No que está pensando? – disparou me encarando, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Nada! Tudo bem, eu entendi! Acha que o pessoal vai querer sair agora? – achei melhor mudar de assunto.

- Hmm... Não sei não, liga pra uma de suas irmãs e pergunte, vou jogar uma água no corpo. – assenti vendo Bella pegar timidamente uma troca de roupa na mala e uma necessaire.

Assim que entrou no banheiro, liguei para Alice que estava meio ocupada no momento e Rose então nem sequer atendeu. Olhei pelo quarto sem ter muito que fazer, precisava evitar pensar na morena de cabelos de mógno e olhos de chocolates, completamente nua há alguns metros de mim.

Me joguei na cama ligando a tv, fiquei passando os canais já que não havia nada de interessante, a não ser um filme pornô com um a loira gostosa, mas não era o recomendável com toda a certeza.

- E ai? O que vamos fazer? – a Swan perguntou saindo do banheiro enquanto escovava os cabelos, ela exalava aquele perfume delicioso.

- Hmm... Não sei... Os dois casais parecem estar bem ocupados se é que me entende.

-Wow! – não contive o riso com a cara que ela fez.

- Quer fazer algo? – perguntei ficando sério de repente.

- Heim? – soltou com uma voz estranha. - Como assim? – novamente sorri com a carinha fofa dela.

- Ah, sei lá... – dei de ombros. – Comer algo, dar uma olhada na cidade... Não tem nada de interessante passando na TV e...

- Tudo bem. – respondeu esboçando um sorriso.

- Certo! Então vou jogar uma água no corpo e saímos ta bem?

- Tá! Enquanto isso eu ligo lá pra casa e aviso onde estamos. – assenti pegando minhas coisas. Tomei uma ducha rápida e ao sair a vi de bruço na cama enquanto escrevia naquele bendito caderno, não pude deixar de reparar como o jeans que usava lhe caia bem e sua bunda era tão bem feitinha.

-O que tanto anota ai? – perguntei curioso.

- Ahhh... – gritou dando um sobressalto levando a mão ao peito. – Que susto, desculpe, estava tão concentrada que nem o notei ai. – disse se colocando de pé em um salto, enquanto ajeitava a blusa. – O que disse?

- O que tanto escreve nesse caderno? – voltei a perguntar.

- Ah, isso? - perguntou o erguendo. – É uma espécie de diário de bordo, sempre faço um quando viajo, assim quando eu for bem velhinha e tiver meus netos, possa ler para eles. – havia verdade tanto em suas palavras quanto em seu olhar.

- Sério?

- Sim, só assim verão que a avó deles viveu e não passou pela vida simplesmente. – disse dando de ombros, o tal Brady tinha mesmo razão, a Swan era uma garota muito, mas muito especial e como ela havia poucas, muito poucas na verdade. - Então... O que tem em mente? – perguntou colocando o tal caderno em sua mala.

- Não sei, não conheço a cidade. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sendo assim... – falou pegando minha mão. - Então vamos explorá-la, o que acha? –concluiu me rebocando até a recepção, sorri meneando a cabeça, definitivamente aquele era um lado da Swan o qual não conhecia. - Boa noite... – disse ao cumprimentar a mesma senhora que nos atendeu mais cedo. – Será que poderia nos indicar um bom restaurante?

- Oh sim, claro minha querida... – a mulher disse toda solícita com os olhos em nossas mãos unidas. - Tem o Bennetti's, lá tem uma massa excelente, fica na South Brodway, 260.

- O que acha? Gosta de massa? – Swan perguntou se voltando pra mim.

- Adoro. – respondi prontamente e um soriso se fez em seus lábios, aquele puro e sincero, pedimos um taxi e durante o caminho a Swan o encheu de perguntas sobre a exposição de carros e a corrida, parecia mesmo animada com aquilo. O restaurante era mesmo muito agradável, um lugar bem familiar e graças a Deus não estava lotado.

- Mesa pra dois, por favor. – pedi ao metrie.

- O casal queira me acompanhar, por favor. – pediu o homem nos conduziu pelo salão até algumas mesas mais reservadas. -Uma coisa mais romântica senhor... – disse apontando a mesa. - Logo a garçonete logo virá atendê-los, com licença.

- Oh meu Deus, ele pensa que somos um casal? – pelo seu tom era como se aquilo fosse algo impossível, improvável...

A garçonete nos trouxe o cardápio, mas confesso que não consegui me concentrar nele, estava absorto no modo como a Swan franzia levemente o cenho enquanto o lia, ela mordia os lábios soltando um som quase inaudível e aquilo soou tão sexy aos meus ouvidos. Sacudi a cabeça discretamente, me recompondo rapidamente, o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Porque a Swan estava mexendo tanto comigo? O que aquela garota tinha que me deixava assim... Estranho?

- Acho que vou de ravióli aos quatro queijos. – disse me despertando dos meus devaneios.

- Também vou. – fiz um gesto chamando a garçonete que veio rapidamente. – Dois raviólis aos quatro queijos e um vinho tinto seco para acompanhar, por favor. – ela assentiu anotando nossos pedidos e saiu em seguiuda. Swan e eu engatamos em um papo agradável onde ela falou sobre sua paixão por fotografia.

- É tão fascinante, pensei seriamente em mudar meu curso para fotografia. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Mas seria difícil dizer o que amo mais, se é a musica ou a fotografia.

-Você canta? – perguntei tomando outro gole de vinho, já estávamos na segunda garrafa.

- Fiz canto no conservatório, mas não sei se canto muito bem, Alec disse que levo jeito, mesmo assim o meu forte é compor.

- Você compõe?

- Sim. – respondeu timidamente. - Nada de espetacular, só gosto de passar para o papel o que sinto naquele momento... Tristeza, alegria, paixão... Tudo. – notei que seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes ao falar daquilo.

- Esme me disse que você vai estudar em Dartmouth, vai cursar música? – Bella brincou com sua taça enquanto puxava uma respiração profunda, soltando ar em uma só lufada, seus lábios estavam ainda mais vermelhos e convidativos devido ao vinho.

- Alice me contou que você cursa música. – disse sem me responder.

- Último ano, não é um curso difícil, não quando se gosta do que faz.

- Concordo! – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- O que foi?

- Confesso que fiquei surpresa, sempre pensei que seguiria a carreira do seu pai, medicina.

- Por um tempo eu também... – falei dvertido e ela sorriu. - Mas amo a música, principalmente a clássica.

- Clássica? Faz sentindo, você sempre tocou piano muito bem... – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. - Alice disse que é um pianista nato. – sorri revirando os olhos com aquilo.

- Alice tende a ser um tanto exagerada, acredite. Vamos? – Bella assentiu pegando a bolsa. – O que está fazendo? –perguntei ao vê-la pegar sua carteira.

- Vou pagar a conta. – disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Nada disso, eu pago, pode deixar.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, quem sabe outro dia? – um timido sorriso se formou em seus lábios enquanto ela corava lindamente.

Voltamos para o hotel e os quatro não deram nem sinal de vida, Swan pegou uma troca de roupa indo em direção ao banheiro, voltou usando um shortinho e uma regatinha, não usava sutiã, pois seus mamilos marcavam no tecido.

- Acha que terá algum problema em dividirmos a cama? – perguntou inocente enquanto trançava os cabelos.

"_**Com você vestida assim? Todos!" **_- respondi mentalmente.

- Por mim tudo bem. – falei tirando a camida, e a Swan parou o que estava fazendo, suas mãos ainda seguravam os cabelos, mas não se moviam, sua boca estava entreaberta e seus olhos estavam fixos em mim, parecia gostar e muito do que via, quando notou que eu a olhava corou violentamente virando-se.

Achei melhor não constrangê-la e fui para o banheiro, vesti umabermuda e sai encontrando a Swan já na cama e quando me deitei a senti tensa.

- É estranho, não é? – disse de costas pra mim.

- O que? – eu estava sobre minhas costas encarando o teto.

- Estarmos dividindo a mesma cama.

- Confesso que nunca pensei que algo assim aconteceria... - e era verdade, quando em sã conciência eu poderia imaginar que um dia dividria a cama justo com ela? – Mas fique tranquila, náo precisa ficar tensa, não vou agarrar você ou coisa do tipo! – falei divertido, mas ela pareceu não gostar, resmungou algo sobre loira peituda entre outras palavras que sinceramente não entendi, por alguns minutos a ouvi sibilar algo inteligível, depois disso se calou ressonando tranquila ao meu lado.

Me virei de lado segurando sua trança a levando até o nariz, seus cabelos eram macios e exalavam um cheiro delicioso de morango, Swan se remexeu virando-se de frente pra mim e foi minha vez de ficar tenso, eu a teria acordado? Merda!

_... Como ele pôde? - _sibilou. ... _Arg... Que nojo... _– dizia irriquieta, por um momento pensei que tivesse acordado, mas não, Swan permanecia dormindo e para minha total surpresa, ela falava dormindo.

_...Seu irmão é um idiota, Alice! _

Opa! Espera ai, ela estava falando de mim? Por um curto espaço de tempo ficou quietinha, imóvel, era obrigado a reconhecer que Swan estava completamente diferente, como nunca notei o quanto era linda? Ainda mais ali, adormecida.

... _Lindo..._ – soltou entre um leve gemido. Porra! Aquilo foi pra lá de sexy. -... _Você é lindo_... _O safado mais lindo que já vi_... – eu estava meio sonolento e ela não falava com clareza, eram coisas soltas, fora de contexto, parecia estar sonhando com alguém. – _Vem... Me beija... Me beija Edward... _

O que? Ela... A Swan disse meu nome? Senti um arrepio e os pelos da minha nuca eriçar ao ouvir meu nome sair daqueles lábios entre um gemido. Porra! A Swan estava sonhando comigo?

Me custava crer no que ouvi, com certeza estava tendo um sonho quente pelos gemidos que soltava, um sonho quente comigo. Novamente ela se mexeu e desta vez sua mão repousava sobre o meu peito e sua perna se enroscou a minha...

_... Hmm..._ – gemeu apoiando a cabeça sobre ele. _-... Você cheira tão bem... – _murmurou contra ele, estremeci ao sentir seu hálito quente contra a minha pele, soltei ao ar que prendia sem notar em uma lufada só. Definitivamente aquela garota havia voltado para me enlouquecer, fato!

*********************/*******************

**Beijos lindas e até amanhã! **

**Se der! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Aqui está, desculpem pelo atraso, **

**mas minha internet surtou e tive que chamar um técnico! **

**Para quem ainda não viu, uma boa leitura e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário**

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**POV BELLA**

Despertei sentindo os raios de sol entrar pela fresta da veneziana, havia algo pesando sobre minhas pernas, abri os olhos lentamente e me deparei com o rosto do Cullen, estava completamente adormecido.

Seu rosto estava muito próximo do meu, há centimetros eu diria, seu braço envolvia minha cintura e nossas pernas estavam completamente enroscadas umas nas outras, e eu tinha uma das mãos espalmada em seu peito. Confesso que a vontade de me aproximar e deslizar meu nariz por todo aquele peito era quase insuportável... Ele exalava aquele perfume envolvente, inebriante. O Cullen não parecia ser daqueles homens sarados tipo meu irmão, no entanto, havia músculos rigidos por debaixo daquela pele branquinha e macia.

Tentei me soltar, mas não estava sendo bem sucedida e quando forcei, o Cullen se mexeu me puxando ainda mais pra si, praticamente colando nossos corpos. Fiquei estática, sem saber o que fazer... Estava completamente inebriada com seu cheiro e com as sensações daquele corpo colado ao meu.

Novamente tentei me soltar rogando para que ele não acordasse, aquela situação era no minimo constrangedora. No que me movi, o Cullen voltou a se mexer, virando-se de bruço, soltei um suspiro aliviado me perdendo completamente na beleza daquelas costas largas... Com cada músculo no lugar exato, sem exageros e aquela bunda perfeita que dava vontade de morder.

Sacudi a cabeça dissipando tais pensamentos, precisava de um banho e de preferência frio, pra ver se aplacava o fogo que sentia meu corpo emanar. Era isso, eu precisava de um banho. Saltei da cama pegando uma troca de roupa indo para o banheiro, enquanto o Cullen permanecia dormindo.

Enquanto me banhava, lembranças da noite de ontem me vieram à mente, o Cullen se mostrou uma companhia extremamente agradável, nem de longe parecia aquele mulherengo sem vergonha. O papo parecia fluir naturalmente, me surpreendi ao descobrir em nossas conversas que no fundo tinhamos muito em comum e ao mesmo tempo éramos tão diferentes.

Para minha total surpresa, o Cullen se mostrou um homem agradável, admirável e extremamente interessante. Ao sair, notei que ele havia acordado, me cumprimentou enquanto pegava algo em sua mala e foi em direção ao banheiro, assim que ele entrou meu celular tocou, era Alice.

-Fala Alice?

"Onde vocês dois se meteram ontem à noite?" – disparou sem ao menos dar bom dia.

- Bom dia pra você também Alice! – sorri ao ouvi-la estalar a língua. – Seu irmão e eu fomos jantar, ele tentou falar com vocês, mas ao que parece tanto você, quanto a Rosálie estavam meio ocupadas, certo? – a descarada riu do outro lado.

"Oh sim, muito ocupada, acredite, você não tem ideia do quanto e...".

- Alice, me poupe ta bem? – desta vez a descarada gargalhou.

"Estava pensando em tomarmos o café juntos o que acha?"

- Espera ai, vou perguntar para o seu irmão. – fui até a porta do banheiro e dei uma leve batida. – Sua irmã quer que a gente tome café todos juntos, tudo bem pra você?

_- Pra mim tudo bem_. – respondeu do chuveiro.

- Tudo bem, Alice.

"Hmmm... estão assim é?"

- Deixa de ser idiota Alice, ele está no banho. – cuspi entre os dentes com vontade de mandá-la a merda.

"A noite deve ter sido quente." – provocou.

- Tchau Alice. – desliguei sem sequer ouvir o que dizia.

Fomos a um café, onde fizemos uma refeição caprichada, e lá descobrimos que havia alguns lugares interessantes para irmos até à hora da autoexpo. Todos toparam ir ao Skate park, onde havia uma pista incrível.

Finalmente fomos à exposição de carros que estava lotada de gente, havia carros para todos os tipos de gosto, um carro mais lindo que o outro. Eu me sentia como se estivesse na disney, não conseguia parar de clicar. Emm, Jasper e Edward pareciam se divertir muito também, só não sei se pelos carros ou pelas modelos que os apresentava.

Pra variar um pouco o Cullen sempre cheio de sorrisos para elas, e por incrível que pareça muitas delas sorriam de volta... Outras piscavam e teve até algumas delas que lhe passaram o telefone na cara dura. Uma delas teve a cara de pau de me pedir para fotografá-los juntos, uma loira com peitos enormes, era obrigada reconhecer que a garota era linda, do tipo playboy... Aquele tipo que os idiotas olham embasbacados.

- O que você tem Bella?- Jazz perguntou um tempo depois, estávamos na praça de alimentação. - Porque ta com essa carinha? – eu havia perdido completamente o ânimo.

- Não tenho nada. – menti, eu me sentia péssima.

- Acho difícil, estava tão ou mais animada que eles com os carros! – apontou Alice. – O que foi? – insistiu.

-Ta tudo bem, é só que... Sei lá, perdi o tesão, foi isso! – fale dando de ombros.

- A propósito desde quando curte tanto carros? – meu irmão perguntou me encarando, eu definitivamente não estava com saco pra discutir aquilo com ele.

- Desde que tirei minha carteira de motorista... – respondi como se fosse óbvio. – Minha paixão por carros nasceu quando ganhei o Snake!

- Snake? Quem diabos é Snake? – disparou Rosálie.

- Foi seu namorado?- disse o idiota do meu irmão.

- É o carro dela, Emm! – o Cullen respondeu por mim.

- Como é que é? Você deu nome ao seu carro? – bufei revirando os olhos.

- O Snake não é qualquer carro tá legal! É um Mustang Shelby GT 500 que ganhei quando completei dezesseis anos e estamos juntos desde então, somos perfeitos juntos... – um sorriso saudoso se fez em meus lábios, no circuito europeu não tem quem não o conheça meu caro. – fechei os olhos com vontade de arrancar minha própria língua, meu irmão tinha o cenho franzido, mas Jasper e o Cullen sacaram de cara.

- Como assim no circuito europeu? – Alice perguntou sem entender. – Você competia, era isso? – somente assenti.

- Como assim competia Isabella? – exigiu Jasper, desviei e seu olhar sério tamborilando meus dedos sobre a mesa.

- Droga! Uma hora vocês teriam que saber certo? Então que seja agora! – falei dando de ombros, e os cinco ainda me encaravam sérios. – Rachas... Snake e eu competíamos em rachas!

- O que?- disparou Alice, parecia chocada.

- Me diz que eu não ouvi isso! – o tom de Jasper não foi muito animador.

- FICOU MALUCA ISABELLA? – meu irmão explodiu chamando a atenção das pessoas.

- Fala mais alto Emmett, acho que não ouviram em Nova York. – cuspi entre dentes e ele me lançou um olhar mordaz.

- Será que pode me dizer como conseguiu participar de algo assim sendo menor de idade? – pelo seu tom, Jazz estava mesmo irritado.

- Eu tinha dezessei anos, idade suficiente para digirir! Tia Anne o deu pra mim, e com meu trabalho e minhas economias eu o deixei apto, é potente e muito veloz, somos imbattiveis juntos!

- Tia Anne só pode ter perdido o juízo... – disse meu irmão. – E você Isabella... O que diabos têm nessa sua cabeça para arriscar a vida dessa forma?

- Seu irmão tem razão Bella... – Rosálie disse desta vez. - Tem noção do quanto é perigoso? As pessoas morrem fazendo isso.

- Respeito a opnião de vocês, mas desencana, estou aqui não estou? Inteirinha! Nós praticávamos em autódromos, pistas feitas especialmente pra isso, com toda a segurança necessária... Paramédicos, caixa de brita e proteção... Jamais competi em rua, o lugar vivia lotado e as apostas eram bem altas, por duas vezes venci o cara que era considerado o melhor do circuito. –enquanto eu falava, podia sentir os olhos do Cullen fixos em mim.

- Mesmo assim é perigoso. – insistiu meu irmão. – Explica pra ela Ed? – me virei para o dito cujo, me perguntando o que ele tinha haver com isso?

- Participou mesmo de rachas? – havia incredulidade em sua voz, como se aquilo fosse algo incocebível, o que me irritou profundamente.

- Olha Emm... Sei que é perigoso e sei perfeitamente os riscos que envolvem, mas também sei que sou boa nisso, muito boa na verdade. – disse ignorando o Cullen que me encarava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

- Depende do oponente Swan. – suas irmãs, e meus irmãos lhe lançaram um olhar reprovador.

- Por acaso está me desafiando Cullen? – um sorriso irritante se fez naqueles lábios.

- De modo algum, com certeza você comeria poeira Swan. – aquilo foi a gota d'água pra mim, agarrei sua camisa o puxando pra perto de mim enquanto ele mantinha aquele sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

- Quando e onde quiser Cullen, e saiba que a única coisa que verá é minha traseira! – cuspi entre dentes, ele estreitou o olhar, mas aquele ainda sorrindo.

- Será uma vista e tanto Swan. – o idiota piscou pra mim e minha vontade era de arancar a cabeça dele.

-Idiota! – o soltei voltando a me sentar, ele riu meneando a cabeça me deixando ainda mais furiosa.

- Pra sua informação eu não corro mais Swan, mas se quiser posso abrir uma exceção pra você. – novamente ele piscou pra mim e o idiota do meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que por um momento pensei que saltaria pela boca.

O restante do dia fui obrigada a aturar meus irmãos, Alice e Rosélie em meus ouvidos, Edward era o único que não dizia nada a respeito. Ele me fez algumas perguntas sobre o Snake e como funcionava o circuito europeu e depois disse não tocou mais no assunto.

No dia seguinte fomos fazer rafting, Emm e Jazz estavam loucos pra praticar aquilo então topamos ir todos juntos. No terceiro dia fomos a praia sete diabos, um lugar belíssimo que diziam ser místico, depois fomos a um parque maravilhoso um verdadeiro paraíso na terra e havia sido indicação do Cullen.

- Como soube deste lugar? – ele estava ao meu lado enquanto eu tirava algumas fotos, Jazz e Alice haviam sumido, assim como Emm e Rose.

- Ouvi falar na exposição...

"_**Na exposição? Sei!" **_– retruquei mentalmente.

- Achei que gostaria de fotografar aqui. – disse dando de ombros.

- Obrigada, é mesmo um lindo lugar. – falei estancando, o encarei por alguns segundos e me erguendo na ponta dos pés, estalei um beijo em seu rosto. O cullen me olhou surpreso e por um momento me perdi na intensidade daqueles olhos verdes.

- Eh... – ele limpou a garganta. - Esme iria adorar um lugar como este. – disse quebrando o clima, parecia nervoso.

- Tenho que concordar com você, minha mãe iria amar isso tudo aqui. – ficamos mais um tempo por lá, até encontrarmos os outros.

- O que acham de nos despedirmos de Coss Bay com chave de ouro? – aquilo só poderia ter vindo de uma pessoa, Alice!

- Onde?- seu irmão perguntou descrente.

- Em um bar dançante, onde toca todos os ritmos... – disse me olhando sugestivamente. – Sei que vai adorar Bella. – sorri meneando a cabeça diante ao olhar pidão dela.

- Por mim tudo bem! – a maluca soltou umde seus gritinhos estéricos pulando em mim.

Como iríamos a um bar dançante, optei por um vestido de seda preto que tinha um caimento perfeito, e nos pés optei por um boot preto, me maquiei deixando meus cabelos soltos.

- Uau! – ouvi o Cullen soltar assim que sai, seu olhar percorreu meu corpo milimétricamente. – Você está linda.

- Obrigada! – agradeci sem jeito.

- Eehh... Acho melhor eu ir me trocar. – disse indo em direção ao banheiro, estancando na porta. – A propósito, Swan?

- O que?

- Hm... Será que poderíamos fazer companhia um para o outro esta noite? – ele parecia hesitante.

- Por mim tudo bem, você é um ótimo parceiro de dança. – ele sorriu aquele sorriso capaz de iluminar o mundo, entrando finalmente no banheiro. Eu mal pudia crer que ele havia me convidado para acompanhá-lo, voltei a me olhar no espelho pra ver se estava tudo bem.

O lugar era bem interessante e as mesas ficavam a volta de uma pista bem ampla, a música também era muito boa.

- Vem Swan, vamos dançar. – Edward disse me levando para pista, onde dançamos várias músicas, estávamos nos divertindo e não éramos os únicos. Rose e Emm, assim como Alice e Jazz nos acompanharam, mas pararam na quarta música.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou em meu ouvido, automáticamente me encolhi com sua aproximação, sentindo meus pelos eriçar. Pelo sorriso sacana em seus lábios o Cullen não havia deixado aquilo passar.

- Uma cerveja, por favor... – pedi sem jeito. – Vou te esperar na mesa. – ele somente assentiu indo em direção ao bar. Estávamos dando um tempo na mesa, conversando animadamente sobre nossa aventura fazendo rafting quando ela chegou.

-Boa noite! – nos viramos para a loira de olhos verdes e peitos enormes que havia dito aquilo, mal pude crer que era a mesma modelo da exposição, a que havia pedido pra que eu os fotografasse juntos. – Não esperava te ver por aqui Ed, fique esperando sua ligação. – o idiota ao meu lado abriu um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes para ela.

- Kate? Como me encontrou? – disse ao se levantar indo até ela.

- Acho que o destino deu uma forcinha não é? – brincou o cumprimentando com um beijo. – Já que o bonitão não me ligou. – senti minha bebida voltar.

- Você está sozinha? – perguntou ainda abobalhado, qual era o problema daquele idiota?

- Sim, quer me fazer companhia? – senti como se tivese levado um soco no estômago quando ele me olhou, era óbvio que queria ir com ela. O Cullen ohlou pra mim como se de alguma forma precisasse da minha autorização, minha vontade era de me levantar e sair dali, ele que fosse pro inferno com sua modelo metida a playmate.

- Por mim. – disse dando de ombros.

- Vem Ed, vamos dançar. – a garota praticamente o arrastou em deireção a pista.

- Não acredito! – soltou meu amado irmão. - Esse cara nasceu mesmo virado pra lua. – seu comentário foi a gota d'água, pra mim a noite já era.

-Emmett! – ouvi Rosálie o repreender.

- Grande coisa... – disse Alice. – Mais uma piranha pra sua lista!- parecia estar zangada.

- O papo está bom... – foi impossível não ser sarcástica. – Mas eu vou dar uma circulada, preciso de algo mais forte! – falei sacudindo minha cerveja, cai na besteira de olhar para a pista onde o Cullen e a tal Kate estavam enroscados, talvez em um novo ritmo chamado foda-me.

- Pega leve Bella. – Jazz pediu, mas o ignorei indo em direção ao bar, minha vontade era de ir embora, mas não queria estragar a noite dos outros.

- Uma tequila dupla, por favor! – pedi ao barman e assim que o homem a serviu, a virei em um gole só. - Outra, por favor! – acabei tomando quatro doses seguidas que desceram rasgando.

Precisava de um estimulo, olhei em volta atrás de um cara bem interessante, afinal, eu também era filha de Deus.

- Sozinha gata? – uma voz grave soou atrás de mim, me virei e mal pude crer no que meus olhos viam, olhei em volta pra me certificar de que o bonitão falava mesmo comigo.

- É comigo?

- Com quem mais seria? Não estou vendo ninguém mais bela por aqui...

"_**Uau! Ele é direto e lindo."**_ – praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – ele sorriu e eu me perguntava de onde aquele Adônis surgiu? O cara era alto, mais alto que o Cullen, com certeza, loiro e com um par de olhos azuis reluzentes, em seu rosto másculo havia uma barba rala o deixando absurdamente sexy.

- Sou Liam, Liam Scott ao seu dispor!

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Liam.

- O prazer é todo meu Bella! – ele sorriu de um modo devastador, era obrigada a reconhcer, o homem além de charmoso era sedutor. - Então, Bella?- disse se aproximando lentamente. - O que uma gata como você, faz sozinha por aqui?

- Fui trocada... Literalmente. – Liam me olhou como se não acreditasse em minhas palavras. - Ta vendo aquele cara ali, com aquela loira de tirar o fôlego? – vi Liam olhar na direção do Cullen e a tal Kate, voltando a olhar pra mim. – Aquilo é o meu karma, acredite... – entornei outra dose de tequila. – Odeio aquele idiota! – ele me encarava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

- Tem certeza disso? – perguntou divertido.

- Acho que sim. – ele riu meneand a cabeça.

- Eu a conheço, Kate Moore, fizemos alguns trabalhos juntos. – disse dando de ombros.

- A conhece?

-Sim, também estava trabalhando na auto expo, e vi você por lá!

- Viu? – eu me perguntava como é que um gato deste foi prestar atenção em mim, seria alguma pegadinha? Eu apareceria no Punk'd? Oh meu Deus, eu ia conhecer o Ashton?

- O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim? – soltei um lngo suspiro o encarando.

- Hum... Tem certeza que isso não é uma pegadinha? – ele riu, sua risada soou como trovão, não era gostosa como a do Cullen. Droga! Para de pensar no Cullen garota!

- Tenho... – disse entre risos. – E como ia dizendo, não tinha como não ver, você tinha um sorriso radiante nos lábios, e parecia bem empolgada com os carros.

- Adoro carros, é uma de minhas paixões.

- Uma delas? Quais são as outras, posso saber? – sorri sem graça, o modo como ele me olhava me desconcertava.

-Música e dança! – ele sorriu mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, enquanto eu me perguntava se aquilo era mesmo real?

- Que coincidência, eu trabalho com música e curto dança, venha... – disse me estendendo sua mão. – Vamos levantar esse seu astral, me mostre se sabe mesmo dançar. – ele estava me provocando ou era impressão minha?

- Tem certeza que quer me desafiar?

- Mostre-me o que sabe Bella! – insistiu me puxando pra pista de dança, era obrigada a reconhecer que o cara tinha pegada e era um excelente dançarino. Mas mesmo sendo a reencarnação de Adônis ou algum outro Deus pagão, não me causava as mesmas sensasões que o Cullen causava.

Que se dane o Cullen, ele não ta neu ai pra mim, que fique com a sua playmate! Sorri para Liam, que prontamente retribuiu o sorriso e me soltei.

**POV ALICE**

- Acha que todo esse mau humor dela tem haver com o Ed? – minha irmã disparou assim que Bella saiu.

- E você tem alguma dúvida Rose? Viu como ficou depois que a mesma modelo pediu pra que Bella tirasse uma foto dela com ele?

- É verdade, depois daquilo ela azedou. – Emm havia ido ao banheiro e Jazz foi ao bar buscar algo pra nós. – O Ed não deveria ter aceitado o convite daquela oferecida! Como pôde deixar Bella sozinha depois de ter pedidoa ela que lhe fizesse companhia?

- Viu a cara de idiota que fez quando a tal Kate chegou?

- E seu namorado também não colaborou muito com todo aquele entusiamos, será que não se deu conta que magoou a irmã?

- Emm não fez por mal... Se bem que, minha vontade foi de lhe dar uns supapos por ficar tão entusiasmado!

- Mas a magoou mesmo assim Rose!

- Ué, quem é aquele? – perguntei de olho no gato que conversava animado com Bella no bar.

- Quem? Onde?

- Ali com a Bella! – indiquei com a cabeça.

- Puta que o pariu... – definitivamente Rose havia pegado as manias de Emmett. – Quem é aquele gato? De onde ele saiu que eu não vi?

- Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando Rosálie. – olhei para pista e meu irmão dançava com aquela oferecida, se é que aquilo pode se chamar de dança. Voltei meu olhar para o bar bem no momento em que o bonitão levava Bella pra pista, ele era alto e forte, minha amiga quase sumia perto dele.

- Não acredito que eles vão dançar... – soltou minha irmã se ajeitando para vê-los melhor. – Tomara que eles arrasem, assim quebra um pouco a banca daquela nojenta que ta se esfregando no Ed.

- Hump, como se o safado não estivesse gostando! – retruquei.

Pelo modo como o cara a pegou, manjava da coisa, os dois começaram a dançar chamando a atenção dos que estavam em volta deles, inclusive meu irmão que olhava para os dois de um jeito no mínimo estranho.

- Quem é aquele com a minha irmã? – Emmett disse ainda de pé com os olhos fixos nos dois.

- Não sabemos... – respondeu Rose. – Mas a de convir ursão, que o cara é tudo de bom!

- Eu sou tudo de bom, mulher! – revirei os olhos voltando minha atenção para a pista, aqueles dois não tinham mesmo jeito. Meu Jazz chegou com nossas bebidas e como Emm, não gostou nada de ver Bella com o bonitão.

O cara dançava muito bem, mas não rolava aquela química, aquela que rolava entre ela e o Ed, aqueles dois juntos eram de tirar o fôlego.

****************/*****************


	10. Chapter 9

**Pra quem não leu na minha página do face, aqui está! **

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**POV EDWARD**

Kate movia seu corpo colado ao meu, roçando sua bunda em mim propositalmente, em uma provocação gostosa. Haviamos nos conhecido na exposição, ela estava trabalhando e me deu o maior mole.

Era linda, uma loirassa, gostosa pra caralho, confesso que me surprendi ao vê-la ali, parada diante de nós me pedindo pra que lhe fizesse companhia... Não sabia o que dizer, afinal eu havia convidado a Swan para que me fizesse companhia e eu estava me divertindo muito com ela, até então.

Sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, e confesso que me senti culpado, mas quando eu teria outra oportunidade de estar com uma gata como aquela? Claro que a Swan mexia comigo, e que rolava algo entre nós... Mas sinceramente não sabia distinguir o que? Atração talvez... Afinal ela estava tão linda... Desejo... Oh! Com certeza eu a desejava, mas as coisas com ela eram tão complicadas... Havia tanto em risco, sem contar no Emm, Jasper e principalmente Esme.

Já com Kate era tudo claro e simples, rolava uma atração, um desejo mutuo e com muita sorte hoje terminaria a noite com ela em minha cama. Colei meu corpo ao dela ainda mais, um sorriso sacana se fez em seus lábios e seu olhar exalava luxúria.

Por mais que eu tentasse, aquela sensação de que havia feito algo errado não me deixava, tentei me concentrar em Kate, mas a aproximação de um casal chamou minha atenção.

Era a Swan... Ela estava com um cara, um cara que eu nunca vi, ela sorria pra ele enquanto o idiota a puxava pra si. Senti uma raiva súbita e uma vontade incontrolável de quebrar cada osso daquele infeliz que teve a ousadia de tocá-la.

A Swan movia aquele quadril de um modo enlouquecedor, acompanhando o rítimo da musdica, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo peito do cara, as dele estavam em seus quadris e ele a olhava com desejo... Tesão puro... Aqueles dois dançavam de um modo que... Para muitos poderia ser considerado indecente! Onde estava Emm que não via aquilo? Porque Jazz não intervia?

- Uau! Ela é mesmo boa nisso! – disse Kate. – Aquela não é a garota que estava com você e seus irmãos?

- Sim, é a filha da minha madrasta! – tentei não demosntrar interesse.

- Lian estava de olho nela desde a exposição...

"_**Como é que é?"**_ – praticamente berrei mentalmente. - O conhece? – disparei a cortando.

- Sim, trabalhamos para a mesma agência, também fizemos alguns trabalhos juntos, ele é daqui, mas mora em Nova York. Nós meio que tivemos um lance quando nos conhecemos, mas não durou muito, Lian é o tipo de cara que não se envolve!

"_**Eu também não!"**_ – falei mentalmente com os olhos fixos no tal Lian que sorria para a Swan.

Aos poucos as pessoas se afastaram formando um circulo onde somente nós e eles dançavam, a musica virou e um sorriso se fez nos lábios da Swan, ela se soltou dele dançando de forma enlouquecedora, deixando a todos embasbacados.

O tal Lian a puxou pra si, colando seu corpo ao dela, fazendo com que a Swan praticamente sumisse perto dele. O idiota sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, primeiro a Swan se encolheu com a aproximação, depois riu jogando a cabeça pra trás.

Aquilo estava me dando nos nervos, e o que mais me irritava era o fato de não entender o porquê aquilo me incomodava, eu estava muito bem acompanhado, certo?

- Pelo visto estão se divertindo! – Kate disse em um tom divertido chamando minha atenção para o casal, novamente o cara sussurrou algo no ouvido as Swan, deslizando os lábios sob sua pele exposta, mas desta vez ela não se afastou, pelo contrário, sorriu.

Senti as mãos de Kate no meu rosto o virando pra si, seus olhos azuis cravados aos meus, no momento seguinte sua boca estava na minha. Sua língua pedia passagem a qual consedi de bom grado aprofundando o beijo, nos apartamos ao ouvir palmas e alguns gritinhos. Olhei para o lado e o tal Lian praticamente devorava a boca da Swan.

- Quer ir pra outro lugar? – perguntei farto daquilo.

- O que acha de irmos pro seu hotel? – sugeriu Kate.

- Hmm... Não vai dar, estou dividindo o quarto com meus irmãos, o que acha de irmos para o seu? – ela não precisava saber que eu e a Swan dividíamos o quarto, certo?

- Perfeito! – ela estava hospedada em um hotel próximo a centro, e fomos de táxi até lá.

Foi uma noite quente e bem atribulada, mas assim que o tesão acabou aquela sensação de vazio me preencheu, e por mais quente que Kate fosse, a sensação de que faltava algo não me deixava... Era como se de certa forma o que havíamos acabado de fazer não fosse certo.

Kate estava adormecida ao meu lado, e por mais linda que fosse me senti incomodado, vesti minha boxer e fui para a poltrona... O estranho era que em nem um momento me senti incomodado em ter a Swan dividindo a cama comigo, tão pouco dela ter se enroscado toda em mim... Fechei os olhos e aquele par de olhos cor de chocolate invadiu minha mente, o modo como haviamos nos divertido até a chegada de Kate... Lembranças da noite passada, onde a Swan falava dormindo, sua boca tentadore aquele perfume que simplesmente me fascinava.

Novamente aquela sensação de que havia feito algo errado me tomou, passava das oito quando sai do hotel de Kate, em direção ao motel onde estávamos hospedados, ao chegar vi minhas irmãs e meus cunhados carregando o carro.

- O que houve com o seu celular? – disparou Alice assim que me viu.

- Acho que acabou a bateria. – menti.

- Pode nos dizer aonde foi que o senhor se meteu? – exigiu Rosálie me encarado com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. – Quer saber, é melhor não falara nada, pela sua cara dá pra ter uma ideia de onde estava! - ignorei aquelas duas, indo na direção da suíte que dividia com a Swan, mas ela já não estava mais lá, nenhum vestígio dela a não ser aquele perfume suave e tentador. E enquanto pegava minhas coisas, me perguntava o que teria rolado entre ela e o tal Lian? Teriam ficado juntos? Ela o teria levado para lá, ou... Sacudi a cabeça tentando dissipar tais pensamentos.

Guardei minhas coisas enquanto Rose assumia o volante, em momento algum tinha visto a Swan, somente quando entrei no carro foi que a vi encolhida no fundo. Usava um boné, óculos escuros e dava pra ver os fones em seus ouvidos, não me cumprimentou tão pouco se dignou a olhar para o lado.

De Coss Bay a Fortuna, passamos por dez cidades, Alice havia trocado com Rose no meio do caminho e durante todo o trajetoa Swan abriu a boca, tirou algumas fotos em nossas paradas, mas permaneceu quieta, aliás, ninguém falava nada e o clima estava no mínimo, estranho.

Chegamos a Fortuna perto da hora do almoço, e depois de nos hospedarmos em um hotel do centro, fomos a um restaurante legal, o clima havia melhorado um pouco, mas a Swan ainda não falava comigo.

- O que ela tem afinal? – perguntei ao seu irmão, que deu de ombros, já minha irmã me lançou um olhar mordaz.

- E você ainda pergunta? – praticamente rugiu a loira. – Você a convida pra te fazer companhia e foi só outra aparecer pra deixá-la sem pestanejar, o que queria meu caro, uma medália?

- Ela disse que eu poderia ir. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- É claro que disse... O que queria que ela fizesse diante da sua cara ao ver a outra?

"_**Porque ela tava falando assim comigo?"**_ – me perguntei encarando minha irmã loira.

- Pelo que vi, ela logo encontrou companhia, certo? – novamente minha irmã me lançou um olhar assassino.

- Você é mesmo um idiota Ed! – cuspiu entre os dentes antes de se juntar a Alice e a Swan.

À noite jantamos no restaurante do hotel e depois fomos a um pub bem legal, era a noite do microfone aberto e tanto Alice, quanto Emmett estavam atormentando a Swan para que fosse dar uma palhinha.

- Anda Bellinha, vai lá e dá uma palinha pra gente! – pediu seu irmão.

- E encararar toda essa gente? Nem morta!

- Mas não foi você mesma quem disse que trabalhou em um pub em Londres? – retrucou Emm e a cara da Swan foi impagável.

- Ahh... Vai Bella, nos brinde com sua bela voz! –insistiu Alice.

- Desculpe Alice, mas eu não to muito no clima!

- Sobe lá e canta pra gente, tenho certeza de que seu animo vai melhorar! – a Swan soltou um bufo encarando Alice que fazia beicinho, aquilo era fatal.

- A tampinha tem razão Bella, mostra pro seu irmãozinho querido, como você canta. – apelou Emmett.

- Tá bom eu vou, mas depois não venham reclamar! - resmungou se levantando, indo em direção ao balcão onde falou com o bar man que indicou outro cara.

Estava particularmente linda naquele jeans justinho e aquela blusinha azul lhe caia muito bem, o cara acompanhou a Swan em direção ao pequeno palco a apresentando aos músicos ali presentes, ela sorria enquanto falava com eles, era a primeira vez que a via sorrir desde que chegamos a Fortuna. Um dos caras entregou a ela um violão e a Swan sentou-se no banquinho que havia mais a frente no palco, parecia nervosa.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Isabella e a pedido dos meus irmãos vou cantar uma canção que compus há algum tempo para uma pessoa muito, mas muito especial... – ela sorriu saudosa eu diria. – Epero que gostem... – as pessoas ali presentes voltaram sua atenção pra ela. – Quando eu olho pra você... **(When i look at you – Miley Cyrus)**

_Todo mundo precisa de inspiração  
Todo mundo precisa de uma canção  
Uma bela melodia  
Quando a noite é tão longa  
Porque não há nenhuma garantia  
Que essa vida seja fácil_

Bella começou tímida, mas logo foi se soltando, ela cantava tão bem, sua voz era gostosa de ouvir.

_Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços  
E não há luz para quebrar a escuridão  
É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você  
Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu  
Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa  
É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você·._

_Quando eu olho para você  
Eu vejo o perdão  
Eu vejo a verdade  
Você me ama por quem eu sou  
Como as estrelas seguram a lua  
Bem ali, onde elas fazem parte, e eu sei  
Eu não estou sozinha_

_Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços_  
_E não há luz para quebrar a escuridão_  
_É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você_  
_Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu_  
_Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa_  
_É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você_

_Você aparece como um sonho para mim_  
_Como as cores de um caleidoscópio_  
_Provam para mim_  
_Tudo que eu preciso_  
_Cada respiração que eu dou_  
_Você não sabe?_  
_Você é lindo_

Era meio óbvio que ela falava do tal Alec, o mrs perfeito! Ela cantava de olhos fechados e havia tanta emoção em sua voz, estava linda lá em cima e eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela.

_Yeah, yeah..._

_Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu_  
_E eu não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa_  
_É quando eu,_  
_Eu, eu olho para você_  
_Eu olho para você_

_Yeah, yeah..._  
_Oh, oh..._  
_Você aparece como um sonho para mim..._

Ela foi muito aplaudida, e corou meio sem jeito, conseguia ficar ainda mais linda encabulada. Emm assoviava, assim como Jasper, já minhas irmãs aplaudiam enquanto soltavam gritinhos histéricos a deixando ainda mais sem graça.

- Canta mais uma! – pediu um casal a algumas mesas de nós, ela havia agradado mesmo a galera.

- Isso ai maninha, arrasa! – Emm praticamente berrou novamente a Swan corou, seu olhar encontrou e senti como se tivesse borboletas em meu estômago... Dezenas de borboletas.

- Tudo bem, só mais uma então. – ouvi risos ao meu redor. – Hm... Que tal essa? O nome dela é inveja!(**Inveja – Sandy e Junior**) – Bella dedilhou novamente o violão sorrindo.

_Eu só quero estar no teu pensamento  
Dentro dos teus sonhos e no teu olhar  
Tenho que te amar só no meu silêncio  
Num só pedacinho de mim_

_Eu daria tudo pra tocar você  
Tudo pra te amar uma vez  
Já me conformei, vivo de imaginação  
Só não posso mais esconder._

_Que eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer  
Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca  
Tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você  
Quem pode ter você pra sempre_

-Ela é mesmo fera, não acham? – Alice disse com os olhos fixos no palco.

- Sim... – eu disse. – Ela manda mesmo muito bem!

_Eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer  
Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca  
Tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você  
Quem pode ter você pra sempre_

_Eu daria tudo pra tocar você  
Tudo pra te amar uma vez  
Já me conformei, vivo de imaginação  
Só não posso mais esconder_

_Que eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer  
Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca  
Tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você  
Quem pode ter você pra sempre_

_Aaaaaaaaaahhhh..._

Novamente a Swan foi muito aplaludida, como da primeira que a ouvi cantando, na noite em que voltou... Me perguntava para quem ela a teria composto? A quem ela queria amar? Timidamente agradeceu voltando para a nossa mesa.

- To tão orgulhoso da minha irmazinha – Emm disse quase a esmagando em um abraço, ela tinha uma voz linda e bem potente sem contar que tinha carisma e muito potêncial.

- Como pôde esconer essa voz de nós por tanto tempo? – Alice disparou saltando sobre ela.

- Vocês gostaram mesmo? – perguntou insegura.

- Se nós gostamos? Ouviu os apalusos? – foi à vez de Jasper dizer. – Você estava linda lá em cima.

- Tsc! Não seja exagerado Jazz. – depois dele e Rosálie a cumprimentar havia chegado a minha vez.

- Jazz tem razão... – falei diante dela que mordeu os lábios levando as mãos aos bolsos. – Sem contar que canta muito bem, parabéns!

- Obrigada! – disse timidamente.

- São suas composições? – ela somente assentiu. – São realmente boas! – e lá estava a Swan corando novamente.

O restante da noite, falamos sobre coisas aleatórias e rimos muito com Emm e suas histórias. Na manhã seguinte saímos cedo de Fortuna rumo a São Franscisco. Como Bella disse que não estava muito a fim de dirigir, então assumi o volante e ela foi ao meu lado, mas não emitia um som sequer, estava com os fones nos ouvidos, concentrada no que escrevia.

O clima no carro estava no mínimo estranho, pensei que depois de ontém voltaria a falara comigo, mas pela manhã me deu o maior gelo, sinceramente não conseguia entender o porquê estava agindo daquela forma? Tudo bem que pisei na bola, mas era pra tanto?

- Gente que clima é esse?- Emm disparou do nada, quebrando o silêncio sepulcral do carro. – Ué, o que ta rolando? Essa viagem não era pra unir a gente afinal de contas?

- Emm tem razão, porque esse clima de enterro? – Jasper disse desta vez. -

- Porque está tão brava Bella? – seu irmão perguntou.

- Não to brava! – respondeu atravessado.

- Tá sim, olha o tamanho desse bico. – insistiu.

- Não estou com bico, só não tenho nada pra dizer. É só isso. – Swan retrucou fazendo bico.

- Vocês brigaram? – Alice perguntou pra mim desta vez.

- Não que eu me lembre! – respondi sem tirar os olhos da estrada, mas pela minha visão periférica vi a Swan revirar os olhos. – Porque tá me perguntando isso?

- Porque outro dia mesmo vocês dois estavam sorrindo, até saíram pra jantar, dançaram juntos, pareciam estar se divertindo e...

- Não deveria estar assim Bella... – Rose cortou Alice. – Como pode estar de mau humor depois de ter conseguido um gato daqueles? – disse se abanando. Sabe com um homem daqueles, seu humor deveria estar melhorzinho não concora? - se olhar matasse, minha irmã estaria mortinha, porque o olhar que a Swan lhe lançou não foi dos melhores.

- Rose tem razão Bella, nos fale dele. – incentivou Alice.

- Seu nome é Lian, ele é modelo e trabalhou na auto expo, nasceu em Coss Bay, mas mora em Nova York, fim de papo! – respondeu atravessado.

- Credo Bella! – soltou Rose. – Para onde foram depois que saíram de lá? – ouvi o volante ranger sob o aperto de minhas mãos, ela saiu de lá com ele? Para onde ele a levou? O que...

- Não que seja de sua conta, ou da de qualquer um aqui... Mas Lian me levou para o hotel, eu estava cansada e havia bebido demais e tudo que eu queria era dormir e...

- Não dormiu com ele espero! – Emm praticamente rugiu, a Swan se virou para ele com um olhar fulminante.

- O que pensa que eu sou Emmett? – cuspiu furiosa. – Não me confunda com seu amiguinho aqui! – disse apontando pra mim. – Ele é quem tem o cistume de ir pra cama com a primeira que encontra e...

- Ei! Qual é o seu problema garota? – exigi jogando o carro no acostamento, freando com tudo, encarando uma Swan que tinha a respiração pesada e um olhar assassino.

- Neste exato momento Cullen meus problemas se resumem em um só, VOCÊ! – gritou furiosa.

- E porque diabos sou um problema pra você? O que foi que eu te fiz? – ela estreitou o olhar, seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes e vi seu queixo tremer antes dela destravar a porta e sair do carro om tudo, atravessando a pista sem nem ao menos olhar. - Merda! – esbravejei socando o volante, enquanto a Swan se aproximava de uma árvore a qual chutava e gritava como se extravasasse.

- Shiii... A Bella surtou lega! - revirei os olhos diante ao comentário de seu soltando o cinto de segurança.

- O que diabos deu nela? – se perguntava Jasper. – sai do carro indo atrás daquela maluca.

- Ficou louca por acaso? – ela parou o que estava fazendo me encarando com aqueles olhos estreitados, o queixo erguido e aquele narizinho empinado.

- Sai daqui! – exigiu.

- Não até dizer o que é que eu te fiz garota! – falei no mesmo tom.

-Sou mesmo uma idiota! – cuspiu furiosa. – Por um momento eu cheguei a pensar que... Quase me fez acreditar que... Esquece! Deixa pra lá. – disse tentando passar por mim, mas a impedi.

- Que o que Swan? O que foi que eu te fiz? Porque definitivamente não faço ideia do que seja?

- Claro que não... – sarcasmo escorria de suas palavras.

- Foi por causa da Kate? É por isso que está assim? Pensei que estivesse tudo bem, você disse que estava tudo bem. – ela fechou os olhos meneando a cabeça compulsivamente.

- Você é mesmo um idiota! Nunca enxergou um palmo sua frente... Sempre concentrado em seu próprio umbigo, não é? Ou melhor, no rabo da vadia da vez.

- Como é que é? – era impressão minha ou ela estava com ciúme? - Tá com ciúme por acaso? Porque fiquei com a Kate? – a Swan soltou um som estranho.

- Se enxerga Cullen! Ciumes? De você? Pro diabo você a sua amiguinha modelo! – cuspiu furiosa. – Por mim você pode traçar a piranha que quiser daqui a Las Vegas... Pouco me importa! Você não vale nada mesmo!

- Se valho tão pouco, porque está tão incomodada? – revidei no mesmo tom.

- Você jamais entenderia Cullen... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, tive a impressão de que diria algo mais, mas a buzina tocou nos assustando.

-Swan, eu...

- Esquece Cullen... Por um momento pensei que estivesse pronto, mas me enganei...

- Pronto? Pronto pra que Swan?

- Esquece! Esquece o que eu disse. – ela passou por mim voltando para o carro, me deixando ali, completamente perdido.

Voltei para o carro e os quatro nos olhavam cheios de perguntas, mas ninguém disse nada, uma só palavra. A Swan voltou a escrever naquele bendito caderno e confesso que aquilo estava me deixando um tanto intrigado e bastante curioso, o que tanto escrevia ali?

Chegamos a San Francisco pela ponte Rchimond- San Rafael, finalmente haviamos chegado a uma cidade grande, por assim dizer.

- Olha! Não é a Golden Gate? – Emm disse apontando para ponte ao longe em toda sua plenitude, a Swan já tinha sua máquina apontada para ela, clicando sem parar.

- Tem muita coisa pra se ver por aqui, por onde querem começar? – Jasper perguntou animado.

- Primeiramente por um hotel, depois decidimos pra onde vamos. - pelo tom de Rose, não havia espaço para discussão e depois de Jasper pesquisar nos hospedamos no Agounauth hotel, um lugar bom, barato e o mais importante... Perto de tudo.

**********************/**********************

_Como vcs foram bem compreeensivas, na sequência tem mais um! _


	11. Chapter 10

**Como o prometido meninas! **

**Boa leitura e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**POV EDWARD cont. **

Nós nos hospedamos no Argonauth hotel, um lugar bom, barato e perto de tudo. Em San Francisco havia muitos lugares pra ir, e começamos pelo Píer 39, já que aproveitariamos pra comer alguma coisa por lá. O lugar era bem movimentado e havia leões marinhos tomando sol por toda a extensão do píer, foi no mínimo interessante. A Swan como sempre fotografou tudo, ela parecia mais animada, mas o clima entre nós ainda estava estranho, confesso que eu ainda tentava entender o que ela quis dizer com aquilo de eu não estar pronto... Pronto pra que?

À noite fomos a um lugar chamado Elbo Roon, uma casa noturna com musica ao vivo, a banda que tocava até que era legal, ficamos em um reservado bem aconchegante, tomando uns drinks enquanto decidíamos que faríamos no dia seguinte.

Por insistência de Emm, fizemos uma excursão a Alcatraz, não me senti muito bem naquele lugar era estranho, passava uma energia pesada. Emm parecia que estava em um parque de diversões, pedindo para que a irmã fotografasse tudo.

- Algum probelma? – perguntei ao vê-la pensativa e um tanto afastada de todos.

- Não... É que não sou muito fã de lugares assim, há uma energia pesada aqui... – falou estremecendo. – Pode sentir? – havia medo naqueles lindos olhos castanhos e de repente me vi desejando envolvê-la em meus braços e mantê-la segura, protegida.

- Fique tranqüila, logo iremos embora... – sorri meneando a cabeça. - Só mesmo seu irmão pra se divertir em um lugar assim! . – pela primeira vez em dias ela sorriu pra mim e meu peito se aqueceu com aquilo.

No terceiro dia acabamos nos dividindo, Swan quis ir a Lombad Street, já Alice e Rose queriam ir às compras e levaram Emm e Jazz com elas, eu acabei indo com a Swan, porque ninguém merece aturar minhas irmãs fazendo compras.

- Minha mãe iria adorar isso aqui. – Swan disse enquanto fotografava tudo.

- Não tenho a menor dúvida! Hmm... Então... O que acha de irmos a Chinatown?

- Legal, podemos ligar para os outros e nos encontramos lá, mas antes quero te levar em alguns lugares, topa? – ela bem humorada e eu me perguntava qual seria o motivo?

- Que lugares?

- Vem... – disse pegando minha mão me puxando rua acima. – Você vai curtir, confie em mim. – definitivamente aquela garota não batia bem.

Pegamos um taxi e voltamos ao cais, paramos em frente a um museu. Havia muita coisa antiga lá, alguns pianos muito antigos e a primeiro jukebox, vários outros aparelhos e máquinas que funcionavam a partir de uma moeda.

De lá pegamos o bonde até Painted ladies, as famosas casas estilo vitoriano, onde a Swan tirou mais fotos, depois fomos para Chinatown.

- E ai, gostou? – perguntou ao entrar no táxi.

- Sim, foi muito divertido, obrigado! – ela sorriu dando de ombros.

- Para onde senhores? – o taxista perguntou.

- Chinatown! – a Swan e eu dissemos juntos, encontraríamos os outros lá.

Fomos a várias lojinhas, compramos alguns souvenires, confesso que eu estava realmente me divertindo na companhia da Swan, era estranho o fato de eu me sentir tão bem ao seu lado, nós mal trocávamos duas palavras quando mais novos.

Nossos irmãos se juntaram a nós e fomos jantar em um restaurante chinês, no dia seguinte fomos ao Bay's Aquariun, um lugar magnífico e tanto Emm quanto a Swan pareciam crianças, estavam encantados com tudo.

Passamos o dia seguinte no zoo, e confesso que foram dias realmente incríveis, onde nos divertimos de verdade todos juntos.

- Cullen? – Swan me chamou m despertando dos meus devaneios. – Hmm... Será que... - ela parecia hesitante. – Será que poderia me acompanhar a um lugar?

- Onde?

- Queria tirar algumas fotos de lá, mas meus irmãos estão um tanto ocupados assim como suas irmãs, se é que me entende, tem algum compromisso? – Swan mordia os lábios, notei que fazia aquilo sempre que estava ansiosa ou nervosa.

- Não, nenhum, podemos ir se quiser. – novamente Swan sorriu pra mim, um sorriso puro, sincero. – Para onde vamos especificamente? – perguntei já que era ela é quem dirigia.

- Já ouviu falar do Twin Peaks?

- Sim, mas é fim de tarde, logo vai anoitecer, não vai ter quase ninguém lá. – um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios.

- Essa é a intenção seu bobo. – disse piscando pra mim e eu me perguntava o que diabos aquela garota estaria aprontando?

- O que você ta aprontando Swan? Não vai me jogar lá de cima, espero? - seus olhos castanhos arregalaram-se.

- Credo Cullen! – ralhou. - Acha mesmo que eu faria algo assim com você? – havia certa indignação em sua voz. – Posso até te achar insuportável, e na grande maioria do tempo tenho vontade de torcer seu pescoço, mas acredite... – seu olhar encontrou o meu. - Gosto de você mesmo assim. – aquela declaração havia me pegado de surpresa e confesso que senti certa satisfação em ouvi-la.

- Gosta é?

- Mais do que deveria e com certeza muito mais do que você merece, e... – ela não concluiu me deixando ardendo de curiosidade.

- Porque ta dizendo isso? – aonde a Swan queria chegar com aquilo?

- Como já disse uma vez... – o carro havia parado e só então me dei conta de que havíamos chegado. – Você não está pronto para esta resposta... – ela esboçou um sorriso. – Ainda não. – e lá estava eu perdido novamente. – Venha... – pediu saltando do carro, sorri meneando a cabeça saindo também fiquei boquiaberto com a beleza daquela vista.

- Realmente é um lugar lindo. – enquanto eu olhava embasbacado para a ciadade de San Francisco lá em baixo, a pSwan apontava a máquina para várias direções, clicando tudo, logo a noite caiu e a vista ficou ainda mais linda, vi a Swan ir até o carro e voltar com um vinho e duas taças.

- O que está aprontando Swan? – perguntei quando me estendeu a garrafa com a saca rolhas.

- Nada! Só estou tentando tomar coragem... Tenho que te pedir mais uma coisa... – e lá estava ela hesitante de novo.

- Pedir o que? - o que diabos ela queria?

- Digo se me prometer que tudo que for dito aqui, não sairá daqui? Jamais?

- O que?

- Só prometa. – insistiu.

- Ta eu prometo, mas o que...

- Preciso fazer uma foto... Quero dizer... Eu quero tentar fazer uma foto, mas preciso de alguém de confiança pra fazê-la.

- Sendo assim, porque não pediu para um de seus irmãos?

- Seria meio inviável na realidade.

- Por quê? – vi a Swan entornar o vinho em um gole só, deu pra ouvir o ruído que fez ao engolir.

- Tem que manter sua mente aberta, é só uma foto OK?

- Na realidade não estou te entendendo, você não esta sendo muito coerente. – a ouvi bufar alto, tão forte que sua franja subiu.

- Lembra que eu te disse que adorava fotografar?

- Bom... Isso é visto e notório, concorda?- ela sorriu nervosa.

- Quando fiz o curso, me especializei em um tipo específico de fotografia, prometo que não vão saber que somos nós.

- Nós?

- Droga! Isso é loucura... É melhor deixarmos pra lá, esquece Cullen!

- Ei? Será que pode me dizer do que é que está falando? – insisti.

- Aceitaria tirar um foto comigo?

- E qual o problema nisso?

- Nus. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro enquanto meus olhos praticamente saltaram.

- O que? Ficou louca?

- Ninguém vai saber... Nem vão nos reconhecer eu garanto, o obturador vai estar aberto e...

- Isso é um lugar público Swan, podemos ir presos.

-Não tem ninguém aqui, porque acha que escolhi esse horário?

- Definitivamente você é maluca!

-Tudo bem, é loucura mesmo... Acho melhor irmos embora. – disse indo em direção ao carro.

- Ei... Espera. – pedi e ela estancou sem me olhar. – Completamente nus?

- Olha não precisa...

- Só estou tentando entender. – me apressei em dizer.

- Como viemos ao mundo. – mesmo com a pouquíssima iluminação, pude notar que estava corada. - Juro que não vou contar a ninguém... Será nosso segredo. – seu olhar finalmente encontrou o meu e pela intensidade que havia neles, não colocava dúvida no que dizia.

- Tudo bem.

- Hã? O que? Tudo bem?- era impressão minha ou ela estava surpresa com a minha resposta.

- Sim, tudo bem. – afirmei.

- Oh... Obrigada Cullen! – agradeceu estalando um beijo no meu rosto, seu sorriso era contagiante. – Sendo assim, acho que vou precisar de mais um gole de vinho. - não contive o riso, e confesso que estava nervoso, nunca alguém havia me pedido algo tão inusitado. - Tá pronto? – me sentia estranho, tirar a roupa diante de uma mulher pra mim nunca havia sido um problema, mas ali, naquele momento me sentia nervoso. – Pode ficar tranquilo, eu não vou ficar olhando.

- Promete?

- Prometo, agora tira logo isso ai. – sorri com sua impaciência.

- E você? Não vai tirar não? – ouvi a Swan soltar um som estranho.

- Vou, só estou... Ehh... Criando coragem.

- Porque não fazemos assim, no três e tiramos o que acha? – sugeri.

- Tá! – respondeu incerta. – Mas não é pra ficar olhando! – assenti somente.

Enquanto eu tirava minha camisa, a Swan tirava sua blusinha ficando somente de sutiã, caralho, não tinha como não olhar para aqueles peitos.

- Ei! Não é pra ficar olhando. – ralhou se cobrindo.

- Desculpe! - tirei o tênis, seguido das meias, e havia chegado a hora da calça. Rapidamente abri o cinto, seguido do zíper a deslizando por minhas pernas, olhei para frente e Bella estava só de calcinha e sutiã, era humanamente impossivel não olhá-la.

- Vai ficar ai me analisando Cullen?- esbravejou se cobrindo, estreitando o olhar.

- Digo o mesmo, Swan.

- Hump! – grunhiu levando a mão às costas abrindo o sutiã, engoli seco quando o deslizou pelos braços. Seus seios não eram tão grandes, mas também não era pequeninos e sim arredondados pareciam firmes e macios, seus mamilos eram rosados e estavam rijos o que me deu água na boca.

- Novamente no três... Um, dois, três. – disse retirando a calcinha se tapando automaticamente, meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido... Retirei a minha boxer fazendo o mesmo.

- Ehhh... Hmm... Acho melhor subir na mureta, vou programar a máquina. – a situação era completamente atípica, nunca pensei estar numa situação dessas...Ainda mais com a Swan. Mas confesso que era incrivelmente excitante, ela estava completamente nua, mexendo naquela máquina, que estava apoiada em um tripé sobre o capo do carro.

- Se não andar logo com isso, seremos presos. – falei encarando aquela bunda linda!

- Já vai, lembre-se de que não pode se mover. – disse vindo em minha direção, se colocando diante de mim.

-O que eu faço?

-Me abraça. – a envolvi em meus braços colando nossos corpos completamente, sentindo toda a maciez de sua pele, estava completamente ciente de seus mamilos rijos roçando em meu peito.

- Eu disse que não é pra se mexer. – sussurrou com o olhar perdido em um ponto fixo do meu rosto.

- Desculpe, mas não posso evitar. – a situação era no mínimo constrangedora, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante. Era como se algo me puxasse pra ela... Como se aquela boca pedisse pela minha e não resisti, colei meus lábios aos dela.

Foi um simples roçar de lábios, senti a Swan ficar tensa, mas logo sua língua contornou meus lábios pedindo passagem a qual concedi e ao tocar de nossas línguas todo o desejo explodiu em um beijo intenso, ardente e avassalador. Nossas línguas dançavam sincronizadas como se fossem feitas exatamente para aquilo.

Suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos, os segurando firme me puxando cada vez mais pra si, uma de minhas mãos estava em sua nuca, a segurando firme, a outra em seu quadril, colando ainda mais nossos corpos, se é que aquilo era possível. Deslizei meus lábios por sua pele, extremamente macia e cheirosa, com aquele perfume que me deixava maluco. A Swan fez o mesmo, seus lábios deslizavam por minha pele, me fazendo estremecer tamanho prazer que sentia.

- Swan, eu...

- Não... Não fala nada Cullen... O que acontecer aqui... Fica aqui pra sempre... – sussurrou entre beijos molhados que distribuía em meu queixo, mandíbula e pela curvatura do meu pescoço. Voltei a beijá-la, descendo da mureta a levando até o carro, sem cortar o beijo, minhas mãos deslizaram pelo seu corpo encontrando seus seios.

Não contive um gemido ao constatar que cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos, pude sentir seu mamilo rijo roçando na palma da minha mão, me deixando ainda mais excitado. Abandonei seus lábios descendo os beijos até encontrá-lo, o rodeei com minha língua ouvindo um leve gemido escapar dos lábios dela...

-Hmm... Edward... – gemeu agarrada aos meus cabelos... Porra! Ela me chamou de Edward? – suguei seu mamilo enquanto rolava o outro entre os dedos, seu gosto.

Depois de dedicar a devida atenção a um, me dediquei ao outro me deliciando com seus gemidos, sentindo a Swan estemecer ao meu toque. Em um salto entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor do meu quadril, e pude sentir o calor que emanava de sua intimidade.

A levei para o carro, colocando-a sobre o banco traseiro, ficando de pé com ela enroscada em mim. Deslizei uma de minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, sentindo a maciez daquela pele branquinha e sedosa até encontrar sua intimidade... Quente e úmida, pronta pra mim.

Novamente meu nome escapou entre gemidos, enquanto a Swan se contorcia sob meus toques, minhas carícias. Eu mal pudia crer no que estava acontecendo... Meu sonho estava se tornando real... Aquele sonho que vinha me atormentando desde que ela voltara.

Tomei seus lábios em outro beijo, enquanto acariciava suas dobras molhadas, deslizei meu dedo em sua fenda a invadindo, era tão apertada. Sua pele exalava um perfume de lavanda suave e envolvente. Eu queria saborear cada milimetro daquele corpo delicosamente perfeito, apreciar seu gosto enquanto ela se contorcia de prazer, prazer proporcionado por mim.

Abandonei seus lábios deslizando os meus pela curvatura de seu pescoço, clavícula, ombro... Colo, seios, descendo por sua barriga lisinha, mergulhando minha língua naquele umbigo... A Swan arquejou me fazendo sorrir, continuei descendo pelo seu ventre... Beijei suas coxas, virilhas finalmente deslizando minha língua por sua intimidade.

- Oh Deus... – novamente arquejou com suas mãos aferradas aos meus, enquanto eu a invadia com minha língua desta vez, seu gosto ia além de tudo que já havia provado. – Edward... – gemeu alto entre palavras completamente desconexas.

- O que Swan? – a provoquei sem parar o que estava fazendo.

-Eu... Eu vou...

- Isso... Vem... – pedi a invadindo com meu dedo, enquanto minha língua brincava com seu ponto mais sensível. – Goza Bella... Goza pra mim.

-Ahhh... – gemeu alto tencionando todo o corpo, estremecendo, arqueou as costas explodindo em um orgasmo... Me agraciando com seu mel, o qual sorvi todo, me deliciando com seu gosto único

– Você é deliciosa Bella. – ela estava ofegante, caída sobre o banco, seus cabelos espalhados seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, levou um tempinho pra que se recuperasse.

Confesso que foi uma visão deslumbrante, aquele corpo pequeno e, no entanto perfeito, tudo na proporção certa, definitivamente Isabella Swan havia se tornado uma mulher maravilhosa.

- Minha vez Cullen. – sua voz saiu rouca, a Swan me puxou para dentro do carro, reclinando o banco, me deixando praticamente deitado.

- Mas o que... O vai fazer Swan?

- Shhh... Fica quietinho... Não se mexa... – pediu sentando-se sobre minhas coxas, roçou seus lábios aos meus, segurando meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu peito, delineando cada músculo. Entre beijos e lambidas foi explorando meu tórax, abdômen seguindo a linha de pelos, me tomando em suas mãos pequenas.

- Bella... – gemi ao senti-la envolvê-lo, em uma caricia extremamente prazerosa.

- Shhh... Eu disse pra ficar quietinho. – exigiu depositando um beijo em meus lábios, sem deixar de acariciá-lo, estimulá-lo. Voltou a trilhar meu corpo com beijos molhados, pude sentir sua língua em minha pele me fazendo estremecer, assim como seus dentes roçando me causando arrepios.

Sorriu marota me lançando um olhar pra lá de sexy antes de lamber toda minha extensão, assim como a ponta me levando ao delí o sugava, ora o lambia, me deixando maluco, tamanho prazer que sentia.

Precisava mais do que tudo senti-la, estar dentro dela, não suportava mais... A puxei pra mim, tomando seus lábios, sentindo meu próprio gosto enquanto a encaixava em mim, deslizando pra dentro dela, mas estanquei ao sentir certa resistência, e Bella soltar um gemido de dor.

-Augh... – gemeu fechando os olhos com força, encravando as unhas no meu ombro. Estava tão absorto no prazer de tê-la em meus braços que havia me esquecido completamente de que havia uma grande probabilidade dela ser virgem... Merda!

- Você... Você é virgem?

- Acredito que nã seja mais, certo? – ela tentou parecer indiferente.

- Isso é loucura Swan... – tentei me afastar, mas ela me manteve ali.

- Não é não... Além do mais, agora já foi. – disse dando de ombros.

- Porque ta fazendo isso? – eu ainda estava dentro dela.

- Não importa... Só não pare agora, por favor. – pediu tomando meus lábios em um beijo intenso e urgente.

Seus toques, seus beijos, o modo como seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente ao meu, tudo aquilo havia mexido demais comigo. Eu era um cara experiente, e já havia ficado com muitas garotas, muitas mulheres, mas nada havia me preparado pra algo como aquilo.

Para aquela enxurrada de sensações e emoções que a Swan me causava naquele momento, quanto mais a tinha, mais a queria, me aprofundando cada vez mais dentro dela, sentindo seu corpo me receber, quente, úmida e incrivelmente apertada. Havia algo mais ali, além de desejo e luxuria... Muito mais...

Havia entrega total de ambos, nunca havia me sentido daquela forma com alguém... Com a sensação de que tudo se encaixava... De estar no lugar certo, com a pessoa certa. Foi como se o mundo todo desaparecesse e só existíssemos eu e ela.

Me perdi dentro dela completamente e assim que a dor deu lugar ao prazer, a Swan me acompanhava em meus movimentos me levando a loucura, tamanho prazer que me fez sentir.

- Bella... Oh Bella... - gemi sentindo os primeiros espasmos, intensificando as investidas.

- Isso... Não ouse parar... – suas mãos seguravam firmes meus cabelos, pude sentir sua intimidade contraindo-se, me prendendo dentro dela, foi o que bastou para eu explodir em puro prazer. Seu corpo novamente tencionou-se caindo completamente relaxado sobre o meu e por alguns instantes ficamos ali parados, sem dizermos nada, abraçados e ainda conectados.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui... Não to a fim de ser preso. – falei quebrando o silêncio, ela riu sobre mim, mas seu sorriso logo se desfez.

- Posso ser sincera com você? – somente assenti. – Sinceramente eu... Eu não queria mais sair daqui. – disse mordendo os lábios com força.

- Porque ta dizendo isso? – perguntei acariciando seu rosto, eu queria entender o que se passava naquela cabecinha.

- Tsc... É melhor deixar pra lá.

- Ainda não estou pronto? – a Swan sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Digamos que ainda não... Vamos deixar os dados rolarem e então veremos o que acontece. – disse saindo de cima de mim, uma sensação de vazio me invadiu, outra coisa que jamais me ocorrera antes. Nos vestimos rapidamente, a Swan recolheu as coisas sentando-se no banco do passageiro desta vez. O caminho todo de volta foi em total silencio e assim que chegamos ao hotel fomos cada um para um lado, sem dizer uma só palavra.

Me joguei na cama ainda sentindo seu gosto em minha boca, seu calor e seu cheiro... O modo como se entregou a mim... Era sua primeira vez e a Swan escolheu tê-la comigo... Por quê? Adormeci relembrando os momentos incríveis daquela noite.

**********************/*******************

**Sábado tem Ardente Paixão! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Aqui está, espero que gostem **

**e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**POV BELLA**

Minhas pernas ainda tremiam... E meu coração parecia que saltaria pela boca a qualquer momento... Meu corpo todo ainda estava sob o impacto de tudo o que havia acontecido tudo que ele me fez sentir... Foi incrível... Muito além das minhas espectativas, além do que um dia eu sonhei.

O Cullen não disse uma palavra o caminho todo de volta, e achei melhor também não dizer nada. _"Não fala nada... O que acontecer aqui... Fica aqui pra sempre..." – _foi o que eu disse a ele, a quem queria enganar? Edward não se prendia a nada nem a ninguém, tinha plena conciência de que não poderia esperar nada depois do que houve, foi uma escolha minha... Uma escolha da qual jamais me arrependeria, porque foi simplesmente perfeito.

Não foi algo planejado, aconteceu... Ele me beijou... Havia tanto desejo naquele beijo que... Edward veio a mim e eu apenas deixei fluir, ao menos teria aquela noite... A noite em que ele foi meu, completamente meu.

Enquanto tomava meu banho, uma coisa me veio à mente, tudo aconteceu tão rápido e no calor do momento que nos esquecemos de algo crucial... Edward não usou preservativo!

Eu precisava ir urgentemente a uma farmácia e tomar uma pilula do dia seguinte, só por precaução. Merda! Tudo que eu não preciso agora é de uma gravidez indesejada.

O pessoal havia acordado cedo e estávamos todos reunidos para tomarmos café da manhã e colocarmos o pé na estrada, nossa estadia em San Francisco havia chegado ao fim.

- Pode me dar um minuto? – pediu assim que seu juntou a nós, somente o som de sua voz fez meu corpo todo estremecer.

- Claro. – respodi me levantando sob o olhar surpreso dos quatro, ele parecia tenso, nervoso. – Algum problema?

- Por favor, Swan, me diz que você se previni de alguma forma. – disparou me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes. – Ontém... Cometi um erro e...

"_**Como é que é? Cometeu um erro? Quer dizer que o que houve foi um erro?"**_ – praticamente berrei mentalmente, eu mal o enxergava, tamanha raiva que senti. Por um instante cheguei a pensar que o que houve tivesse sido especial pra ele, como havia sido pra mim... Eu era uma idiota mesmo!

- Não se preocupe seu erro já foi reparado! – cuspi entre os dentes

- O que? Como assim?

- Fui à farmácia logo cedo e tomei as devidas precauções, não se preocupe!

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Swan, é que...

- Não se preocupe Cullen, o que houve no twin peaks morre no twin peaks. – disse indo em direção à mesa, confesso que esperava outra reação dele, mas pelo visto sua única preocupação era com o fato de não ter usado o bendito preservativo!

Ele voltou pra mesa e tomamos nosso café enquanto eu ouvia Jazz e Emmett repassar o intinerário.

- São mais sete cidades daqui a Greenfield... – dizia Jasper. – E de lá para Santa Barbara.

- E de Santa Barbara rumo a Los Angeles... – sorri ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Alice ao dizer aquilo – Quero ir a Rodeo Drive, a Meca do requinte e glamour. – definitivamente aquela era maluca.

- Enquanto vocês vão nessa Meca ai, eu vou levar meus irmãos a um restaurante delicioso. – comentou meu irmão com cara de safado.

- Onde ursão?

- É segredo ursinha, coisa de homem. – revirei os olhos, só poderia ser sacanagem, ainda mais vindo de Emmett.

- Desembucha Emmett Swan, agora mesmo! – sua namorada exigiu nada contente.

- Não fica brava ursinha, enquanto vocês vão às compras, nós vamos ao Hooters. – olhei para o meu irmão me perguntando se ele penava antes de falar?

- Pode nos dizer por que não podemos ir junto? – a loira estava mesmo furiosa.

- É o mesmo que levar bolo em festa, ursinha. - juro que vi uma fumacinha saindo da cabeça da loira.

- Sem essa o ursão. – Alice o provocou. – Nós também vamos, não é Jazz?

- Claro que sim Alice. – sorri meneando a cabeça com o olhar que meu irmão lançou pra ele.

- Você é um homem de sorte Ed. – murmurou Emmett.

- Eu sei! – o idiota respondeu ogulhoso.

De San Francisco a Greenfield seriam aproximadamente três horas as quais não vi passar porque acabei adormecendo.

- Swan? – ouvi chamar ao longe, senti um arrepio na nuca ao reconhecer aquela voz rouca, sem contar que só havia uma pessoa que me chamava daquele jeito. – Acorda Swan. – ouvi novamente.

-ACORDA BELLA! – sobressaltei tamanho o susto que tomei com o berro do idiota do meu irmão.

- Vai matá-la de susto desse jeito Emm. – ouvi o Cullen o repreender.

- Se continuasse a chamá-la daquele jeito, ela jamais acordaria, ia continuar roncando.

- Eu não ronco seu idiota! – falei ao sair da vam em um salto. – Vem aqui que eu vou matar você seu lesado!

- Vai nada, sei que no fundo você me ama demais pra isso!

- Seu eu fosse você não contava com isso. – corri atrás dele que disparou pelo estacionamento, o alcancei saltando em suas costas o enchendo de piabasenquanto ele ria feito um bobo.

- Venha vamos comer dorminhoca! – disse me levando em suas costas até a recepção do hotel que se chamava Carlyle.

- Viu o nome do motel? – perguntei no ouvido dele.

-Carlyle... – o lesado leu em voz alta, gargalhando em seguida.

-Algum problema senhor? – a mulher na recepção perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Nada não. – respondi saltando das costas daquele animal ao qual chamava de irmão.

Estávamos todos sem animo, e depois de nos acomodarmos em nossos quartos, somente saímos para comer alguma coisa, voltando em seguida. Partimos logo pela manhã rumo a Santa Barbara, mais doze cidades as quais mal víamos as placas, devido à velocidade a qual meu irmão dirigia.

Finalmente haviamos chegado em Santa Barbara, e desta vez nos hospedamos em um hotel bem aconchegante, nada chique e requintado, mas muito aconchegante.

- O que acham de curtimos a praia? Viu que dia lindo? – Alice disse empolgada ao descer para o café da manhã, Jazz estava ao seu lado é claro.

- Acho ótimo. – falei tomando um gole do meu suco.

-O que você acha ótimo, Bella? – Rosálie disse aparecendo do nada com óculos escuros, assim como Emm.

- Irmos à praia, o que acham?

- Perfeito! - soltou à loira sentando-se a mesa.

- Bom dia. – o Cullen disse com a voz um tanto arrastada, e sua cara não era das melhores.

- O que foi Ed? Porque ta com essa cara? – sua irmã disparou ao olhar pra ele.

- Pra que acordar tão cedo, me diz? – resmungou também se sentando a mesa.

- Pra curtir o dia. – meu primo e eu dissemos em unissono, e ele nos lançou um olhar mordaz.

- Todo esse humor é porque dormiu sozinho?- provocou meu imão. - Ta ficando mal acostumado. – acho que se pudesse o Cullen teria avançado nele.

- Ou talvez Tanya tenha ligado. – emendou Alice e eu me perguntava quem diabos era Tanya?

- Porque vocês dois não vão à merda! Não to com humor pra suas piadinhas! – cuspiu entre dentes.

O restante do café foi em completo silêncio, o Cullen e eu, nós mal nos falávamos enquanto os quatro estavam em plena lua de mel. A água estava bem gelada e sinceramente não me atrevi entrar, preferi ficar com Alice e Rose na areia, tomando sol.

Meus irmãos estavam mergulhando enquanto o Cullen falava ao telefone com alguém, e parecia bem irritado.

- Onde você e o Ed foram na última noite em que estivemos em San Francisco? – Alice disparou me encarando com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Ué! Dar uma volta, tirar umas fotos, por quê? – tentei parecer indiferente a sua pergunta.

- Só curiosidade. – respondeu me encarando com aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados. – Alguma novidade? Brady te ligou?

- Ou quem sabe o tal Liam, o que é aquillo garota? – revirei os olhos ao comentário desnecessário de Rosálie.

- Brady não ligou, somos somente amigos Alice e quanto ao Liam... Aquilo foi um erro, e ainda bem que ele entendeu.

- Tá! Não ta mais aqui quem falou! - vi Edward mais atrás, estava sentado na areia, sozinho e com olhar perdido, parecia pensativo.

- Olha! Tem gata nova no pedaço galera. – um idiota de dreads disse se achando o tal.

- Você esta tampando o sol, será que dá pra sair da frente? – Rose exigiu com lançando um olhar mordaz para o idiota em questão.

-Ui! A loirinha é bravinha! Assim que eu gosto. – provocou o imbecil, ao seu lado havia um loiro com um sorrisinho irritante nos lábios, mais atrás avistei um grupinho que olhava em nossa direção, enquanto riam de algo.

- Porque não volta pra junto dos seus amigos e nos deixa em paz? Não queremos confusão, só estamos de passagem. – pedi ficando de pé.

- Se quiser posso te mostrar as maravilhas da cidade gatinha, garanto que vai adorar. – o loiro metido a besta ofereceu piscando pra mim.

- Dispenso.

- Algum problema, amigo? – sobressaltei com o tom cortante que o Cullen usou e sua cara não era das melhores não. Jasper e Emm estavam ao seu lado, os três com os braços cruzados diante do peito, flexionando os músculos. Definitivamente aquilo não iria terminar em boa coisa.

- Nenhum playboy. – disse o babaca com as mãos levantadas em rendição. -Pensei que as gatas estivessem sozinhas.

- Pensou errado, amigo. – o Cullen cuspiu entre os dentes.

- A gente se cruza gatinha. – sibilou o loiro, piscando pra mim em seguida.

- Espera sentado. – respondi do mesmo modo lhe estendendo o dedo médio.

- O que foi aquilo? – o Cullen exigiu me encarando.

- Como é que eu vou saber? O cara chegou se achando a última bolacha do pacote. _**"Sabe que ele até me lembra você?"**_ – conclui mentalmente.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para o hotel. – meu irmão disse Emm ao lado de Rose, mas com os olhos fixos no grupinho mais a frente, todos concordaram que era mesmo o melhor a se fazer. À noite fomos ao Creekside, um bar com mesas de bilhar, o ambiente era bem agradável.

- Me ensina a jogar esse troço, Jazz? – Alice pediu ao namorado, a cara de Jazz foi impagável.

- Não sabe bater um taco na bola tampinha? – provocou Emmett levando uma tacada na cabeça.

-Ai! Isso dói duende.

- Vai deixar esse lesado falar assim comigo Jazz? – sorri meneando a cabeça, aqueles dois não se entenderiam nunca.

- Para de provocá-la Emm. – Jazz disse em defesa da namorada, um era lesado e o outro pau mandado.

-Sabe jogar Swan? – o Cullen perguntou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Sei sim, por quê?

- Que tal se eu e Emm, jogassemos contra você e Rose? – desafiou.

- E eu. – resmungou Alice.

- Teu namorado vai te ensinar primeiro. – Rosálie disse na lata. – Quem começa? – perguntou encarando o irmão.

- Damas primeiro. – ele disse dando um gole em sua cerveja.

Rosálie e eu ganhamos as três primeiras e perdemos as quatro últimas, graças a Alice é claro. Eu havia bebido um pouco além da conta, aliás, todos nós. Estávamos indo para o estacionamento e riamos com as besteiras de Emm quando trombei em Jazz que havia estancado, assim como Emm e o Cullen, as garotas também olhavam fixamente para um ponto.

- Que coincidência, esse mundo é mesmo pequeno, não é? – reconheci aquel voz, era o cara de dreads e sua turminha que estavam encostados em nosso carro.

- Rose, Alice, Bella, voltem pra dentro. – Emm exigiu entre os dentes.

- Nem a pau saiu daqui. – falei do mesmo modo.

- Não teima Isabella. – Rosálie disse praticamente me arrastando pra dentro.

- Não podemos deixá-los lá.

- Também não podemos ajudá-los. – retrucou Alice, bufei irritada indo até o balcão.

- Boa noite, por acaso sabe quem são aqueles caras... – perguntei apontando para fora. - Eles estão nos incomodando. – o cara olhou na direção em que eu apontava e seus olhos praticamente saltaram.

- Acho bom não se meterem com eles, Laurent e sua gang são perigosos...

-Você disse gang? – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- Eles só gostam de se impor, o forte deles são os rachas.

- Rachas?

- Um bom desafio é tudo que eles querem. – dizia o homem enquanto lavava alguns copos.

- Obrigada!

- O que você vai fazer Isabella? – Rosálie exigiu ficando diante de mim.

- Salvar a pele dos meus irmãos e de quebra do seu. – cuspi entre os dentes, passando por ela, indo lá pra fora onde os três estavam cercados por cerca de oito caras.

- Boa noite! – disse chamando a atenção pra mim, me aproximando deles, pude ver pela minha visão periférica o Cullen budar revirando os olhos, assim como meus irmãos.

- Oi gata, seu humor parece bem melhor agora. – o loiro voltou a dar aquele sorrisinho idiota.

-Parece que sim... – olhei pra o outro esperando que me dissesse seu nome.

-Laurent.

- Laurent, eu sou Isabella e tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer, topa? – ele tinha um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- E o que seria?

- Um desafio, o que me diz? - os três franziram o cenho, já Laurent gargalhou com gosto, senti a raiva tomar conta de mim, ergui o queixo empinando o nariz, ficando diante dele. – Não ria, estou falando sério! Um pega, eu e você! – novamente ele riu.

- Acha mesmo que é pariu pra mim garotinha? – desdenhou o que me deixou ainda mais furiosa, eu faria o infeliz comer poeira.

- O que foi Laurent? Por acaso tem medo de perder pra uma mulher? – ele me encarou sério.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo Swan? – o Cullen cuspiu entre os dentes segurando meu braço com força, seus olhos cravados aos meus, o idiota do meu corpo todo reagiu ao seu toque, e aquele olhar, mesmo que enfurecido.

- Fica quietinho ai Cullen, minha conversa é com ele aqui. – ele estreitou o olhar rosnando baixo, enquanto alguns dos idiotas que estavam com Laurent riam dele. – O que me diz Laurent, eu e você, vamos ver quem é o melhor. – o desafiei.

- E vai correr com o que doçura? Com isso ai? – disse apontando para o nosso carro.

"_**Pensa rápido Bella!"**_

- Com certeza, um cara como você deve ter um carro extra, e então vai encarar?

- Vai deixar a gostosa falar assim com você Laurent?

- Cala a boca Sthil, o negocio é entre mim e a dama aqui. – ralhou fazendo com que o outro recuasse. - Apostando o que?

- Não sei... De quanto estamos falando?

- Mil dólares, mais a renda da noite.

- Fechado. – selamos o acordo com um aperto de mãos.

- Nos acompanhe, por favor. – pediu me dando passagem.

- Você enlouqueceu? – o Cullen cuspiu furioso ficando diante de mim.

- É o único jeito deles sairem da nossa cola! Confie em mim, sei o que estou fzendo. – falei com meus olhos cravados aos dela, ele parecia querer dizer algo, mas não o fez. – Pegue as garotas e meus irmãos e siga a gente ta bem?

- Não pode ir com estes caras, é perigoso Swan – insistiu.

- Por favor, confie em mim, sei o que estou fazendo. – ele nada disse, seu olhar era ainda mais intenso e mais penetrante do que nunca, estava preocupado comigo de certa forma e minha vontade naquele momento era de beijá-lo até que me esgotasse o ar.

- Pra onde estão indo? – meu irmão perguntou encarando Laurent.

- Façam o que a gata pediu... Até mais. – respondeu me indicando o banco do passageiro, entrei no carro com Laurent e paramos no caixa eletrônico pra que eu sacasse meu dinheiro, tive que raspar minhas economias, mas depois eu daria um jeito.

Seguimos em direção a praia, a avenida que a ladeava estava deserta e segundo Laurent não haveria problemas, eram dois Audi A-3 tunados, absurdamente lindos.

- Uau! Vai me deixar pilotar essa máquina? – perguntei deslizando a mão pelo Audi preto.

- Se quiser, é todo seu, douçura. – disse com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios.

- Bella isso é loucura, desista, por favor. – Jazz pediu vindo pra junto de mim, seu olhar era reprovador.

- Se não o desafiasse, provavelmente estariam em um hospital agora, então não me olhem assim.

- Não pode se arriscar assim Bella. – insistiu meu irmão, se algo lhe acontecer, o que eu digo pra mamãe?

- Tem que aprender a confiar em mim Emm, sei o que estou fazendo!

- Tá pronta doçura? – era impressão minha ou o Cullen lhe lançou um olhar assassino?

- Eu corro no lugar dela. – disse ficando entre Laurent e eu. – Ela é só uma garota, e ainda não completou vinte e um...

"_**Como é que é?"**_ – minha vontade era de estapeá-lo.

- Não vai querer complicações, vai?

- Não se meta Cullen! – cuspi o empurrando para o lado, quem ele pensa que é? – Eu o desafiei, eu corro!

- Fica quietinha ai Swan! – exigiu em um tom mandão.

- Não ouse falar assim comigo Cullen! – praticamente rugi. – Não sou suas irmãs, nem tão pouco as... Não se meta! – eu mal o enxergava. – Vamos acabar logo com isso Laurent. – disse passando pelo Cullen antes que eu avançasse em seu pescoço.

- Garota teimosa! – o ouvi grunhir antes de entrar no carro, engatei o cinto, enquanto Laurent explicava até onde iríamos e quem chegasse ao ponto de partida primeiro seria o vencedor. Assim que tal Still deu a largada pisei com tudo no acelerador, mas deixei que Laurent tomasse à dianteira, fui pisando cada vez mais fundo até emparelhar com ele.

A curva estava próxima, e deixei que ele a fizesse primeiro, segurando o freio de mão dei um cavalo de pau afundando o pé no acelerador e novamente emparelhamos. Troquei a marcha dando tudo que o carro pedia, passando pelo ponto de partida uma roda diante dele, recuei de ré dando outro cavalo de pau parando com estilo diante dele.

- Tenho que tirar o chapéu doçura, você é mesmo boa. – Laurent disse vindo ao meu encontro. – Tome o premio é seu por direito. – falou me entregando um saco de papel cheio de dinheiro.

- Obrigado, mas o que realmente quero é ficar em paz, tenho sua palavra de que não seremos mais perturbados, enquanto estivermos por aqui.

- Palavra de Laurent gata, e se precisar de mim, para o que for, é só bater um fio. – sorri meneando a cabeça, pegando o cartão que ele me oferecia.

- Foi um prazer correr com você. – estendi minha mão pra ele que me puxou para um abraço.

- O prazer foi meu, doçura. – disse retribuindo ao abraço.

- Vamos Bella. – ouvi Jasper dizer.

-Tem sorte meu amigo... – Laurent disse ao Cullen. - Tem uma gata e tanto, os dois se encararam por um tempo, fiz menção de corrigi-lo, mas Rosálie interferiu.

- Bom se já não há mais nada a fazer, vamos? – assenti indo em direção ao nosso carro.

- Se a mamãe vir você dirigindo daquele jeito, ela te mata sabia? – meu irmão resmungou ao entrarmos no carro.

- Uau! Você é mesmo boa nesse lance de racha. – Alice me pareceu um tanto surpresa.

- Se arriscou sem necessidade, quase tive um treco ali. – Rosálie reclamou me fazendo rir.

- Quanto será que tem aqui? – perguntei olhando para o saco em minha mão, havia tanto dinheiro ali.

- Me deixa ver. – Jazz pediu estendendo a mão, o Cullen estava ao meu lado, dirigindo.

- Caramba Bella! Tem bem uns seis mil aqui.

- O que? – praticamente berrei pegando o saco de volta. – Uau! A gente vai se acabar em Los Angeles e em Las Vegas.

Assim que chegamos ao hotel, os quatro foram direto para seus respectivos quartos, o Cullen me acompanhou até a minha, já que a dele no mesmo andar. Estava carrancudo e não abriu a boca durante o caminho todo.

- Ei... – disse dando com meu ombro no dele. - Vai ficar bravo? Tudo acabou bem afinal de contas. – estavamos diante do meu quarto.

- Poderia ter se machucado, o que diríamos a Esme e ao meu pai? – e lá estavam aqueles olhos verdes com um olhar intenso e penetrante.

"_**Deus, como pode ser tão lindo?"**_ – me perguntava encarando aquelas duas esmeraldas.

-Mas não aconteceu... Eu disse pra confiar em mim. – o vento soprou fazendo com que uma mecha de cabelo que caisse em sua testa cobrindo o aqueles olhos lindos, em um ato impensado, a retirei escovando seus cabelos para trás, ele fechou os olhos com o contato.

- É que... Fiquei realmente preocupado com você... – ele precia hesitante em me tocar. – E seus irmãos também ficaram. – se apressou em dizer.

- Você se preocupou comigo? – ele revirou os olhos diante ao meu tom debochado.

– Boa noite Swan.

- Boa noite Cullen, e ergui para depositar um beijo em seu rosto, mas em um movimento rápido ele capturou meus lábios em um beijo o qual não pude resistir... Foi intenso, cheio de desejo e tão avassalador quanto o que me deu no tiwn peaks.

- Agora sim é uma boa noite – disse ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo, ele sorriu daquele modo tentador piscando em seguida, indo para o seu quarto. Assim que entrei no quarto me deixei cair sobre a cama, ainda sentindo o gosto daquela boca deliciosa.

Apesar de Laurent ter dado sua palavra de que não seríamos mais incomodados, achamos melhor seguirmos viagem, afinal de contas, Los Angele ficava somente há duas horas dali.

***********************/**********************

_Consegui dar uma boa adiantada e tenho seis capitulos prontinhos. _

_Pretendo postar um por dia até domingo que vem. _

_Beijos e divirtam-se. _


	13. Chapter 12

**Espero que gostem! **

**Não esqueçam de deixar sua opnião sobre a fic. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**POV BELLA cont. **

Por insistência de Emmett, nos hospedamos em Malibu, o hotel em que nos hospedamos ficava somente a uma quadra da praia que era de tirar o fôlego de tão linda.

Beverli Hills ficava há cerca de vinte e cinco minutos de onde estávamos e no primeiro dia aquelas duas insanas praticamente me arrastaram para lá. Fomos a Rodeio Drive onde passei horas tirando fotos, enquanto as duas entravam e saiam das lojas, às vezes elas nem mesmo compravam, somente o fato de estar lá as deixavam felizes.

Depois de passar o dia basicamente fotografando todo o tipo de coisa, fomos para a Hollywood boulevard, onde tirei várias fotos da calçada da fama entre outras coisas, e foi lá que nos encontramos com os garotos para o jantar. Rosálie havia feito reserva no Beso, um restaurante muito agradável.

- Esses três aprontaram alguma! – Rose disparou assim que colocou os olhos neles. - Notaram como os três estão... Sei, lá, radiantes? – olhei para os três que sorriam atoa. – Ah, mas seu irmão vai me dizer, ou não me chamo Rosalie Lilian Cullen. – olhei pra Alice que revirou os olhos.

- E lá vamos nós. – a ouvi sussurrar indo atrás da irmã.

- Oi ursão... – Rose o cumprimentou com um beijo daqueles sem se importar com as pessoas a sua volta. – Sentiu minha falta hoje? O que fizeram o dia todo? – meu irmão sorriu sem jeito limpando agarganta em seguida.

- Ccoisas ursinha, nada de interessante. – gaguejou ao responder, confesso que cheguei a ter pena do coitado com o olhar que a loira dirigiu a ele.

- Emmett Swan, eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez, e espero que seja sincero, ou não fará sexo por um longo, longo tempo, está me entendo? – meu irmão engoliu seco e Edward prendeu o riso. – Onde esteve?

- Fomos a uma casa de massagem tailandesa, e depois ao Hooters. – Jasper respondeu por ele, recebendo um olhar assassino do meu irmão e do Cullen.

- Vocês o que? – o tom empregado por Alice fez com que todos no restaurante olharam para a nossa mesa.

"_**Então o safado foi a uma casa de massagem e depois ao hooters... Filho da mãe!" – **_minha vontade era de estapear aquele safado de uma figa diante de mim, mas infelizmente eu não tinha direto de exigir nada, nós não tinhamos nada... Mesmo assim me incomodava e muito o fato de que ele esteve com outra mulher... Que permitiu que ela o tocasse... Aquilo me fez lembrar de que eu fui somente mais uma em sua infindável lista de conquistas, nada mais que isso.

- Como você pôde Emmett Swan? Isso não vai ficar assim ouviu bem? – esbravejou a loira se colocando de pé. – E saiba que esta noite vou dormir com a Bella.

"_**Como é que é?" **_- O que? – vocalizei.

- E isso serve pra você também Jasper Withlock, saiba que eu também vou pra suíte da Bella. – Alice disse se levantando também.

- E eu durmo onde, podem me dizer? – eles brigavam e eu que pagava o pato? O idiota do Cullen ria como um idiota, o que me irritou profundamente.

- Ta rindo do que idiota? – cuspi furiosa me colocando de pé. – Como vocês dois puderam fazer isso? O Don Ruan de meia pataca ai, eu até entendo, ele não pode ver um rabo de saia, mas vocês? Que coisa feia! Vamos garotas, deixem esses três ai, e quanto a você Cullen, deveria se envergonhar! – eu tinha o dedo em riste bem na cara dele que me encarava com os olhos estreitados.

- Ficou maluca é? – praticamente rosnei o encarando, tamanha raiva que senti. - Qual é o seu problema Swan? – exigiu se colocando diante de mim, tentando me intimidar, mas eu não tinha medo dele.

- Que você apronte das suas eu até entendo, afinal não tem laços que te prenda a nada nem ninguém não é? – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus. - Mas levar os meus irmãos? Eles namoram suas irmãs, não consegue pelo menos respeitar isso? Que você não se importe em ter um relacionamento é uma coisa, mas atrapalhar o dos outros é outra bem diferente. – eles faiscavam de raiva, o Cullen abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas nada disse. – Vamos garotas. – disse por fim saindo dali com as duas, sem lhe dar a chance de dizer algo, pegamos o táxi e voltamos para o hotel, sozinhas.

- Não acredito que Jazz teve a coragem de ir a uma casa de massagem sem mim! – Alice esbravejou fazendo biquinho.

- Emm vai ter o castigo que merece... Nada de sexo, nadica de nada... Ele me paga. – ebravejava a loira, e agradeci mentalmente por já estarmos no meu quarto, já bastava o que o pobre taxista teve que ouvir de lá aqui.

- Não vai aguentar mantê-lo no castigo por muito tempo Rose e sabe disso. – sua irmã disse como se fosse óbvio e Rosálie soltou um gemido frustrado.

- O que faremos? – perguntou cruzando os braços emburrada.

- Eu não tenho nada haver com isso, então...

- Não mesmo Bella? – ela tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto Alice me sondava com o olhar. – Sua reação foi bem típica de alguém que está morrendo de ciúme, sabia?

- O que? Não! – me defendi. - Eu só estava defendendo vocês duas... Qual é?

- Vai tentar esconder até quando Bella? Sabemos perfeitamente que sempre teve uma quedinha pelo Ed. – aquilo foi uma afirmação e não uma suposição, o que me fez soltar um grunhido frustrado.

- Eu? O que foi que deu em vocês duas? Desculpe a sinceridade, mas seu irmão não é a pessoa mais indicada para alguém se apaixonar sabia? – as duas continuavam me encarando.

- Desde que voltou vocês dois andam muito estranhos, uma hora trocam olhares intensos, riem e conversam como se estivessem em um constante flerte... – disse Alice.

- E do nada brigam e discutem como um casal. – emendou Rosálie, bufei me deixando cair sobre a cama entre as duas, não adiantava mais negar... Droga! Elas estavam certas, agi como uma perfeita idiota!

- Tá... Tudo bem... Eu entendi! Droga! – as duas continuavam a me encarar. – A idiota aqui está completamente apaixonada por ele, satisfeitas? – confessei ouvindo as duas soltarem gritinhos histéricos. – Mas sei muito bem quem é Edward Cullen, por isso não me iludo... Seu irmão não se prende a nada nem ninguém... Por isso luto contra esse sentimento... Luto contra ele há tanto tempo que...

- Estávamos certas então? Sempre foi a fim dele, não é? - insistiu Alice.

- Sim... – finalmente adimiti. – Acredito que eu tenha me apaixonado por seu irmão quando o vi pela primeira vez... – sorri com a lembrança. – Quando cheguei à casa de vocês em meio toda àquela confusão e o vi... Deus eu mal conseguia tirar os olhos dele... Em minha inocência infantil eu pensava se tratar de um anjo. – sorri ao ouvir as duas suspirarem. – Com o passar dos anos e a convivência aquele fascínio e encantamento só aumentava, eu podia passar horas o admirando. Ele era sem snmbras de dúvidas o garoto mais lindo em que eu havia colocado os meus olhos... Mas seu irmão não me suportava, ele tinha vergonha de mim, me achava feia e estranha, e...

- Não era bem assim Bella.

- Não? Ele mesmo me disse várias vezes Alice! Disse que eu era esquisita, insuportável, me chamou de monstrenga... – vi perfeitamente quando as duas engoliram em seco. - Seu irmão era lindo, não se podia negar, mas era o ser mais metido, arrogante e cheio de si que conheci. Não que tenha mudado muito.

- Sinto muito Bella. – Alice disse colocando sua mão sobre a minha.

- Não sinta... A culpa não foi sua... Em que mundo eu poderia pensar que Edward Cullen um dia olharia pra mim, que me veria por debaixo daquilo? Eu tinha plena consciência de que aquela paixão que eu sentia, era em vão... Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia raiva de Lauren, pelo modo como o tratava... – eu estava desabafando, tirando aquilo que eu guardava há tanto tempo e confesso que estava me fazendo bem. – Sentia inveja do modo como ele a tocava, o desejo com que a olhava... Havia tanta paixão naquele olhar... – estava difícil falar devido o nó que se formara em minha garganta. - Por várias vezes a vi com outros caras, eu a flagrei transando com Tyler e aquilo foi à gota d'água...

- Vadia! – ouvi Rose soltar entre dentes socando o colchão.

- Por mais metido e arrogante que seu irmão fosse não merecia aquilo, mas quando contei a ele...

- Ed te destratou não foi?

- Ele ficou revoltado, por muito pouco não me bateu e... – as duas me olharam chocadas, pois jamais revelara aquilo a alguém a não ser Alec. - Me ofendeu de todas as formas possíveis, ele partiu meu coração em mil pedaços e foi por isso que... Por isso que pedi à mamãe que me deixasse ir embora... Não suportava mais ficar ali, doia demais e por este motivo fui morar com a minha tia Anne, eu precisava ficar longe dele, precisava juntar meus pedaços.

- Agora muita coisa faz sentido... – Alice disse surpresa. - Sempre desconfiamos que sentisse algo por ele, mas não poderíamos imaginar que fosse algo tão forte, tão intenso Bella... Pra ser sincera sempre pensei que fosse uma paixonite, nada mais.

- Pensei que estando longe, esqueceria aquela paixão platônica que só me feria, que o tiraria do meu coração... Eu tentei, e não sabem o quanto tentei, mas ele continuava lá, cravado bem fundo... Alec sempre me dizia que enquanto eu o mantiver cravado em meu coração, jamais vou me entregar a alguém por inteiro, porque a melhor parte de mim está aqui... – falei apontando para o meu peito. - Guardada pra ele.

- Por isso seu relacionamento com Alec não deu certo?- minha cunhada perguntou desta vez.

- Sim. - disse me sentando de frente para as duas. – Alec gostava muito de mim, gostava de verdade e não tem idéia de como eu queria retribuir aos seus sentimentos, mas não consegui. – lamentei. – Achei melhor romper o relacionamento e sermos somente amigos, e creio que tenha sido melhor assim, pois ganhei um amigo fiel, que me adora. – elas sorriram comigo.

- Pelo menos tentou. – Alice pegou minha mão entre as suas. – Como foi pra você rever o Ed depois de tantos anos?

-Não sei se saberia descrever exatamente como me senti... – ambas sorriram. - Quando o vi naquela boate, tudo voltou... Com mais força e mais intensidade... Foi como se tivessem se passado cinco minutos e não seis anos. Naquele momento me dei conta de que, por mais que eu corra o mundo, ele sempre vai estar em meu coração e em minha mente, por mais que eu lute contra.

- Então você o ama mesmo. – concluiu Alice.

- Confesso que não queria amá-lo e luto contra esse sentimento a cada segundo, mas... – por um momento hesitei.

- Mas?- insentivou Rosálie.

- Um fato mudou tudo, me deixando confusa, e...

- Que fato? – as duas perguntaram em uníssono.

- Diferente de antes, seu irmão me vê agora. – falei como se fosse óbvio. - Quando dançamos aquela noite, vi desejo em seu olhar, assim quando me olhava enquanto eu estava dançando... Edward Cullen me enxerga e isso me deixou confusa, por que...

- Não sabe o que ele realmente quer. – Rosálie concluiu por mim.

- Isso mesmo! Sei que ele me deseja, disso eu não tenho a menor dúvida, mas seu irmão deseja a todas não é? Ele é tão galinha que chega a dar raiva, vocês viram... - falei como se fosse óbvio. - Elas praticamente se atiram sobre ele, o Cullen é o vugo pau de mel! – a gargalhada das duas ecoaram no quarto.

- Pior é que é bem assim. – afirmou minha cunhada.

- Agora entendi o porquê discutem tanto... – disse Alice. - Ciúme, puro e simples.

- Me poupe Alice!

- Ela tem razão Bella, me lembro do bico que meu irmão fazia quando conheceu Brady, sem contar que ele sempre implicou com o cara...

- Não surta Rose, ele estava completamente entretido com a tal Hilary, e seus peitos enormes! Eu a vi saindo do quarto dele pela manhã. – os olhos das duas só faltaram saltar. – Depois pediu pra que fizesse companhia pra ele em Coss Bay, mas assim que a tal Kate apareceu... Aquele é o tipo de garota que atrai seu irmão... Loiras, lindas e...

- Vadias! – minha cunhada concluiu me cortando. – Foi por isso que acabou ficando com aquele gato do Liam?

- Oh sim, aquilo o deixou com um humor insuportável. – comentou Alice, se visse o modo como olhava para o bonitão.

- Jura? – disparei irônica. - Não acredito que tenha se importado muito se esfrega com sua modelo na pista! Por acaso esqueceu com quem ele passou a noite?

- Tsc! Aquilo não foi nada.

- Sei!

- Mas vocês também sairam juntos, e por duas vezes, não foi? – somente assenti.

- Como foi? - insistiu.

- Quando saímos para jantar, conheci um lado dele que jamais pensei existir, por uma noite conheci um Edward completamente diferente daquele garoto metido e arrogante... Um Edward que me fascinou ainda mais, ele é tão inteligente, atencioso e... – as duas me encaravm com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Mas ele deve ser assim com todas certo? – conclui.

- E em San Francisco, o que aconteceu em San Francisco? – Alice voltou a insistir.

- Nada! – menti.

- Não vem com essa Bella, desembucha! – exigiu Rosálie.

- Fiz uma promessa e...

- Promessa? Que promessa?

- Dei minha palavra de que jamais falaria sobre o que aconteceu...

- Desembucha Isabella. – Alice disse desta vez, bufei revirando os olhos, aquelas duas nçao iam me deixar em paz equanto eu não contasse.

- Tem que me prometer que jamais dirão o que ouvirem aqui. Ninguém ouviu be? – as duas assentiram. – Prometa!

- Nós prometemos. – as duas fizeram sinal de escoteira. Hump! Como se algum dia tivessem passado sequer perto de um acampamento.

- Na última noite em San Francisco... Pedi a ele que me acompanhasse a um lugar, queria fazer uma foto há muito tempo, mas não tive oportunidade... Eu tinha o lugar perfeito, só precisava encontrar...

- O cara perfeito. – concluiu Alice.

- Isso mesmo, no inicio ele ficou reticente, hesitou, mas depois topou. – fui até minha mala e peguei minha máquina. – Aqui está, mas ele jamais poderá saber que contei a vocês, dei minha palavra de que o que rolaria ali, ficaria ali. – elas assentiram pegando a máquina.

- Oh meu Deus! São vocês? Mas vocês estão... Oh meu Deus! Vocês estão nus? – me apressei a explicar a Rosálie que era o tipo de foto com que eu trabalhava no curso, já que Alice sabia, e sobre a relutância do Cullen em tirar a roupa.

- Houve um beijo... – as duas voltaram sua atenção pra mim. – Ele me beijou... Enquanto estávamos sobre a mureta... Me beijou com tanto desejo que... Estávamos completamete nus sobre uma mureta nos beijando e naquela noite me rendi completamente à paixão e ao amor que sinto por ele e... Por um curto espaço de tempo o senti meu, conseguem compreender? – elas somente assentiram. – E mesmo sendo a minha primeira vez...

- Foi a sua primeira vez? – havia indignação na voz de Rose.

- Sim, mas tenho certeza de que foi tão intenso e avassalador pra ele quanto foi pra mim...

- Porque diz isso? – desta vez quem perguntou foi Alice.

- Pelo modo como ele me tocava como me olhava... O modo como chamava meu nome entre beijos e... Aquela noite eu me entreguei a ele e foi perfeito.

-Uau! – ouvi as duas soltar entre um suspiro.

- Mas assim que saímos de lá, não tocamos mais no assunto e cada um seguiu com sua vida.

- Tudo faz sentido agora... – apontou Alice. – Acredito que o Ed esteja mesmo a fim de você, Bella. – minha gargalhada ecoou pelo quarto.

- Conta outra Alice. – falei entre risos.

- Conheço meu irmão Bella, venho notando o modo como olha pra você, como se preocupa com você... Sou capaz de apostar como ele sente algo por você! – insistiu.

- Desejo... Tesão talvez, como sentiu por Jéssica, Hilary, Kate entre tantas outras! – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Não, sei que é diferente! E vou provar que tenho razão, ou não me chamo Alice Marie Cullen! O que você precisa entender é que, meu irmão não é nenhum cafajeste, Bella. Depois do que aquela vadia da Lauren fez, meu irmão fechou seu coração e nunca mais se envolveu emocionalmente, compreende?

- Alice tem razão Bella! Como você mesma viu, elas se atiram sobre ele, o Ed cansou de dizer que não vai se envolver novamente, meu irmão tem medo de se entregar e se decepcionar outra vez, o que precisa fazer é mostrar a ele que está enganado. – minha cunhada concluiu piscando pra mim.

- O que está insinuando? Eu já dei a ele a maior prova de amor que eu poderia...

- Eu sei, mas...

- Seu irmão não está pronto Rose... Ainda não... E sinceramente não sei se algum dia estará! Como já disse, fui apenas mais uma.

- Ed deve estar assustado Bella...

- E como acha que estou Alice? O que sinto por ele é tão forte e tão intenso que... – senti as malditas lágrimas lutarem para sair. - Cresce a cada dia, eu o amo e o amo muito, mas também o odeio... – elas riram. – Odeio o fato de ele ser... Tão... Tão... Quero que ele venha pra mim inteiro, quero que seja só meu e de mais ninguém... Quero que olhe pra mim como olhava para ela... É pedir muito?

- Não amiga... Não é.

- Mas sei que isso jamais irá acontecer, sei que não passo de mais uma em sua infindável lista de conquistas – não consegui mais conter as lágrimas, senti os braços de Alice ao meu redor e logo em seguida os de Rosálie. Confesso que me senti bem melhor depois de desabafar com elas, afinal eram minhas amigas, minhas irmãs... Em quem mais eu poderia confiar?

- Bella? – ouvi Alice me chamar depois de um tempo em silêncio, eu estava quase adormecendo.

- O que Alice?

- Você o quer mesmo? O quer de verdade?

- Porque ta me perguntando isso? – disse me apoiando em meu cotovelo, para olhá-la.

- Também não entendi a pergunta. – Rose disse se intrometendo.

- Promete que se conseguir o que quer, o fará feliz. – engoli seco.

- Porque ta dizendo isso Alice?

- Quero vê-lo feliz Bella... Meu irmão curti muito a vida, mas sei que não é feliz... Vejo em seus olhos que não e sei que você é o tipo de garota que o faria feliz, vocês tem tudo haver Bella.

- Alice, seu irmão não pensa assim...

- Faça-o pensar! – disse me cortando. – Conquiste-o, faça com que aquele tapado veja a mulher incrivel e deslumbrante que você é. – não contive o riso.

"_**Incrível? Deslumbrante? Eu?" **_- Acho que você ta sonhando Alice...

- Não estou não Isabella. – disse séria. – Olhe pra você garota! É linda, tem um corpo perfeito, dança como ninguém. Tem todas as armas que uma mulher precisa para arrebatar qualquer um, até mesmo o escorregadio do meu irmão. Provoque-o, deixe-o louco por você...

- Ela tem razão Bella, e podemos ajudá-la se quiser. – olhei para as duas como se fossem loucas.

- Você já deu o primeiro passo, foi bem ousado e arriscado, não desista, lute pelo que quer, ele não precisa saber por enquanto. Como você mesma disse, meu irmão ainda não está pronto, então vamos deixá-lo no ponto certo pra você.

- Seu irmão é um libertino Alice, tudo que ele quer é uma noite e nada mais, viu com quantas já ficou? E só Deus sabe com quantas mais ficará até o fim desta viagem.

- Você tem uma vantagem sobre todas elas!

- É mesmo, e qual seria?

- Elas jamais o verão, enquanto você... – ela deixou no ar. - Confie em mim, só quero ver meu irmão feliz e sei que essa felicidade depende de você. – afirmou convicta, deitando-se novamente. – Ah e só pra constar, dizem que os libertinos se tornam os mais fiés dos homens quando encontrar a mulher certa.

- E quem disse que sou essa mulher Alice?

- Sei que é! Confie em mim! – suas palavras ficaram rondando minha mente até que finalmente adormeci.

**POV EDWARD**

Raiva! Era exatamente isso que sentia naquele exato momento, uma vontade quase insuportável de torcer o pescoço daquela garota! Como teve coragem de me culpar por tudo? Ainda por cima saiu levando minhas irmãs, me deixando aqui com o linguarudo do Jazz, e o idiota do Emm que teve a brilhante ideia de ir naquela casa de massagem, depois ir comer no Hooters, não que eu esteja reclamando é claro.

- Será que pode me dizer por que diabos abriu essa boca Jazz? – Emm exigiu furioso. – Viu como minha ursinha ficou?

- Só achei melhor ser sincero, conhece sua namorada, não pensei que fossem reagir daquela forma, além do mais, Alice não saiu daqui muito feliz comigo e tudo isso por causa de suas brilhantes ideias, não sei por que te escuto Emm. –lamentava Jasper enquanto eu tentava entender o porquê a Swan falou comigo daquele jeito?

-Agora as duas estão com a Bella... Com a Bella... – dizia Emmett. - Sabe-se lá o que ela vai enfiar na cabeça daquelas duas. – revirei os olhos impaciente com a lamúria daqueles dois?

- Será que dá pra parar com isso vocês dois? Acho melhor pedirmos a conta e voltarmos para Malibu, amanhã eu falo com minhas irmãs e esclareço tudo.

- E o que vai dizer a ela? – apertei a ponte do meu nariz com força, me concentrando pra não mandar Emm à merda.

- Suas namoradas são minhas irmãs gênio! Acha mesmo que os acompanharia se soubesse que iriam fazer algo que as magoasse? – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Faz sentido. – o animal respondeu pensativo, Jazz olhou pra mim revirando os olhos, com certeza Emm era um caso pra estudo.

Durante todo o caminho de volta tive que aturar aqueles dois e suas lamúrias, enquanto guiava tentava entender o porquê a Swan reagiu daquele jeito? Teria ficado enciumada? Um sorriso se fez em meus lábios ao pensar que sim.

- Porque Bella anda estourando tanto com você cara? – Jazz perguntou depois que Emm foi para o seu quarto.

- Eu é que vou saber? Sua irmã é uma desequilibrada, fato. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. - O que? O que foi?

-Me pergunto se algum dia irão se entender? – disse entre risos.

- Sinceramente? – ele somente assentiu. - Acho que nunca.

**************************/**************************


	14. Chapter 13

**Como havia prometido! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**POV EDWARD cont.**

Na manhã seguinte as três beldades passaram direto por nós indo se sentar em outra mesa para o café da manhã, bufei impaciente me levantando, indo até a mesa delas.

- Será que eu posso dar uma palavrinha com vocês duas? –falei apontando para minhas irmãs.

- Não temos nada pra falar com você. – Rose disparou empinando o nariz.

- Rosalie Lilian Cullen e Alice Marie Cullen, vocês duas, agora. – disse apontando para a área externa, as duas se levantaram me lançando um olhar assassino enquanto a Swan revirava os olhos.

- O que você quer Ed? – pelo seu tom Alice estava mesmo brava.

- Sei que os caras não deveriam ter ido à casa de massagem ou ao Hotters sem falar com vocês, mas acha mesmo que eu deixaria com que fizessem algo que magoasse alguma de vocês? – as duas me olharam de canto de olho. – Você conhece seu namorado melhor do que ninguém Rose, Emm só queria conhecer como funcionava uma casa de massagem, foi só curiosidade.

- Sei perfeitamente o que rola num lugar desses Ed, me poupe ta bem. – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- E o que você acha que rola Rose?

- Aquelas mulheres seminuas fazendo massagem em homens nus e...

- Ei, acho que a senhorita anda assistindo muito filme de sacanagem sabia? – minha irmã estreitou o olhar me encarando. – Não é assim que funciona Rose... – falei tentando segurar o riso. - Em primeiro lugar ficamos de sunga, e em segundo é somente massagem. Claro que se o cara quiser tem lugares que prestam esse tipo de serviço, mas não onde fomos, tem minha palavra.

- E o que foram fazer no Hooters? E não ouse me dizer que só foram lá pra almoçar!

- Estávamos curiosos, só isso! Ah qual é Rose?

- Porque essa fixação do Emm? Será que eu não sou mulher suficiente pra ele? Por acaso não está satisfeito comigo? É isso? – disparou fazendo drama.

- Por favor, Rose, me poupe está bem, isso você tem que discutir com seu namorado e não comigo! Eu só queria deixar as coisas esclarecidas. – notei que Alice estava estranhamente calada e me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- Pode até ser, mas mantenho o que disse, espero que tenha se divertido muito, porque sexo será uma vaga lembrança para ele! – cuspiu furiosa.

- O que foi? Porque tá me olhando assim? – aquilo já estava me incomodando.

- Nada! – respondeu dando de ombros. – Pra mim está claro, mas como Rose, mantenho minha palavra, diga aos dois que estamos em greve. – Alice disse passando por mim rebocando Rosálie com ela, bufei impaciente esfregando as mãos pelo meu rosto, ao voltar para o salão vi que a Swan estava sentada em nossa mesa, exatamente no meu lugar.

... Bem feito pra vocês, quem sabe agora aprendem a dar valor ao que tem. – dizia para os dois que somente assentiam, assim que me viu se levantou passando por mim sem sequer dizer um oi. Ao sentir seu perfume suave flashes daquela noite me invadiram... Meus lábios percorrendo aquela pele macia... Sua boca na minha enquanto... Sacudi a cabeça dissipando tais lembranças.

- O que ela queria? – falei me jogando na mesma cadeira.

- Minha irmã passou o maior sermão na gente. – resmungou Emmett.

- E o pior é que ela ta certa. – Jazz disse socando a mesa.

- E ai, falou com elas? – Emm parecia esperançoso.

- Falei, mas elas segundo elas, nada de sexo pra vocês!

- Merda! – Emm soltou emburrado, enquanto Jazz afundava o rosto em suas mãos.

As garotas foram à praia, por isso achamos melhor ir também, só para ficar de olho e mantê-las longe de encrenca, de onde estávamos podíamos vê-las perfeitamente, Rose e Alice estavam sob um guarda sol enquanto a Swan andava pra lá e pra cá fotografando, estava particularmente linda naquele biquini azul que realçava em sua pele clarinha. Infelizmente eu não era o único que havia notado, ela chamava a atenção por onde passava.

- Passou protetor Emm? – perguntou ao irmão com um tom preocupado.

- Já, mas não consigo passar nas costas e não vou pedir nem pro Ed, muito menos pro Jazz, não quero marmanjo me tocando. – resmungou fazendo bico.

- Me dá aqui que eu passo. – disse pegando o protetor da mão dele. – Não estava bom enquanto curtia a massagem? Agora aguente as consequências. – ralhou enquanto passava o protetor nele.

- Foi só uma massagem!

- Não é a mim que tem que convencer Emm, e sim aquela loira linda e furiosa. – era impressão minha ou ela estava se divertindo com aquilo? - Quer também Jazz? – perguntou se voltando para o primo que somente assentiu, assim que acabou olhou pra mim.

- E você? Já passou protetor? – somente neguei com a cabeça. – Senta ai. – pediu indicando a cadeira, ela jogou aquele troço gelado em minhas costas.

- Ai... Isso ta gelado.

- Deixa de ser chato! – ralhou me puxando de volta, suas mãos percorriam por minhas costas, me fazendo sentir todas aquelas sensações novamente, me remetendo aquela última noite em San Francisco, não contive um gemido baixo, não é que a danada era mesmo boa naquilo? – Sou ótima com as mãos... – sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido enquanto suas mãos pequenas percorriam minhas costas. – Pena que preferiu as tailandesas. – voltou a sussurrar com uma voz extremamente sexy, estremeci sentindo meus pelos eriçarem, me levantei de pronto.

- Aonde vai mano? – Emm perguntou estranhando minha reação.

-Dar um mergulho. – respondi indo em direção à água, estava excitado, droga!

Pude ouvir sua risada debochada, ah, mas ela não perde por esperar! Vai ter troco Swan, você está brincando com fogo! Logo Emm e Jazz juntaram-se a mim, estávamos curtindo, quando Jazz estancou olhando fixamente para a praia.

- O que foi Jazz? – Emm perguntou olhando na mesma direção.

- Desde quando aquelas três sabem jogar vôlei? – olhei na mesma direção e lá estavam as três com o grupo que jogava vôlei. Era um grupo de seis pessoas, três garotas e três caras, dois deles com certeza era um casal, já os outros quatro pareciam amigos, nos aproximamos como quem não quer nada.

- Fazendo novos amigos? – perguntei para minhas amadas irmãs, já que a Swan estava num papo empolgado com um deles.

- Quem são eles? – as duas garotas perguntaram, uma delas praticamente me devorava com o olhar, conhecia bem o tipo, enquanto a outra sorria afetada para Emm.

- Este é Edward, o meu irmão, e aqueles dois são irmãos de Bella, Emmett e Jasper. – Alice disse ao nos apresentar.

- Estas são Summer, Cindy e Chloe, aqueles são Bill, Matt e aquele com a Bella é o Zack.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Edward... - Summer disse estalando um beijo demorado no meu rosto. - Posso chamá-lo de Ed? – perguntou mordendo os lábios, fazendo charminho.

- Claro que sim... – respondi lhe dando meu melhor sorriso, ouvindo Alice e Rosálie bufar. – O prazer é todo meu Summer.

Pelo que entendi Chloe e Matt eram um casal, os outros eram somente amigos, a tal Summer era uma gatinha e tava me dando o maior mole, já Cindy não sabia o risco que corria ao dar em cima de Emm na cara dura, o modo como Rose a olhava era assustador. A Swan parecia bem à vontade com o tal Zack, então dediquei uma atenção especial a Summer.

- O que acham de jogarmos todos juntos? Vem Emmett, você fica no meu time. – Cindy disse o puxando pela mão, com certeza ela estava pedindo pra morrer, mas Emm estava mais interessado no fato de que minha irmã era toda sorrisos para o tal Bill, algo me dizia que aquilo não ia prestar.

Matt, Chloe, Emm, Cindy, Summer e eu formavámos um time, já Rose, Bill, Alice, Jazz, Swan e o tal Zack formavam o outro. Summer não perdia a oportunidade de se jogar sobre mim e me beijar a cada ponto convertido, mas minha atenção estava no modo como o babaca do Zack tentava ensinar a Swan a sacar, ela era um verdadeiro desastre com a bola, mas aquele fato parecia agradá-lo e muito.

O dia até que foi divertido, apesar do clima estranho entre nós seis, Emm estava bravo com Rose, que estava furiosa com ele. A Swan manteve-se afastada, dedicando total atenção àquele babaca enquanto Summer jogava todo seu charme pra cima de mim, já Alice e Jazz apesar de estarem juntos, mal se falavam.

- Porque não aparecem aqui à noite? Vamos fazer um luau, vai ser bem legal. – Chloe nos convidou, ela era uma simpatia e havia se dado super bem com as garotas, principalmente com a Swan.

- Aparece ai Bella, a gente pode... Sei lá, se conhecer melhor. – o idiota do Zack disse acariciando seu rosto, minha vontade era de quebrar a mão daquele babaca.

- Talvez, não depende só de mim. – ela respondeu sem jeito, parecia constrangida.

- Você vai vir não é Ed? Garanto que não irá se arrepende. – Summer disse piscando de um modo sedutor, pela minha visão periférica vi a Swan revirar os olhos sibilando algo inteligível.

Acabamos aceitando o convite e as oito em ponto, estávamos indo para a tal festa na praia. Eu usava uma camisa branca aberta, com uma bermuda e chinelo, assim como Emm e Jazz. Alice e Rose estavam de short e blusinha regata, a Swan vestia um shortinho jeans escuro com uma blusinha branca que deixava seu umbigo de fora, estava linda.

Havia uma mesa com varias bebidas, varias tochas iluminavam o local, além de nós havia uma galera, amigos do pessoal talvez, rolava **Boby Marley – Don't warry be happy **e sorri ao ver a Swan gingar o corpo no ritmo da música, a acompanhando em um tom baixo.

- O que foi? – perguntou ao me pegar observando-a.

- O que? – dei de ombros sorrindo.

- Porque ta me olhando assim? – insistiu com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada, me aproximei e ela me olhou confusa.

- Você fica linda dançando reggae. – sussurrei em seu ouvido de forma provocante, pude ver perfeitamente seus pelos eriçando e o leve tremor em seu corpo. – Com frio? –a provoquei, seu olhar encontrou o meu e por um momento me perdi na intensidade daqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

- Quer dançar? – perguntou gingando o corpo na minha direção, mas estancou ao ouvir Summer me chamar.

- ED! – gritou pulando em cima de mim. – Que bom que veio gato, venha vamos curtir a festa. – me soltei dela o mais rápido que pude, mas a Swan já havia sumido, droga, ela tinha que chegar justo agora?

A garota disparou a falar, olhei ao redor e vi Alice e Jazz conversando em um canto e Rose e Emm em outro, mas nada da Swan. Summer era uma gracinha, uma tremenda gatinha e bem gostosinha, ela usava somente a parte de cima do biquini e uma canga amarrada no quadril.

Ela dançava de um jeito insinuante, tentando prender minha atenção, enquanto eu varria o local em busca da Swan que estava com Chloe, Matt e o tal Zack conversando, próximos a mesa de bebidas. Vi a Swan puxar Chloe e Matt para o centro e começou a dançar, enquanto riam, estava se divertindo.

Não demorou e Emm e Rose, assim como Jazz e Alice se juntaram a eles, o tal Zack não saia de perto dela, sempre a cercando e aquilo já estava me irritando profundamente. Summer jogou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijou... Não eram aqueles lábios que eu queria nos meus, mas acabei retribuindo ao beijo.

Depois de um tempo o pessoal fez um circulo em torno de uma fogueira, Summer sentou-se ao meu lado, estávamos de frente para a Swan e o babaca do Zack.

- Ai galera! – Zack chamou a atenção de todos. – Abaixe o som, Ted. – pediu para o DJ. – A nossa mais nova amiga aqui, a Bella... – disse piscando pra ela que sorriu tímida. – Ela vai nos brindar com sua voz bela voz. - anunciou deixando a Swan sem graça, estava levemente corada com toda a atenção voltada pra si, entregaram a ela um violão e o restante da galera se juntou a nós.

- O que gostariam de ouvir? – perguntou ao ajeitar o violão, o dedilhando para testá-lo.

- Nos surpreenda! – disse Chloe ao lado de Matt.

- Então que tal essa. – disse dedilhando novamente o violão, e na mesma hora reconhecemos **Is this Love- Bob Marley.**

_Eu quero te amar e te tratar bem_

_Eu quero te amar _

_Todos os dias e todas as noites_

_Nós estaremos juntos _

_Com um telhado bem acima das nossas cabeças_

_Nós dividiremos o aconchego _

_Da minha cama de solteiro_

_Nós dividiremos o mesmo quarto, _

_Yeah, oh Jah garanta o pão._

_Isto é amor, isto é amor, isto é amor._

_Isto é amor que eu estou sentindo?_

_Isto é amor, isto é amor, isto é amor._

_Isto é amor que eu estou sentindo?_

_Eu quero saber, quero saber, quero saber agora._

_Tenho que saber tenho que saber,_

_Tenho que saber agora_

_Eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu estou pronto e capaz._

_Então eu jogo minhas cartas na sua mesa_

Ela cantou com seus olhos cravados aos meus, como se cantasse pra mim, ou talvez eu desejasse que fosse assim.

_Eu quero te amar, eu quero te amar e te tratar,_

_Te amar e te tratar bem_

_Eu quero te amar_

_Todos os dias e todas as noites_

_Nós estaremos juntos yeah,_

_Com um telhado bem acima das nossas cabeças_

_Nós dividiremos o aconchego yeah, _

_Oh yeah, da minha cama de solteiro._

_Nós dividiremos o mesmo quarto yeah,_

_Oh Jah garanta o pão_

O pessoal começou a acompanhá-la no refrão, a Swan sorriu e novamente senti como se tivesse borboletas em meu estômago.

_Isto é amor, isto é amor, isto é amor._

_Isto é amor que eu estou sentindo?_

_Isto é amor, isto é amor, isto é amor._

_Isto é amor que eu estou sentindo?_

_Wo-o-o-oah!_

_Oh sim eu sei, sim eu sei, sim eu sei agora._

_Oh sim eu sei, sim eu sei, sim eu sei agora._

_Eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, _

_eu estou pronto e esperando_

_Então eu jogo minhas cartas na sua mesa_

_Veja eu quero te amar,_

_Eu quero te amar e te tratar,_

_Te amar e te tratar bem_

_Eu quero te amar todos os dias e todas as noites_

_Nós estaremos juntos com um telhado bem acima das nossas cabeças_

_Nós dividiremos o aconchego da minha cama de solteiro_

_Nós dividiremos o mesmo quarto yeah, oh Jah garanta o pão_

_Nós dividiremos o aconchego da minha cama de solteiro._

Assim que soaram os acordes finais o pessoal a aplaudiu o que a fez corar lindamente.

- Você tem uma voz incrível! – disse Matt realmente empolgado, e não era o único.

- Canta mais uma Bella? – Chloe pediu com os olhos brilantes.

- Isso, nos brinde com seu talento, Bella. – aquele babaca disse piscando pra ela novamente, a Swan sorriu dando com seu ombro no dele.

- Vocês têm algo em mente?

- Cante uma das suas, você disse que compõe certo?

- Não acredito que o estilo vá agradar a vocês. – disse modesta, pelo que ouvi, sua composições eram muito boas.

- Canta vai! – insistiu o babaca do Zack.

- Depois não digam que não avisei! – Sawn soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto provavelmente pensava em algo. – Esta eu compus há um tempo e desde que voltei de Londres que ela ronda a minha mente. - disse dedilhando o violão.

**Um anjo veio me falar – Rouge**

_Tão difícil entender o coração  
E tantas vezes eu tentei  
Acredito numa história de amor  
Um sonho lindo  
Sei que vou viver_

_Um anjo veio me falar  
O amor chegou pra mim  
Veio me mostrar  
O sonho não tem fim  
E não importa quanto tempo vai passar  
(Vou te esperar)  
E nunca foi tão forte assim  
Eu ouvi um anjo me falar  
(Um anjo me falar)_

_Quantas vezes com um beijo eu sonhei  
Um carinho que eu nunca senti  
Sei que um dia você vai estar aqui  
Num sonho lindo  
(Num sonho lindo)  
Nos seus braços é onde eu quero estar_

Ela piscou para minhas irmãs que sorriram, havia tanta cumplicidade naquele sorriso, como se elas soubessem do que a Swan falava.

_Um anjo veio me falar  
O amor chegou pra mim  
Veio me mostrar  
O sonho não tem fim  
E não importa quanto tempo vai passar  
(Vou te esperar)  
E nunca foi tão forte assim  
Eu ouvi um anjo me falar_

_Todo amor que eu sempre procurei  
Você veio me mostrar_

_Eu sei você é o meu anjo  
O amor que eu sempre sonhei  
Eu sei você é o meu anjo  
Anjo  
E não importa quanto tempo vai passar  
(Vou te esperar)  
E nunca foi tão forte assim  
Eu ouvi  
Um anjo me falar_

_Um anjo veio me falar  
O amor chegou pra mim  
Veio me mostrar  
O sonho não tem fim  
E não importa quanto tempo vai passar  
(Vou te esperar)  
E nunca foi tão forte assim  
Eu ouvi um anjo me falar_

- É linda Bella! – disse Chloe. – Deveria estar mesmo muito apaixonada quando a compos.

- Tsc! Ah... – ela se calou ao olhar pra mim, seu sorriso foi se desfazendo aos poucos, à medida que Summer se ajeitava ao meu lado apoiando a cabeça sobre o meu ombro e repousando a mão sobre a minha coxa.

A Swan se levantou entregando o violão para Matt. – Desculpe, mas eu... Eu preciso ir. – disse disparando em direção à mesa.

- Bella? – o tal Zack chamou indo atrás dela, ela disse algo a ele que pegou uma garrafa e saiu com a Swan em direção ao leste da praia.

- Mas o que deu nela? Foi algo que eu disse? – Chloe perguntou a Alice que me lançou um olhar cortante antes de responder.

- Não Chloe, não tem nada haver com o que disse, ela só precisa de um tempo.

- Vou atrás deles! – ouvi Jazz dizer.

- Não! – minha irmã o deteve. – Deixe-os, Zack está com ela.

A música voltou a rolar, e o pessoal aos poucos se disperçou, e eu me perguntava onde a Swan teria ido com o babaca do Zack?

- O que acha de darmos uma volta? – sugeriu Summer.

- Onde exatamente?

- Ah, sei lá, vamos caminhar pela praia, garanto que não vai se arrepender. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, olhei em volta e nem sinal da Swan e aquele babaca, voltei minha atenção para Summer e deixei que me levasse. Caminhamos durante um bom tempo, haviámos nos afastado bastante de onde o pessoal estava reunido, e nos aproximávamos de um posto salva vidas.

- Pra onde está me levando, Summer? – estanquei e ela me lançou um olhar sedutor enquanto um sorriso sacana se formava em seus lábios.

- Ao paraíso Baby. – disse me beijando em seguida, retribui ao beijo colando seu corpo ao meu, aprofundei o beijo em busca daquela mesma sensação que me invadira quando a Swan e eu nos beijamos, mas nem sinal dela, foi quando me dei conta de que não eram aqueles lábios que eu desejava arduamente beijar.

Summer rompeu o beijo me puxando em direção ao posto salva vidas, sabia perfeitamente o que ela tinha em mente, mas honestamente não era aquilo que eu queria não aquela noite e novamente estanquei.

- O que foi Ed?

- Acho melhor voltarmos Summer.

- Venha, vamos ficar pro aqui, já disse que não irá se arrepender. – insistiu em uma tentativa de me seduzir.

- Desculpa, mas não vai rolar!

- Mas, por quê?Eu pensei que... – meu celular tocou a cortando, o retirei do bolso e vi que era minha irmã.

- Alice?

"Será que pode me dizer onde diabos você se meteu?" – pelo tom que usou estava furiosa.

- Sai pra dar uma volta pela praia, estou com Summer e...

"Sei perfeitamente que saiu com essazinha ai, e pouco me importa o que estejam fazendo, volte agora mesmo!"

- Como é que é? – aquilo foi uma ordem e não um pedido. – Ficou louca Alice?

"Argh! Ela tem razão, ele é mesmo um idiota!" – a ouvi dizer para alguém.

-Alice porque diabos está me ligando? – exigi ignorando seu comentário.

"É a Bella... Ela sumiu."

- Sumiu? Como assim sumiu?

"Não a encontramos em lugar algum e...".

-Mas eu a vi saindo com aquele cara... O tal Zack.

"Ele voltou tem um tempo Ed, disse que Bella queria ficar sozinha!"

-Ele a deixou sozinha? – praticamente berrei já voltando pelo caminho que viemos, Summer me acompanhava completamente perdida.

"Emm e Rose foram até o hotel, ver se por acaso voltou pra lá, estamos aguardando!"

- Estou indo pra ai, me mantenha informado.

"Tudo bem."

- O que tá rolando? Porque estamos voltando Ed?

- Ainda não sei ao certo, mas temos que voltar rápido! – ela assentiu apertando o passo, voltamos praticamente na metade do tempo, durante todo o trajeto eu me perguntava o que havia dado na Swan e porque diabos saiu daquele jeito? Estavam todos agitados, minha irmã estava com Chloe, Matt, Bill, Cindy e o tal Zack.

- Porque estão todos agitados? – Summer perguntou, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de responder.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei assim me aproximando do grupo. – Alguma notícia?

- Emm ligou, ela não apareceu por lá... – sua voz estava chorosa, estava realmente preocupada com a Swan.

- Mas o que houve? Você saiu com ela, como pôde deixá-la sozinha? – exigi partindo pra cima daquele filho da puta, eu queria só um motivo para quebrá-lo ao meio.

- Ela não estava muito coerente, durante um tempo, falava coisas sem sentido, parecia furiosa com algo, ou alguém... – dizia o babaca. – Tentei saber o que estava acontecendo, mas Bella me dispensou, disse que precisava ficar sozinha...

-O que fez a ela?

- Eu não fiz nada! Quero dizer... Nada demais, nós estávamos conversando e... Eu tentei beijá-la, mas... – minha vontade era de socá-lo, mas me contive. – Bella se esquivou e disse que não podia fazer aquilo, que não funcionava desta forma e que precisava ficar sozinha.

- Se algo acontecer a ela, juro que acabo com você. – cuspi entre dentes indo pra cima dele, mas Jazz e Matt se colocaram entre nós.

- Para com isso Edward! – minha irmã exigiu me puxando para longe daquele imbecíl. – Será que é tão cego que... – ela se calou meneando a cabeça – A culpa não foi dele, mas s...

- Mas o que Alice? – exigi farto daquilo.

- Deixa pra lá, isso já não importa, precisamos encontrá-la. – Alice estava certa, o mais importante era encontrarmos aquela maluca da Swan. Só então eu havia me dado conta de que Summer não estava mais ali.

- Tentaram o celular?

- Foi à primeira coisa que fizemos, mas Bella não atende.

- Matt? Chloe? – um cara chamou vindo em nossa direção.

- O que foi Tom?

- Soube que estão procurando uma moça?

- Isso! – disse Matt. – Você a viu?

- Cruzei com uma garota quando estava vindo pra cá, ela estava estranha e falava sozinha...

- Onde a viu?

- Perto do píer, ela me deu vinte pratas pela minha tequila e...

- Vou pegar o carro e...

- Você não vai se aproximar dela outra vez. – praticamente rugi o cortando, novamente ele me encarou e eu o encarei de volta.

- Acho melhor vocês dois controlarem um pouco toda essa testosterona! – Chloe interveio desta vez.

- Alguma noticia? – Emm perguntou se aproximando de mãos dadas com Rose.

- Pode-se saber onde é que os dois se meteram? – disparou Alice, estava meio óbvio pelo tamanho do sorriso na cara dos dois.

- Me dá a chave do carro Emm. – pedi estendendo a mão.

- Pra que? O que foi?

- De a chave a ele Emm. – Alice disse desta vez. – Vá Edward e concerte a merda que fez. – era impressão minha ou minha irmã estava me culpando?

Dirigi o mais rápido que pude, ao chegar ao píer corri por ele, mas nem sinal dela, fiz o caminho pela areia sentindo onde estávamos, agradeci mentalmente a Deus ao vê-la ao longe, andava pela beira da praia com os pés na água e uma garrafa na mão.

******************/********************


	15. Chapter 14

**Deixe seu comentário e faça uma autora feliz! **

**Beijos da Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**POV EDWARD cont. **

- Swan? – chamei correndo em sua direção. – Swan? Bella? – ela se virou ao me ouvir, me olhava surpresa, como se não acreditasse no que via. – Ficou maluca? Estão todos loucos atrás de você e...

- O que faz aqui? Como me encontrou? – sua voz saiu meio arrastada.

-Porque está agindo assim... – dei alguns passos, me aproximando ainda mais. - Me dá isso aqui. – pedi tentando tirar a garrafa de tequila sua mão.

- NÃO! – gritou me empurrando. – Ela é minha, eu a comprei... Some daqui Cullen... Some da minha frente! Some da minha vida! Mais que inferno! – estava com raiva muita, raiva. – Sai daqui... Volta pra lá, pra junto de sua mais nova amiga... VOLTA PRA SUMMER! – gritou socando meu peito.

-Para Swan! – pedi segurando seu pulso, ela batia forte apesar do seu estado.

- Me solta! Tire suas mãos de mim senão eu vou gritar e...

- Para! Para quieta senão vai acabar se machucando!

- Hump! Como se você se importasse em me machucar.

- Porque ta agindo assim Swan? – insisti.

- BELLA! O MEU NOME É BELLA! – definitivamente ela não estava nada bem. - Me deixa... Volta pra lá e me deixa em paz... A Summer com certeza deve estar te esperando.

"_**Ela estava mesmo com ciúmes da Summer?" **_

- E se ela estiver? O que você tem haver com isso? – a provoquei

- Nada... - respondeu negando com a cabeça, um bico se formou em seus lábios, um bico fofo. - Absolutamente nada... Sai daqui e me deixa sozinha.

- Não! Não vou voltar sem você. – novamente ela se debateu conseguindo se soltar, tentou passar por mim, mas não permiti que o fizesse.

- Sai da minha frente! Some daqui... – voltou a exigir.

- Já disse que não vou sem você. – a Swan estalou a língua tentando passar por mim, mas a impedi.

- Eu te odeio Cullen, te odeio. – desta vez ela avançou em mim com tudo, novamente segurei seus pulsos fazendo com que finalmente soltasse aquela garrafa, Swan tentava me acertar de qualquer jeito, acabamos caindo no chão, foi quando a imobilizei. – Me solta! – exigiu se debatendo. – Some daqui, eu te odeio Cullen!

- Não vou sair, não sem você. – insisti a prendendo firme contra mim. - Porque está agindo assim? Porque bebeu desse jeito? O que está acontecendo com você, Swan? – meu olhar estava fixo ao dela, seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes, só então percebi que estavam marejados.

- Você não...

- Entenderia? Tente.

- Eu só... Só fui mais uma não é?

"_**Do que diabos ela estava falando?"**_

- Mais uma em sua infindável lista de conquistas... Deve estar orgulhoso de si, quantas mais daqui a Vegas? – sarcasmo escorria de suas palavras

- Eu não te forcei a nada... Você mesma disse que...

- O que acontecesse ali, morreria ali. – concluiu por mim. – Mas é que... Por um momento... Por um misero momento cheguei a pensar que tivesse sido especial pra você... - sua voz estava embargada. - Como foi pra mim.

- Swan, eu... – tentei falar, mas ela me impediu.

-A culpa é minha... – seu queixo tremeu e novamente um bico de choro se formou em seus lábios. – No fundo eu sempre soube com quem estava lidando. – ela me empurrou soltando-se.

Eu queria falar, mas não conseguia... Queria dizer a ela o quanto tudo aquilo foi especial pra mim, o quanto mexeu comigo... O quanto aquele momento foi único, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

– Sai daqui, me deixa sozinha... Eu preciso ficar sozinha.

- Não vou a lugar algum. – insisti.

- Vá embora! Eu te odeio. – gritou diante de mim. – Te odeio com todas as minhas forças... – voltei a segura-la firme.

- Você vem comigo.

- Me solta! Não quero saber de você... Eu odeio você Cullen. – gritava tentando se soltar.

- Para com isso! Você vai se machucar assim. – ela se debatia lutando contra mim.

- Quem liga? Você nunca se importou em me machucar... Em me ferir... Em me magoar... – disse ao se afastar novamente de mim.

- Olha pra você, não está nada bem Swan, venha vamos para o hotel. – pedi estendendo a mão pra ela, tentando ignorar o que disse.

- Não! Não vou a lugar algum com você, volta pra festa, pra sua amiguinha peituda e fique por lá! – sorri revirando os olhos, com certeza estava enciumada.

- Cuidado, ouvindo você falar parece até que está com ciúme. – novamente a provoquei.

- Ciúme? De você? Ora, faça-me o favor... Pufff! – bufou voltando a se afastar, impaciente a puxei pra mim fazendo com que seu corpo se chocasse ao meu, nossos olhares se cruzaram e por um momento me perdi naqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

- Você é mesmo um filho da mãe lindo. – tocou meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, e lá estavam elas... Todas aquelas sensações, as borboletas no estômago... Tudo com apenas um toque, um olhar. - Tem os traços perfeitos, simétricos, uma boca absurdamente tentadora... Deliciosa. – Swan traçou meus lábios com o polegar.

- Tsc! Para com isso Swan. – pedi sem me mover um milimetro, era como se ouvesse um ímã entre nós, um magnetismo natural que nos atraia mutamente. Fechei os olhos ao sentir seus lábios roçar os meus e meu corpo todo estremeceu ao sentir sua língua timidamente pedir passagem.

A estreitei em meus braços, aprofundando o beijo, suas mãos embrenharam-se em meus cabelos os agarrando com força, me puxando cada vez mais pra si até que não houvesse mais o infimo espaço entre nós.

Aquela garota mexia com todo o meu ser, eu a queria como jamais quis algo ou alguém em minha viuda... Eu a desejava mais que tudo, mas... Não... Eu não podia me envolver, não podia abrir novamente meu coração, e se não desse certo? E se...

- Para... – pedi cortando o beijo. – Você me odeia com todas suas forças se lembra? – a provoquei.

- Odeio sentir o que sinto por você... Odeio o modo como te desejo... Odeio com todas as forças o fato de você ser um safado sem vergonha que não pode ver um par de peitos... Odeio o fato de... De... Eu...

- O que você quer de mim Swan? Diga, o que quer de mim?

**Whataya what on fro me – Adam Lambert**

_Hey, vai devagar  
O que você quer de mim?  
O que você quer de mim?_

_É, eu estou com medo_  
_O que você quer de mim?_  
_O que você quer de mim?_

_Talvez tenha tido um tempo  
Que eu me daria todo  
Oh, era uma vez  
Que eu não dava a mínima  
Mas cá estamos nós  
Então, o que você quer de mim?  
O que você quer de mim?_

-Seu medo é maior que seu desejo, que tudo o que possa sentir... Sei o que quero e o quanto quero, mas você... Você quer tudo, quer todas... Não é?

_Apenas não desista, eu estou trabalhando nisso  
Por favor, não ceda, eu não vou te decepcionar  
Estou inteiro bagunçado, preciso de um segundo para respirar  
Somente continue por perto.  
Ei, o que você quer de mim?  
O que você quer de mim?  
O que você quer de mim?_

- Não. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro. – Eu quero... Eu desejo, mas não posso... Não agora... – ela fechou os olhos e pude ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. – Acho que tem razão, eu ainda não estou pronto.

_Sim, é fácil de ver  
Que baby, você é linda  
E não há nada de errado com você_

_Sou eu, sou um louco_  
_Mas obrigado por me amar_  
_Pois está fazendo isso perfeitamente_

_Pode ter havido um tempo  
Quando eu iria deixá-la escapar  
Eu não iria sequer tentar  
Mas acho que você poderia salvar minha vida_

- Quero ir embora. – disse se apartando de mim. – Me leva daqui. – pediu evitando me olhar, eu a acompanhei até o carro, onde se encolheu no banco agarrando as próprias pernas.

_Apenas não desista, estou trabalhando nisso  
Por favor, não ceda, eu não vou te decepcionar  
Estou inteiro bagunçado, preciso de um segundo para respirar  
Continue por perto  
Hey, o que você quer de mim?  
O que você quer de mim?  
O que você quer de mim?_

_Apenas não desista de mim_  
_Eu não vou te decepcionar_  
_Não, eu não vou te decepcionar_

Liguei para o pessoal avisando que a havia encontrado e que a levaria para o hotel, Swan acabou adormecendo no caminho e ao chegarmos a levei para o seu quarto e a coloquei na cama.

_Então,  
Apenas não desista, estou trabalhando nisso  
Por favor, não ceda, eu não vou te decepcionar  
Estou inteiro bagunçado, preciso de um segundo para respirar  
Continue por perto  
Ei, o que você quer de mim?_

_Apenas não desista, estou trabalhando nisso_  
_Por favor, não ceda, eu não vou te decepcionar_  
_Estou inteiro bagunçado, preciso de um segundo pra respirar_  
_Continue por perto_  
_Ei, o que você quer de mim?_  
_O que você quer de mim?_  
_O que você quer de mim?_

- Eu te quero Swan... Te quero demais... – sussurrei enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. - Mas ainda não estou pronto pra você meu anjo, você merece mais... Muito mais do que um cara complocado como eu... – depositei um beijo em seus lábios e outro em sua testa saindo de lá, queria pedir a ela que não desistisse de mim, mas não seria justo... Seria? Ao sair encotrei Alice no corredor.

- Como ela está? – perguntou me olhando com preocupação, eu diria que ela estava me sondando.

- Bem eu acho, ela adormeceu no carro, eu a coloquei na cama. – ainda me sentia perdido, completamente perdido.

- Vem Ed, você não me parece muito bem. – Alice me puxou para o meu quarto. – O que está acontecendo meu irmão? O que está rolando entre vocês? E porque diabos ficou com aquela Summer?

-Sinceramente? – ela somente assentiu. – Não faço a menor ideia. – falei rendido. - Eu a quero... Quero mais que tudo, a desejo um modo que... Mas tenho medo, medo de render ao que sinto, medo de me magoar de novo... Tenho medo de me envolver demais e...

- Com a Summer?

- Alice!

- Desculpa! – pediu erguendo as mãos em rendição. – Coloque uma coisa nessa tua cabeça Ed, Bella não é como Lauren! Ela gosta de você, gosta de verdade e não é de hoje.

- O que? Do que você está falando? – minha amada irmã bufou revirando os olhos.

- Do quanto você é cego, quando se trata de Bella. – Não é possível que nunca tenha notado... Toda aquela implicância, o modo estranho como sempre agiu perto de você, sem contar no modo como te olhava. Vai me dizer que nunca percebeu?

- Percebeu o que Alice?

- Que Bella sempre foi apaixonada por você! – aquilo foi uma afirmação e não uma suposição. – Bella disse que é porque você nunca a viu de verdade, que você só tinha olhos para aquela vadia. – disse ao se referir a Lauren. - Que para você, ela não passava de uma insuportável, desengonçada, uma monstrenga. – engoli seco, as coisas estavam começando a fazer sentido.

_...Quem liga? Você nunca se importou em me machucar... Em me ferir... Em me magoar..._

– Depois da discussão que tiveram por causa daquela vadia, Bella achou que não havia mais clima para conviverem sob o mesmo teto, pediu a Esme pra que a deixasse ir embora, disse que precisava ficar longe de você.

- Por isso foi embora? – minha voz não passou de um sussuro. - Fui tão injusto com ela...

- E continua sendo, meu irmão. – olhei para minha irmã que tinha os olhos fixos em mim. – Acha justo o que anda fazendo? Esfregando uma garota diferente na cara dela desde que Bella voltou?

-Mas...

- Você não tem a ínfima ideia do que aquela garota sente pos você meu irmão! Bella te ama... Te ama de verdade! E não é um amor qualquer Ed, é puro, sincero e intenso!

- Como sabe disso?

- Porque ela própria disse com todas as letras, disse que foi embora achando que com isso conseguiria te arrancar do coração, mas que não conseguiu, porque segundo Bella, você está cravado tão fundo que é absolutamente impossível. – meu coração batia muito rápido e muito forte, ainda me custava crer no que Alice dizia.

- Swan disse mesmo isso?

- Porque não assume o que sente por ela? E não ouse negar, porque é óbvio que sente algo por ela, notei no dia em que Bella voltou.

-Não é assim tão simples Alice, eu...

- Bella está certa, você não está pronto, não está preparado para o amor que ela sente por você.

- Tem razão! Eu não to pronto, e não sei se um dia eu estarei! Ela merece mais Alice! Muito mais do que um cara complicado como eu!

- Bella é uma garota excepcional, linda, inteligente, meio maluca às vezes, mas... – naquilo eu concordava completamente com ela. – É uma garota rara nos dias de hoje, e essa garota incrível é completamente louca por você, vai mesmo deixar esta chance escapar? Vai perder a oportunidade de ser feliz? Por medo? – minha irmã pegou minha mão entre as suas. - Não deixe que o que aconteceu com Lauren afete ainda mais sua vida Edward, sei que você curte essa vida promiscua que leva, mas também sei que não é feliz, que deseja muito mais que sexo casual e aventuras de uma noite. – definitivamente aquela baixinha me conhecia bem demais. - Pense no que eu lhe disse e se de a chance de ser feliz. – concluiu por fim depositando um beijo em minha testa, saindo em seguida, me deixando ali, sozinho e cheio de perguntas.

**POV BELLA**

Acordei me sentindo péssima, minha cabeça doía horrores e meu estômago estava revirado, tomei um belo banho e fucei em minhas coisas atrás de um comprimido para dor de cabeça, o tomei caindo novamente na cama.

Gemi me encolhendo ao ouvir batidas na porta. - Quem é? – perguntei de onde estava sem coragem pra me levantar.

- Sou eu Bella, como se sente? – ouvi Alice dizer, eu me obriguei a jogar as pernas pra fora da cama e fui abrir a porta, mas para a minha surpresa ela não estava sozinha, o Cullen estava logo atrás dela. Mas o que diabos ele fazia aqui?

- Oi, entra! – pedi lhes dando passagem, mais atrás estavam Jazz, Emm e Rosálie. – O que é isso? Comitiva?

- Você não atende o celular, viemos ver se ainda estava respirando. – sorri sem humor voltando pra cama.

- Deve ter acabado a bateria. – falei me jogando na cama novamente, eu podia sentir seu olhar penetrante em mim.

- Será que a senhorita pode me dizer o que foi que deu nessa sua cabeça pra sumir daquele jeito? – me encolhi sentindo minha cabeça doer já que meu irmão falava alto.

- Emm... – gemi. – Grita mais baixo, por favor, minha cabeça tá explodindo.

- Cala a boca Emm. – ouvi Jazz o repreender. – Sente-se bem Bella? Tomou alguma coisa pra dor? Quer ir ao médico? – meu irmão torto disparou visivelmente preocuopado.

- Não é pra tanto, tudo que eu preciso é ficar aqui quietinha, não se prendam por mim, vao se divertir, vou ficar por aqui mesmo! - disse me afundando no travesseiro.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? Sua cara não é das mehores!

- Obrigada Rose! – agradeci sarcástica.

- Isso é que dar beber, ainda mais quando não se está acostumada. – o tom de Alice foi reprovador.

- Se quiser podemos ir hoje mesmo, são aproximadamente cinco horas de viagem e...

- Não sei se meu estômago aguenta cinco horas de viagem Jazz, acho melhor irmos amanhã, tudo bem? – os cinco somente assentiram.

- Tem certeza de que não precisa de nada? Se quiser posso ficar aqui com você! – Alice disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Vá aproveitar seu último dia em Malibu, tudo que eu preciso é dormir um pouco, logo isso passa. – a tranquilizei.

- Se prefere assim! – ela me abraçou, foi um abraço reconfortante. - Vamos, é melhor deixá-la descansar. – disse praticamente tocando todos de lá, em nenhum momento o Cullen disse algo, só ficou ali, parado, me olhando.

Aos poucos eles sairam me deixando finalmente sozinha, novamente me joguei na cama encarando o teto.

- O que você fez Isabella? – lamentei fechando os olhos, eu praticamente havia me declarado pra ele, merda!

_...O que você quer de mim Swan? Diga, o que quer de mim?_

- Quero você seu idiota! Será que não notou?

_... Eu quero... Eu desejo, mas não posso... Não agora... Acho que tem razão, eu ainda não estou pronto. – _definitivamente ele não estava pronto e acredito que nunca esteja.

_... Eu te quero Swan... Te quero demais... Mas ainda não estou pronto pra você meu anjo, você merece mais... Muito mais do que um cara complicado como eu... _

- Ele disse mesmo aquilo ou foi sonho? Claro que foi sonho sua idiota, afinal ele esteve o tempo todo com a oferecida da Summer, esqueceu?

Se o Cullen estava com ela porque foi atrás de mim? Porque me disse aquelas coisas? Eu sempre soube onde estava me metendo, mas o fato de saber, não significava que não doía. E ainda por cima Zack confundiu tudo, droga! Porque que é mesmo que você inventou essa viagem Isabella? Durante horas fiquei ali, divagando, pensando em tudo que houve e no que ainda estaria por vim, afinal estávamos chegando ao nosso destino.

Na parte da tarde Alice veio me chamar para nos despedirmos do pessoal da praia, mas sinceramente eu não queria ver ninguém, muito menos vê-lo com ela novamente, isso eu não suportaria, achei melhor ficar no meu quarto e na hora do jantar as garotas vieram me chamar.

- Está se sentindo melhor Bella? – Rose perguntou jogando-se sobre a cama.

- Sim bem melhor, como foi lá na praia?

- Só demos um tchau, Chloe e Matt mandaram um beijo pra você, assim como Bill e Zack. – comentou Alice.

- Ainda bem que Cindy nem deu as caras, porque eu seria capaz de...

- Pelo visto você se acertou com meu irmão, não?

- Ontem quando você sumiu, eu e Emm viemos procurá-la aqui e acabei não resistindo áquele safado e o perdoei. – não contive o riso com a cara dela.

-Isso era óbvio que aconteceria Rose, você não resiste a ele! – disparou Alice enquanto sua irmã lhe dava de língua.

- E você e Jazz, também se acertaram? – um sorriso brilhante surgiu em seus lábios.

- Conversamos muito, Jazz se desculpou de um jeitinho muito especial e jurou que nunca mais não faria nada parecido. Claro que não acreditei nem por um segundo, mas foi tão fofo! – sorri com a carinha dela ao dizer aquilo.

- Fico feliz por vocês, e por eles! – disse divertida.

- E quanto a você e o Ed? Como andam as coisas? – perguntou Rose.

- Na mesma! – dei de ombros. – Por um momento pensei que... Em fim, agora ele deve estar lá se despedindo da Summer e...

- O Ed não foi à praia. – ela disse me cortando.

- Não?

- Ele nem ao menos saiu do quarto, Summer pergutou por ele, parece que a coisa entre eles não foram como ela esperava.

- Não?

- Chloe disse que Summer ficou furiosa porque ele a dispensou pra correr atrás de você, segundo ela!

- Mas eles estavam juntos, vi perfeitamente a intimidade com que o tocava e eles se beijaram.

- Mas ao que parece, Summer esperava algo mais, se é que me entende, mas o Ed disse não.

- Ta dizendo que ele não dormiu com ela?

- Pela cara de azeda dela, acho difícil! – disse Rosálie enquanto examinava as unhas.

- As coisas entre vocês ainda estão confusas? – algo no modo como Alice me olhava me deixou intrigada.

- Demais, não era pra ser, acho melhor deixar pra lá e...

- Vai desistir?

- E o que quer que eu faça Alice? Ele não me quer.

- Eu duvido muito! – insistiu.

-Ele pode até querer, desejar, mas seu medo é maior que tudo! Seu irmão construiu um muro impenetrável em torno do seu corção e não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Amanhã chegamos à reta final e de lá, para casa. – ela disse mudando completamente de assunto. - Estou super ansiosa pra conhecer Vegas, deve ser excitante. – definitivamente aquela era maluca!

- Confesso que também estou... – sua irmã disse. - Emm me prometeu que ficaríamos em uma daquelas suítes de núpcias, dizem que são as melhores.

- Vocês não pensam em outra coisa não? – Alice havia tirado as palavras da minha boca.

- Não tenho culpa de ser quente, está no sangue, deveria ser assim também. – retrucou olhando para a irmã.

- Quem disse que não sou quente, sou discreta é diferente. – revidou Alice.

- Quer saber, me deu fome vamos descer. – disse saltando da cama, aquele papo tava ficando estranho demais.

Durante todo o jantar Emm e Jazz pegaram no pé do Cullen, por causa da Summer e o fato dela não parar de perguntar por ele, diferente das outras vezes, ele parecia constrangido e um tanto irritado, ainda mais quando Emm começou a falar sobre seu fã clube em Dartmouth.

Depois do jantar os dois casais subiram para seus respectivos quartos, eu estava indo pro meu quando o vi debruçado sobre a mureta, diante da porta do seu quarto que ficava algumas portas do meu.

- Desencana, sabe que Emm implica mesmo. – disse me aproximando dele que tinha o olhar perdido no horizonte.

- Sei disso, não estava pensando nas merdas que o Emm fala... – ele voltou seu olhar pra mim. – Estava pensando em San Francisco. – soltei um riso nervoso.

- San Francisco?

- Sim, no Twin Peaks exatamente. – que ele queria dizer com aquilo exatamente? – Não me mostrou como ficou a foto que tirou.

- Quer ver agora? – minha voz saiu um tanto estranha.

- Você me mostra outro dia... – disse se virando de costas para a mureta, se apoiando nela. – Temos tempo, e ai, como se sente, está melhor?

"_**Tá! O que eu perdi? Porque ele tá tão... Diferente?" **_

- Sim, estou bem melhor, obrigada por perguntar.

- Fico feliz... – o Cullen se aproximou de mim tocando meu rosto. – Boa noite. – ele depositou um beijo em meus lábios de forma cálida, somente um roçar, mas não menos intenso do que um beijo de verdade. – Nos vemos amanhã, ah e só pra constar... – aproximou seus lábios do meu ouvido e sussurrou: E não transei com as Summer, sua boba.

"_**Como é que é?" **_– praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- Ei? Porque disse isso?

- Porque achei que deveria saber! Eu não transei com ela e foi um erro ter aceitado suas investidas, definitivamente não era aquilo que eu queria... – ele voltou parando diante de mim. –Não era a companhia dela que eu queria, tão pouco aqueles lábios.

- Mas...

- Durma bem Bella! –novamente colou seus lábios aos neus em um beijo breve, saindo em seguida, me deixando ali estupefata. Não sei dizer por quanto tempo fiquei ali parada vendo- o se afastar e entrar no seu quarto

"_**Bella? Ele me chamou de Bella? O que houve com o Swan?" **_

****************************/*******************


	16. Chapter 15

**As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais excitantes! **

**Beijos e até o próximo. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

**POV BELLA cont. **

No dia seguinte acordamos cedo e depois de tomarmos um café da manhã reforçado colocamos o pé na estrada. Era a vez de Jazz guiar o carro, eu e Edward ficamos no banco dos fundos onde acabei adormecendo novamente.

- Ei, Swan? Acorda Bella. – eu reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, era o Cullen, estava baixa e levemente rouca. – Bella? – a voz insistiu, senti uma mão acariciando meu rosto o que me fez despertar assustada.

- Hã? O que? – disse me levantando com tudo, dando com minha testa na dele.

-Au! – ele gemeu com a pancada.

- Desculpe... É que eu me assustei. – pedi levando a mão a minha testa que latejava.

- Você dorme pesado heim. – um sorriso lindo brincava em seus lábios.

- Sim, eu estava até sonhando. – falei sem graça.

- Eu sei.

- Como sabe? – como ele poderia saber?

- Você fala dormindo. – sussurrou no meu ouvido, senti meu rosto queimar como brasa, com certeza estava corada. – Ei? Não precisa ficar corada, eles não ouviram nada, somente eu. – disse piscando pra mim, se divertindo com a minha cara obviamente.

- Engraçadinho! – estreitei o olhar e ele riu.

- Sabe que você fica linda assim bravinha. – disse estalando um beijo nos meus lábios como na noite passada. – Esta será a última parada até Vegas, o que acha de comermos algo? – ele tinha a mão estendida pra mim.

- Tá, me diz o que eu perdi? Porque ta agindo assim? O que tá acontecendo?

- São muitas perguntas... – de onde ele havia tirado aquele bom humor? – Porque está tão tensa? Relaxa Bella, vamos deixar os dados rolarem e ver no que dá. – conhecia bem aquela frase, eu havia dito a ele no Twin Peaks.

- Mas...

- Shhh... – pediu levando o indicador aos meus lábios. – Não diz nada, só relaxa e curti, garanto que não irá se arrepender. – insistiu tomando meus lábios em um beijo, sua língua pediu passagem a qual consedi hesitante e confesso que me esqueci de tudo quando encontrou a minha.

Retribui ao beijo jogando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, enquanto ele me puxava para a ponta do banco, ficando entre minhas pernas, sua mão foi pra minha nuca me segurando com força e a outra na minha lombar colando ainda mais nossos corpos, foi um beijo longo, urgente e cheio de desejo.

- O que acha de irmos comer alguma coisa? – perguntou ofegante, assim que nos apartamos em busca de ar, ele deslizava os lábios pela curvatura do meu pescoço como se saboreasse a minha pele.

- Por favor, me diz que eu não to sonhando. – o Cullen riu contra minha pele, me fazendo arrepiar.

- Não, você não está sonhando. – sussurrou em meu ouvido mordendo de leve meu lóbulo, meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que por um momento pensei que fosse explodir tamanha a felicidade que eu sentia.

Sorri encarando aqueles olhos verdes, ele tinha aquele sorriso irresiltivelmente lindo em seus lábios, aquele meio torto... Não resisti e o puxei para outro beijo o qual ele retribuiu prontamente. Deus! Como era bom beijá-lo! Fomos em direção à lanchonete que havia no posto, já meus irmãos e as garotas estavam na loja de conveniências segundo ele.

- Onde estamos? – perguntei passando os olhos pelo cardápio.

- Victorville, estamos somente de passagem, nem mesmo entramos na cidade, Vegas fica há três horas daqui. – explicou me olhando de um jeito diferente eu diria.

- O que foi? – ele definitivamente estava estranho. – Porque ta me olhando assim.

- Quero te beijar de novo. – sussurrou mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora.

- E o que te impede? – o provoquei.

- Nossos irmãos que estão vindo, droga! – sorri com o bico que fez.

- Olha, a Bella adormecida acordou. – meu irmão como sempre zoando com a minha cara, mas eu estava de muito bom humor, tanto que achei melhor ignorá-lo. – Jazz estava reclamando dos seus roncos, coitado do Ed, teve que aguentar ali do seu lado.

- Eu não ronco Emmett, posso até falar dormindo, mas não ronco. – aquele garoto conseguia me tirar do sério. – Acho que vou querer um cheese burguer com uma porção de batata frita e uma coca.

- Ficou maluca? Comer isso à uma hora dessas? – disparou Rosálie.

- Estou faminta, o que quer que eu coma?

- Sabe que tudo isso vai direto para sua bunda e quadril, em forma de celulite, não sabe? – foi à vez de Alice implicar comigo.

- Pra informação das duas, eu não tenho celulite, nenhuminha sequer, pode conferir. – as duas reviraram os olhos. - Além do mais, queimo muita caloria dançando, tenho que repor as energias de alguma forma, certo? – pela minha visão periférica vi o Cullen sorrir, parecia se divertir com aquela discussão inútil.

Assim que comemos, voltamos para estrada, desta vez Edward guiou e eu fui ao seu lado. A viagem foi bem divertida, falamos sobre amenidades e rimos muito, praticamente não sentimos o tempo passar.

- Olhem. – Edward disse chamando nossa atenção para a cidade ao longe, podiamos ver os imensos letreiros dos cassinos, os hotéis, haviamos finalmente chegado a Las Vegas. Entramos na cidade por volta de quatro e vinte da tarde e tentávamos decidir em que hotel nos hospedariamos.

- Prometi a minha ursinha que ficaríamos em uma suíte de núpcias. – Emmett insistia naquilo.

- São casados por acaso? – o Cullen disparou irirtado com a teimosia daqueles dois.

- Não se meta Edward. – sua irmã só faltou engoli-lo.

- Ficar aqui discutindo só irá nos atrasar, faremos assim então... – disse o Cullen. – Emm e Rose escolhem o hotel, Jazz e Alice, façam uma pesquisa dos melhores cassinos e boates, enquanto isso, a Swan e eu iremos ao aeroporto e faremos nossas reservas.

- Porque não liga para o aeroporto? É bem mais fácil.

- Vão, nos encontramos aqui as seis! – disse mandão, os quatro assentiram se dispersando.

- Sempre fazem tudo que quer? – perguntei encarando aqueles olhos verdes.

- Na grande maioria das vezes. – um sorriso sacana brincava em seus lábios quando enlaçou minha cintura, me puxando pra si. – Vá se acostumando Swan. – o modo como falou aquilo e a pegada forte me fizeram estremecer da cabeça aos pés.

- Isso nós veremos Cullen! – no momento seguinte, sua boca estava na minha em um beijo intenso, avassalador.

- Acha mesmo que foi uma boa ideia deixar Emm e Rose com a escolha do hotel? Tenho até medo do que aqueles dois vão aprontar. – estávamos à procura de um táxi.

- Fique tranquila, Rose vai contê-lo.

- Tem certeza? – ele riu com gosto.

- Sim... – disse entre risos. – Acredite, Rose sabe perfeitamente como controlar seu irmão.

- Faço ideia!

- Então? Para o aeroporto?

- Sim, reservar nossas passagens pra casa! – me estiquei para alcançar seus lábios e ele me ergueu os tomando em um de seus beijos enlouquecedores.

Ficaríamos em Vegas por quatro dias, compramos seis passagens para Seatle, voltando em seguida para o local marcado, e assim que nos aproximamos nos apartamos. Como sempre Emm e Rosálie foram os últimos a chegar.

- Marcamos para daqui quatro dias, dá pra curtir bastante não acham? – falei ao entregar a eles suas passagens.

- Reservamos três suítes de primeira no Mirage hotel cassino. – meu irmão disse orgulhoso se si.

- Você o que? – praticamente berrei. – Por acaso sabe contar Emm? Era prara reservar quatro quartose não três.

- Se reservássemos quatro, a grana não ia dar. – sua namorada disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Você disse que ela iria contê-lo! – cuspi entre dentes encarando o Cullen que deu de ombros, era impressão minha ou ele estava se divertindo com aquilo?

- Minha ursinha e eu ficaremos na suíte nupicial... – minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço daquele animal.

– Reservamos duas suites bem legais pra vocês quatro também, você e o Ed já dividiram o quarto antes, não vejo prolema algum em fazê-llo novamente, certo? – encarei os olhos azuis da minha cunhada me perguntando se ela havia feito aquilo de propósito? Era óbvio que sim, droga! Quatro dias em uma suite com ele, definitivamente aquilo não ia prestar!

- E vocês? – perguntei me virando para Alice e Jazz.

- Separamos quatro opções de cassinos, um pra cada dia... Temos o Bellagio, o Caesears Palace, o Taj Mahal e o Mirage.

- Isso se sobrar grana pra apostar, não é?

- Credo Bella, estamos aqui pra nos divertir, desde quando é tão avarenta? – lancei um olhar cortante para o meu irmão.

- Ei! Eu não sou avarenta! – me defendi. – Só que... Ah, deixa pra lá, vamos logo para o hotel!

- Não se preocupe Bella... – minha cunhada disse jogando o braço sobre o meu ombro. - Emm e eu pagaremos nossas despesas à parte. – fiz menção de responder, mas ela não deixou. – Ah! E espero que aproveite sua estadia, se é que me entende. – com certeza a filha da mãe havia feito de propósito.

- Deus do céu! Olha o tamanho disso. – o Cullen sorriu logo atrás de mim, o lugar era maior que o meu apartamento em Londres, e tinha uma vista de tirar o fôlego. - Isso é quase três vezes maior do que meu apartamento em Londres.

- Exagerada. – Edward disse ao deslizar suas mãos pela minha cintura. - Relaxa Bella. – pediu afastando meu cabelo, deslizando os lábios pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Edward... – soltei entre uma arfada, estremecendo ao seu toque.

- Shhh... Relaxa, nós temos tempo... – falou entre beijos colando seu corpo ao meu, pude sentir o quanto estava excitado e aquilo me excitou e muito.

- Edward... – gemi seu nome ao senti-lo contra mim. – Sei que não faz muito sentido, mas... – me virei de frente pra ele encarando aqueles olhos verdes cheios de desejo e luxúria. – Eu... – droga! Como eu diria a ele? – Vamos com calma está bem? – ele me olhou confuso. – Me dê um tempo está bem? Eu só preciso me sentir segura... Prometo que não irá se arrepender, eu...

- Tudo bem! – disse sorrindo. – Ta tudo bem Bella... – ele acariciou meu rosto, tocando meu queixo, o erguendo para que o olhasse nos olhos. – Quando estiver pronta, ta bem? – confesso que sua atitude me surpreendeu e muito, assenti e ele me beijou como somente ele sabia fazer.

Durante um tempo ficamos jogados no sofá, trocando beijos e carícias até a hora de nos arrumar para o jantar.

- Tenho que tomar banho. – confeso que se pudésse ficava ali, em seus braços pra sempre, ou pelo menos durantes os quatro dias que nos restavam, mas infelizmente tinhamos um itinerário a seguir.

- É um convite? – perguntou sacudindo aquelas sobrancelhas grossas.

- Deixa de ser safado Cullen!

- Edward... – me corrigiu. – Gosto como meu nome soa na tua voz. – meu coração deu um sobressalto, aquele homem defintivamente estava querendo me enlouquecer, fato!

- Edward. – ele sorriu satisfeito. – E ai? Quem vai primeiro, você ou eu?

- Você, mulher demora muito pra se aprontar.

- Isso foi muito machista de sua parte!

- Tenho duas irmãs, esqueceu? – retrucou.

- Pois saiba que eu não sou como suas irmãs, sou uma mulher prática, não me demoro! – estalei um beijo em seus lábios indo pegar minhas coisas.

Depois de um belo banho, sequei meus cabelos e me maquiei, vesti o robe e sai.

- Uau! – soltou vinda em minha direção, seu olhar percorria meu corpo milimétricamente, confesso que gostava do modo desejoso que me olhava.

- Demorei?

- Não... – respondeu afundando o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço, inalando com força. – Humm... Você está tão cheirosa... – arfei ao sentir a ponta dp seu nariz roçar em minha pele. - Adoro esse seu cheiro, é delicioso, assim como seu gosto. – sussurrou em meu ouvi novamente colando seu corpo ao meu. Cristo! Aquele homem era fogo puro.

- Vá tomar seu banho. – disse literalmente, o empurrando para o banheiro.

Tratei de me trocar rápido, aproveitando que ele estava no banheiro, optei por um pretinho básico, estava um pouco justo, mas eu não tinha muitas opções no momento.

Prendi meus cabelos em um coque frouxo e passei o batom, estava terminando de calçar a sandália quando Edward saiu com uma toalha presa no quadril e outra no pescoço enxugando os cabelos.

Tive que fazer um esforço sobrehumano pra não babar ali, diante dele, o filho da mãe sabia ser gostoso, segui uma gota que escorreu por seu peito, passando por aquele abdômen, desaparecendo naquela trilha de pelos que com certeza levava a perdição.

- Ehhh... Vou sair pra que se troque. – falei me socando mentalmente por parecer uma lesada, notei que seu olhar acompanhava todos os meus movimentos, ele estava me secando na cara dura, safado!

Menos de dez minutos depois ele apareceu na sala, lindo era pouco para descrevê-lo, o homem exalava charme e sedução.

- Gostou? – perguntou dando uma voltinha.

-Você está um gato! Aliás, você é um gato!

- E você está deliciosamente linda! – ele piscou de um jeito tão sexy que por um momento ponderei se eu voltava pro quarto e trocava a calcinha... Droga, eu já estava molhada e o homem nem sequer havia me tocado.

- O que faremos? – o olhei confusa tentando entender sua pergunta. – Com aqueles quatro? Olha pra você... – disse apontando pra mim. – Não vou deixar você circular sozinha por ai vestida pra matar. – foi impossível não rir, ele estava mesmo falando sério?

- Tsc! Deixa de ser bobo Edward! – falei entre risos.

- Não ria, estou falando sério! - ele se aproximou lentamente, exalava um perfume delicioso, inebriante e envolvente, parando exatamente diante de mim. - Quero dançar com você noite adentro e desfrutar ao máximo de sua companhia... Quero ficar com você a noite toda. – seu olhar estava fixo ao meu, intenso, profundo.

- E o que te impede? – falei completamente presa naquele olhar.

-Emm e Jazz. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Eles não podem dizer nada, namoram suas irmãs, se esqueceu?

- Em nenhum momento, mas as coisas são um tanto complicadas, como eu disse, não sou o cara certo pra você.

- Isso quem decide sou eu e não os meus irmãos!

- Não vou desgrudar de você! – sua voz saiu aind mais rouca, ele me envolveu em seus braços me prendendo ali.

- Prometo que não vou reclamar. – no momento seguinte seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Agradeci mentalmente o batom ser a prova de beijos, porque do quarto ao saguão, fui beijada, prensada e apalpada em todos os lugares. Os quatro já estavam a nossa espera para irmos jantar.

Optamos por um dos restaurantes do hotel mesmo, era obrigada a reconhecer que meu irmão e Rose tinham muito bom gosto, o hotel era maravilhoso e o restaurante delicioso.

- Pra onde vamos? Boate ou Cassino? – Alice perguntou assim que terminamos o jantar que estava delicioso por sinal.

- Podemos deixar o cassino pra amanhã e curtir uma boate o que acham? –sugeri.

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse Rose, assim como meu irmão.

- Por mim também. – topou Edward.

- Que tal irmos ao Trist, parece ser bem legal. – Alice parecia mesmo empolgada.

- Ouvi dizer que o Tao é muito bom. – aquele não tinha mesmo jeito.

- O Tao é uma casa para homens, com massagens, stripers e mulheres seminuas que... Quer que eu continue? – falei encarando meu irmão, enquanto sua namorada o fuzilava com o olhar.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou, esquece o Tao, já apaguei da memória. – disse para sua namorada, Edward sorria meneando a cabeça.

A boate era mesmo incrível e estava lotada, ficamos em um reservado no andar de cima, havia alguns sofás por lá e a visão da pista era muito boa.

- Vamos buscar algo pra beber, quer algo em especial? – Edward perguntou próximo ao meu ouvido.

-Nada muito forte, por favor. – ele assentiu saindo com os garotos.

- Pelo visto estão aproveitando bem a suite, não? – provocou Rosálie.

- Para com isso, você fez de propósito não é?

- Claro que fiz! – assumiu a descarada. – Quem sabe agora vocês se acertam!

- Ta rolando alguma coisa, não está? O Ed está... Sei lá, diferente, desde Victorville que ele sorri o tempo todo.

- Verdade?

- Não notou?

- Anda, desembucha de uma vez... – minha cunhada era a delicadeza em forma de gente. – O que ta rolando?

- Ainda não sei, mas seu irmão disse que quer dançar comigo a noite toda e desfrutar da minha companhia.

- AAAHHH! – as duas loucas gritaram chamando a atenção das pessoas a nossa volta.

-Pelo modo como ele te olha, acho que sua companhia não é tudo que ele quer desfrutar minha cara.

- Rosálie!

- O que? Só mesmo seu irmão e o Jazz pra não perceberem, o Ed ta te comendo com os olhos Bella.

- Acho que ele resolveu dar uma chance pro seu coração. – Alice disse esperançosa.

- Não vou me iludir Alice, seu irmão é imprevisivel, como ele mesmo disse, vou relaxar e curtir, os dados estão rolando, se ficaremos juntos ou não, já é outra história.

- Ele gosta de você, pode estar com medo, mas gosta de você e te quer de verdade. – Alice insistia naquilo. – Tenha paciência e ele virá pra você.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Intuição! Além do mais ele é meu irmão, o conheço muito bem! – algo me dizia que aquela mudança drástica tinha o dedo dela.

- Aham! – grunhi revirando os olhos, mudamos de assunto já que os três voltavam pra mesa.

A noite foi maravilhosa, Edward e eu dançamos praticamente a noite toda, só parávamos pra beber algo, segundo ele era o único modo de ficarmos juntos. Suas mãos em nenhum momento deixavam meu corpo e quando Emm ou Jazz não estavam olhando, roubava um beijo ou outro.

Ele até que se comportou no carro, mas assim que fechamos a porta da suíte Edward me prensou contra a porta, atacando minha boca com vontade, não que eu estivesse reclamando é claro.

- Edward... - gemi contra sua boca, ao sentir suas mãos percorrer meu corpo, enquanto praticamente nos devorávamos.

-Porra Bella... Você ta tão molhada. – disse ao me tocar sobre o tecido fino da calcinha.

- Me leva pra cama... – pedi entre arfadas.

- Mas...

- Foda-se o que eu disse Edward, me leva pra cama agora! – precisava senti-lo novamente, meu corpo clamava pelo dele. – Ou pode me foder aqui mesmo. – seus olhos ficaram enegrecidos, eles exalavam desejo e acima de tudo, luxúria.

Edward me pegou em seus braços me levando até a cama, retirou minhas sandális com seus olhos fixos aos meus. Mordi o lábio ao sentir os dele no meu tornozelo descendo por minha panturrilha, coxa.

Fez exatamente a mesma coisa com a outra perna até encontrar minha intimidade, afastou o tecido molhado da calcinha e eu arqueei as costas ao sentir seus dedos deslizar por ela, seguido de sua língua. Me agarrei aos seus cabelos com força, enquanto ele me levava ao parais, não foi preciso muito pra que eu explodisse em um orgasmo intenso.

- Jamais provei algo tão doce! – disse lambendo os lábios, o puxei pra mim, sentindo seu corpo pesar sobre o meu, beijando aquela boca deliciosa, sentindo meu próprio gosto. Entre beijos nos despimos até ficarmos completamente nus, ele abilmente colocou o preservativo voltando a me beijar.

- Você é tão linda... – disse entre beijos que distribuia pelo meu corpo. – Tua pele é tão macia e sedosa... – arfei ao sentir sua língua deslizar em volta do meu umbigo e sua língua mergulhar nele. – Adoro teus seios... – ele acariciou meu seio, sua mão o cobria por inteiro. - Cabe perfeitamente em minha mão, como se tivesse sido feita pra ela.

- São... Pequenos... – soltei entre gemidos, já que sua língua circundava meu mamilo e quando ele o prendeu entre os dentes arfei arqueando as costas.

-São perfeitos. – disse dedicando a mesma atenção ao outro, me levando a loucura, tamanho desejo que sentia.

Edward voltou a me beijar se encaixando entre as minhas pernas, eu estava envolta em um turbilhão de sensações que não me deixavam raciocinar, os lábios dele nos meus, suas mãos em meu corpo eram firmes e ao mesmo tempo delicadas.

Senti-lo dentro de mim, era algo indescritível, desta vez não doeu como da primeira e não havia pressa, só desejo um desejo insano e sem limites. Quanto mais o tinha, mais o queria.

Me excitava ouvi-lo soltar aqueles gemidos tão masculinos enquanto entrava e saia de dentro de mim, se deliciando com meus seios, os quais ora acariciava, ora sugava.

Seus beijos eram intensos, ele praticamente devorava boca, mas eu não estava muito diferente dele. Estavamos conectados, unidos de tal forma que cheguei a pensar que nos fundiríamos a qualquer momento, nós nos encaixávamos com uma perfeição incrível. Nossos corpos se noviam em uma dança erótica na qual me lancei de corpo e alma, totalmente entregue aquele homem a quem eu tanto amava.

Meu corpo começou dar sinais de que o fim se aproximava, o prazer foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, vindo em ondas cada vez mais frequentes fazendo meu corpo estremecer, e o de Edward não estava muito diferente. Ele aumentou a intensidade de suas investidas, aumentando a força e o ritmo, explodimos juntos em um prazer absoluto, caindo ambos suados e ofegantes sobre o colchão.

Edward saiu de dentro de mim se livrando do preservativo, me puxando pra si, me envolvendo em seus braços.

- É tão diferente com você. – disse depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- O que? Como assim? – o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Virei-me de frente pra ele, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos.

- Há algo mais Bella... Não é só sexo, há algo mais intenso, você consegue mexer com todo o meu ser, me desestabiliza, me deixa sem chão... – meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que temi abrir a boca e ele pular pra fora. Edward mordia os lábios mexendo no meu cabelo. – Desde o dia em que dançamos naquela pista, que meu corpo reage diferente a cada toque seu... – Deus do céu, aquilo era mesmo real? – E naquele dia no Twin Peaks... – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Enquanto estava dentro de você me sentia completo, e quando saiu de cima de mim, senti um aperto no peito, você me faz sentir coisas que jamais senti e isso me assusta de certa forma.

Por um momento eu não soube o que dizer, ainda estava em choque com tudo que acabara de ouvir... Havia sido tão especial pra ele quanto foi pra mim, e aquilo de certa forma me deu coragem de abrir meu coração.

- Talvez seja pelo fato de que eu te amo... – ele me olhou surpreso. – Por favor, não se assuste... – pedi ao ver medo em seu olhar. – As coisas só chegaram aquele ponto no Twin peaks porque ali vi a chance de tê-lo, nem que fosse por uma única vez. – Eu te amo... Sempre amei... – engoli o nó que se formou em minha garganta, havia chegado a hora e eu estava apostando alto, era tudo ou nada.

- Mas...

- Shh... – pedi levando meu dedo aos seus lábios, ele o beijou delicadamente. – Me deixe concluir, está bem?- ele somente assentiu. – Talvez este seja o motivo de ter sido tão diferente! Em geral você costuma transar com a garota assim que a conhece certo? – Edward desviou o olhar, parecia envergonhado.

-Na maioria das vezes. – adimitiu constrangido.

- Que sentimento há nisso além de desejo, tesão? Quando se satisfaz o desejo o tesão vão embora e o que sobra?

- Nada! Não sobra nada!

- Mas quando se é feito com amor, a entrega é total e absoluta! Foi assim que eu me entreguei a você aquela noite, e foi desta forma agora pouco, como se de alguma forma fizéssemos parte um do outro. – seus olhos estavam ainda mais intensos e penetrantes, havia um brilho diferente neles, me perdi completamente na imensidão esverdeada que eram seus olhos naquele momento.

_Desculpem pelos erros, mas o meu corretor pirou de vez! _


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XVI**

**POV EDWARD**

Ela estava ali diante de mim, nua dizendo que me amava... Que sempre me amou, tudo que Bella dizia fazia sentido, ela me olhava como se estivesse perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Como eu disse, eu só me entreguei a você aquela noite, porque te amo... Você estava ali, e sinceramente achei que jamais teria outra oportunidade... – confessou corando lindamente. - Queria te sentir pelo menos uma vez... – disse levando mão ao meu rosto. - Sentir o sabor da tua boca, dos teus beijos, seu gosto, o sabor da tua pele... - ela sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Me agarrei àquela chance com unhas e dentes e não me arrependo de nada que fiz, porque fiz por amor.

- Como pode me amar, depois de tudo que eu te fiz?

- O amor é assim Edward, não tem explicação, razão ou sequer coerência... - falou com os olhos cravados aos meus. – Eu lutei contra esse sentimento durante anos. Não sei precisar ao certo em que momento eu me apaixonei por você, tudo que sei é que quando entrei naquela casa, e te vi ao lado de Carlisle... Quando eu te vi pensei que estava diante de um anjo, pois pra mim, somente anjos possuiam tamanha beleza.

- Mas... Você tinha o que? Seis anos?

- Era um setimento tão puro Edward, sem maldade ou malícia, algo platônico eu diria... Eu mal conseguia tirar os olhos de você! – seus olhos estavam marejados e sua voz levemente embargada, senti um nó se formar em minha garganta, tudo fazia sentido agora, conforme ela falava, lembranças daquela época vinham em minha mente. – Mas você era tão arrogante, tão metido e tão cheio de si que eu tinha medo de me aproximar, achei mais fácil o repelir.

- Por isso implicava tanto comigo? – perguntei divertido, ela assentiu envergonhada.

-Apesar de te achar a criatura mais linda do mundo, também te achava insuportável. – ri com que disse. – Quando entrei na adolescência, os hormônios começaram a agir e os sentimentos tomaram outras proporções e aquela foi sua fase mais irritante... – rimos juntos desta vez, mas seu sorriso se desfez e Bella ficou séria de repente, soltou um longo suspiro me encarando.

- Daí você se apaixonou e conseguiu ficar ainda mais insuportável e o que era pior, arrumou alguém ainda mais insuportável que você.

- Uau! Você é bem sincera. – ela sorriu mordendo os lábios.

- Uns dizem que é uma qualidade, outros um defeito. – disse dando de ombros. - Vê-lo com ela já era insuportável, mas vê-la te traindo, foi demais pra mim e aquilo só me fez odiá-la a cada dia. Depois aconteceu tudo aquilo e achei melhor me afastar, achei que estando longe te arrancaria do meu coração e da minha mente já que estava em um país diferente em uma escola diferente, mas me enganei. Ao chegar foram as mesmas piadas, as mesmas implicâncias e o mesmo desdém.

- Lamento muito... – pedi acariciando seu rosto. – De verdade Bella, eu lamento muito pelas coisas horriveis que eu disse a você, eu era um completo idiota e...

- Ei, não se culpe tá bem? Sou obrigada a admitir que eu era mesmo bem estranha, desengonçada e digamos que aquele óculos e aquele aparelho não ajudavam muito. – sorri com seu jeito de falar de si mesma. – O que me incomodava era o fato de que as pessoas não conseguiam ver alem daquilo, ver como era a Bella de verdade... Tsc, em fim... Quando voltei seis anos depois, bastou você me olhar pra eu descobrir que onde quer que eu vá, passe o tempo que passar, jamais conseguirei te tirar daqui. – disse apontando para o coração. – Nem daqui. – apontou pra cabeça. – Eu te amo e é um fato, consumado e irrevogável. – nada disse, a puxei para o meu colo tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Me ensina Bella... – pedi a segurando firme em meus braços. – Me ensina a amar... Eu te quero tanto... – confessei. – Eu preciso de você, compreende? Depois daquela noite no twin peaks minha boca só quer a sua... O meu corpo só deseja o seu...

- O que não o impediu de me deixar pela Summer. – meneei a cabeça negativamente.

- Aquilo foi um erro, fiquei enciumado ao te ver com o Zack, acabei fazendo besteira e... Não consegui... Simplesmente não consegui ir além de alguns beijos porque não eram aqueles lábios que eu desejava beijar, não era com ela que eu queria estar... Compreende?

- Humrum... – grunhiu assentindo convulsivamente.

- Eu nunca me senti assim antes, me perdoa por tudo que te fiz sofrer, por tudo que te disse e...

- Como assim? Você quer que eu te ensine a amar? – soltei o ar com força, me perguntando como eu a faria entender?

- Desde que aconteceu aquilo com a Lauren... – eu realmente odiava falar sobre aquilo. – Confesso que era realmente apaixonado por ela e depois do que descobri, jurei a mim mesmo jamais me envolver emocionalmente com uma mulher, pelo menos não daquela forma. Se quisesse seria nos meus termos e...

- Muito conviniente pra você, concorda? – sorri ao ver seus olhos semicerrados.

- Confesso que eu vivia bem assim, não me prendia a ninguém e também não me envolvia a ponto de rolar algo mais forte...

-Resumindo, se tornou um galinha insensível. – disse sarcástica.

-Por ai, mas quando te vi ali naquela bendita pista... - sorri com a lembrança. - Eu nem mesmo sabia que você era a Bella... – ela franziu o cenho. – Quando Esme me disse que era você ali, eu mal pude crer. Você esta tão diferente, se tornou uma mulher incrível, olha pra você. – falei apontando pra ela. – É linda, corajosa, valente, talentosa e dança como ninguém... Pode levar um homem à loucura sabia? – Bella riu jogando a cabeça para trás. – Tem uma voz sensacional... – a apertei contra mim. - Você é apaixonante Bella...

- Exagerado.

- Confesso que não sei o que é isso que estou sentindo, eu só sei que não suporto a ideia de outro te tocando, e simplesmente não consigo estar com uma mulher sem pensar nos seus lábios, no seu cheiro, no seu corpo... Estou viciado, completamente dependente de você.

-Ccomo?

- Sou um filho da mãe egoista Bella, e eu a quero só pra mim, quero que seja minha, somente minha. – ela tinha os olhos levemente saltados, parecia surpresa.

- Mas e quanto às outras?

- Que outras? – me fiz de desentendido.

- Bom, desde que voltei, eu o vi se envolver com pelo menos quatro garotas, isso sem contar as que eu não vi! Isso se contar seu extenso currículo em Dartmouth, estou certa? – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Não posso mudar o meu passado... – disse encarando aqueles olhos castanhos semicerrados. – E sinceramente não sei como será meu futuro, o que sei é que quero você, como nunca quis alguém antes, e ai topa?

- Uau! Como você é romântico! – sorri com seu sarcasmo. - Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que quer?

-Absolutamente. – respondi prontamente.

- Humm... Não sei se isso daria certo... – disse fazendo uma careta fofa. –Sou muito, mas muito ciumenta e não vou dividi-lo com ninguém estamos entendidos?

- Tudo bem pra mim.

- Mesmo que Gisele Bündchen de o maior mole pra você. – tentei segurar o riso, mas foi impossível.

- Não faz meu tipo. – falei prendendo o riso.

- Não seja sínico Edward Anthony Cullen, estou falando sério, você já me deixou plantada por causa daquela playmate, a tal Kate, tá lembrado? – cuspiu furiosa tentando sair de cima de mim, mas a prendi ali.

- Fui um completo idiota e jamais cometerei um erro desses novamente, e ai topa?

- O que posso dizer? Eu te amo demais e sinceramente espero não me arrepender.

- Voocê me ama?

- Amo... Sim eu te amo... – disse acariciando meu rosto, contornando meus traços. – E quero fazer amor com você de novo, o que acha? – sorri com a carinha de safada dela sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Fazer amor? – perguntei divertido.

- Sim... Amor. – sussurrou contra os meus lábios, como ela mesma disse, fizemos amor novamente.

Geralmente depois do sexo eu não suportava que me tocassem, e chegava a sair da cama pra não ser indelicado, mas com Bella, minha vontade era de não soltá-la nunca mais e adormecemos completamente enroscados um no outro.

Abri os olhos com certa dificuldade, o sol entrava pela janela do quarto, aquele cheiro de morangos invadia minhas narinas, estava com meu rosto afundado em seus cabelos. Meu braço a envolvia e Bella ressonava com um sorriso nos lábios, o sol batia em seus cabelos os deixando na cor de mogno e o lençol cobria somente partes do seu corpo deliciosamente perfeito.

Com cuidado para não acordá-la sai da cama, Bella resmungou algo inteligível voltando a dormir, sorri ao ouvi-la dizer meu nome entre palavras que realmente era difícil de entender. Tomei um belo banho e pedi nosso café da manhã, apesar de ser quase meio dia.

- Bom dia dorminhoca! – sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido, ela se encolheu com a proximidade dos meus lábios em sua pele. - Nosso café da manhã chegou.

- Hmm, que bom, estou faminta. – disse me presenteando com um sorriso lindo. – Mas antes vou tomar um banho, ta bem? – assenti estalando um beijo em seus lábios, tomamos nosso café da manhã entre beijos e risos.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntei com ela em meu colo.

- Estava pensando em conhecer o hotel, ouvi falar que tem coisas incríveis aqui. – Bella falou empolgada sobre os golfinhos e os tigres, assim como a beleza do lugar entre outras coisas.

- Pra mim está perfeito, desde que esteja comigo. – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

- Jura que isso tudo não é um sonho? – ela ficou séria de repente. – Tenho a sensação de que vou acordar de repente e...

- Juro que não... – afirmei a cortando. - É bem real Bella, sinta. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo delicioso.

Liguei para Alice e Rose avisando que ficaríamos pelo hotel, passamos um dia extremamente agradável, vimos tanta coisa diferente, Bella tinha razão o lugar era magnífico.

- Pra onde vamos? – perguntou acabando de se arrumar, estava linda e cheirosa, como sempre.

- Há uma boate e depois ao Cassino. – repondi a puxando pra mim, beijando aquela boca linda, e como era bom beijá-la. Como de costume, encontramos os quatro no saguão.

- Será que eu posso saber onde é que os dois se enfiaram o dia todo? – Emm disparou assim que nos viu e sua cara não era das melhores.

- Boa noite pra você também Emmett. – Bella disse usando todo seu sarcasmo. – Não que o Cullen e eu lhe devemos alguma satisfação, mas ficamos aqui no hotel, há muita coisa interessante por aqui, sabia?

- O que ta rolando? Porque andam tão grudados? O que está acontecendo aqui? – definitivamente Emm não estava de bom humor.

- Como é que é? – Bella deu um passo à frente encarando o irmão. – Já disse que não lhe devo satisfaçãoes Emmett! Mas pra sua informação, Edward e eu estamos juntos. – o olhar que me lançou dizia... _'Você ta morto!'_.

- Vocês o que?

- Estamos juntos! – vi minhas irmãs trocar um olhar cumplice, Alice olhou pra mim e sorriu.

- Como assim juntos, estão namorando, é isso? Mas o Ed não namora e...

- Bella e eu estamos juntos Emm, nós tivemos uma longa conversa e...

- Posso imaginar o tipo de conversa que teve com a minha irmã seu... – cuspiu furioso vindo pra cima de mim, mas Jazz o conteve.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Bella exigiu entre dentes. – Não lhe interessa o tipo de conversa que tivemos, estamos juntos e nada do que diga ou faça Emmett, irá mudar este fato. Nós estamos nos curtindo, nos conhecendo...

- Se conhecendo? – disparou Emmett. – Faça-me o favor Isabella, vocês se conhecem há anos.

- Engano seu meu caro!- Bella retrucou. – Nós vivemos sobre o mesmo teto, mas não convivemos, está lembrado? – Emm recuou engolindo seco. – Não se meta em minha vida Emmett, eu não lhe dou este direito! Espero que tanto você, quanto Jazz respeite a minha decisão.

- Tem conciência de que pode sair bem machucada disto, não tem?

-Emmett! – minha irmã o repreendeu.

- Ele traçou no mínimo umas quatro ou cinco desde que saímos de Forks, e mesmo assim está disposta a arriscar?

- Já chega Emm! – exigi envolvendo Bella em meus braços. – Não estamos pedindo sua permição, apenas comunicando o fato, estamos juntos agora. Se vai dar certo ou não, sinceramente não sei lhe dizer, mas estou disposto a tentar, assim como ela.

- Se a magoar, eu acabo com você!

- Ele pode dizer o mesmo aos dois, concordam? – Bella interveio ficando entre seu irmão e eu, os dois assentiram, mas eu sabia que aquilo não acabaria ali. – Sendo assim, sugiro que nos apressemos porque estou faminta!

- Estão mesmo juntos? Juntos, juntos?- ouvi Rosálie perguntar a Bella que assentiu se encolhendo quando as duas malucas soltaram um grito estridente.

- Anda, me conta tudo, quero detalhes! – disparou Alice a levando consigo, Rosálie estava com elas, sorri meneando a cabeça, mas meu sorriso se desfez ao encarar aqueles dois.

- Não ouse magoá-la Edward, falo sério. – confesso que nunca tinha visto Emm falar daquela forma, ainda mais comigo. – Ela nem de longe é como as piranhas com as quais costuma se envolver.

- Sei disso! Eu realmente a quero Emm, eu a quero pra mim. – confessei.

- Está apaixonado por ela, é isso? – Jasper perguntou desta vez.

- Não sei, acredito que esteja, o que sinto por ela é tão diferente de tudo que já senti... Sinceramente eu não sei.

- Mesmo assim teve a Hilary, a Summer e a Kate, fora aquela loirinha no Hooters não é?

- Nós não estávamos juntos... Confesso que desde que Bella voltou que...

- Havia uma tensão entre vocês. – comentou Jazz.

- Demais... – admiti. - Mas tanto eu quanto ela, estávamos lutando contra, como já disse, eu a quero... A quero pra mim, só pra mim.

- Estão namorando, é isso?

- Pode-se dizer que sim, não houve um pedido, mas sim, estamos juntos. Fiquem tranquilos, não vou magoá-la, não mais.

- Sabe que se o fizer, pode afastá-la de nós outra vez não é? – Jazz lembrou.

- Sei disso.

- O que estão fazendo? – nos viramos e Bella estava com as mãos na cintura batendo o pé. - Já disse pra deixá-lo em paz, sei me defender muito bem e se ele pisar na bola, que Deus o ajude. – disparou me puxando pela mão, os dois idotas riram... Riram não, gargalharam.

- Precisava falar assim? Agora eles vão ficar me atormentando. – reclamei enlaçando sua cintura.

- Eu falo sério Edward, apronte comigo e irá se arrepender amargamente. – seu tom deixava claro que Bella falava sério. – Tem mesmo certeza de que é isso que quer, ainda está em tempo de voltar para sua libertinagem.

- Já disse que tenho certeza absoluta, não foi? – ela assentiu com os olhos cravados aos meus.

- Sendo assim, então vamos curtir a noite. – falou praticamente me rebocando dali.

Fomos à boate Haze, minhas irmãs quase surtaram quando viram Paris Hilton e a Katy Perry, vimos também Avril Lavigne e Justin Timberlake. Bella não deu muita importância para aquilo, não como seu irmão e minhas irmãs, Jazz se divertia com a reação de Alice a cada celebridade. Depois de curtirmos um pouco por lá, fomos ao cassino do Mirage, o hotel em que estávamos hospedados.

- Olha! É como nos filmes. – Bella disse encantada com tudo.

- O que quer jogar? – perguntei em seu ouvido, ela se encolheu com a aproximação, senti seu corpo estremecer.

- Não conheço nada disso, onde quer apostar? – revidou a pergunta.

- O que acha dos dados?

- Por mim tudo bem. – fomos trocar o dinheiro por fichas e Bella insistiu em rachar, ela usou a grana que havia ganhado na disputa com Laurent em Santa Barbara. – Já vou avisando que sorte não é meu forte.

Assim que fizemos a aposta pedi pra que beijasse os dados, ela depositou um beijo neles de olhos fechados, os lancei e deu em cima. Bella mal pode acreditar.

- Oh meu Deus! Nós ganhamos?

- Sim ganhamos. – disse a beijando, apostamos mais algumas vezes e praticamente triplicamos o valor que gastamos.

- Onde estavam? – Rose perguntou quando os encontramos no caixa.

- Nos dados e vocês?

- Essa anta quis jogar poker. – disse apontando para o namorado. – Perdemos dois mil.

- Nós jogamos vinte um e Alice ganhou três mil.

- Estávamos nos dados, eu e Bella ganhamos quinze mil dólares.

- O que? – os quatro disseram em uníssono.

- A Bella beijou os dados, nos deu muita sorte. – ela corou sem graça.

- Com licença. – um cara pediu se aproximando de nós. - Será que a senhorita, poderia beijar os dados pra mim? – pediu na maior cara de pau.

- Como é que é? – perguntei colocando Bella para trás de mim. – Ficou maluco cara?

- Calma Edward. –Bella pediu me contendo, eu estava pronto pra partir pra cime dele. - Porque quer que eu faça isso? – perguntou para o idiota.

- Vi vocês dois na bancada, eu perdi quase tudo, preciso recuperar é somente uma rodada. – o cara parecia desesperado.

- Senhor... – Bella disse com seu jeito meigo. - Não sei se vou poder ajudá-lo a se recuperar.

- Só uma vez, por favor. – insistiu, ela olhou pra mim, depois para nossos irmãos, voltando a olhar para o homem, soltando o ar com força.

- Tudo bem, vamos, vou mostrar ao senhor que não sou eu, e sim o meu amigo é que é sortudo. – brincou, enquanto o acompanhava de volta para a roleta, obviamente nós os acompanhamos. Ele tinha mesmo muita confiança em Bella e apostou tudo que tinha em uma única rodada.

Steve segurou os dados e Bella novamente fechou os olhos depositando um beijo neles, novamente deu em cima e o cara ganhou uma bolada. Todos comemoravam enqunto Bella olhava atônita para a mesa.

-Tudo bem? – perguntei preocupado com sua reação.

- Obrigado senhorita! – Steve a agradeceu estalando um beijo em seu rosto, o eu não me agradou em nada. – Muito obrigado, obrigado mesmo, tome. – disse entregando um punhado de fichas a ela.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que... Isso aconteceu mesmo?

- Aconteceu... – falei dvertido. – O que acha de irmos trocar essas fichas e sairmos daqui, antes que outros queiram explorar sua sorte. – ela assentiu me acompanhando.

Trocamos as fichas e Bella e eu, saímos vinte três mil dólares mais ricos, fomos comemorar em um dos restaurantes do hotel. Na noite seguinte Emm atormentou Bella para ficar beijando os dados pra ele, que acabou ganhando oito mil.

- Deveríamos explorar esse teu talento Bella, iria fazer fila pra você beijar os dados. - dizia o animal.

- Não vou permitir que explore sua irmã, Emm! – o repreendi em defesa dela, estávamos a caminho de uma boate chamada Nefertiti, o lugar era todo no estilo do oriente médio.

- Vocês vão adorar aqui tenho certeza. – Bella disse gingando o corpo ao som da música. – Eles têm odaliscas que fazem as danças mais importantes, como a do ventre, a da cobra e...

- Da cobra? – perguntou Alice.

- A mulher dança com uma cobra, serpenteando em seu corpo, é lindo de se ver. – havia um brilho nos olhos dela ao falar daquilo.

- Sabe dançar isso? – Rose perguntou desta vez.

- Só a dança do ventre e a dos sete véus.

- Como é? – insistiu minha amada irmã.

- Essa dança é baseada em uma antiga lenda babilônica, sobre Inanna a deusa do amor. Ela foi condenada a descer ao inferno, era a Deusa do amor e da fertilidade, Inanna precisou passar pelos sete portões dos sete templos. A cada portão a Deusa tinha que se desfazer de um dos seus "atributos". – disse fazendo aspas. - Como riqueza, poder, beleza ou templos, para que assim chegasse lá embaixo nua e indefesa, como qualquer mortal quando passa para outra vida. A Dança dos sete véus simboliza os sete portões pelos quais Inanna teve que passar até sua chegada ao Inferno, desnudando seu corpo e sua alma**.**

- Uau! – soltou Rose.

- Na cultura muçulmana ela é feita somente para o marido, geralmente na lua de mel, onde ela se desnuda de tudo, se entregando a ele de corpo e alma.

- Que romântico. – Alice disse entre um suspiro.

- Como sabe tanto sobre o assunto? – perguntei fascinado com seu modo de explicar.

- Estudei dança, adoro saber e a cada dança que aprendia, pesquisava sua origem e sua história.

- Sabe mesmo fazer a dança do ventre? - ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- O que? O que foi?

- Nada! – disse dando de ombros. - Se for bonzinho, prometo te mostrar. – sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

Era nosso último dia em Las Vegas, nosso voo seria as dezessete e trinta, fomos entregar o carro na locadora e depois passeamos pelas ruas de Las Vegas, durante o dia a cidade parecia outrante.

- O que acha de comermos alguma coisa antes de irmos? – Emm sugeriu parando enfrente a um restaurante italiano, todos toparam entrando no local.

- Bom dia, uma mesa para seis, por favor. – pedi a metrie que me lançou um olhar provocante, senti Bella ficar tensa ao meu lado.

- Claro que sim. – falou um tanto afetada. – Queira me acompanhar, por favor. – fiz questão de deixar Emm e Jazz irem à frente, nos acomodamos e a mulher parou bem ao meu lado. – A garçonete logo virá atendê-los. – assim que disse aquilo saiu rebolando.

A garçonete anotou nosso pedido e o clima ficou no mínimo estranho, Bella estava calada demais o que me deixou um tanto preocupado, mas eu não havia feito nada demais, havia?

- Com licença, vou ao toalete. – anunciou se levantando.

- Vamos com você. – as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo, indo com ela.

- Cara, você ta ferrado... – Emm disparou assim que minhas irmãs sairam. – Conheço minha irmã, Bella ta uma fera.

- Ele tem razão. – concordou Jazz.

-Mas eu não fiz nada. – me defendi.

- A metrie praticamente se jogou em cima de você meu caro. – revirei os olhos bufando alto.

- E que culpa eu tenho? – foi falar na praga que ela apareceu.

- Espero que tenham apreciado a refeição, estamos aqui à disposição de vocês. – pra ajudar Bella, Alice e Rose voltavam para a mesa naquele mesmo instante.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui querida? – minha irmã perguntou encarando a moça.

- Só estava agradecendo a preferência. – retrucou a metrie se retirando.

- Acho melhor irmos embora, antes que eu vomite o que comi. – definitivamente ela e Emm eram perfeitos um para o outro.

- Peça a conta Emm. – pedi entre os dentes, ele fez sinal para a garçonete que logo nos trouxe a conta, estávamos de saída quando a metrie me chamou.

- Senhor? – ela veio na minha direção. – Espero que tenha apreciado nossos serviços, volte sempre. – novamente me deu um sorriso afetado me entregando um cartão no qual dizia: "Saiu as sete, me liga gato." Dei um sorriso amarelo saindo de lá o mais rápido possível.

- O que ela queria? – a voz de Bella saiu cortante.

- Nada não. – disse dando de ombros.

- Tem certeza? O que diz o cartão?

- Bella, eu... – enfiei a mão no bolso e lhe entreguei o cartão, não queria que pensasse que eu de alguma forma aceitei a investida dela.

Bella passou os olhos por ele, respirou fundo agumas vezes o devolvendo a mim em seguida. Confesso que pensei que fosse gritar, xingar, dizer algo... Mas simplesmente se calou, não disse uma palavra até chegarmos ao hotel.

- Bella fala comigo, diz alguma coisa. – aquilo era angustiante.

- Não tenho nada pra falar. – cuspiu entre os dentes, indo em direção a sua mala, pegou algumas coisas e se trancou no banheiro batendo a porta com força.

Soquei o ar com força saindo de lá, batendo a porta pra que soubesse que eu havia saído. Droga! Porque ela ficou tão brava? Eu não fiz nada, fiz? Estava andando pelo saguão do hotel quando passei em frente a uma joalheria e vi algo que me chamou a atenção. As únicas mulheres a quem costumava presentear eram minhas irmãs e Esme, mas que queria dar algo a Bella e havia encontrado a jóia perfeita.

_Não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! _

_Beijos e até o próximo! _


	18. Chapter 17

**Espero que gostem! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, beijos e até amanhã! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**POV BELLA **

Raiva! Eu sentia muita raiva, uma vontade incontrolável de voltar àquele restaurante e dizer uma coisinha ou duas para aquela oferecida! A vadia agia como se eu simplesmente não existisse, dando em cima dele na maior cara de pau.

Em momento alguns Edward demonstrou interesse por ela, parecia apreencivo, receoso ao me entregar o cartão que a oferecida deu a ele. Com certeza tanto ele quanto os outros estavam esperando eu explodir ou algo parecido, mas não seria justo, por incrível que pareça ele havia se comportado muito bem.

Mas aquela mulher havia me tirado do sério, estava com tanta raiva que achei melhor me acalmar antes de abrir a boca e desforrar tudo nele. Definitivamente eu precisava de um banho, espairecer e me acalmar, assim que entrei ouvi a porta do quarto bater com força, Edward havia saído. Teria ficado chateado comigo? Claro sua imbecil, praticamente o ignorou de lá a aqui.

Bufei deixando a água cair sobre meu corpo, fechei meus olhos e lembranças dos dias maravilhosos que passei aqui me vieram à mente. Mordi os lábios ao lembrar o modo como nos entregamos um ao outro novamente, de como Edward me pediu pra que ficasse com ele, que o ensinasse a amar... A me amar.

Do modo como Emm e Jazz reagiram ao fato de estarmos juntos, assim como Edward reagiu ao pedido de Steve, ele estava mesmo enciumado? O modo como me ouvia atento, ele não era o mais romântico dos homens, mas foi tão carinhoso, gentil e atencioso comigo.

Ainda me custava crer que tudo aquilo era real, às vezes tinha a sensação de estar em um mundo paralelo, um mundo onde Edward me queria e me queria muito! Demostrou seu desejo e seu querer de forma incrivelmente prazerosa, fazendo amor comigo.

Despertei dos meus devaneios, terminando meu banho, sai do quarto, e Edward ainda não havia voltado. Olhei para o celular ponderando se ligava ou não, com certeza estava furioso comigo, pra ter saido daquele jeito. Achei melhor arrumar minhas coisas, afinal logo partiriamos e ainda teriamos que fazer o check in, eu havia acabado de colocar minha mala e mochila na sala quando ele chegou.

- Já está pronta? – perguntou ainda da porta, olhando para as malas.

-Me desculpa! – pedi hesitante em me aproximar dele. – Desculpa pelo modo como agi, é que... – em duas passadas ele encurtou a distência entre nós me envolvendo em seus braços. –Não estava brava com você, eu juro, só chei melhor esfriar a cabeça , eu me conheço, acabaria desforrando minha toda minha raiva em você. – disparei a falar afundando o rosto em seu peito, ele me apertou ainda mais, afundando o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Hmmm... Você está tão cheirosa. – sussurrou contra a minha pele, estremeci ao sentir a ponta do seu nariz deslizar por minha pele. – Por um momento pensei que estivesse brava comigo.

- Não... – saiu entre um gemido, já que ele estava roçando os dentes em minha pele. – Não com você e sim com ela... Com aquela oferecida de uma figa... Minha vontade era de voltar lá e...

- E? – incentivou parando o que estava fazendo, olhando em meus olhos.

- De certa forma, aquilo me fez regredir no tempo... Como era quando estava com Lauren e...

- Shhh... Não... Não... Não... Esqueça-a Bella, esqueça as duas, nenhuma delas importa pra mim, só você. Olha pra mim. – pediu segurando meu queixo, me fazendo olhar naqueles lindos olhos verdes. – Tenho um presente pra você e espero que goste. – Edward enfiou a mão no bolso pegando um saquinho da tiffany o estendendo a mim.

- Pra mim? – eu mal podia crer. – Você comprou um presente pra mim?

- Estava passando pela loja que fica no saguão quando o vi, não resisti e o comprei pra você, é a sua cara e sei que vai ficar lindo em você. – disse passando a mão na nuca, mordendo os lábios.

Abri o saquinho o virando na palma da mão, mal pude crer ao ver a pequena máquina fotográfica feita em ouro e pequenas pedrinhas, com uma maior onde ficava a lente.

– Oh meu Deus! É perfeito! Obrigada! – agradeci saltando sobre ele que sorriu me pegando no ar, ele tomo meus lábios em um beijo intenso e deliciosamente apaixonado.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

- Eu amei, coloca em mim? – pediu me virando de costas, ele puxoumeu cabelo para o lado, colocando colar em meu pescoço, distribuindo beijos molhados no processo.

- Sabia que ficaria lindo em você. – sussurrou contra a minha pele.

- Jamais pensei que um dia eu... – por um momento hesitei.

- Jamais pensou o que? – perguntou confuso.

-Que um dia ganharia um presente seu. – minha voz saiu embargada, tamanha emoção que eu sentia naquele momento, Edward me estreitou em seus braços, seu olhar ainda mais intenso do que o normal. Ele nada disse, roçou seu nariz ao meu, em seguida seus lábios roçaram os meus antes de me beijar como somente ele sabia.

Eu olhava abobalhada para o meu reflexo no espelho, adirando o presente que ele havia me dado. Edward estava no banho, e eu estava esperando para ajudá-lo a fazer as malas.

- Pronto, acho que não me esqueci de nada! - ele disse ao fechar a mala. – Pronta pra ir?

- Na verdade não! – respondi olhando pela suite. - Vou sentir falta daqui. –

- Também vou, acredite. – disse deslizando a mão pela minha cintura, me puxando pra si em uma pegda firme, me fazendo arfar. – Jamais esquecerei essa viagem, graças a você. – concluiu me beijando.

Pegamos dois taxis rumo o aeroporto, Alice e Jazz vieram conosco, enquatnto Emm e Rosálie estavam no outro com a maioria da bagagem.

- Foi uma ideia genial Bella! – Alice disse com um sorriso imenso nos lábios. – Me diverti muito, quero dizer, nós nos divertimos muito, não é Jazz?

- Sim, foi uma viagem incrível.

Fizemos o check in e assim que nos acomodamos no avião, notei que três garotas não tiravam os olhos de Edward, soltando risinhos enquanto falavam entre si me irritando profundamente.

- Você é dentista por acaso? – cuspi entre os dentes e Edward me olhou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

- O que?

- Ora não me venha com essa Cullen! Vai me dizer que não viu aquelas três mostrar os dentes pra você a todo o instante? Isso sem contar no modo como a comissária de bordo te olhou, ela praticamente de devorou com os olhos e não ouse dizer que não notou. – disparei em um fôlego só estreitando o olhar ao notar que o filho da mãe prendia o riso. – Não ouse rir de meim Cullen! – exigi entre dentes.

- Vem cá! – pediu me puxando pra perto de si. – Sabe que você fica linda com ciúme. – bufei revirirando os olhos. – Ignore-as, como eu faço sua boba. – disse me beijando, distribuindo beijos por todo o meu rosto. – Está mais calma? – sussurou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

- Aham... – grunhi vendo aquele sorriso torto irresistível se formar em seus lábios, passamos o restante do voo ali, nos curtindo como se o resto do mundo não existisse, pelo menos não naquele momento.

Assim que passamos pelo portão de desembarque, vimos nossos pais estavam nos aguardando.

-Mãe! – corri em direção da minha tia a quem eu tinha como mãe, quase a esmagando em um abraço.

- Pelo que vejo se divertiram bastante não?

- Não imagina o quanto mãe!

- Que bom que voltaram, senti tanto a falta de vocês. – disse enquanto era praticamente esmagada por Jazz, ela cumprimentou um por um sem nenhuma distinção, como se todos nós fossemos seus filhos.

- É muito bom tê-los de volta filha. – Carlisle disse me abraçando, estalando um beijo em minha testa como fazia com suas filhas.

-Paizinho! – as duas malucas gritaram saltando sobre o pobre quase o derrubando.

- Que sorriso lindo é este filho? – minha mãe disparou ao cumprimentá-lo com um de seus abraços.

-Estou feliz mãe, como a muito não me sentia. – o ouvi dizer, me afastando em seguida, fiquei ali, de longe admirando aquela cena. Edward estava abraçado ao pai, Emm e Jazz, agarrados a minha mãe, que desaparecia perto deles. Ali, naquele exato momento me dei conta do quanto sentia falta daquilo.

- Ei? Porque está aqui sozinha? – Edward perguntou me envolvendo em seus braços, deixei minha cabeça pender, me recostando em seu peito, ele sorriu depositando um beijo em minha testa.

- Sabe que olhando para vocês ali, todos juntos, me dei conta do quanto sentia falta de tudo isso, de todos vocês. – o maluco me abraçou me virou de frente pra si, me erguendo do chão diante de todos.

- Não fica assim, está aqui agora. – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Veja Esme, pelo visto temos mais um casal na casa? – mentalmente pelo fato de Edward ter me colocado no chão.

- Nós estamos ehh...

- Namorando! Estamos namorando, pai! – senti meus olhos arregalarem.

"_**Como é que é?" **_– praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- Nós meio que nos descobrimos nesta viagem! – concluiu piscando pra mim.

- Deus meu, isso é maravihoso! – e lá estava dona Esme praticamente nos esmagando.

De Seattle a Forks, Edward foi guiando enquando conversava com o pai, já minha mãe e eu estávamos no banco traseiro, ela me encheu de perguntas, contei meio por cima um pouco de nossas aventuras, falei sobre os belíssimos locais que conhecemos.

E depois de nos acomodarmos, comememos alguma coisa antes de nos reunirmos com eles na sala de estar onde contamos sobre nossa aventura. Meu irmão contava empolgado como foi estar na toca Gonn e o quanto se divertiu em Alcatrás.

Alice e Rosálie falaram sem parar sobre sua maratona de compras na Rodeo Drive, cada um de nós tinha uma cidade preferida. Edward disse que adorou San Francisco e Vegas e que jamais esqueceria esta viagem, eu me sentia do mesmo modo.

Nossos pais mal puderam crer quando contamos que Edward e eu havíamos ganhado vinte e três mil dólares no cassino, claro que dona Esme quis saber detalhes de como Edward e eu acabamos nos envolvendo. Contei a ela como tudo aconteceu, editando lgumas partes é claro.

- Ele é um garoto muito especial filha, só andava meio perdido. – definitivamente ela o adorava.

- Sei disso mãe.

- Você o ama não é mesmo? Sempre foi apaixonada por ele. – sorri com suas palavras, pelo visto todos notaram menos ele.

- Acho que sim mãe.

- Oh filha, fico tão feliz por você, pelos dois na realidade... – ela me abraçou forte. – Não sabe o quanto é bom tê-la de volta filha, pena que vai partir em breve de novo. – choramingou.

- Vou pra universidade dona Esme, além do mais, sabe que estaremos sempre por aqui.

Com muito custo consegui convencer meu namorado a ir para o seu quarto afinal estávamos na casa dos nossos pais, certo? Muito a contra gosto ele foi, resmungando algo sobre ter acostumado a dormir comigo. Na manhã seguinte estávamos todos reunidos à mesa do café da manhã.

- Bella, seu carro chegou há alguns dias, ele já está na garagem. – Carlisle assim que me sentei.

- Jura? Graças a Deus, pensei que teria que ir para Dartmouth sem o meu bebê. – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Não acha que é um carro um tanto potente pra uma garota? – me engasguei com o suco, diante sua pergunta.

- Ehh... – limpei a garganta. - Gosto do modelo Carlisle, tia Anne o deu pra mim quando completei desesseis anos, e com minhas economias o deixei exatamente como queria. – houve uma troca de olhares entre Edward e meus irmãos, que estranhamente não teceram nenhum comentário.

- Sinceramente não entendo por que tanta coisa é só um carro! – Alice resmungou nos acompanhando até a garagem.

- Vindo de alguém que tem um Porsche amarelo canário. – retruquei. – Ele não é um simples carro, é o Snake. – sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Uau! – Jazz e Edward soltaram em unissono.

- Wow! Tenho que reconhecer, você tem muito bom gosto maninha! – disse meu irmaõ babando no carro.

- Este é o Snake! – falei apontando orgulhosa para o meu bebê, Edward, Emm e Jazz olhavam por tudo, abriram o capo apreciando seu belíssimo motor.

- Essa belezinha aqui é uma versão especial limitada, é um mustang Shelby gt 500 super snake, é daí que vem o nome dele! Meu bebê é um coupe com um motor v8 5.4 com 735cavalos de potência, vai de zero a cem em 3,7 segundos. Câmbio manual de seis marchas essa belezinha aqui atinge até 250 km/h.

- Tem razão, é um belíssimo carro, e bem potente! – Edward disse sentado ao volante, os outros foram nos deixando a sós. – Gostei dos bancos.

- Como eu disse, é uma edição limitada, gostou?

- Muito. – disse me puxando para o seu colo. – Você é uma caixinha de surpresas Bella. – uma de suas mãos estava em minha nuca e a outra em minha coxa. – Como sabe tanto sobre carros?

- Quando gosto de algo, procuro saber tudo sobre ele! Sei que sou bem estranha e...

- É o meu tipo de garota! – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios. – Linda, sexy, inteligente... – disse pontundo com beijos. – Curte de música, dançar... – Edward me encarou soltando um longo suspiro. – Parece até que foi feita pra mim, em cada minimo detalhe.

- Para com isso seu bobo! – ele estava me deixando sem graça. - Porque disse aos nossos pais que estamos namorando? – o ouvi puxar uma respiração profunda.

- Porque estamos... Não estamos?

- Não sei, estamos? – ele deu um sorriso preguiçoso.

- Só sei que não vou abrir mão de você, Bella... Você é minha, só minha... A minha Bella. – disse me beijando, foi um beijo intenso, sofrego, urgente.

- O que acha de darmos uma voltinha? – sugeri ofegante.

- Agora?

- Porque não? – Edward ficou super empolgado em dirigir o meu bebê, fomos até Port Angeles, estávamos no píer e eu estava recostada em seu peito.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa Bella? – meu namorado lindo disse depois de um tempo em um silêncio agradável.

- O que exatamente?

- Promete pra mim, que nunca mais vai se arriscar correndo. – me virei ficando de frente pra ele.

- Ta falando dos rachas? – ele somente assentiu.

- Mas por que, até onde sei você também curti, então qual o problema?

- Sim eu curto, mas não corro mais... – seu olhar ficou triste de repente. – Quando entrei em Dartmouth comecei a competir com os caras de lá, ganhava todas, montei um carro super veloz que arrasava todos que me desafiavam. – enquanto falava, parecia imerso em suas lembranças. – Me tornei a sensação em Dartmouth e Hanover.

- Pra variar. – retruquei baixo e ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Mas há um ano, em um racha bem disputado, um amigo meu perdeu a vida guiando o meu carro... Era pra eu estar no lugar dele. – engoli seco, a infíma ideia de perdê-lo me fez sentir um aperto no peito.

- Não diga isso, por favor. – pedi afundando meu rosto em seu peito.

- Nunca mais corri depois daquilo.

- Mas você tentou...

- Quando desafiou Laurent, senti medo... Medo de que aquilo se repetisse... Senti medo de perder você... Por isso quis correr em seu lugar.

- Mas tudo acabou bem Edward.

- Não pode imaginar o medo que eu e nossos irmãos sentimos... Bella, você não tem ideia do quanto foi horrível vê-lo morrer em meus braços. – tudo de repente fazia sentido, o medo de Emm e Jazz, assim como a raiva de Alice.

- Sinto muito... Eu não fazia ideia, Edward. – disse o abraçando forte.

- Promete pra mim que jamais vai desafiar alguém com esse carro, ou aceitar algum desafio. – insistiu.

- Eu prometo Edward... Prometo jamais deesafiar alguém ou aceitar um desafio, fique tranquilo está bem? – ele assentiu me estreitando em seus braços.

Durante um tempo, ficamos ali, sem dizer nada, somente abraçados. No dia seguinte comecei a arrumar minhas coisas, afinal eu estava de mudança, de novo! Havia começado a arrumar as malas quando meu celular tocou.

- Alo? – disse estranhando o número.

"Oi minha linda." – mal pude crer ao reconhecer a voz de Alec.

- Alec? Oh meu Deus, que saudade de você, seu safado! – me joguei na cama sorrindo.

"Também estou, tenho uma surpresa pra você."

- Conta logo, não me deixa curiosa.

"Estou em Hanover...".

"_**Como é que é?"**_ - como assim ele estava em Hanover? O que ele foi fazer em Hanover?

- O que vai fazer em Hanover? – não consegui disfarçar a minha surpresa.

"Recebi uma proposta irrecusável de um amigo, e resolvi unir o útil ao agradável, por isso vou concluir meu curso em Dartmouth."

- Jura? Oh meu Deus, isso é maravilhoso Alec, mas que proposta foi essa?

"Meu amigo Jhon tem uma casa noturna na cidade e ao que parece é o ponto de encontro dos estudantes de Dartmouth."

- Uau! Isso é bem legal.

"Sim é, e gostaria de lhe fazer uma proposta."

- Proposta? Que proposta?

"Topa vir trabalhar comigo? Jhon me deu carta branca e estive pensando em fazermos alguma coisa juntos, e ai topa?"

- Como o que?

"Ainda não sei ao certo, a gente vê isso depois, o importante é que o lugar é muito bem frequentado e bem badalado, segundo Jhon, sempre pinta gente do ramo por lá, é uma excelente vitrine pra uma garota de talento como você!"

- Hmm... Não sei não!

"Deixa de ser chata Patinha... Seremos você e eu, juntos outra vez!" – com certeza eu precisava contar a ele sobre Edward. "Ah, vai Bella, aceita!" – insistiu. "Tomei a liberdade de falar sobre você com o Jhon e ele ficou bem empolgado."

- Estou indo para Dartmouth para estudar e...

"Não vai atrapalhar seus estudos, prometo, o horário é bem flexível e a grana é muito boa."

-Tudo bem, eu topo, conversamos direito quando eu chegar, aproximadamente em dois dias estarei ai.

"Isso!" – sorri ao ouví-lo comemorar, podia até imaginar a cara dele ao fazer aquilo. "To te aguardando Patinha! Ah! Sinto sua falta, e muito!"

- Também sinto a sua, se cuida! - deixamos tudo acertado, eu só não fazia ideia de como contar a Edward e aos outros.

Dona Esme chorou muito na despedida, reclamando que ficaria sozinha novamente, não a culpava, todos estavam partindo de uma só vez. Edward fez questão de cuidar do envio de Snake para Hanover, minhas malas estavam prontas e desta vez a bagagem maior era minha.

- Ansiosa? – perguntou ao embarcarmos.

- Um pouco, e confesso que um pouco nervosa também!

- Nervosa? Por quê?

- Minha experiência no colégio não foi a das melhores, tanto aqui, quanto em Londres, não acho que vá ser muito diferente na universidade.

- É diferente agora!

- E porque seria? Eu continuo a mesma e...

- Está comigo agora! É a minha garota e não vou permitir que magoem você. –o quanto meu namorado era fofo?Minha vontade era de soltar o cinto e atacá-lo ali mesmo. – O que? O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

- Você tem que ser assim tão...

-Tão?

-Perfeito? – sussurrei contra seus lábios.

- Tsc! Estou longe de ser perfeito Bella! – disse divertido, ótimo ele estava de bom humor.

-Ehh... Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar. – me chutei mentalmente por hesitar, ele me olhou confuso eu diria.

- O que? - pude senti-lo tenso.

- Alec me ligou tem uns dias... – só com a menção do nome vi meu namordo fechar a cara. - Ele está em Hanover e...

- Por acaso esse ai não é o Mr. Preferição? – disparou entre dentes. – O seu ex? – definitivamente aquele não foi um bom momento para abordar o assunto.

- Sim, ele foi meu namorado, mas ainda somos amigos e...

- Conta outra Swan. – cuspiu atravessado e minha vontade foi de mandá-lo a merda e me sentar em outro lugar, um bem longe dele se possível. – E o que é que o seu ex veio fazer justo em Hanover, será que pode me dizer? – seu tom deixava claro o quanto estava bravo.

- Alec disse que recebeu uma proposta de um amigo, ao que parece é dono de uma casa noturna que é ponto de encontro dos alunos de Dartmouth.

- Ta falando do The Moon? E de onde diabos ele conhece Jhon?

- Eu não sei! – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Tudo que sei é que Alec foi convidado para trabalhar lá e me convidou para trabalhar com ele.

- O que? – praticamente rugiu.

- Shiii... Vocês dois já estão brigando? – meu irmão disse se intromentendo na conversa, estava com Rose logo atrás de nós, já Alice e Jazz sentados à frentre.

- Não se meta. – cuspi entre os dentes lhe lançando um olhar mordaz. – Ainda não sei exatamente o que faremos, ficamos de nos encontrar para acertarmos os detalhes, ele quer me apresentar ao tal Jhon e...

- Você não precisa trabalhar, está indo lá pra estudar, certo?

- Mas é claro que vou trabalhar, eu sempre trabalhei, nunca dependi de mesada ou coisa do tipo! Qual é o seu problema heim?

- Está me dizendo que vai trabalhar com o Mr. Perfeição que por coincidência é seu ex-namorado e acha que ta tudo bem?

- Nós somos amigos! Ele só esta tentando me ajudar Edward, Alec vai concluir o curso dele em Dartouth e...

- E o que ele cursa? – perguntou me cortando de modo grosseiro.

- Música, último ano.

- Maravilha! – soltou jogando as mãos para o alto, seu tom foi carregado de sarcasmo. Ele cruzou os braços fechando os olhos me dando o maior gelo, bufei irritada com vontade de torcer o pescoço dele, coloquei meus fones de ouvido e abri o livro, não sei que momento exatamente adormeci.

************************/********************

**Amanhã tem mais! **


	19. Chapter 18

**O capítulo de hoje, espero que gostem! **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO**** XVIII**

**POV BELLA cont. **

- Bella? Bella acorda! – me assustei ao ver Alive do meu lado. – Acorda garota, nós já pousamos.

- Já? – perguntei sonolenta, eu havia dormido pesado. – Mas... Onde está Edward?

- Ele foi pegar as malas com Jazz e Emm, bem que você poderia ter deixado pra contar quando estivéssemos em casa, é bom deixá-lo digerir tudo que disse, o Ed está de péssimo humor. - pelo visto ela estava certa, já que me deixou no avião dormindo, nem mesmo teve a delicadeza de me chamar.

- Não sei o porquê, eu não disse nada demais!

- Você namorou Alec, só esse fato o deixa em alerta, além do mais, desde que chegou você não poupa elogios a ele, o Ed só está com ciúme! – disse dando de ombros.

- Ciúme? Mas ele não tem motivos pra ter ciúme, Ale e eu, nós somos amigos.

- Infelizmente não vai ser tão fácil convencê-lo disso, não se esqueça do fato de que Edward se fechou por seis anos Bella, tudo isso é novo pra ele e meu irmão tem um gênio forte assim como você.

- Tem razão, eu deveria ter esperado pra contar a ele! - ela somente assentiu enquanto desembarcávamos. Contei a ela sobre a proposta de Alec e o que o truxe a Dartmouth, minha cunhada achou bem legal o fato de eu trabalhar no The Moon.

Nós nos dividimos em dois taxis, os garotos foram em um e eu e as garotas no outro, já que o clima não era dos melhores. Paramos diante a um prédio luxuoso um pouco afastado do centro, segundo elas, somente estudantes moravam ali.

- Boa tarde Martin... – Alice cumprimentou o porteiro. - Esta é Isabella irmã de Emmett e Jasper, e namorada de Edward. - notei os olhos do homem praticamente saltar ao ouvi-la, parecia surpreso com o fato de que Edward tinha uma namorada.

- A nova moradora do edifício Collins, seja bem vinda senhorita Isabella. – me cumprimentou educadamente fazendo uma breve reverência.

- Obrigada Martin! – o agradeci sorrindo.

- Vou pedir ao boy que os ajudem com a bagagem, com licença.

- Martin? – Edward o chamou. - O carro já foi entregue?

- Sim, senhor Edward, e já está na nova vaga, como o senhor pediu... – o homem foi até uma espécie de balcão e voltou com a correspondência.

-Aqui está à correspondência senhorita Alice... – disse lhe entregando um maço de envelopes, fez o mesmo com cada um deles. – E aqui está a do senhor. – para Edward além de envelopes havia vários recados.

- Obrigado Martin. – agradeceu pegando tudo sem nem ao menos falar comigo.

- Nosso apartamento fica na cobertura... – dizia Rose. – assim como o deles, na realidade fica um de frente pro outro. – Como pôde notar, são dois por andar e o nosso é no sexto andar com acesso para o terraço, você vai amar!

- Aqui estamos. – disse Alice saindo do elevador parando diante de uma porta com o numero doze que ficava de frente para outra com o numero onze.

O apartamento possuía uma sala ampla, a cozinha era pequena e havia uma bancada que a separava da pequena sala de jantar, havia um quartinho ao lado da área de serviço e uma linda sacada com acesso ao terraço. Um corredor onde ficavam as três suítes, segundo Alice e um banheiro social.

- Esta é sua suíte, seja bem vinda. – as duas malucas disseram em uníssono quase me esmagando em um abraço, apesar de estar feliz por estar ali, me sentia mal por ele nem mesmo falar comigo durante toda a viagem.

- Obrigada! – agradeci olhando para o quarto, havia uma imensa cama de dossel, próximo à janela havia uma pequena área de trabalho, com uma escrivaninha. Havia uma porta que levava ao closet e outra que levava ao banheiro, por dentro os cômodos eram interligados, ao olhar novamente para a cama de dossel uma ideia me veio à mente.

- Onde quer que coloque as malas? – a voz de Edward me fez sobressaltar, procurei seu olhar, estava sério, cisudo, hesitante fui em sua direção.

- Precisamos conversar. – pedi diante dele.

- Eu sei... – respondeu frio. – Preciso retornar algumas ligações importantes, depois conversamos. – assenti engolindo com dificuldade o nó que se formou em minha garganta.

Depois de deixarem as malas no meu quarto, os três foram para o apartamento deles. Alice e Rose me ajudaram a desfazer as malas e arrumar meu closet, tive que aguentar Alice criticando meus jeans, assim como meus all stars.

- São confortáveis, ótimos para o dia a dia. – ela torceu o nariz me fazendo rir, acabamos já era bem tarde, ainda tinha algumas coisas para organizar, mas depois eu faria aquilo, com tempo.

- O que acha de comermos algo? Estou faminta. – Rose disse se levantando em um salto. – Não fica assim boba, logo vocês conversam e se acertam, vai ver. – somente assenti me levantando também.

-Ótimo e o que acham de pedirmos pizza. – Alice disse toda animada, e eu me perguntava se aquela criatura não se casava nunca? – Enquanto escolhemos que pedir, você vai lá e chama os garotos. – falou me empurrando na direção da porta.

- O que? Não! Vá você Rose!

- Não posso, vai lá, aproveita pra conhecer o apartamento dos seus irmãos!

- Mas... – tentei argumentar, mas Alice me impediu.

- Vá logo Bella, estamos famintas. – disse apontando a porta, bufei alto indo para o apartamento em frente, toquei a campainha esperando alguém atender.

- Bella? – meu irmão parecia suspreso em me ver ali. – Porque tocou a campainha?

- Educação, talvez? – sua gargalhada grotesca ecoou no apartamento.

- Quem é Emm? – ouvi a voz de Edward, ele apareceu na porta do corredor com uma toalha presa ao quadril e com a outra secava os cabelos. Vê-lo ali, parado, tão lindo e sexy fez meu corpo todo reagir àquela visão.

- É a minha irmã. – respondeu Emmett. – Entra Bella, aqui não temos essa frescura. - disse me puxando para dentro, basicamente o apartamento deles era igual ao nosso com a decoração mais masculina obviamente, bem típica de apartamento de homem solteiro. Na sala uma TV gigantesca com vários controles de vídeo game sobre a mesa de centro.

- As garotas estão pedindo pizza e me pediram pra vir chamá-los. – Jazz veio do corredor se colocando ao lado de Edward.

- Bella! Veio conhecer nosso apartamento? – falou divertido.

- Só vim chamá-los para...

- Venha, vou te mostrar o meu quarto. – disse me puxando pela mão, não me dando chance de negar o convite.

Pelo que pude notar, as suítes eram padrão, mas cada uma com um estilo próprio. A de Jazz era cheia de livros, tudo muito organizado e limpo, já a de Emm era uma zona. Havia alguns livros, mas também muitos gibis e mangas, revistas de esportes entre outras, meu irmão era um pervertido, fato!

- Acho que os dois a monopolizaram o suficiente... – Edward com o ombro apoiado no batente da porta. – Não que conhecer meu quarto? – perguntou piscando pra mim.

- Será que dá pra ir colocar uma roupa? – ouvi meu irmão dizer atrás de mim.

- Não torra Emm!- meu namorado disse estendendo a mão pra mim. - Vem Bella, vou te mostrar o meu quarto. – ele me conduziu até a porta da frente a fechando atrás de si. – Este é o meu quarto. – sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer com sua aproximação, sem dúvidas aquele homem tinha problemas sérios de bipolaridade.

- É um belo quarto! – minha voz saiu estranha, por isso limpei a garganta, passando os olhos pelo local. Havia um teclado, um violão, uma guitarra. Como em meu quarto a escrivaninha ficava de frente para uma ampla janela, em cima dela um notebook e vários livros, papéis, fones.

- É basicamente igual ao seu, muda uma coisa ou outra. – seu tom foi divertido. - Me desculpe... – pediu colando seu corpo ao meu, me envolvendo com seus braços, eu estava de costas pra ele, inclinei a cabeça para olhá-lo, apoiando-a em seu peito nu. – Mas quando disse que ele veio para cá, fiquei enciumado.

-Eu notei! Você me deixou sozinha no avião, tá lembrado? Se não fosse sua irmã, eu...

- Desculpa! – voltou a pedir afundado o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço. – Há muito que não tenho um relacionamento digamos que sério... – ele me virou de frente pra si, tocando meu queixo, forçando-me a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Realmente fiquei enciumado quando disse que ele veio pra cá, atrás de você.

- Ele não veio atrás de mim, veio porque recebeu uma proposta de trabalho. – o corrigi.

- Que seja! – disse dando de ombros.

- Não há motivos pra ficar assim e quando o conhecer...

- Dispenso! – sorri revirando os olhos.

- Quando o conhecer... – insisti. Sei que vai entender. – conclui.

- Vai mesmo trabalhar com ele?

- Preciso dar um rumo pra minha vida, de qualquer forma eu iria procurar algo pra fazer no meu tempo livre, é uma proposta excelente tanto profissionalmente quanto economicamente.

- Me perdoa por tê-la deixado no avião?- pediu me estreitando em seus braços, enquanto eu me perguntava se ele teria ouvido algo do que eu disse?

- Não há o que perdoar seu bobo, definitivamente escolhi um péssimo momento pra contar. – Edward me apertou ainda mais contra si, me erguendo do chão.

- Estou com fome e você? – perguntou mudando completamente assunto.

- Morrendo.

- Vou me trocar...

- Ahh! Que pena. – lamentei. – A visão é tentadora.

- Não me provoca Bella. - disse roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Me beija. – pedi arfante. –Sinto falta da tua boca na minha. – no momento seguinte, sua língua invadia minha boca a procura da minha e ao se tocarem o desejo explodiu em ambos em um beijo intenso, ardente, urgente. Cheio de paixão e desejo.

- Sua irmã... Virá nos buscar se demorarmos muito. – consegui dizer arfante devido à intensidade do beijo, ele riu se apartando de mim com certa relutância.

- Não duvido nem por um segundo de que ela o faça. - disse indo para o closet, sentei na ponta da cama para esperá-lo, alguns minutos depois, seu celular tocou insistentemente. Estava sobre a cama, próximo a mim, passei os olhos pelo visor que piscava o nome Tanya, Edward saiu do closet já vestido o atendendo.

- O que você quer? – seu tom foi iritadço. – Não... Porque agora não dá... Nos falamos depois. – disse desligando em seguida, ele sorriu pra mim, mas seu sorriso não chegou ao seu olhar. – Vamos? – somente assenti me levantando, enquanto me perguntava quem seria essa tal Tanya? E o mais importante, o que queria com ele?

**POV EDWARD**

Mal havíamos acabado de fazer as pazes e Tanya liga pra mim, dei graças pelo fato de Bella não deve ter visto e se viu, não teceu nenhum comentário a respeito, tão pouco me fez perguntas.

Ainda não consegui digerir o fato do Mr. Perfeição ter vindo atrás dela, porque por mais que ela dissesse ao contrário, era óbvio que foi pra isso que veio. Quando ela me disse fiquei cego de raiva, irritado e enciumado, achei melhor digerir tudo antes de conversarmos, se falasse com ela de cabeça quente, acabaríamos brigando.

Bella respeitou meu espaço, estava tímida ao entrar em nosso apartamento, timidez que desapareceu quando a levei ao meu quarto, minha vontade era de tomá-la ali mesmo, mas estavam nos aguardando. Desculpei-me com ela, por ter sido rude e por tê-la deixado sozinha no avião, pelo seu tom estava sentida e eu teria que encontrar uma forma de me redmir.

As garotas haviam pedido pizza, e durante o jantar o papo girou em torno do fato do tal Alec ter vindo para Hanover e o que exatamente faria no The Moon.

- Você não acha muita coincidência o cara vir trabalhar justo no The Moon? – agradeci a Jasper mentalmente, pensei que eu fosse o único a notar.

- Ao que parece o dono é amigo dele, lhe fez uma proposta irrecusável, como sabia que eu estudaria em Dartmouth...

- Então eu estava certo, ele veio mesmo atrás de você! - ela me lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Não da forma que pensa Ewdard! Alec sempre foi muito protetor com relação a mim, foi assim desde que nos conhecemos. É verdade que namoramos durante seis meses, mas o namoro não vingou e Alec tem plena consciência dos meus sentimentos por você.

- Contou a ele sobre nós? - vi seus lindos olhos castanhos se estreirarem.

- Não! Achei melhor contar pessoalmente... – virei meu vinho em um gole só. – Por favor, Edward, não aja assim... – pediu sentida e minhas irmãs me fuzilaram com o olhar. – Já disse que não há motivos para ciúme, se lembra do que eu disse quando perguntou o porquê do namoro não ter dado certo?

- Vagamente! – respondi sem vontade.

- Que você não o merecia! – Rosálie disse por ela.

- Exato! E sabe por quê? – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus. – Porque apesar de amá-lo... – cerrei as mãos em punho, quase partindo a taça ao meio. – Não era o mesmo tipo de amor que ele sentia por mim, nçao era justo com ele, Alec merecia bem mais do que eu poderia lhe oferecer.

- Mas acaba de dizer que o ama? – apontou Jazz.

- Como a um irmão! Por isso nosso namoro não deu certo, jamais consegui retribuir a altura seus sentimentos, por que... – ela se calou mordendo o lábio.

- Por quê? – a incentivei.

- Em fim, não há motivo para todo esse alvoroço. – desconversou, me deixando intrigado.

- Mas de onde o cara conhece o Jhon – excelente pergunta, novamente agradeci mentalmente, desta vez a Emmett.

- Não sei lhe dizer, só depois de conversar com os dois, tenho uma entrevista com o tal Jhon.

- E o que vão fazer juntos no The Moon? – Rosálie perguntou empolgada, qual era o problema daquelas duas, não era pra estarem me apoiando nessa?

- Também não sei ao certo, tudo depende da conversa que teremos, mas acredito que faremos o mesmo que faziamos em Londres. – Bella disse dando de ombros.

- E o que seria? – insistiu Alice.

- Basicamente cantávamos juntos, fizemos alguns duetos, Alec sempre me ajudou com a música já que o meu forte é a letra.

- Eu posso perfeitamente fazer isso. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sei que pode Edward e será um prazer compartilhar uma música com você, mas não vou voltar atrás, irei trabalhar no The Moon, me apresentando, goste ou não. – bufei me servindo de mais vinho, me perguntando por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa?

Pouco tempo depois Alice foi com Jazz para o quarto, já Emm e Rose para o nosso apartamento, Bella e eu ficamos na sala.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – disse brincando com o botão da minha camisa, estávamos esparramados no sofá.

- Claro. – respondi prontamente.

- Não precisa responder se achar que estou invadindo seu espaço, ta bem? – somente assenti. - Quem é Tanya? – fiquei tenso e sei que Bella notou. – Desculpe, não quis ser bisbilhoteira, mas o celular estava ao meu lado sobre a cama, foi inevitável... Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – falei tentando acalmá-la, parecia incomodada com aquilo. – É uma amiga, nos conhecemos desde que entrei em Dartmouth.

- Oh sim, uma de suas amigas? Entendi.- disse desviando o olhar, mordeu os lábios voltando seus olhar pra mim. - E o que você faz? Quero dizer, quando não está estudando? – falou mudando completamente de assunto.

- Dou aula particular de piano. – seu olhar ficou perdido. – Bella? – a chamei despertando-a.

- Imagino seu tipo de aluna. – semicerrei os olhos e Bella fez o mesmo.

- Pra sua informação dou aula para crianças. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Imagino a fila de mães, doidas pra que seus filhos tenham aula com o professor Ed. – falou debochada.

- Não torra! Vai ficar me enchendo é?

- Acha que tem tempo para me dar algumas aulas? – disse sentando-se sobre mim, com uma perna de cada lado. - Pode me encaixar em algum horário? – provocou roçando seus lábios aos meus. – Adoraria ter aulas com você.

- Hmm... Não sei não, tiraria minha concentração... Completamente. – Bella sorriu contra a minha pele me fazendo arrepiar.

- O que quis dizer com aquilo? – ela me olhou confusa. – De jamais conseguir retribuir aos sentimentos dele.

- Porque meu coração sempre pertenceu a você... – me senti um completo idiota. – E por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia te tirar da minha mente e do meu coração, porque estava cravado tão fundo que... – a calei com um beijo, um beijo urgente, intenso, quase voraz.

- Me leva pro quarto. – pediu arfante, simplesmente me levantei com ela completamente enroscada em mim.

A levei para o quarto onde nos entregamos um ao outro de forma lenta e extremamente excitante. Com Bella era tudo tão intenso, cada toque, cada beijo... O modo como meu nome saia de seus lábios entre um gemido e outro havia tanta paixão, tanto sentimento no modo como se entregava a mim... Apesar de inexperiente, se mostrou uma amante ardente, por puro instinto o que me fazia desejá-la cada vez mais e mais. Era como um vício, uma droga feita somente pra mim, quanto mais eu a tinha, mais a queria.

Na manhã seguinte a acompanhei até o campus, primeiro fomos à reitoria e depois a levei para conhecer o campus em si. Mostrei a ela onde ficavam os alojamentos, a blibioteca, lanchonete, refeitório... Durante o passeio notei que Bella parecia de certa forma incomodada com algo.

- O que foi? Parece incomodada, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Vai me dizer que não notou? – perguntou irritadiça.

- O que exatamente?

- O modo como olham pra você? Ah qual é Edward? Elas praticamente te devoram com o olhar... Eu não as culpo... Você é lindo, mas é irritante e enervante!

- Desculpe por isso! – pedi sinceramente. – Mas eu realmente não notei, quero dizer... É assim desde que cheguei aqui e com o tempo você se acostuma.

- Isso deve fazer um bem enorme ao seu ego, como se ele já não fosse enorme! – sorri meneando a cabeça, ela estava mesmo com ciúme. – Mas como disse, não posso culpá-las, apesar de que minha vontade era de...

- Ei? Ignore-as, como eu faço.

- É fácil pra você dizer, e se fosse o contrário? Se fossem a mim que estivessem devorando com o olhar?

- Arrancaria os olhos de cada um! – respondi de pronto e sua gargalha soou como música aos meus ouvidos.

Continuamos o nosso tour e Bella olhou com certo interesse as casas onde ficavam as fraternidades.

- Aquela ali é a Delta... - falei parando o carro diante da enorme casa. – Seus irmãos e eu somos membros dela, mas preferimos não vir morar aqui.

- Sendo membros, frequentam todas as festas, certo?

- Faz parte do pacote. – ela resmungou algo inteligível revirando os olhos. - Aquela é a Beta, a casa coirmã a nossa.

- Oh sim claro! – ela estava sendo irônica? – E com certeza boa parte dela faz parte do seu fã clube, suponho! – a encarei por alguns instantes, e Bella sustentou meu olhar com um ar desafiador. – Não me olhe assim, estou mentindo por acaso?

– Não! – respondi desviando o olhar, a ouvi soltar um grunhido, um som estranho.

- Imagino o tipo de festa que deve rolar ai... – seu tom foi irritadiço. – Muita bebida, muito sexo e sabe-se lá mais o que!

- Sabe, sua visão está um tando deturpada, nem tudo aqui gira em torno de sexo e garotas, Bella!

- Acha que estou exagerando?

- Claro que não. – disse sarcástica.

- Acho melhor voltarmos. – falei levando a mão a chve no contato.

- Desculpa! – pediu colocando sua mão sobre a minha. –Foi rude de minha parte dizer aquilo, me agrade ou não, você tem sua vida aqui e...

-Ta tudo bem! – a tranquilizei acariciando seu rosto. – Vem aqui. – pedi infiltrando minha mão em seus cabelos encontrando sua nuca, a puxei pra mim beijando aquela boca deliciosa.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – e lá estava ela, judiando do seu lábio inferior, o prendendo entre os dentes.

- Peça o que quiser. – soltei sem pensar e um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios.

- É quepreciso comprar algumas coisas, um notebook, uma impressora, papel fotográfico, sabe onde posso encontrar tudo isso por aqui?

- Claro, quer ir agora?

- Se não for te atrapalhar? – estalei a lingua revirando os olhos, às vezes ela era tão absurda!

Fomos à loja de um amigo meu, foi dele que comprei meu computador, com um programa específico para música. Santiago recomendou um computador que suportasse os dois programas, já que Bella além da música mexia com fotos, ela comprou uma impressora e muito papel fotográfico e eu me perguntava o que ela estaria aprontando?

- Pra que tudo isso?

- Estou com uma ideia em mente, mas só verá depois de pronto. – disse simplesmente, de lá fomos a outras lojas onde Bella comprou várias coisas para o seu quarto. Véus de seda, almofadas, muitas velas e alguns artigos orientais. Por ultimo compramos um violão, já que o dela havia ficado em Londres.

-O que ela ta fazendo lá? – Emmett perguntou pela quarta vez consecutiva.

- Não sabemos ursão, ela não deixa ninguém entrar, nem mesmo o Ed. – pelo tom de minha irmã, ela não estava nada contente por ter sido deixada de fora.

- Bella disse que está redecorando, você foi com ela, o que tanto comprou? – Alice não estava muito diferente de Rose.

- Um monte de coisa... – respondi impaciente. - Porque não a deixam em paz?

- Vai me dizer que não está curioso? – apontou meu cunhado.

- Muito, mas se ela pediu pra aguardarmos, iremos aguardar. – todos assentiram, estávamos na sala do apartamento delas, Bella havia se trancado em seu quarto há horas e não deixava ninguém entrar.

- Acabei. – disse aparecendo na sala, já passava das sete e meia, ela havia passado o dia todo naquele bendito quarto.

- Podemos ver? – Alice disse fazendo aquela carinha de quando quer muito uma coisa.

- Claro que sim, por isso vim chamá-los.

Bella não havia mudado muita coisa, na cama ela fez um trabalho com os véus transparentes dando um ar romântico ao quarto, havia almofadas coloridas e velas espalhadas por ele que davam um charme ao local.

Mas o que mais chamou nossa atenção foi o enorme mural que montou tomando quase toda a parede, na lateral da cama. O painel sobre sua cama eram fotos de Bella, várias fotos, uma mais linda que a outra.

*******************/******************

**As fotos estão na minha página no Face, Luci Masen Fanfics, sei que vão gostar! **

**Beijos e até amanhã! **

**Ah! Só pra constar, volto com Ardente paixão semana que vem, **

**vou tentar conciliar as duas! Beijos! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Espero que gostem! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**POV EDWARD cont. **

- Uau! Que fotos são essas? – Emm perguntou parado diante das fotos. – Ficou show!

- Obrigada! – sua irmã o agradeceu. – São algumas das fotos da viagem, dos lugares por onde estivemos. – disse torcendo uma mão na outra, parecia sem jeito. - Astória, Coss Bay, Fortuna, Greenfield, San Francisco, Sta Bárbara… Em fim... – disse dando de ombros.

- Wow! Quem é esse?- Rosálie disparou apontando para as fotos de um cara.

- Ah! Este é o Alec! – me aproximei do painel pra dar uma boa olhada no Mr. Perfeição era obrigado a reconhecer, o cara tinha presença.

- Caramba Bella, ele é um gato... E olha esses músculos! – às vezes minha irmã tinha o dom de me irritar.

- Se controla mulher, eu to aqui! – Emm esbravejou e sua irmã sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sim, ele é muito bonito mesmo. – disse sem dar muita importância, ela havia tirado a TV da parede e a colocando sobre o móvel, em seu lugar havia algo coberto com um lençol.

- E o que tem ali? – perguntei curioso.

- Algo que vai me ajudar a dormir melhor. – um sorriso maroto brincava em seus lábios ao dizer aquilo, e eu me perguntava o que ela estaria aprontando? – Preparados? – perguntou fazendo suspense.

- Mostra logo sua chata! – Alice disse se roendo de curiosidade e confesso que também estava, Bella puxou o bendito pano e meu queixo caiu, fiquei literalmente boquiaberto.

- Caraca, isso é que é paixão! – sorri ao ver pela minha visão periférica, Bella dar um soco nele.

- Uau! Ficou lindo Bella! – minha irmã a elogiou se aproximando do imenso painel com fotos minhas em vários momentos.

- Quando as tirou? – perguntei também me aproximando.

- Durante a viagem, estava distraido... – e lá estava ela, particamente matigando seu lábio inferior. - Gosto de tirar fotos assim, espontaneas... E a de convir que o modelo ajuda muito não é? – revirei os olhos meneando a cabeça, o quanto ela era absurda? – O que achou? -novamente mordia os lábios com força, parecia ansiosa pela minha opinião.

- Na minha opnião você não terá problemas com insetos!

- Cala a boca Emmett! – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes praticamente rosnando pra ele.

- Ignore-o! – pedi a envolvendo em meus braços, antes que ela avançasse sobre ele. – Eu não tenho palavras, é incrível!

- Eu achei meio exagerado! – seu irmão novamente se intrometeu na conversa, sorri ao ouvi-la rosnar pra ele.

- Acha exagerado? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não, ficou muito legal... Eu só não tinha ideia de que havia me fotografado, como não percebi?

- Na grande maioria delas estava distraido com outras coisas. – disse dando de ombros. – Separei as minhas preferidas e as coloquei aqui, pra ficar admirando.

- Você não existe, sabia? – ela sorriu e eu a beijei.

- Eca! Me respeitem, por favor! – sério, Emmett já estava me dando no saco.

- Porque estes estão no chão? – Rose disse chamando nossa atenção para os que estavam encostados ao móvel.

- Não coube, são alguns trabalhos meus, mesclados com fotos que Anne tirou.

- Ué, mas só tem gente pelada e se pegando? – Bella lhe lançou uma olhar assassino.

- Eu me especializei nesse tipo de fotografia, isso se chama nu artístico. – cuspiu impaciente. - Além do mais ninguém vê nada, é somente uma insinuação.

- Mas eles ficaram pelados na tua frente. – retrucou o animal.

- E dai?

- Vai deixar sua namorada fotografar homens pelados? – encarei minha namorada que revirou os olhos.

- Como você é retrógado Emm! – Alice disse analisando o painel.

- Eu sou o que?

- Deixa pra lá! Você não entenderia mesmo! – com aquela eu tive que rir. – Foi você quem as tirou? – perguntou para Bella.

- Humrum... – minha namorada grunhiu. – Como acabo de dizer, me especializei neste tipo de fotografia, é um tipo de arte.

- Arte? Eles estão transando! – definitivamente Emm era um caso perdido.

- Ninguém transou de fato, só estavam pousando, como aquelas garotas nas revistas em seu quarto! Aquilo também é considerado um nu artistico, sabia?

-Oohhh... Saquei! Olha, quem é a gostosa? – perguntou apontando para o outro painel onde havia fotos de uma mulher seminua em poses pra lá de sensuais, no centro a silueta de um casal.

- Emmett! – minha irmã ralhou.

- Acredite Emm, você não vai querer saber. – dei uma segunda olhada e reconheci no mesmo instante aquele corpo, era ela... Era Bella ali. Olhei para ela que pediu silêncio discretamente.

- Depois explico. – sibilou e eu somente assenti.

- Só to curioso ursinha!

- Já chega! Todo mundo já viu as fotos, agora vaza. – Bella disse colocando todo mundo pra fora do quarto.

- Mas eu queria...

- Depois Rose, depois você me pergunta o que quiser e me mostra o que quiser. – a situação era no mínimo engraçada, ver Bella empurrando a a montanha de músculos e minha irmã pra fora do quarto.

- Nos falamos depois! – Alice disse ao sair.

- Eu achei um trabalho bem legal! – disse Jasper antes de deixar o quarto ao lado da namorada, sorri meneando a cabeça ao vê-la bufar fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Quer dizer que essa gostosa a qual ele se referia, é você? – falei apontando para as fotos que estavam envolta da nossa.

-Isso foi coisa da tia Anne, ela insistiu que eu deveria fazer um ensaio e...

- Ficaram ótimas, excelentes eu diria... – falei a puxando pra mim, fazendo com que seu corpo se chocasse ao meu, Bella arfou apoiando as mãos no meu peito.

- Não seja exagerado.

- Só estou sendo realista, olha essas coxas... – segurei firme sua coxa, erguendo-a na altura do meu quadril. – E essa bunda... Ah essa bunda é deliciosamente perfeita. - sussurrei em seu ouvido lhe dando uma bela apalpada, sorri ao ouvi-la arfar. – E esses peitos...

- O que... O que tem os meus peitos? – perguntou insegura.

- Eles são perfeitos... De dar água na boca! – ela afundou o rosto no meu peito corando violentamente.

- Ta me deixando sem graça. – disse com a voz abafada e eu não contive o riso.

- Não seja boba! Você é linda e sabe disso, além do mais... – falei tocando seu queixo, fazendo com que me olhasse nos olhos. – Eu reconheceria esse corpo em qualquer lugar. – seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes, ela estava ainda mais linda, não resisti e a beijei, foi um beijo intenso, urgente, deslicioso.

- Como você é exagerado! – disse arfante assim que nos apartamos.

- Eu? Tem certeza disso? – perguntei apontando para o enorme painel diante de nós, Bella novamente escondeu o rosto, em meu peito me fazendo rir. – Então aquela é a tal foto que tiramos certo?

- Viu, eu disse que ninguém nos reconheceria!

- Foi por causa dela que...

- Que eu tive a melhor experiência da minha vida! – disse me cortando.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que senti o mesmo? – seus olhos encontraram os meus, parecia surpresa com o que eu havia dito. – Pra mim também foi a melhor experiência da minha vida. – desta vez quem me beijou foi ela.

-Precisamos tirar algumas fotos de nós dois, como um casal, o que acha?

- Jura?

- Claro! Ahh! E eu quero um daquele no meu quarto. – falei apontando para o painel sobre a cabeceira da cama.

- Aquele?

- Sim, assim como aquele ali... – apontei para o painel do chão, aquele com várias fotos dela no ensaio sensual.

- Pra que? – não contive o riso com a careta que fez.

- Pra me ajudar a dormir melhor.

- Seu safado! – disse me dando um tapa no ombro.

- Não bate que eu gamo! – brinquei a estreitando em meus braços, voltando a beijá-la, a guiei até a cama onde caímos sem cortar o beijo. Apoiei minha mão no colchão para aliviar meu peso sobre ela. Durante um bom tempo ficamos ali, trocando beijos em um amasso gostoso.

Nos dias subsequentes Bella insistia no fato de que eu precisava conhecer Alec, só assim deixaria de implicar com ele, o que eu achava humanamente impossível de acontecer é claro! Mas pra não chateá-la aceitei conhecê-lo, e como Emm havia dito, era melhor saber com quem eu estava lidando.

Minha namorada teve a brilhante ideia de chamá-lo pra um jantar no apartamento delas, pelo menos eu não fui o único a não ir com a cara dele, Jazz e Emm estavam comigo nessa, já que minhas irmãs eram só sorrisos pro cara.

- Tinham que ver como Bella chegou assustada em Londres, não é Patinha?

"_**Patinha? Que porra é essa de Patinha?" **_– praticamente berrei mentalmente me segurando pra não socar o infeliz que piscava na maior cara de pau pra minha namorada.

– O pessoal a tratava de um jeito desprezível, não conseguiam enxergar a pessoa magnífica que se escondia atrás daqueles óculos e aquele aparelho.

- Bella nos contou como você foi gentil com ela desde o início, que se tornaram amigos logo de cara. – Alice disse um tom afetado, o que não agradou em nada meu cunhado que lhe lançou um olhar fulminante o qual ela simplsmente ignorou.

- É que assim que eu a vi, eu soube que era especial, o que posso fazer, sempre fui louco ela! – a taça rangeu sob o meu aperto, e pelo modo como me olhou, sei que ela ouviu. Aquele babaca estava esgotando minha paciência, eu estava a ponto de partir pra cima do infeliz.

- Alec, comporte-se! – o repreendeu sorrindo, se recostando em mim, instintivamente passei meu braço por sua cintura a puxando ainda mais pra de forma possessiva e vi pela minha visão periférica Bella revirar os olhos. O idiota sorriu com seus olhos fixos em minha mão, que repousava sobre a barriguinha chapada dela.

- Mas nos diga Alec... – Alice disse chamando sua atenção, enquanto Rosálie literalmente babava nele, Emm não estava muito diferente mim, garanto. – O que você e Bella farão no The Moon? Já tem algo em mente?

- Ainda não, estava pensando em um show de expressão corporal, acreditem quando digo que ninguém é melhor em se expressar com o corpo como Bella, ouvi minha namorada soltar um leve gemido se encolhendo em meus braços, foi bem sútil, mas eu ouvi perfeitamente.

- O que é expressão corporal?- Emm perguntou em um tom não muito amistoso eu diria.

- A expressaõ corporalpertence à dança, é uma concepção dentro da dança, é uma atividade artística com sua própria autonomia, objetivos contidos e métodos de trabalho. Como tal, é a linguagem do corpo com suas possibilidades de movimento e quietude, seus gestos e trejeitos, posturas e habilidades organizadas em sequências significativas no tempo e espaço como tempo e espaço, como manifestação da totalidade da pessoa em si, compreendeu? – seu irmão a encarava pensativo, com certeza não havia entendido nada do que disse, eu particularmente adorava ouvi-la falar sobre dança e música, era simplesmente fascinante.

- To completamente perdido! – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Veja se fica mais fácil agora, expressão corporal é quando tentamos encontrar um paralelo que equilibre o eixo emocional com o corporal, entende? – Emm somente assentiu. – O encontro dos dois é a totalidade do corpo e da mente, o eixo emocional tem muita influência no eixo corporal e vice-versa, se os dois andarem juntos, as coisas se equilibram. Por exemplo: uma má postura pode acarretar tensões certo? E tensões acarretam uma má postura, compreende agora?

-Humrum. – grunhiu seu irmão.

- E Bella domina essa área como ninguém! – o babaca disse novamente pisacando pra ela.

- Vão cantar e dançar juntos? – Rose perguntou desta vez, qual era o problema daquelas duas?

- Não, fui contratado como o Dj do The Moon e produtor de eventos, mas sei do potêncial de Bella, e o The Moon pode ajudá-la e muito, essa garota vai longe.

- Não seja exagerado Alec! – novamente ela o repreendeu sem graça.

- Você que é muito modesta Patinha! – se ele a chamar assim mais uma vez eu juro que cubro o idiota na porrada! – E respondendo sua pergunta Rosálie, se ela me convidar aceitarei sem pestanejar, porque dividir o palco com ela é sempre um prazer inenarrável.

- Alec! – seu tom desta vez foi firme. – os dois trocaram um olhar significativo eu diria.

- Então Edward, soube que você também faz música. – disse voltando sua atenção pra mim.

- Algum problema com isso? – cuspi atravessado, contive um gemido ao sentir o cotovelo da minha namorada entre as minhas costelas.

- Nenhum, acho que provavelmente estudaremos juntos, também estou no último ano. – dei de ombros.

- Tem namorada Alec? – Jazz perguntou na cara dura.

- Não, pensei ter encontrado minha cara metade, mas ela não me quis... – cerrei minhas mãos em punho, mas me contive ao sentir a mão de Bella cobrir meu punho. - Quem sabe não dou sorte e encontre aquela que me arrebatará meu coração não é?

- Tem certeza que ela não ficou lá, em Londres? – Emmett disse e como eu, levou um cutucão de Rose.

- Não havia mais nada pra mim em Londres... – disse olhando para Bella que desviou o olhar. - Minha melhor amiga havia partido e as coisas ficaram meio sem sentido por lá.

- Quem ouve você falar diria que é apaixonado por ela? – agradeci meu cunhado mentalmente que também levou um cutucão de Alice.

- Que não se apaixonaria? Ela é a garota mais doce e encantadora que conheci, tem seus momentos é claro, mas tudo isso faz dela única! – disse olhando diretamente pra mim. – Mas ela não me amava, não como eu desejava... É um homem de muita sorte Cullen, não entendo como não notou a preciosidade que esteve ao seu lado durante tantos anos.

- Alec! – ela o repreendeu e os dois se encararam por alguns segundos.

- É bom que ele saiba Bella.

- Saiba o que? – exigi encarando o infeliz.

- O tesouro que tem nas mãos. – disse voltando a me encarar. – A mulher incrível que está ao seu lado e sinceramente espero que saiba dar o devido valor que ela merece, porque se a magoar Culle, vai ter que se entender comigo.

- JÁ CHEGA! – o grito de Bella surpreendeu a todos. - Podem parar vocês dois! –disse ficando de pé em um salto. – O que houve é passado e vamos deixá-lo onde é seu lugar, Edward é o meu namorado e sinceramente espero que aceite o fato Alec, se quiser conviver comigo novamente terá que aceitar que estamos juntos agora! E como já disse aos meus irmão, sei me defender perfeitamente sozinha e se ele pisar na bola, conhecerá um lado meu nada agradável, lhe garanto! – o que ela quis dizer com aquilo?

- Bella, eu...

- Estamos entendidos? – seu tom foi firme.

- Sim.

- Quanto a você... - disse se voltando pra mim. – Ele é meu amigo, e creio que essa palavra tenha um significado diferente para nós... – estreitei o olhar e Bella o sustentou fazendo o mesmo. - Pra mim um amigo é pra sempre, é aquele em que podemos confiar, àquele que nos segura quando estamos prestes a desmoronar. Alec é meu amigo, é como um irmão pra mim, diferente de suas "amigas".

- Bella...

- Pra mim já deu... – me cortou. - Tenham uma boa noite! – saiu em direção ao quarto, sem sombras de duvidas estava furiosa.

- Viu o que fez? – cuspi entre os dentes partindo pra cima do babaca.

- Tem certeza que fui eu? – retrucou fazendo o mesmo.

- Algum dos dois por acaso ouviu algo do que ela acaba de dizer? – Alice disse se colocando entre nós, assim como Rosálie. – Alec, eu sinto muito pelo comportamento do meu irmão, assim como destes dois... – ela apontou para o namorado e Emm. - Mas acho melhor ir embora. – pediu visívelmente constrangida.

- Tudo bem, eu... Eu falo com Bella depois. – disse estalando um beijo em minha irmã e outro em Rose. - Você não a merece Cullen, nunca a mereceu. – meus irmãos tiveram que me segurarar pra que eu não partice a cara daquele patife.

- Se eu fosse você baixava sua bola! – Alice disse diante de mim. – Controle-se Edward, lembre-se de que não está em condições de exigir nada neste sentido! Sabe que Bella tem razão com relação as suas amigas, não é?

- E eu é que não quero estar na sua pele quando ela souber de Tanya e suas amigas da fraternidade! – apontou Rosálie.

- Minha ursinha tá certa, quando Bella começar a circular pelo campus, as coisas não vão ser nada fáceis pra você. – conhecendo o gênio dela, eu não duvidava nem por um segundo, tentei me acalmar respirando fundo algumas vezes e fui para o quarto dela.

- Bella? – chamei abrindo a porta depois de duas batidas, ela estava encolhida na cama.

- O que quer aqui Edward? – sua voz estava chorosa.

- Quero ficar com a minha namorada, posso? – tentei parecer divertido, mas não fui bem sucedido, me aproximei da cama e me deitei ao seu lado. – Ei? Não fica assim Bella, por favor. – pedi a puxa-la pra mim.

- Não precisam ser os melhores amigos, só peço que...

- Tudo bem, eu entendi e peço que me desculpe pelo meu comportamento, mas é que... Ele me tirou do sério! – ela sorriu, foi um sorriso fraco, mas sorriu.

- Ele te provocou eu sei, mas...

- Não tem ideia da vontade que senti de quebrar cada infimo osso do seu corpo. – desta vez ela riu pra valer. – Ele eixou claro que ainda é completamente apaixonado por você e não tem ideia de como me senti com relação a isso.

- Desculpe! – pediu tocando meu rosto. – Não foi esta minha intenção ao reuní-los, eu juro!

- Sei disso!

- Quanto ao que Alec sente, acha mesmo que se eu retribuísse aos sentimentos dele, o teria deixado Edward? – ta, ela tinha um ponto. -

Eu te amo... Só a você, ninguém mais.

- Mas você disse que o amava.

- Como a um irmão Edward, como amo Jazz e Emm, não há infima comparação... É como comparar uma gota d'água a um oceano, consegue compreende? – não havia o que dizer, seu argumento era muito forte, senti um aperto em meu peito ao vê-la triste. Eu nada disse, somente a beijei, foi um beijo urgente, intenso e completamente apaixonado.

Até amanhã!


	21. Chapter 20

**O último como eu havia prometido, **

**agora volto a postar as terças e sábados. **

**Espero que gostem, e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário**

**Beijos. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**POV BELLA**

Definitivamente minha tentativa de aproximar Edward e Alec foi um verdadeiro fracasso, as garotas e disseram que os dois por pouco não se pegaram depois que sai de lá, e pra ajudar, meus irmãos também não simpatizaram muito com ele.

Logo pela manhã passei um belo sermão nele por telefone, Alec nãotinha o direito de dizer aquelas coisas a Edward, e nem provocá-lo daquela forma, se bem que confesso que me senti feliz em saber que ele sente ciúme de mim, se é assim é porque ele sente algo, certo?

Finalmente as aulas tiveram início e mesmo fazendo o mesmo curso que os dois, nós pouco nos víamos no campus, ou nos cruzávamos pelo prédio, muito raramente nos encontrávamos na lanchonete ou no refeitorio.

Confesso que me senti estranha com o modo como as pessoas me olhavam, parecia inconcebível o fato de Edward estar namorando, e ainda mais com alguém como eu, na opinião da grande maioria, é claro. Eu sempre ouvia um boato aqui, uma historinha ali, sempre alguém fazia questão de falar dele ou de alguma das garotas com quem se envolveu, claro que eu tentava ignorar ao máximo, mas não estava sendo uma tarefa fácil.

Como nossos horários não batiam muito, eu ia com meu carro e Edward com o dele, da universidade eu ia direto para o The Moon. Minha reunião com o tal Jhon foi muito proveitosa, ele me contratou me dando carta branca para preparar um show que levantasse a galera, segundo ele.

Já estávamos na segunda semana de aula e os comentários sobre a vida sexual atribulada do meu namorado eram cada vez mais desagradáveis, assim como as comparações que faziam.

O nome Tanya era o mais citado entre todos os demais, e a lista era longa devo ressaltar. Algumas das garotas da tal fraternidade diziam que ele estava comigo por caridade, já outras insistiam em dizer que era pelo fato de eu ser irmã de Emm e Jazz, que eram tão populares quanto o meu namorado entre a ala feminina do campus.

Não se falava em outra coisa no campus a não ser a bendita festa de boas vindas que a Delta e a Beta dariam no próximo sábado, que coincidia com o meu aniversário.

- Estou animado, dizem que as festas da Delta são de arrasar. – o cara sentado proximo a mim disse animado.

- Ouvi dizer que rola de tudo nestas festas, sem contar que vai estar cheio de mulher bonita! – revirei os olhos, me perguntando se aquela empolgação era geral, ou somente por parte de alguns idiotas?

- O que sabem sobre essa tal festa que as pessoas andam falando? – perguntei como quem não quer nada para Alice e Rose, enquanto preparava o jantar.

- É a festa. – Rose fez questão de frizar.

- Todo o campus vai praticamente. – comentou Alice. – Os Deltas e as Betas darão as boas vindas aos calouros e calouras, foi assim quando entrei.

- Isso inclui meus irmãos e Edward, presumo?

- Desencana Bella, eles são veteranos e com certeza terão que fazer as honras da festa, assim como Jake.

- Jake? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Ele também é um Delta, ele joga com Emmett, se esqueceu? – realmente havia me esquecido daquele fato, ouvimos a porta se abrindo e os três entraram um provocando o outro pra variar um pouquinho, às vezes pareciam em meninos crescidos e não homens barbados.

-Hummm... O cheiro ta bom, o rango ta pronto? – meu irmão perguntou se jogando no sofá, Edward veio até mim, depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Boa noite. – disse me abraçando por trás.

- Se ficar ai a distraindo, nós não vamos comer. –Jazz resmungou desta vez.

- Ignore-os. – Eward pediu contra os meus lábios. – Hummm... Emm tem razão, o cheiro está muito bom. – ele se esticou para ver o que estava preparando.

- Vai lá com eles, já está quase pronto! – ele assentiu voltando a me beijar.

- A festa desse ano vai ser demais. – Emmett comentou durante o jantar.

- Não se fala de outra coisa no campus. – novamente falei como quem não quer nada.

- Todo ano é a mesma coisa. – Jazz disse entediado, Alec também havia comentado sobre a festa e a empolgação de algumas garotas que trabalhavam no The Moon era visível.

- Esse ano será diferente Jazz, somos formandos cara. – os olhos de Emmett chegaram a brilhar.

- Legal! – soltei irônica. – Eu entrando e vocês saindo. – tentei sorrir, mas não fui bem sucedida.

- Desencana maninha... – meu irmão disse dando uns tapinhas em meu ombro. - O ano letivo só está começando, logo você se entrosa com o pessoal.

"_**Acho muito difícil pelo que tenho escutado por ai."**_ – respondi mentalmente reirando minha comida no prato, havia perdido completamente o apetite.

- Tudo bem? – a voz de Edward soou preocupada. – Não vai comer?

- Acho que perdi o apetite. – disse me levantando para recolher os pratos. – Vai estar muito ocupado amanhã? – perguntei os levando até a pia.

- Ainda não marquei nenhum aluno, tenho a tarde toda livre, por quê? – ele me ajudava enquanto os quatro vazaram.

- Tenho que passar algumas músicas e preciso da opinião de alguém que entenda do assunto e... – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Vai cantar pra mim? – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Estou falando sério, preciso que seja imparcial.

- Claro que sim, serei o mais profissional possível, prometo!

No dia seguinte ele estava lá, sentado diante de mim, e eu nunca me senti tão nervosa em minha vida, estávamos em seu quarto, no seu apartamento.

- O que foi Bella?

- Estou nervosa. – confessei, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Relaxa qual o problema?

- Não sei se ficaram boas, promete que vai ser sincero?

- Sinceramente eu adorei as que ouvi até agora, mas prometo ser o mais sincero posível, ta bem? Agora anda, canta pra mim. – pediu piscando em seguida.

- Ta... – respirei fundo tentando acalmar meu coração. – Essa eu compus não faz muito tempo, o nome é Eu quero estar com você. **(I wanna be with you- Mandy Moore)**

_Eu tento, mas eu pareço não conseguir pensar  
Em qualquer coisa além de você  
Sua respiração em meu rosto você me aquece,  
Beijo suave que eu provo  
Eu provo a verdade._

_Nós sabemos o porquê que eu vim aqui  
Então eu não quero mais perguntar._

Cantei a primeira estrofe com meus olhos cravados aos dele, que possuíam um brilho diferente eu diria.

Eu quero estar com você  
Ao menos por uma noite  
Ser a única que estará em seus braços  
Para segurar você bem forte  
Eu quero estar com você  
Não há nada mais a dizer  
Não há nada mais, eu quero mais do que me sentir deste jeito  
Eu quero estar com você.

Então eu segurarei você esta noite, como eu queria  
Que você fosse meu  
Para te abraçar para sempre mais  
E eu saborearei cada toque que eu tanto queria sentir  
Antes, sentir antes  
Como é bonito  
Apenas estar assim

Oh, baby  
Eu não posso lutar por este sentimento mais  
Me deixa louca quando eu tento  
Então chame o meu nome  
Segure a minha mão  
Você pode fazer meu desejo  
Baby, seu comando?

Yeah  
Eu quero estar com você  
Não há nada mais a dizer  
Não há mais nada que eu quero mais me sentir assim  
(Eu quero estar) Eu quero estar com você (eu quero estar com você)  
Eu quero estar com você  
Quero estar com você (yeah)  
(Eu quero estar com você) eu quero estar  
Eu quero estar com você  
(Eu quero estar)  
(Eu quero estar)  
(Eu quero estar com você) yeah  
(Eu quero estar com você)  
Eu quero estar, eu quero estar baby  
Eu quero estar  
(Eu quero estar com você)  
Eu quero estar com você, yeah  
Eu quero estar com você  
Eu quero estar com você

Cantei com meu coração e ele estava ali, me ouvindo atento. – Então? O que achou?

- É sua?

- Sim... Como eu disse a compus há pouco tempo.

- Antes ou depois do que houve em San Francisco? – perguntou com seus lindos olhos verdes cravados aos meus.

- Ccomo soube?

- Porque você realmente é muito boa em expressar seus sentimentos através da música.

- É, acho que sim.

- É uma excelente canção, a letra tem conteúdo e o arranjo está muito bom, você fica bem cantando só com o violão, acentua sua voz. – disse sério em um tom profissinal e eu me perguntávamos se Edward teria realmente entendido a letra da música? – Será que posso saber de onde vem tanta inspiração? – perguntou meio hesitante.

- Tem certeza que não sabe? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, passamos mais algumas músicas e Edward me ajudou com algumas delas que estavam sem o arranjo, mas em nenhum momento comentou ou disse algo sobre as coisas que eu disse nas canções.

Finalmente o dia daquela bendita festa havia chegado e algo me dizia que não seria nada bom, pra mim pelo menos não, como já não bastasse ninguém ter se lembrado do meu aniversário que seria amanhã, pelo menos ninguém havia comentado nada. Não que eu me importasse, afinal nunca curti comemorar aniversári. Alice e Rose estavam pra lá de ansiosas, insistência daquelas duas insanas fui obrigada a comprar um vestido um tanto ousado eu diria.

- Não acha que é muito ousado? – disse me olhando no espelho, era um vestido lindo, em seda pura de um azul marinho com bojo valorizando e muito meus seios, ia exatamente ao meio da coxa abraçando completamente minhas curvas.

- Oh! Vindo da garota que tirou aquelas fotos nua e ficou pelada em um mirante com um cara...

- Alice! – a reprendi.

- O que? Achou que não notamos que é você naquelas fotos? Somente seus irmãos não notaram minha cara!

- Você está perfeita Bella, desencana, a hora que o Ed colocar os olhos em você, entenderá! Confie em mim! – assenti nervosa voltando a me olhar no espelho. Ela prendeu meus cabelos em um coque frouxo e Alice me emprestou uma sandália maravilhosa que ficou perfeita, o colar que ele havia me dado se destacava, eu não o tirava nem por um segundo sequer.

- O Ed vai apresentá-la como sua namorada a praticamente todo o campus, sabe o que isso significa?

-Que vou ser fuzilada e apedrejada em praça pública? – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Não sua boba, significa que você conseguiu o que nenhuma dessas oferecidas tentou durante todos esses anos em que ele está aqui. – disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Obrigada Alice, eu já estou pouco nervosa. – ela sorriu me empurrando em direção à sala, assim que entrei em seu raio de visão Edward me olhou embasbacado, com a boca literalmente aberta.

- Uau! Maninha você está quente. – Emmett disse com seu jeito brincalhão.

- Você está mesmo linda! – ouvi Jazz dizer enquanto meu namorado percorria cada centimetro do meu corpo com um olhar faminto e confesso que fez bem ao meu ego vê-lo me olhando daquela forma.

- E ai? O que achou? – perguntei já começando a me preocupar, afinal ele não dizia nada, só ficava ali, parado, me olhando.

- O que eu achei? - em duas passadas ele estavadiante de mim, deslizando sua mão pela minha cintura me puxando pra si. – Acho que você está linda... Deliciosamente linda. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, senti a ponta do seu nariz em minha pele e meu corpo todo estremeceu com o contato.

- Para... – pedi me encolhendo, ele sorriu contra minha pele que se arrepiou toda.

- Acho melhor pegar um casaco, esta com frio?

- Engraçadinho. – novamente ele riu antes de finalmente me beijar.

- Eca! Por favor, me respeitem! – Emmett esbravejou e Edward rompeu o beijo sorrindo.

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? - ele desviou o olhar do transito o voltando pra mim, parecia confuso. – De que quer me apresentar como sua namorada? Se achar melhor nós podemos...

- Ei? Tenho certeza absoluta do que quero está bem? Algum problema? – seu tom era preocupado.

- Não, acho que só estou nervosa, você e suas irmãs, assim como meus irmãos são tão populares... Nunca me dei muito bem com os populares!

- É diferente agora Bella. – senti sinceridade em suas palavras, ele segurava firme minha mão enquanto guiava.

- Assim espero!

O lugar estava lotado, a casa era imensa e por onde Edward passava era cumprimentado com reverência, com meus irmãos e as garotas não era muito diferente.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam, não é? – ele estancou me olhando nos olhos.

- Desta vez está do lado de cá Bella, por acaso notou como esses idiotas estão olhando pra você? – neguei com a cabeça. – Você está linda... Ou melhor, você é linda e saiba que estou honrado em me permitir acompanhá-la esta noite.

- Edward!

- Mas se algum engraçadinho se meter a besta com você, eu...

- Nunca gostei de ser o centro das atenções, a única atenção que eu sempre quis foi a sua e eu já a tenho, nada mais importa! – ele me apertou contra si depositando um beijo em meus lábios, o aprofundando sem se importar com as pessoas a nossa volta.

- Você é maluco! – disse ofegante assim que nos apartamos.

- Por você. – sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Sou louco por você Swan.

- Não acredito! – fomos surpreendidos pela voz de Jake. – Quando me disseram mal pude crer... – disse vindo em nossa direção, ele cumprimentou Edward com um cumprimento estranho. - Até que em fim abriu os olhos cara, sabe que tem uma garota incrivel não é? A magoe e eu te mato!

- Jake! – o repreendi e ele riu me puxando para um abraço.

- Com todo o respeito Cullen, sua namorada é muito gata!

- Para com isso Jake! – senti meu rosto arder, provavelmente esava coorada.

- Eu sei. – Edward respondeu estufando o peito. – Mas é minha, será que dá pra soltar? – ele me puxou pra si de forma possessiva.

- Foi mau cara! – Jake disse erguendo as mãos em rendição. - Quem diria heim? Isabella Swan em uma festa de fraternidade.

- As coisas mudam, não é mesmo? – me virei automaticamente ao reconhecer aquela voz, era Quill, os dentes de Edward rangeram e ele tinha um olhar assassino na direção dele. – Como vai Bella? – disse praticamente me devorando com o olhar, o que irritou meu namorado e muito, já que ele praticamente rosnava ao meu lado.

- Estou muito bem como pode notar. – o idiota deu um sorrisinho estranho, ainda me olhando daquela forma constrangedora.

- A gente se cruza gata! – disse piscando pra mim e agradeci mesntalmente por ele ter ido. – Ei, ta tudo bem? – chamei Edward que mantinha os olhos fixos em Quill, seu olhar era assustador.

- Sim. – expressão mudou completamente ao olhar pra mim. – Só que... Argh... Eu detesto aquele cara.

- Também não sou muito fã dele, mas é passado, se lembra? – ele assentiu sorrindo pra mim aquele sorriso que somente ele possuia, estalei um beijo em seus lábios finalmente entrando na casa.

- Ora, ora se não é o Cullen e muitíssimo bem acompanhado pra variar. – um cara alto disse enquanto descia as escadas.

- Aro? Como foram suas férias. – eles fizeram o mesmo cumprimento estranho que ele havia feito com Jake.

- Ótimas Cullen, e pelo que vejo seu gosto está cada vez mais refinado amigo, quem é a gata? – o cara me deu uma boa analisada eu diria e minha vontade foi de mandá-lo a merda e sair dali.

- Isabella Swan, minha namorada...

- Namorada? – o tal Aro tinha a sobrancelha arqueada. – Então os boatos são reais? Edward Cullen está mesmo namorando? – aquele cara já estava me enchendo à paciência. – Espera um pouco, você disse Swan? Então ela é...

- A irmã de Emmett. – meu namorado respondeu por ele.

- Algum problema no fato de Emmett e eu sermos irmãos? – perguntei encarando o tal Aro.

- Nenhum minha cara, desculpe! Eu só não fazia ideia de que o Emm e Jasper escondiam uma preciosidade destas. – pela minha visão periférica vi Edward revirar os olhos. - Sou Aro Volturi, presidente da Delta, e seu humilde criado! Estes são meus irmãos Caius, Félix e Demetri.

- Familia grande não? – disse cumprimentando aos outros com um simples aceno.

-Wow! Ela é bem sarcastica!

- Não tem ideia do quanto! – ouvi incrédula meu namorado dizer. ]

– A gata parece ser brava Cullen.

- problema com a gata? – a voz do meu irmão soou atrás de nós, Jazz estava ao seu lado.

- Oh, nenhum Emm... – Aro disse erguendo as mãos em rendição. – Só estava dizendo a Edward o quanto sua irmã é linda, não puxou a você, lamento. – brincou com meu irmão o cumprimentando daquele jeito estranho, assim como Jazz.

- Venha Bella, vou te apresentar as garotas. – Rose disse me puxando para o outro lado praticamente, enquanto os garotos continuaram ali conversando.

- Meninas esta é Bella, minha cunhada, ela a irmã de Emm e Jazz e namorada de Edward. – disse ao me apresentar a um grupo de quatro garotas que me olhava de cima abaixo.

- Estas são Jane Volturi. – a loira me olhou como se estivesse diante de um verme nojento. – Gianna, Renata e Victória. – com as outras três não foi muito diferente.

- Olá... – disse a tal Jane. – Nós fazemos parte da Beta e você? - Renata perguntou com o nariz torcido.

- Não curto esse lance de fraternidade...

- Então é verdade o que dizem? Me desculpe o espanto, mas é que você definitivamente não é o tipo do Ed.

- Vick! –Rose a reprendeu.

- Desculpe, seu nome é – a ruivinha estreitou o olhar.

- Victória.

- Me desculpe Victória, mas acredito que quem defini isso seja ele e não você, certo? – ela me lançou um olhar mordaz. - Apesar de que eu devo reconhecer que meu namorado costumava pegar qualquer coisa mesmo... – as quatro se empertigaram. - Mas como pode ver, as coisas mudam não é? Assim como o gosto dele que definitivamente está mais apurado.

-Vocês conheceram o cara novo, o que estuda música? Ele veio de Londres. – Gianna disse mudando de assunto e a agradeci mentalmente.

- Se quiser posso apresentá-lo a você, seu nome é Alec, eu trabalho com ele no The Moon.

- Jura? Oh, eu gostaria muito Bella! Uau! Ele é muito gato. – sorri com seu jeito amalucado.

- Se ele aparecer por aqui, com toda a certeza os apresento, com licença. – pedi saindo dali, eu precisava de ar.

- Você ta bem? – Alice perguntou logo atrás de mim. - Amei a resposta que deu aquelas idiotas.

-Pensei que fossem suas amigas.

- Hump! Aquilo é um ninho de cobras, a melhorzinha ali é Gianna e por consequência a mais maluca também.

- Gostei dela.

- E com certeza ela gostou de você.

- Uau garota! Você arrazou... - minha cunhada loira disse empolgada. Com certeza elas devem estar te odiando no momento, mas você arrasou. – a maluca comemorava sozinha, não havia duvidas de que aquela era a alma gêmea do meu irmão.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Edward se aproximando com meus irmãos.

-Não é nada, será que poderíamos sair daqui? – pedi incomodada com um casal que praticamente se engoliam próximo a nós, havia um outro casal que etavam praticamente transando ali, eu poderia jurar que ouvi uns gemidos bem estranhos vindo dali.

A bebida corria solta, assim como a pegação, em uma das salas um pessoal jogava cerveja pong, e em outra apostavam quem bebia mais.

- Você está bem?

- Por um momento pensei que estivesse em um daqueles filmes clichês... Como americam pie... ou o dono da festa! - Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

- Também estranhei quando cheguei aqui...

"_**Hump! Duvido muito!" **_– retruquei mentalmente.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma! Se torna banal.

- Eles tem noção de que os pais gastam uma verdadeira fortuna investido em seu futuro, para que desperdicem seu tempo agindo como verdadeiros ogros? Então isso é que é uma festa de fraternidade? Muita bebida, sexo e azaração? – ele nada disse, ficou me encarando por alguns segundos.

- Acho melhor irmos lá pra fora. – disse me levando para a area externa da casa, não que ali fosse muito diferente, mas ao menos tinha ar fesco.

Outro cara da fraternidade veio cumprimentá-lo, Edward me apresentou a ele, mas os dois engataram em um papo animado sobre assuntos da fraternidade em si. Preferi me afastar um pouco, já que Rose e Emm haviam sumido, Alice e Jazz conversavam animados com um grupo. Passando os olhos pelo lugar vi duas garotas tão deslocadas quanto eu, por isso me aproximei das duas lentamente.

- Oi!

- Oi- disseram em unissono.

- Você é da Beta? – perguntou a morena de óculos.

- Oh! Não, sou caloura, meu namorado e meus irmãos são Delta. – disse apontando para Edward.

-Uau! Você é que é a namorada de Edward Cullen? – a loirinha perguntou empolgada. – Todo o campus fala de você garota.

- É eu sei... – lamentei. - Essa gente não tem o que fazer, não sabem o que dizem, nós nos conhecemos desde crianças, minha mãe é casada com o pai dele.

- Sou Ângela, Ângela Weber. – a morena disse estendendo a mão pra mim. – Faço medicina, primeiro ano.

- E eu sou Nessie, curso o primeiro ano de biologia.

- Isabella Swan, mas podem me chamar de Bella, primeiro ano de música. – engatamos em um papo agradável, estavamos conversando animadas, quando Jake se aproximou de nós.

- Jake? – o chamei e ele veio todo sorriso. – Estas são Ângela Weber e Nessie Stwuart, esse é Jacob Black, também nos conhecemos desde pequenos.

- É um prazer conhecê-las. – sorri ao notar o modo como o safado olhava para Nessie.

- Edward? – ele se virou me presenteando com aquele sorriso meio torto enlouquecedor. – Gostaria de lhe apresentar minha mais nova amiga, Ângela Weber, este é o meu namorado.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Ângela, está cursando o que?

- Medicina, primeiro ano. – Edward foi muito gentil e atencioso com ela, ambos falavam sobre a biblioteca e a reitoria, quando três garotas se aproximaram de nós mas Edward não as viu estava de costas para elas.

- Oi... Sentiu minha falta gato. – a garota alta de longos cabelos em um loiro morango tapou os olhos dele na maior intimidade, sussurrando em seu ouvido e ainda teve a pachorra de morder o lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Ficou maluca Tanya? – cuspiu furioso se soltando dela.

"_**Tanya? Então aquela era a tal Tanya de quem todos falavam pelo campus? A Tanya que ligou pra ele? A tal "amiga" dele?**_

-Eu senti a sua, não sabe a falta que fez nessas férias, porque não me ligou? Poderíamos ter viajado juntos e...

- Ficou maluca Tanya? – Edward ralhou segurado sua mão, já que ela iria tocá-lo novamente.

- O que foi Ed? Você nunca reclamou dos meus carinhos. – disse debochada piscando pra ele, aquilo foi a gotad'água, já estava farta daquela festa, daquele lugar, e principalmente daquela garota.

- Eu sabia! – deixei escapar em voz alta saindo de lá com tudo, esbarrando em todos pelo caminho, tentava arduamente encontrar um modo de sair de lá, sem ter que entrar na casa, mas estava dificil. Fui pela lateral da casa e Edward me encurralou ali, já que não tinha saida.

**********************/*********************

**Até terça pessoal! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Como o prometido! **

**Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário **

**Beijos**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

**POV BELLA cont. **

- Bella me escuta, eu...

- Não quero saber... – disse tapamdo os ouvidos de forma infantil.

- Bella, ela me agarrou, eu...

- Se ela fez aquilo é porque tinha costume de fazê-lo não é? Vocês me pareciam bem intimos, mentiu pra mim, disse que eram somente amigos.

- A gente transou algumas vezes foi só isso.- minha vontade era de estapeá-lo. - Eu era solteiro Bella, não tinha ninguém e ela também.

- Olha a sua volta Edward! Provavelmente cada três entre dez garotas que estão nesta festa transaram com você, mas nunca nenhuma te tocou daquela forma, falou com você com tanta intimidade. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não seja absurda, Bella.

- Estou sendo realista. – Edward encurtou a distancia entre nós. – Não se aproxima de mim. – ele me ignorou fazendo com que eu me chocasse com a parede atrás de mim.

- Sinto muito, ela é abusada e com certeza quis te provocar. – o safado colou seu corpo ao meu, me prendendo ali.

- Sei que estava acostumado a esse estilo de vida, mas...

- Prefiro o que tenho com você. – retucou sussurrando em meu ouvido, me deixando zonza.

- Tem certesa? Nos conhecemos a anos, mas não sei se te conheço de verdade... – comecei a arfar, já que o descarado deslizava seus lábios pela minha pele. -Sinto que a qualquer momento você vai cair em si e... Se arrepender...

- Shhh... Não fala besteira... – pediu levando o indicador aos meus lábios. - Você me conhece, assim como te conheço, nos conhecemos muito bem Bella.

- Nossos corpos com certeza, mas quantos já conheceu?

- Nenhum como conheço o seu... O conheço detalhe por detalhe. Sei por exemplo que gosta quando sussurro em sua orelha, ou como te faço arrepiar, quando deslizo meus lábios sobre ele... – dizia entre beijos molhados.

- Edward...

- O modo como grita meu nome entre gemidos roucos, quando mordo de leve seus mamilos... Ou quandoseu corpo começa a estremecer anunciando o fim... A conheço muito bem Isabella, sei do que gosta e o que te satisfaz.

- Edward...

- Sabe qual é a minha parte favorita? O modo como acaba de sussurrar meu nome, me excita toda a vez que o faz. – minha respiração estava pesada, droga eu estava completamente excitada. - Mas acima de tudo, conheço você Isabella Swan, essa garota linda e apaixonte, sei o quanto se importa com as pessoas. O quanto é orgulhosa e cabeça dura. – falou divertido. – Sei que ama fotografia, que gosta muito de ler e principalmente saber das coisas... Dança como ninguém e consegue ser sensual não importa a maneira que se vista...

- Ta eu entendi. – disse o cortando.

- Conheço você, como você me conhece... Somos como o in e o iam, temos o encaixe perfeito, me desculpe, por favor. – pediu roçando seus lábios aos meus. - Não esperava que ela fosse fazer aquilo, me desculpe. – insistiu.

-Se ela tocar em você novamente, presidente da Beta ou não, acabo com aquela loira metida a ruiva dos infernos. – ele gargalhou alto. – Estou falando sério Edward, quero o senhor longe dela, aquela mulher é perigosa.

-Deixa de ser boba. – falou estalando um beijo em meus lábios. – Venha, vamos voltar pra lá. - voltamos sob o olhar curioso de todos ali. Edward estava me apresentando a mais algumas pessoas, quando escutei aquela voz novamente.

- Ed? Ed querido, não vai me apresentar a sua nova amiga? – ele me segurava firme pela cintura, com medo que eu partisse pra cima dela, talvez.

- O que quer Tanya? - perguntou de modo grosseiro.

- Quero conhecer sua nova amiga. – insistiu a sínica.

- Bella é minha namorada. – ela soltou uma gargalhada acompanhada das duas ao seu lado.

- Namorada? Edward Cullen não se amarra, se lembra?

- As coisas mudam. – restrucou irritado, a vadia estreitou o olhar o ecarando.

- Sou Tanya Denali, presidente da Beta, essas são Irina e Sasha. – disse apontando as outras duas. – E você quem é? De onde surgiu?

- É Isabella, Isabella Swan, algum problema, Tanya? – ele não me deixava falar.

-Nenhum querido. – disse fazendo biquinho, mandando um beijo pra ele, seguido de uma piscada.

- Você é parente do Emm e do Jazz? – perguntou a loira chamada Sasha.

- São meus irmãos. – me sobresaltei com a gargalhada daquela vadia metida a ruiva.

- Oohh... Que fofo, está brincando com a irmãzinha agora, Ed?

- Cala a boca Tanya. – cuspiu furioso.

- Quando se cansar dessa brincadeirinha, me procura querido.. – ela se aproximou dele novamente. – Sei perfeitamente do que gosta e o que te satisfaz. – sussurrado em seu ouvido, saindo em seguida se achando a tal, por alguns instantes encarei meu namorado que evitava a todo custo me olhar nos olhos, definitivamente eu precisava de uma bebida.

- O que Tanya queria aqui? – Rosálie finalmente resolveu aparecer com meu irmão ao seu lado, que olhava de um modo estranho para o meu namorado.

- Não sei, pergunte ao seu irmão, ela é amiga dele afinal, com licença. – disparei atravessado tentando sair dali.

- Aonde vai? – Edward exigiu me segurando pelo braço.

- Me solta! - cuspi entre dentes. – Tira sua mão de mim! Vou ao toalete. – ele me soltou e sai dali o mais rápdo que pude antes que eu explodisse, tamanha raiva que eu sentia. Estava tão imersa em meus pensamentos que acabei esbarrando em alguém, me desequilibrei, mas não cheguei a cair, braços fortes me envolveram.

- Ei! Cuidado gata. – o cara mantinha seus braços ao meu redor, era alto, loiro, olhos azuis e um sorriso sinistro, assustador eu diria. – Assim você pode se machucar. – disse sem me soltar.

- Desculpe! – pedi tentando me soltar.

- Você é mesmo linda, sou James e você gata, quem é?

- Será que pode me soltar, por favor? – pedi educadamente.

- Mas está tão bom assim... – ele colou seu corpo ao meu. – Hmmm... Você tem um cheiro tão bom. – senti asco quando passou o nariz sobre a minha pele.

- Me solta agora! – exigi tentando me soltar, mas o filho da mãe era bem mais forte.

- O que pensa que está fazendo James? – a voz de Edward ecoou atrás de nós, seu olhar estava cravado no idiota que me segurava, era o mesmo olhar que dirigiu a Quill.

- Não se meta Cullen, o lance é entre mim e a gata arisaca aqui. – o infeliz disse sem me soltar.

- A gata arisca, é minha namorada e se não soltá-la vou acabar com você. – jamais o tinha visto tão furioso, meus irmãos estavam ao lado dele, contendo-o.

- Já disse pra me soltar. – o babaca riu da minha cara o que me deixou cega de raiva, não pensei duas vezes e dei com meu joelho em suas partes.

- Sua... Vadia. – gemeu se encolhendo, finalmente me soltando.

- Pedi educadamente, mas não me ouviu e vadia é a senhora sua mãe, seu cretino, babaca! – cuspi entre os dentes seguindo meu caminho até o bendito toalete, mas um aperto em meu braço me fez estancar, me virei e Edward me olhava furioso e o aperto estava cada vez mais forte.

- Me solta! – exigi.

- Pode me dizer o que fazia nos braços de James? – conhecia aquele olhar, havia raiva, muita raiva... Ódio eu diria.

- Estava indo ao toalete, acabei dando de encontro com ele e quase cai, aquele babaca me segurou e não queria me soltar. – falei entre os dentes, as pessoas a nossa volta estavam olhando pra nós.

- Você não faz ideia de quem é aquele cara Isabella. – sua voz era cortante.

- Tem razão... – disse puxando meu braço com força, me soltando. – Não conheço aquele cara, não conheço quase ninguém nesta festa idiota e os meus irmãos estão ocupados demais pra me dar atenção e o meu namorado passa o tempo todo sendo bajulado por esse bando de babacas ou sendo assediado pela amiga vadia dele.

- Bella? – me virei ao ouvir a voz de Alec. – Você está bem?

- Alec! – corri em sua direção o abraçando forte. – Me tira daqui, por favor. – pedi farta daquilo.

- O que houve Patinha, está tremendo?

- Tire suas mãos dela. – Edward exigiu furioso.

- Você é mesmo incrível Edward. – Alec disse sem alterar a voz. - Belo presente de aniversário deu a ela, você merece um prêmio. – vi meu namorado ficar estático, Alec me tirou de lá, me levando pra casa.

- Ta se sentindo bem? – somente assenti. – Quer que eu fique com você? – estávamos diante do prédio.

- Quero ficar sozinha, mas obrigado pela carona.

- Feliz aniversário Bella! – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto, só então me dei conta do quão tarde era.

-Sempre detestei meu aniversário, agora entende por quê? - falei saindo do carro, passei pela portaria e Martin veio até mim.

- Algum problema senhorita? – só então me dei conta de que meu rosto estava molhado.

- Não Martin, não foi nada, boa noite. – entrei no elevador onde me deixei chorar, assim que cheguei ao apartamento me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro, tudo que eu queria era dormir e esquecer o que aconteceu.

**POV EDWARD**

Havia dado tudo errado, Tanya me complicou bastante e ainda tive que suportar os olhares de cobiça que maiora dos caras lançavam pra cima da minha namorada. Pensei que tudo estivesse bem até Bella pedir licença para ir ao toalete, enquanto Rose e Alice me aporrinhavam pelo que Tanya havia feito.

- Mas que droga! – Jazz esbravejou olhando na direção em que Bella saiu me virei e James a envolvia em seus braços... Naquele momento vi tudo vermelho indo na direção dos dois.

- Vou matar aquele infeliz. – cuspi furioso.

- Se acalma Ed, ou vai acabar fazendo besteira. – Emm dizia tentando me conter.

- Me solta agora! – ouvi Bella exigir tentando se soltar o que fez minha raiva aumentar ainda mais

- O que pensa que está fazendo James? – tanto Emm quanto Jazz mantinham as mãos em meu ombro me contendo.

- Não se meta Cullen, o lance é entre mim e a gata arisaca aqui. – aquilo me deixou ainda mais cego, ele a agarrava com força, se eu colocasse minhas mãos nele o matava.

- A gata arisca, é minha namorada e se não soltá-la vou acabar com você. – havia um misto de raiva e medo nos olhos dela.

- Já disse pra me soltar. – Bella insistiu furiosa, James riu, vi minha namorada estreitar o olhar e acertá-lo com o joelho bem nas bolas.

- Uhh... – Jazz e Emm gemeram ao meu lado, enquando James caia de joelhos no chão.

- Sua... Vadia. – gemeu se encolhendo.

- Pedi educadamente, mas não me ouviu e vadia é a senhora sua mãe, seu cretino, babaca! - teria sido engraçado não fosse a raiva que eu sentia, ela tentou continuar seu caminho, mas a detive.

- Me solta! – exigiu puxando o braço, estava tão cego que acabei não medindo a força com que o segurei.

- Pode me dizer o que fazia nos braços de James? – exigi entre dentes, só a lembrança me deixava cego de raiva.

- Estava indo ao toalete, acabei dando de encontro com ele e quase cai, aquele babaca me segurou e não queria me soltar. – definitivamente Bella estava furiosa, as pessoas começaram a juntar a nossa volta.

- Você não faz ideia de quem é aquele cara Isabella.

- Tem razão... – cuspiu furiosa puxando o braço com tudo, finalmente se seoltando. – Não conheço aquele cara, não conheço quase ninguém nesta festa idiota e os meus irmãos estão ocupados demais pra me dar atenção e o meu namorado passa o tempo todo sendo bajulado por esse bando de babacas ou sendo assediado pela amiga vadia dele. – pisquei atônito.

- Bella? – fechei os olhos sentindo a raiva tomar conta de mim, o que aquele cara fazia aqui justo agora?

- Alec! – cerrei as mãos empunho ao vê-la correr para os braços dele. – Me tira daqui, por favor. – foi como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago, me senti zonzo.

- O que houve Patinha, está tremendo? - o ouvi dizer acariciando seu rosto diante de todos, aquilo me deixou cego.

- Tire suas mãos dela. – praticamente rugi, estava louco pra desforrar minha raiva em alguém e seria naquele babaca metido a perfeito, mas Emm e Jazz me impediram.

- Você é mesmo incrível Edward. – disse meneando a cabeça. - Belo presente de aniversário deu a ela, você merece um prêmio. – estanquei no lugar vendo Alec sair de lá com Bella.

- Merda! Não acredito que a gente esqueceu! – Emm lamentou ao meu lado.

- Oh meu Deus! Esquecemos completamente do aniversário dela.

- Que irmãos nós somos, como pudemos esquecer? – Jazz disse esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, eu ainda continuava imóvel, as palavras de Alec ainda ecoavam em minha mente.

_Você é mesmo incrível Edward... Belo presente de aniversário deu a ela, você merece um prêmio. – _era aniversário dela? Mas porque Bella não me disse? Senti toda a raiva se esvair, e a culpa me tomar.

- Vou embora. – falei saindo de lá sendo seguido pelos quatro.

- Já vai Edward? – Aro perguntou se colocando diante de mim.

- Tenho que ir Aro, depois eu te explico está bem?

- Pelo que vejo é sério, precisa de ajuda?

- Nada que eu não possa resolver.

-Então vai lá irmão. – assenti saindo de lá o mais rápido que pude, eu praticamente rasguei as ruas até chegar em casa.

- Viu se Bella já chegou Martin? – perguntei ao porteiro que estava meio sonolento.

- Sim senhor Edward, ela subiu tem uns minutos, estava tão tristonha. – aquilo me deixou ainda pior.

- Boa noite Martin. – corri na direção do elevador e agradeci mentalmente por ele estar no térreo, encontrei a porta do apartamento trancada por isso usei a minha chave, fui direto ao quarto de Bella, mas pelo som do chuveiro, ela estava no banho.

Eu havia estragado tudo... Com certeza Bella estava me odiando, andei de um lado para estalando os dedos, estava impaciente, ouvi o chuveiro ser desligado e o meu nervosismo só aumentou.

- O que faz aqui? – disse ao sair pelo closet, depois de alguns minutos, usava uma regatinha preta colada e uma calcinha que mais parecia um shortinho.

- Bella, eu sinto muito... – pedi me aproximando dela que recuou. - Mas é que... Droga! Eu senti tanta raiva que fiquei cego, eu...

- Eu notei. – a vi passar a mão no braço e senti vontade de me socar ao ver a marca dos meus dedos nele, novamente tentei me aproximar, mas Bella recuou, ela estaria com medo de mim? Não a culpava.

- Me desculpe... – pedi sinceramente. – É que vê-la nos braços dele me deixou com tanto ódio que...

- Como é que é? Você me viu nos braços dele?- seu tom havia subido uma oitava. – Pra sua informação eu esbarrei naquele imbecil e quase cai... – cuspiu furiosa. – Aquele idiota me segurou, e não sei se notou, mas eu estava tentando me soltar dele no momento em que chegou.

-Daí você correu para o Mrs. Perfeição não é? Porra Bella, eu sou seu namorado, não ele! – acabei perdendo o controle e me exaltando com ela.

- Porque naquele momento estava com muita raiva de você... De você e de todos ali!- disse do mesmo modo. – Por acaso tem ideia do que tenho que suportar naquele campus, Edward? As coisas que dizem a nosso respeito? A indignação da maioria das pessoas por você estar namorando alguém como eu? – seu queixo tremeu droga! Ela ia chorar e me senti ainda pior.

- Alguém como você? – repliquei.

- Eu não sou o seu tipo de garota!

- O que? Quem te disse isso?

- Não importa! – disse dando de ombros. – Mas ela tinha razão, olha pra todas aquelas garotas Edward, elas não tem nada haver comigo!

- E porque acha que eu estou com você e não com elas? – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Durante dias tenho aturado o espanto e o choque estampado na face de cada um ao me apresentar como sua namorada! Piadinhas e insinuações sobre você e sua atribulada vida sexual... O lamento de várias garotas por só ter tido uma noite com você e de como você e Tanya são perfeitos um para o outro... – disparou em um fôlego só. – Eu tive que aturar aquela vadia te tocando e fazendo insinuações... O QUE ACHA QUE EU SOU EDWARD? – gritou andando de um lado para o outro. – Acha que tenho sangue de barata? Eu estava possessa de raiva e minha vontade era de... - Rrrrr. – ela literalmente rosnou.

- Lamento Bella, eu lamento muito, não era pra ter sido assim...

- Sempre vai ser assim Edward... Eu sempre vou ser insignificante demais pra você...

- Não fala assim, por favor. – pedi a puxando pra junto de mim, colando seu corpo ao meu. – Me perdoa Bella, acabei perdendo a cabeça e desforrando em você, me perdoa. – insisti.

- Nunca vi aquele cara, como poderia saber quem era?

- Eu sei... Mas fiquei cego, tamanho ódio que senti... James é um infeliz, um desgraçado, filho da mãe e sinceramente não sei o que estava fazendo ali.

- Deu pra sacar que não gosta dele. – sorri com seu comentário.

- É sério, me perdoa... – pedi tomando seu rosto em minhas mãos. – Eu já estava cego de raiva e quando te vi correr para os braços de Alec, eu...

- Eu só queria sair dali, estava com raiva de você... De todos vocês...

-Não queria magoar você Bella, juro que não... Você é importante demais pra mim.

- Quero ficar sozinha. – pediu com os olhos marejados, tentei beijá-la, mas ela se esquivou. – Por favor, me deixa sozinha.

- Bella, eu...

- Por favor, Edward. – assenti me soltando dela, sai do quarto encontrando os quatro na sala me olhando, sai porta afora em direção ao meu apartamento me trancando em meu quarto.

Eu a havia magoado e me odiava por isso! Bella não saiu do quarto no dia do seu aniversário, ficou trancada lá dentro, Emm e Jazz insistiram, mas ela não saiu.

- Acho que a magoamos mesmo. – Alice disse tristonha. – Mamãe ligou para cumprimentá-la, assim como o papai, como pudemos esquecer? – estava inconformada.

- E vem falar pra mim, sou o irmão dela! – esbravejou socando a mesa.

- Não que justifique, mas Bella sempre detestou seu aniversário, se lembra de que tia Renée morreu alguns dias antes de seu aniversário? – apontou Jasper

- Eu não sabia disso. – realmente nãosabia que a mãe de Bella havia morrido dias antes de seu aniversário, ela era tão pequenina, tudo que eu soube sobre os pais deles foi por Emm e ele não gostava muito de tocar no assunto.

- Meu pai morreu no cumprimento do dever... – ouvi meu irmão dizer. – Era chefe de policia em Forks, quando aconteceu, eu era pequeno, tinha por volta de quatro anos, já Bella tinha somente dois anos, era um bebê praticamente. – disse sério como nunca o vi, seu olhar estava perdido, provavelemente em suas lembranças.

- Me lembro vagamente de quando nos mudamos para Phoenix, minha mãe ralava pra burro pra manter a casa e duas crianças pequenas. Eu estava com cerca de dez anos e Bella estava para completar seis quando aconteceu... – minha irmã acariciou seus cabelos. – Ela morreu do nada! Em um momento estávamos rindo e em outro ela estava imóvel, dormindo de um sono o qual jamais acordou. – engoli em seco, sentindo meus olhos pinicarem, Alice e Rose já tinham os rostos molhados.

Ouvimos um som vindo de uma porta se abrindo e fechando em seguida, Bella apareceu na porta da sala segundos depois, vestia um shortinho e uma camiseta minha que ficava enorme nela, seus cabelos presos de um modo estranho, sorri ao vê-la.

- Oi. – disse timidamente, ela mordia os lábios brincando com a barra da camiseta. – Ainda é meu aniversário, não é? – Jazz olhou no relógio.

- Ainda são dez horas, você tem duas horas Cinderela. – brincou com ela que correu pulando em seus braços, ele a aninhou acariciando seus cabelos.

- Desculpa! – pediu de forma sussurrada. –Não foi nossa intenção magoá-la, saiba que estamos aqui Bella, todos nós estamos aqui pra você e por você. – disse depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Me desculpem...

- Somos nós quem lhe devemos desculpas Bella! – Alice disse desta vez. – Nos esquecemos do seu aniversário e isso é imperdoável!

- Tsc! Não liga pra isso, fiquei muito tempo fora, não eram obrigados a se lembrar, certo?

- Poderia ter nos avisado! – disse a loira a esmagando em um abraço.

- Não gosto de comemorar meu aniversário. – disse dando de ombros.

- Será que pode perdoar esse seu irmão?

- Já disse que não há o que perdoar Emm! – ela se jogou em seus braços e ele a ergueu do chão como se não pesasse nada. –Feliz aniversário maninha!

- Me coloca no chão Emm! – pediu entre risos, era tão bom vê-la sorrir.

- Precisamos comemorar! – Alice disparou saltitante.

- Onde vamos encontrar um bolo a esta hora? – Rose perguntou fazendo careta.

- A gente encontra, nem que tenhamos que rodar a cidade toda! – a maluca da Alice disse pegando sua bolsa, os quatro sairam em busca de um bolo e comida.

Estávamos somente nós dois na sala, novamente ela mordia o lábio inferior enquanto brincava com a barra da camiseta, enquanto eu tentava encontrar um meio de me desculpar, temia me aproximar e novamente ser rejeitado.

- Será que...

- Cala a boca! Cala a boca e me beija Edward. – pediu correndo para os meus braços, a peguei no ar tomando seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, urgente e completamente apaixonado.

-Será que pode me desculpar por ser um completo idiota? – eu disse arfante assim que nos apartamos.

- Vamos esquecer essa bendita festa, está bem? O importante é que estamos aqui, eu e você!

- Eu e você. – repeti antes de voltar a beijá-la. - Feliz aniversário. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela nada disse somente se aninhou em meus braços, como se de alguma forma se sentisse segura ali, por um tempo ficamos no sofá da sala, trocando beijos, uns lentos, outros mais oudados... Não usávamos palavras, nos entendíamos com o olhar.

Os quatro malucos finalmente chegaram, trouxeram bolo e comida chinesa, cantamos até parabéns o que a deixou completamente sem graça. Depois que as garotas deram uma organizada na bagunça, os quatro foram para o nosso apartamento, nos deixando a sós.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – Bella estava com sua cabeça sobre meu peito, estávamos jogados em sua cama.

- O que quiser. – respondi de pronto.

-Fica comigo aqui esta noite? – nós ficávamos juntos praticamente todos os dias, mas depois de Vegas, nunca mais dormimos juntos.

- Seu irmão vai...

- Manda meu irmão a merda! Ele dorme com sua irmã e você não diz nada.

- Se eu disser, ela me mata, aliás, as duas. – Bella soltou uma gargalhada tão gostosa que soou como música aos meus ouvidos.

- E então vai ficar? – insistiu risonha.

- Vou! – um sorriso radiante se formou em seus lábios.

- Sendo assim, espere aqui quietinho, volto num instante. – disse estalando um beijo nos meus lábios, levantando-se em seguida.

- Mas, o que...

- Eu já venho! – sua voz veio do closet. – coloquei minhas mãos sob minha cabeça encarando o teto, me perguntando o que ela estaria aprontando? Me sentei na cama encarando a porta do closet, já estava ficando impaciente quando Bella saiu vestindo um robe de seda longo.

- O que é que você ta aprontando Bella?

***********************/**********************

**Adivinha? Adivinha? Só sábado! **

**Beijocas e não deixem de curtir minha página no Facebook, **

**lá você fica por dentro de tudo que rola nas fics! **


End file.
